Me gusta, nosotros
by Mrs. P and C
Summary: En cuanto Edward conoce a la nueva secretaria de su jefe, Bella, se prende la mecha. Aunque cree que aparentemente esta fuera de su alcance, Edward descubre que tienen un monton de cosas en común con Bella.
1. Prefacio

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los manejo para crear mis historias.**_

.

.

**Prefacio.**

**.**

Unas pequeñas manos en puño tocaron la puerta con el numero 23, con el pequeño pie golpeaba el piso impaciente. Por fin la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a un joven apuesto y rubio, la chica dueña de las manos y pies pequeños entro dándole un beso corto en los labios al rubio.

-Donde esta?- pregunto la chica.

El rubio señalo la habitación continua, los dos se dirigieron hacia lo que era la sala. En uno de los sofás se encontraba un chico musculoso que miraba al chico de cabello cobrizo que estaba en el sillón más grande mirando fijamente la televisión con una cerveza en la mano. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, había latas y botellas por doquier, la mesa de centro estaba llena de llena de bolsas vacías de frituras y había una que otra tirada en el piso. Esto era algo extraño de ver, normalmente el departamento de Edward estaba inmaculado, incluso en su persona misma, en cambio hoy traía puesto su pijama y eran las 4 de la tarde, la barba crecida de varios días y el cabello mas enmarañado que de costumbre.

El tipo musculoso volteo a ver a la recién llegada y su expresión ahora era de alivio.

-Oh, que bien que llegaste enana.- exclamo.

El chico de cabello cobrizo también volteo sorprendido.

-Alice? que estas haciendo aquí?-cuestiono.

-Como que, que tonto?-dijo rodando los ojos y caminando hacia la cocina, también estaba hecha un desastre, tomo una bolsa negra de plástico, un vaso y una botella que estaba en una repisa y regreso a la sala- esto esta hecho un muladar, toma esto. Le indico mientras vertía el líquido transparente en el vaso sin llenarlo- mientras yo limpio.

-Que es?- inquirió el chico.

-El siempre amigo Vodka- respondió Alice mientras recogía unas latas, el chico rubio empezó a levantar algunas también, Alice le sonrío.- Gracias Jasper.

-Por nada amor.- le dijo.

-Bueno mientras tú te vuelves alcohólico por desamor y ellos tus sirvientes, dame el control, tengo que ver un partido.- pido un grandulón.

-Toma.- le aventó el control remoto y después bebió el vodka que le recorrió la garganta dejando una sensación de resquemor pero a la vez placentera, se sirvió otro trago.

Alice y Jasper no tardaron mucho en poner un poco de orden. Jasper se sentó en el único sofá disponible y Alice apago el televisor.

-Oye yo estaba viendo eso.- se quejo el musculoso.

-Cállate Emmett, estamos aquí para algo mas importante que un partido.- Emmett le saco la lengua y Alice le devolvió el gesto, luego volteo a ver a su hermano.- Ahora si Edward empieza desde el principio y dime que paso.

El chico se quedo mirando a la nada mientras recordaba.

-Todo iba muy bien.- simplemente respondió.

-Entonces que paso?- le alentó Alice.

Edward rememoro todo en su cabeza mientras contestaba.

_Flash Back._

_-Creo que debemos terminar.- dijo la chica de cabello marrón decidida._

_-Que? porque?_

_-Bueno, quiero decir no creo que esto sea normal._

_-Normal? Pues no se, pero yo soy feliz. Tu no eres feliz?- inquirió Edward desconcertado._

_-Eres feliz? Pero si últimamente solo hemos estado discutiendo por todo.- replico._

_-No, no es cierto._

_-Esto no te puede sorprender, como están las cosas ciento que en cualquier momento alguien va a golpear o apuñalar al otro en un arranque._

_-Que?! Tu quieres apuñalarme.- pregunto totalmente confundido._

_En ese momento la camarera trajo su comida._

_-Sabes que, hay que comer y después seguimos con esto._

_Edward aun estaba en shock, esto era absurdo, no comprendía lo que sucedía._

_-Esto esta delicioso, no me canso de pedirlo cada vez que venimos.- comento la chica._

_El chico por fin callo en la cuenta. Bella estaba rompiendo con él y él la amaba. Además ella se comportaba como si ni siquiera le importara. No podía permanecer allí, se levanto y camino hacia la salida, a sus espaldas escucho su voz._

_-Edward, a donde vas? No te lo puedes tomar así, somos amigos._

_Fin flash back._

Alice, Jasper y Emmett escucharon la historia atentos. Después de unos segundos en silencio Alice hablo.

-Así nada mas?

-Si, así nada mas.

-Talvez solo estaba de mal humor.- lo consoló Alice.

-Si, ya sabes esas cosas hormonales de chicas, siempre se ponen locas con esas cosas.- dijo Emmett.

-Si, talvez fue el SPM.- concordó Alice. Emmett la miro extrañado.

-SPM?- inquirió.

-Por dios Emmett, que nunca entraste a tus clases de biología. Síndrome Pre-Menstrual.- le aclaro, el chico asintió comprendiendo.

-Saben, hay varios casos de chicas que mataron a personas cercanas por tener SPM.- contó Jasper.- puede que de ahí venga lo de apuñalar y golpear.

Todos lo voltearon a ver, Edward estaba alarmado.

-Jasper, cariño, no estas ayudando.- Jasper bajo la mirada apenado.

-Lo siento.

-Bueno, Edward tu has roto con muchas chicas antes.- observo Emmett.

-Si.- acordó el aludido.

-También han roto contigo.- agrego Alice.

-Esto es diferente.

-Porque? – cuestionaron todos.

-Porque es Bella.- dijo Edward como si fuera obvio.

-Ya conocerás a alguien mas Edward- dijo Emmett- eres un gran chico los vas a superar, ya sabes lo que dicen "el mar esta lleno de peces" y esas cosas.

-Eso es una mentira, yo no quiero superarlo, quiero que vuelva.

-A si? Y como harás eso genio? Por dios la chica dijo que te quería apuñalar, como harás eso sin salir apuñalado.- inquirió Emmett.

-Emmett!!- lo regañaron Alice y Jasper al mismo tiempo, él solo se encogió de hombros.

-Yo podría hablar con ella, pero se fue a Phoenix a visitar a su madre. Y esto es complicado, Bella es muy decidida o que acaso tienes un plan?- cuestionó.

-Bueno…- lo pensó y luego abrió la boca como si tuviera algo que decir, al darse cuanta que no es así se rindió.- no.- admitió.

Y así era, Edward no tenia ningún plan para que volviera. Algo saldría, ella pertenecía a su lado, lo supo desde el primer momento en que la vio. De lo que si estaba seguro es de eso, ella volvería, de alguna u otra forma lo haría.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Otro nuevo proyecto!! Al igual que el otro, subiré capitulo hasta que termine los otros, no falta mucho así que será pronto.**

**No se dejen engañar por el prefacio, esta es una historia mas sencilla, es un romance sencillo hasta que pasa lo que aquí leen, pero no hay demasiado drama, decidí hacerlo sencillo para recompensar el drama del otro fic y no volverme loca escribiendo dos fics así.**

**Así que bueno, espero les agrade y me den su opinión y que esperan para esta historia. **

**Nos leemos pronto, qidence, saludos, chaoo…**


	2. Primera vista

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los manejo para crear mis historias.**_

.

.

**Primera vista.**

**.**

Aburrida.

Si, solo con esa palabra podía describir la reunión en la que estoy. Debería estar acostumbrado, pues cada inicio de semana me encuentro aquí, en la sala de juntas de mi trabajo, pero siempre es lo mismo, vemos las perspectivas de los eventos que cubriremos esta semana, las personas que se entrevistaran, etc. Como dije siempre lo mismo, como si cada semana olvidáramos porque nos pagan.

Estaba haciendo garabatos sin sentido en la hoja que tenia frente a mi sin escuchar realmente, ni siquiera me daba cuenta quien estaba hablando creo que era Irina, no lo se realmente. Pero entonces una voz desconocida me saco de ensimismamiento.

-Señor Vulturi, estos son los horarios de las reuniones con los fotógrafos, uno de ellos esta al teléfono.

Era una voz dulce y armoniosa, enseguida alce la vista para conocer a la dueña de esa hermosa voz y entonces la vi. Era una chica hermosa, su largo cabello castaño caía en cascada a un lado de su hombro por su postura inclinada, su piel era blanca, sus labios rosados y apetecibles te invitaban a tocarlos o algo mas –dirán que soy un pervertido, pero es la verdad, sus labios son… bueno no entenderían hasta que los vieran- alzo la vista y quede prendado de sus ojos, eran de un delicioso color chocolate, tiernos, dulces, como ella misma.

-Bien, bueno chicos, ella es Isabella…

-Bella.- le corrigió.

-Bela Swan, mi nueva asistente, acaba de llegar de…- no termino la frase.

-Phoenix.- le recordó.

-Cierto Phoenix- le sonrío disculpándose por el olvido- sigan con la reunión en lo que atiendo la llamada.- anuncio Aro, mi jefe saliendo se la habitación.

Bella se quedo un momento recogiendo unos papeles, la sala estaba en silencio mirándola, aunque ella no se inmuto de la atención recibida y siguió con su tarea. Al terminar alzo la vista nuevamente hacia todos.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos.- aseguro sonriendo amablemente, camino hacia la salida, pero antes de irse juro que me miro y me sonrío solo a mi.

Con ese simple gesto quede aun más embrujado.

-Hey! Cierra la boca, o las moscas la usaran de casa.- murmuro Emmett a mi lado sacándome de mi estado, rápidamente recobre la compostura, lo voltee a ver y me miraba divertido.

-Que?- pregunte.

Pero él solo nego con la cabeza burlándose el muy idiota. Ya no pude decir nada pues el jefe regreso y la aburrida reunión siguió su curso.

…

La reunión había acabado hace un rato y habíamos vuelto a nuestro lugar de trabajo que eran unos pequeños cubículos. El de Emmett estaba frente al mío y como solo lo separaba una baja pared, cuando estábamos frente a la computadora podíamos hablar sin problemas.

-Entonces la chica del jefe te dejo loco eh?- inquirió burlón.

-Cállate Emmett y no lo digas así "la chica del jefe" suena a que tienen algo y no es así, solo es su asistente.

-Muy bien Edward, marcando territorio, nada mas no te vuelvas demasiado posesivo, de acuerdo.- siguió burlándose, le avente una bola de papel que le dio de lleno en la cabeza.- tranquilo, sabes que es broma y pues la chica es linda…- se callo.

En ese momento paso por el pasillo de al lado, estaba distraída leyendo los papeles que traía en las manos, pero así pude visualizar mejor su cuerpo y admirarla sin ningún problema.

-Si, es hermosa.- concedí embobado viendo como se alejaba, esta vez fui yo el que recibió un golpe de papel, voltee a ver feo a Emmett.

-Pero no te hagas tantas ilusiones, cuando salimos de la junta Tyler me contó que era una perra.- contó.

Voltee a verlo sorprendido por el termino que uso y curioso.

-Como dices?- cuestione.

-Si, me dijo que se la encontró en la mañana en la habitación de fotocopias y ella ni siquiera se inmuto de su presencia, ni cuando la saludo, que simplemente se fue y otros opinan que es un poco creída.- explico, yo rodee los ojos. Este tipo de chismes eran frecuentes en la oficina cuando alguien nuevo llegaba.

-Talvez, solo sea tímida y ustedes unos criticones. Además Emmett, deja de meterte en los chismes de oficina, estas igual que todas las secretarias.

-Bueno lo que sea, pero talvez sea una tipa engreída que se crea mejor de todos,- rodeé los ojos nuevamente- el caso es que no te obsesiones- me advirtió, pero ya era un poco tarde, había quedado embelezado con esa chica.

-Lo intentare.- murmure mas para mi que para Emmett.

No me gustaba meterme en los chismorreos, pero teniendo un amigo como Emmett siempre terminaba involucrado. Aun ensimismado me puse a trabajar en el articulo que tenia que entregar para la próxima publicación. Tengo una pequeña columna como critico de cine y entretenimiento, asisto a muchas premieres y doy mi crítica sobre las películas, amo el cine, el teatro y la música, también en variadas ocasiones hago reseñas sobre funciones de teatro y conciertos. Me gustaba mi trabajo, asistía a los mejores eventos y me pagaban por ello.

Mi amigo Emmett era en encargado de deportes, claramente te podías dar cuanta de ello con solo ver su físico, le gustaba ejercitarse y su esfuerzo daba frutos. A veces lo acompañaba a los eventos deportivos también, aunque no era tan fanático como él. Éramos un poco opuestos en es sentido, su hobbie favorito eran los deportes y el mío era la música, toco el piano y la guitarra acústica, cuando tengo tiempo, que últimamente no ha sido mucho.

Cuando termine mi articulo me dispuse a irme, me despedí de Emmett, quien aun no acababa. Camine al ascensor y pase por el escritorio de Tanya la recepcionista, hice todo lo posible para no hacer contacto visual con ella y pasar rápidamente ese lugar.

-Adiós Edward.- se despidió sin que funcionara mi plan, ahora tendría que ser educado y responderle.

-Nos vemos mañana Tanya.

-Otra vez vas directo a casa?- inquirió, yo solo asentí- sabes que cuando tu quieras podemos salir, no es así?

Como si no lo supiera, esta chica era insistente, ya le había aclarado, de manera muy cortes y en repetidas ocasiones que no saldría con ella, pero ella seguía sugiriéndolo y lanzándose descaradamente.

-Creo que te he dado mi respuesta en otras ocasiones y esta no ha cambiado, pero si llego a cambiar de opinión serás la primera en saberlo.- dije caminando hacia el elevador que acababa de abrirse, me despedí con la mano y me apresure antes de que pudiera decir algo, me puse los audífonos con la música alta.

Tanya no me caía mal y de hecho era una chica linda, pero no era mi tipo, tenía una fijación por las chicas morenas y desde hoy por una en especial. Como si la hubiera invocado la chica apareció frente a mi justamente cuando la puerta se estaba cerrando, rápidamente apreté el botón que anulaba la acción, Bella entro y me sonrío.

-Gracias.- dijo, pero yo solo leí sus labios pues la música de mi iPod estaba muy alta.

-Por nada.- masculle.

Éramos solo ella y yo en el reducido espacio del elevador, tuve ganas de hablarle, pero me entro el miedo de que Emmett tuviera razón y fuera una creída y me rechazara. Prefería quedarme con la idea de mi Bella linda y amigable, así que decidí permanecer en silencio escuchando la música de The Beatles para tranquilizar las ganas de empezar una conversación. De pronto lo que no me espere sucedió, su voz resonó por encima de la música pero no alcance a escucharla bien, voltee a verla y ella me miraba sonriendo.

-Disculpa?- pregunte retirando uno de los audífonos.

-Me encantan los Beatles.- dijo, me quede viéndola atontado por el hecho de que me estaba hablando. Ella señalo mis oídos como reiterando lo que dijo.- tienes bien gusto musical.

-Te gustan los Beatles?- pregunte como si fuera un retrasado mental que no entendiera lo que acababa de decir, por dios porque tenia que ponerme en ridículo con ella.

-Si, ya sabes. "_She says she loves you, and you know that can't be bad. Yes, she loves you, and you know you should be glad." _Me encantan. - repitio.

Y en el momento en que empezó a tararear la canción quede aun más atontado que antes, ella me sonrío y yo, idiota, no dije nada.

-Adiós.- dijo antes de salir por la puerta, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado a la planta baja.

Me quede plantado en el suelo, la puerta volvió a cerrarse y se suponía que yo tenia que haber bajado aquí.

-Rayos.- masculle mientras apretaba el botón de la planta baja.

Bella me había hablado, había dicho que tenía buen gusto musical, teníamos algo en común, no era una engreída como había dicho Emmett, era agradable. Por dios! Era ella y yo como el idiota que soy había arruinado todo.

-Mierda!- dije cuando me di cuanta de mi error.

.

**POV Bella.**

Hoy entraba a mi nuevo trabajo, como asistente del jefe de un periódico local. Era un buen trabajo, en Phoenix había sido asistente antes y me había desarrollado muy bien en ese puesto.

Hace dos semanas que me había mudado a Seattle, porque? No hay una razón en especial, simplemente quería cambiar de aires, desde que tengo memoria he vivido en Phoenix, ya es hora de salir del nido de mamá y mas cuando se acaba de casar de nuevo y vivo en la misma casa que dos recién casados insaciables. Quiero mucho a mamá pero no fue agradable quedar traumada por descubrirla casi teniendo sexo en la cocina, por dios ahí comemos!

Bueno en fin, había decidido independizarme y mudarme. Estaba ansiosa por mi primer día de trabajo, cuando llegue al lugar me recibió la recepcionista.

-Hola, eres Bella verdad. La nueva asistente del jefe?- inquirió.

-Si, mucho gusto, parece que nos veremos mucho por aquí.

-Si, yo soy Tanya. Espero sea de tu agrado trabajar aquí.- era una chica agradable.

-Gracias, voy a pasar. Nos vemos luego.- le dije despidiéndome con la mano, la chica me sonrío y se despidió.

En cuando entre a la gran oficina llena de cubículos, la gente que ya había llegado a trabajar se me quedo viendo con curiosidad "_si, soy la nueva atracción, mírenme_". Cuando era adolescente odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero acepte que era algo con lo que en algunas ocaciones tendria que lidiar, como ahora y me hice inmune a sentirme avergonzada o abochornada. Cuando llegue a la oficina de mi nuevo jefe toque la puerta y una voz dentro me aviso que podía pasar. El señor Aro Vulturi era un tipo agradable, conocía a Phil (el nuevo marido de mamá) y debo decir que gracias a él conseguí trabajo tan rápido, pero bueno con algo tenia que recompensarme después de semejante escena, me estremecí ante el recuerdo. Mi jefe me dio las indicaciones de lo que realizaría hoy, no era nada complicado solo, planear reuniones, archivar documentos, hacer algunas llamadas, para que poco a poco me fuera habituando al ritmo de trabajo, había dicho él.

Mi escritorio estaba afuera de la oficina del Sr. Vulturi, podía divisar a la mayoría de la gente que trabajaba aquí, me acomode en mi asiento y empecé a ver como funcionaba todo, me coloque los audífonos de mi iPod, siempre me concentraba mejor con buena música. Tuve que ir a sacar unas copias, recordé cual era la habitación asignada para eso y me dirigí para haya, ajena a la gente que me rodeaba. Como ya sabía usar la maquina fotocopiadora no tarde mucho, alguien entro a la habitación, pero no preste mucha atención y salí de ahí tarareando la canción que en ese momento sonaba en mi reproductor.

Había algún tipo de reunión semanal, el jefe me dijo que no tenia que asistir hoy, pero que fuera si recibía la llamada de unos fotógrafos y así fue, llamaron y tuve que ir a la sala de juntas, cuando entre de nuevo todos se me quedaron viendo, hice mi trabajo avisando al jefe lo que me había pedido. Él me presento con todos, y salio de la sala de juntas, recogí unos papeles que necesitaba y les dije a todos que era un gusto conocerlos, recorrí la sala con la mirada y todos me sonreían. Menos un chico de cabello cobrizo que me miraba fijamente como si lo estuviera hipnotizando, me pareció una escena graciosa, cuando iba a salir de la habitación voltee a verlo nuevamente, él aun me veía con esos impresionantes ojos verdes aunque una pequeña y linda sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, le devolví el gesto antes de salir.

El resto de la tarde paso tranquila, varios compañeros vinieron a presentarse, todos eran muy agradables y amables, aunque había uno que otros chicos demasiado amables.

Al final de la jordana, recogí mis cosas y fui rumbo al elevador, me despedí de Tanya aunque la note un poco molesta por algo, tenia el ceño fruncido y el tono de su voz era de enfado. El ascensor estaba a punto de cerrarse, pero de repente se volvió a abrir, dejando a la vista al chico de cabello cobrizo de la sala de juntas.

-Gracias.- le dije cuando entre.

-Por nada.- mascullo.

Éramos los únicos en el elevador, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que reconocí la melodía que provenía de los audífonos del chico a mi lado, eran los Beatles, me incline hacia el para asegurarme que estaba en lo correcto. Este silencio se sentía un poco incomodo, así que decidí romper el hielo.

-Me encantan los Beatles.- asegure volteando a verlo y sonriéndole, él volteo también aunque por su rostro supuse que no me había escuchado.

-Disculpa?- inquirió.

-Me encantan los Beatles.-repetí. Señale sus oídos para que entendiera mi punto de donde había sacado el intento de conversación- tienes buen gusto musical.- agregue.

-Te gustan los Beatles?- pregunto y empecé a dudar seriamente de su integridad mental.

-Si, ya sabes ""_She says she loves you, And you know that can't be bad. Yes, she loves you, And you know you should be glad."_Me encantan.- asegure después de tararear "_She loves you"_ sonriéndole.

Él simplemente se me quedo viendo con la boca abierta, de nuevo ahí estaba la expresión de la sala de juntas, tuve que contener una risa cuando vi que la puerta del ascensor se abría.

-Adiós.- dije saliendo y moviendo la mano despidiéndome.

Una vez que estuve fuera del edificio comencé a reírme. El tipo era gracioso y mas gracioso era la "conversación" que habíamos tenido, el tema de la música hubiera sido un gran tema de conversación, pero bueno me causo gracia lo que acababa de suceder.

Por una extraña razón tenia ganas de volver a hablar con él, aunque nuevamente sea yo la que hable solamente.

* * *

**Hola::**

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este nuevo proyecto.**

**Voy a hacer unas cuantas observaciones, en esta historia Bella no es la típica niña tímida y virginal, es un poco mas liberal y fresca, decidí hacerla así porque es divertido cambiar un poco la personalidad de siempre de Bella. Se que se mortificaron por que deja a Edward como se vio en el prefacio, pero aclaro que esta historia no tiene misterio ni chantajes ni nada por el estilo, es una historia un poco mas real, lo que sucede en el prefacio ya lo descubriran, no voy a adelantar nada, solo eso tengo que de decir.**

**Este segundo capitulo es un poco corto, pero nada mas es para que se conozcan y las reacciones de cada uno. No me gusta repetir la misma situación en los puntos de vista de cada uno, pero en esta ocasión lo tuve que hacer, es la única vez que lo haré.**

**Gracias por sus review del prefacio, no pude responderlos porque andaba con lo de los finales de mis otros fic, pero seguramente esta vez si lo haré. Ahora háganme feliz y dejen un review con sus opiniones, debo admitir que tengo una nueva adicción y esa es sus review.**

**Ahora si me voy, qidence mucho, saludos, bss y abrzs.**

**Chaoo…**


	3. Acercamiento

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los manejo para crear mis historias.**_

.

.

**Acercamiento**.

.

Soy un idiota. Nunca me había pasado algo así, podía hablar con chicas lindas sin problemas, que es lo que tenia ella para hacerme quedar como un sopenco? Seguramente si no hubiera actuado así habríamos platicado agradablemente sobre música, había dicho que tenia buen gusto musical y bueno a ella le encantaban los Beatles, claramente había algo en común, luego de nuestra agradable conversación en el ascensor, la hubiera invitado a tomar un café o a cenar, nos hubiéramos conocido mas, nos haríamos amigos y luego pues todo podía pasar.

Pero no, mi yo adolescente y patético había decidido salir a la luz y me había dejado en ridículo frente a Bella. Ahora tenia que buscar una ocasión para reivindicarme y demostrar que estoy bien de mis capacidades mentales.

Pase a comprar comida china de regreso a mi departamento, llegue y me tumbe en el sillón a comer y ver la tele, mientras lo acompañaba con siempre amiga cerveza. Después de ver unas cuantas películas, me dirigí a mi cuarto haber si podía dormir temprano, si, así de aburridas son mis tardes después del trabajo, seguramente ahora le dan la razón a Tanya y creen que debería de salir con ella no?

Justamente cuando me iba a meter a la cama el teléfono comenzó a sonar, me estire para tomarlo del buró.

-Diga?

-Hola hermanito. Como estas?- contesto mi hermana Alice con una voz que conocía muy bien.

-Lo que tengas que decir dilo Alice, no andes con rodeos.- le dije acostándome en la cama.

-Uy siempre tan arisco, ni porque soy tu hermanita. Pero bueno hable con Emmett hace un rato y me contó sobre la nueva chica.

-Enserio que le afecta los chismorreos de la oficina, por eso se llevan tan bien verdad?

-Calma, solo me interesa lo que pasa en tu vida y pues como tú apenas y llamas, me tengo que enterar por alguien.- aseguro.

-Si, seguro.

-Créeme si quieres. Ahora cuéntame que hay con esa chica?- inquirió.

-Lamento aburrirte Alice, pero no hay nada que contar, la chica llego hoy, no soy tan rápido.

-Uy Edward Cullen esta perdiendo el toque.- se burlo, rodeé los ojos.- Pero bueno, creo que mañana te veré, subiré a dar una vuelta para ver que hay de nuevo.

-Alice porque sientes la necesidad de meterte en la vida de todos?

-No es eso, tú nunca entenderías. Pero bueno me voy, voy a salir a cenar con Jasper, te veo mañana hermanito.

-Desgraciadamente.

-Tonto, adiós.

-adiós enana.

Después de eso colgamos. Como siempre mi hermana enterada de la vida de los demás con la ayuda de Emmett, a veces me dan ganas de sugerirle a Aro que lo coloque en la sección de chismes, creo que funcionaria muy bien. Mañana tendría que lidiar con él y mi hermana haciendo preguntas y tratando de interferir. Alice trabaja en una revista de modas, que tiene sus oficinas unos pisos debajo de las del periódico, así que fácilmente podía tomar el ascensor y darnos una visita, como lo haría mañana.

…

Llegue al trabajo temprano con mi dosis diaria de café, iba en el elevador y casi me doy de topes en la pared recordando lo sucedido aquí. La puerta se abrió dejando a la vista la recepción, Tanya ya había llegado, seguramente estaría enojada por mi actitud de ayer, pero ya era hora que se diera cuenta que no estaba interesado.

-Buenos días.- salude con cortesía.

-Ah, hola.- saludo con indiferencia aun con los ojos pegados a los papeles en su escritorio.

No le preste mayor intención y seguí mi camino, llegue a mi cubículo, prendí mi computadora y cuando se inicio abrí el reproductor y me puse a escuchar música, haciéndome ajeno a lo que sea que sucediera en la oficina.

-Que tal chico?- saludo la estruendosa voz de Emmett.

-Me podrías decir porque intercambias chismes de oficina con mi hermana?- reclame de inmediato.

-OH, yo dormí muy bien Edward gracias por preguntar.- lo mire feo- ok, ya sabes como es esa enana, siempre quiere sacar información de todo.

-Creo que en lugar de meterse en mi vida, tú deberías buscar una novia y ella una amiga. Así se mantendrían ocupados.

-Bueno, ya, lo siento.

-Prepara tus mejores chismes, nos hará una visita mas tarde.

-Enserio? Eso es genial!

Yo me reí y rodee los ojos.

-Enserio Emmett, una novia urgentemente.- le sugerí ahora burlándome de él.

El resto de la mañana la pasamos trabajando, Bella llego a los pocos minutos después de Emmett, podía verla desde mi lugar de trabajo, me sentía un poco psicópata observándola cada que podía, pero que mas da, un defecto mas ante ella no importaba. Se veía preciosa con su falda negra, tenia unas piernas de infarto y su cabello caía en suaves ondas por cada lado de su rostro, que estaba maquillado de forma natural, no necesitaba maquillaje, así era perfecta. Como si mi obsesión no fuera suficiente, había memorizado sus tics, cuando se concentraba mucho fruncía su ceño, su gesto para cuando estaba confundida era morderse el labio y ladear su boca. Ahora mismo me podría considerar un enfermo.

Mi escrutinio hacia Bella se vio interrumpido cuando la temida visita llego.

-Que tal, como están mis hombres favoritos?- dijo abrazando a Emmett y luego a mi.

-Ahora que llegaste mucho más feliz.- dije con sarcasmo, ella entorno los ojos.

-Detecto tu sarcasmo hermanito. Pero sabes que en el fondo me adoras.- dijo revolviendo mi rebelde cabello.

-Somos hermanos, que se le puede hacer. Es mi obligación quererte.- bromee dándole una sonrisa.

-Y bueno, quien es la chica afortunada de tener tu atención?- cuestiono sin rodeos.

-Tenias que arruinar el momento de fraternidad verdad?

-Todavía de que estoy halagando te pones así. En verdad hermano, tienes el humor de un señor de 50 años.

-Y también lo hábitos. Creo que el que necesita una novia es otro.- interfirió Emmett. Le hizo un gesto a Alice con la mano para que se acercara.- La chica es aquella.- le anuncio señalando hacia donde estaba.

-Tan siquiera podían ser un poco mas discretos.- demande hundiéndome más en mi silla y tapando mi rostro con mis manos.

-Es linda y se ve que es una chica simpática. En verdad creo que los rumores de la oficina son falsos Emmett.- dijo Alice, dio un gritito ahogado y destape mi rostro y Alice tenia los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, la cuestione con la mirada.- ups, creo que se dio cuenta de que la observaba.

-Alice!- le regañe molesto.

-Ya no esta.- dijo Emmett, ladee la cabeza para verificar y efectivamente ya no estaba- y bueno varios concedían en que no era agradable, yo solo te conté lo que escuche.

-Pues creo que exageran.

-Si, exageran. No es para nada engreída.- asegure.

-Ah si? Y como estas tan seguro.

-Pues porque ayer me la encontré en el elevador y hable con ella.- tan pronto las palabras salieron de mi boca supe que había sido un error.

Ahora Alice y Emmett me miraban expectantes por saber el resto de la historia, planee la acción evasiva, abrí mi cajón y saque mi cajetilla de cigarros y me levante.

-Ahora tengo que ir a alimentar mi adicción.- dije y camine rápidamente hacia el balcón que estaba del otro lado de la oficina, a mis espaldas escuche la voz de mi hermana.

-No te salvaras Edward Cullen, tendrás que contarme.

Hice como que no la escuchaba y seguí mi camino, abrí la puerta corrediza y salí al aire fresco, me recargue en uno de los muros sacando un cigarrillo y prendiéndolo.

-Hola- dijo una voz que reconocí de inmediato.

Voltee y ahí estaba Bella, parada con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sonriéndome de manera agradable. "Ok Edward concéntrate, esta vez no puedes quedar como un tonto"

-Hola.- dije. Ok por lo menos había dicho algo.

-Eres el chico Beatles verdad?- cuestionó. Genial ni siquiera sabía mi nombre.

-Edward.- me presente ofreciéndole mi mano, ella la tomo y su piel era tan suave, incluso sentí un pequeño cosquilleo que fue subiendo por todo mi brazo.

-Que bien ponerle nombre al chico con buen gusto musical. Me presentaría pero creo que estuviste presente en la junta no?

-Si.- dije feliz de que me halla notado. Dios parecía que había vuelto a la secundaria!- quieres uno?- le ofrecí la cajetilla.

-Si, gracias.- dijo tomando uno, lo encendí.- gracias.- dijo de nuevo inhalando el humo.

Piensa Edward, no te quedes callado de nuevo, no des la impresión de que eres un adolescente nervioso. Busca un tema seguro.

-Y bien… cual fue el motivo de que te mudaras?- cuestione.

-Mmm... Bueno principalmente el aburrimiento, tu sabes cambiar un poco de aires y de clima también.- me explico y le dio otra fumada a su cigarro.

-No te agradaba el clima en Phoenix?- genial ahora estaba hablando del clima, un tema demasiado aburrido, pero era mejor que no decir nada no?

-Me aburrí de él, desde que nací viví ahí. Ya hacia falta algo nuevo.

-Si tienes razón. Y te mudaste con alguien? Algún familiar?- esperaba que no me encontrara un poco chismoso.

-No, también quise independizarme, mi madre se acaba de casar de nuevo.- contó.

-Y el tipo no te agrada?

-No, no es eso. Phil es genial, me cae muy bien, pero quise darles privacidad en su vida de casados.

-Ah, ok y tu padre?

-Él de hecho vive en un pueblo cercano llamado Forks. Solo que también esta casado, me parecía extraño inmiscuirme en otra relación, además esta mi hermanito Connor de 12 años, lo adoro.- dijo con adoración.- tu tienes hermanos?

-Si, tengo una pequeña hermana, se llama Alice. También la adoro, pero a veces puede ser exasperante.- dije haciendo una mueca.

-Porque?

-Digamos que sufre de excesiva animosidad, es un poco hiperactiva.

-Bueno y cuantos años tiene?

-21.- conteste.- de hecho estoy huyendo de ella en este momento, gusta meterse en mi vida con frecuencia.

-Oh! Era la chica que estaba en tu cubículo?- pregunto. Genial si había notado que la miraba, hice una mueca.

-Si, esa es mi hermana. La animosa Alice!- dije con falso entusiasmo, Bella rió.

-Si, se ve animosa- me reí- aunque me dio un poco de miedo el modo en que me observaba.- genial, si lo había notado.

-Disculpa si te hizo sentir incomoda. – me disculpe.

-No te preocupes, me acostumbre por la forma en que tú me mirabas antes.- dijo y mis mejillas de repente se sintieron muy calientes. Mierda! Pensé que había sido cuidadoso, doble mierda!!

-Yo…este…- balbucee.

-No te preocupes…-pidió restándole importancia y riendo, le dio la ultima fumada a su cigarrillo antes de apagarlo- ahora tengo que volver al trabajo, gracias por el cigarro.

-Por nada.- dije avergonzado.

Fue a la puerta y la abrió.

-Era linda la forma en que mirabas.- murmuro antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Me quede de nuevo plantado en el piso, sintiendo varias sensaciones, entre vergüenza, felicidad y bueno sinceramente estaba orgulloso de mi mismo por haber mantenido una conversación decente esta vez. Aunque me golpee mentalmente por haber permitido que se diera cuenta de que la observaba, aunque bueno su última frase hizo que sonriera como un tonto.

Apague mi cigarrillo y también entre nuevamente aun con la sonrisa idiota en mi rostro. Llegue a mi cubículo, afortunadamente mi hermana ya no estaba así ya no me cuestionaría la evidente expresión de mi rostro.

-Wow picaron, a que se debe tu sonrisa? Aunque lo intuyo viendo entrar a Bella hace un momento.- no estaba mi hermana pero aquí estaba Emmett para hacer su trabajo.

-Si, te imaginas entonces porque preguntas.

-Quiero saber detalles, no solo suposiciones.

-Pues te quedaras con la duda, se que voy a tener que contárselo a mi hermana también y no pienso contarlo dos veces, así que te aguantas.

-Oh, enseguida llamare a Alice.-dijo.

Me incline para ver su computador que me había llamado la atención.

-Wow, una pagina de citas?- pregunte riéndome.

Enseguida Emmett cerró la ventana y colgó el teléfono.

-Bueno, ya sabes tu dijiste que necesitaba a alguien.

-Pero una pagina de citas? Enserio?- me burle mas.

-No te burles. No se que hacer para conocer chicas.- confeso.

-Emmett tienes que salir, conocer gente, tu sabes ser sociable.

-Sabes que eso no se me da muy bien, además las únicas chicas que se me acercan son cabezas huecas que solo sirven para sexo, pero ya me aburrí de eso, estaba bien en la universidad, pero quiero algo serio.

-Umm… pues desafortunadamente no soy el mejor para aconsejarte, solo tengo que decir que las cosas llegan cuando tienen que llegar. No hay que forzar las cosas y mucho menos suscribirte en una pagina de citas.

-Ok. Esperare, solo no sigas diciendo que necesito una novia, me presionas y en todo caso yo te puedo decir lo mismo.- dijo señalándome.

-Creo que mi momento llego.- dije volteando a ver hacia la oficina del jefe.

Escuche la risa de Emmett, pero no le preste atención. En ese momento Bella volteo y me sonrío, le devolví la sonrisa embobado. Si, mi momento había llegado.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Un nuevo capitulo!! Creo que enserio esta es la actualización mas rápida, dos días solo me tarde, creo que estaba inspirada, jeje.**

**Un nuevo acercamiento entre Edward y Bella, ya Edward un poco mas suelto. También ya apareció la demoníaca duende y vemos a Emmett sufriendo por no encontrar una chica, donde andará Rose jeje.**

**Ahora una cosa que se me había olvidado aclarar, algunas de las situaciones, como la forma en que se conocieron Edward y Bella y el prefacio, están inspiradas o son una adaptación de **_**500 days of Summer, **_**una película genial, es una de mis favoritas, muy recomendable. Para las que la hayan visto notaran a lo largo del fic que habrá unas situaciones parecidas, pero no va a ser igual que la película. Los puntos de vista serán divididos, pero en su mayoría será Edward el que cuente la historia.**

**Cambiando de tema, vieron el trailer de Eclipse, les gusto? Bueno a mi me gusto, porque tiene momentos lindos entre Edward y Bella, pero como que todo era muy al aire, nada concreto, solo el mostrarnos a la nueva Victoria, que por cierto se ve bien pero siempre extrañare a Rachelle, de Jacob/Taylor que hay que decir siempre sale sin camisa y bueno algo es algo, a final de cuentas me gusto, pero esperaba mas.**

**Por ultimo, pues agradezco los review del capitulo pasado, no pude responderlos porque enseguida me puse a escribir, pero esta vez si me daré el tiempo de responderlos.**

**Saludos, qidence, chaoo…**


	4. Noche de Karaoke

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los manejo para crear mis historias.**_

.

.

**Noche de Karaoke.**

**.**

Ok, creo que el destino esta jugando a mi favor, es ella, Bella es la chica que estuve esperando. Por fin algo bueno me pasaba, era ella estaba seguro.

Nos habíamos encontrado para fumar un cigarrillo en el balcón algunas veces en la semana, era agradable platicar con ella y gracias al cielo mis nervios ya eran menores y ya podía hablar con mas fluidez en su presencia, ósea, ya no quedaba como un tonto. Teníamos muchas cosas en común, le gustaba leer y tenía buen gusto literario, le gustaban los clásicos, en cuanto a música, a los dos nos gustaba el rock, sobre todo el ingles, estábamos de acuerdo que la mayoría de los grupos buenos habían salido de Inglaterra.

Pero hasta ahí habíamos llegado, solo charlas. No la había invitado a salir y Emmett decía que era un tarado por no hacerlo, una parte de mi estaba de acuerdo pero la otra decía que estaba bien, tomaría las cosas con calma y las haría bien. Había notado que varios tipos de la oficina se acercaban a Bella, como el estúpido de Newton, se la pasaba coqueteándole, aunque me daba risa observar esa escena, Bella se aguantaba la risa de las tonterías que decía, siempre lo rechazaba y agradecía por ello, una oportunidad más para mí. Aunque sabía que tenía que apresurarme, no siempre iba a rechazar a todos, podía llegar alguno que le agradara antes que yo y ahí si estaba perdido.

Estaba en mi cubículo, trabajando y escuchando algo de buena música, cuando Emmett llego quitándome uno de los audífonos.

-Hey!- me queje.

-Adivina qué?- no dije anda esperando que continuara.- hoy es el cumpleaños de Irina y todos vamos a ir al Karaoke de siempre.- me informo.

-OH, no. No iré.- me negué.

-Qué? Porque?

-No creo que te dejen entrar desde la última vez que fuimos.- le dije.

-Si no paso nada.- debatió haciendo un gesto con la mano como si en verdad no fuera nada.

-Ah no? Vomitaste en cada una de las macetas del lugar además del escenario, golpeaste al cantinero y amenazaste con golpear al gerente.

-Si, pero no lo hice.- dijo como excusándose, rodee los ojos.

-Al final de la noche tendré que cuidarte cuando te estés cayendo de borracho como siempre pasa. No Emmett, no volveré allí.- sentencie.

-Anda, vamos. Además todos los de la oficina irán.- negué rotundamente con la cabeza- no me estas escuchando, TODOS irán.- repitió.

Un foco se prendió en mi cabeza e inconscientemente voltee al escritorio de Bella, quien tenía esa mueca de concentración en su rostro. Voltee de nuevo hacia Emmett, tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, sabía que iba a ceder.

-Está bien.- me rendí.

-Creo que Eddie tiene un nuevo punto débil.- se burlo.

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames así.- le reclame.

Pero el solo rió.

…

Al final de la jornada de trabajo fui a mi casa a cambiarme la camisa por una menos formal y a dejar mis cosas. No tarde mucho en regresar al local de Karaoke que se encontraba cerca del trabajo, deje mi auto en la calle continua del bar y baje tomando una fuerte respiración, esperaba que Emmett no me estuviera mintiendo y en verdad Bella viniera. Entre al bar, estaba lleno y la mayoría de la gente que había aquí era de la oficina, divise algunas caras conocidas que me saludaron cuando iba rumbo a la barra, me senté en el banco.

-Hey Edward, otra vez por aquí?- me saludo el cantinero Peter, lo conocía bien, frecuentábamos a menudo este lugar, a mi hermana le encantaba venir.

-Si, ya ves, hay festejo en la oficina.

-Que suerte tiene Royce de no haber tenido turno hoy, ya vi que tu amigo el fuerte anda por aquí.- me dijo.

-Y como está tu amigo?- inquirí curioso.

-Pues un par de moretones, nada grave. – contó despreocupado, hice una mueca.

-Pensé que no dejarían entrar a Emmett esta vez.

-Si hubiera golpeado a el gerente tal vez no, pero aquí entre nosotros Royce no es del agrado de todos aquí, muchos quisimos agradecerle a Emmett después.- me confesó riendo, reí con él.- pero bueno tengo que hacer mi trabajo, te traigo lo mismo de siempre?- me pregunto, yo solo asentí.

Al poco rato me trajo una cerveza pero ya no seguimos platicando, pues había mucha gente en el local y estaba ocupado. Ya la gente se estaba animando a subir al escenario a cantar, Kate una de las secretarias estaba cantando en este momento, no reconocí la canción era algún tipo de balada pop, lo hacía bien a decir verdad.

-Que tal Edward, por fin saliendo de la monotonía?- interrumpió una voz que identifique de inmediato, Tanya.

-Si, ya ves.- simplemente conteste sin dejar de despegar la vista del escenario.

-Amm, me he enterado que pusiste el ojos en la nueva chica.- me comento, esta vez si la voltee a ver sorprendido.

-Que, eres parte del sequito de chismes de la oficina?- dije en tono acido.

-Oye, tranquilo. Podrías ser un poco más amable.- reprocho alzando las manos.

Me di cuenta de que mi actitud no estaba siendo la mas cortes.

-Lo siento, es que simplemente no me gusta que anden chismeando sobre mi vida.- dije.

-Si, comprendo. Y bueno, entonces la vas a invitar a salir? Con ella si saldrás?- pude escuchar su tono dolido, me sentí un poco mal por ella.

-Perdona por no corresponderte Tanya, me caes bien, pero no para algún tipo de relación amorosa.- me disculpe, ella me sonrió.

-Y ella si?- seguí preguntando.

-No creo que seas la más indicada a quien decírselo, pero lo hare porque siento que no me he portado de la mejor manera contigo en los últimos días. Bella me agrada, pero realmente no me gusta planear las cosas a futuro, me gusta que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar.- le explique.

-Bueno, supongo que es una buena forma de vivir el día a día.- concedió.

En ese momento vi como Bella entraba al bar y caminaba hacia el escenario, no me vio, simplemente camino hacia donde estaba Ángela, una chica a la cual conocía, era una chica muy dulce. No vestía tan formal como en la oficina, traía unos jeans entubados, camisa a cuadros y unos converse, me gustaba su look. Tanya se dio cuenta de a dónde iba mi atención y me miro ceñuda.

-Ya verás que encontraras a un chico que te valore, como dije me agradas y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, claro si tú te sientes cómoda con eso.- propuse.

-Pues creo que es lo mejor, no puedo obligarte a nada.- acepto.

-Bueno pues entonces amigos?- le tendí la mano para cerrar el acuerdo.

-Amigos.- disidió estrechándome la mano y sonriéndome sinceramente, le devolví la sonrisa.

Voltee a ver a Bella, estaña riéndose por algo que había dicho Ángela. Me dio curiosidad lo que sea que estuvieran hablando, así que decidí ir.

-Me tengo que ir.- le dije a Tanya, ella me miro comprendiendo.

-Claro, ve.

Me despedí de ella con la mano caminando hacia Bella, cuando estaba a unos pasos de ellas vi como Ángela se alejaba rumbo a el escenario, Bella le aplaudía cuando la música empezó a sonar y la chica tomo el micrófono, me pare a su lado.

-Hola.- le salude.

-Hola, pensé que no vendrías.- me dijo.

-Porque?- inquirí confundido.

-Pues Mike me comento que casi no te gustaba salir.- me aclaró. Ese metiche.

-Ah, Mike siempre diciendo cosas que no sabe. Si salgo pero con mis amigos y a Mike no lo puedo considerar como uno de ellos, no me agrada tanto como para salir con él.

-Oh, ya veo. Sí, creo que comprendo lo que dices.- concordó.

-Y entonces has platicado mucho con él?- cuestione curioso, frunció el ceño pero luego rió.

-Bueno, más bien él es el que habla. Puede ser un poco molesto a decir verdad.- me reí.

-Si, ese es Mike Newton.- los dos reímos.

Vimos como Angela terminaba de cantar su canción y se acercaba a nosotros, tenía la mejillas sonrojadas.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Ang.- le dijo Bella aplaudiéndole.

-Enserio? Me moría de la pena.- dijo apenada.

-En verdad lo hiciste genial, coincido con Bella.- dije.

Angela sonrió agradeciendo los halagos. A mi lado Bella tomo el caballito que estaba en la mesa a su lado de un solo golpe y sin hacer muecas.

-Es mi turno, aplaudan o algo eh, no me dejen ridiculizarme tanto.- nos advirtió subiendo al escenario.

Las guitarras comenzaron a sonar, reconocí la canción era de los grupos clásicos del rock, "I Love Playing with Fire" se llama. La letra comenzó a aparecer en el monitor y Bella tomo el micrófono.

-"_My one and only shining star said, Stick with me and I'll take you far, Your eyes are sparkling with teenage fire, I'll satisfy your made desires cause_"- me reí por los gestos que hacía, pero a decir verdad cantaba muy bien, su voz era dulce y agradable, a mi lado Angela le aplaudía y gritaba- _I love playing with fire, And I don't wanna get burned, I love playing with fire, And I don't think I'll ever learn"_

Todos gritaban y le aplaudían, Bella se movía confiada en escenario.

-Enseguida regreso, Ben llego.- me dijo Angela, asentí sin despegar la vista de Bella que se movía confiada en el escenario.

-"_ My heart is aching to see you play, And I can't wait till another day, The way you shake me is really hot, You know how to use what you got"_

-Que te he dicho sobre esa boca, ya ciérrala.- dijo Emmett llegando a mi lado riéndose, ya se escuchaba un poco afectado por el alcohol, rodee los ojos y seguí escuchándola.- es buena.- observo, yo solo asentí,- bueno dejo que sigas embobado viéndola, voy por unos tragos, ya sé que traerte.- dijo antes de irse.

-_"I love playing with fire, and I don't wanna get burned, I love playing with fire_

_And I don't think I'll ever learn"- _volteo a verme sonriendo y me guiño un ojo.

Me quede totalmente embobado como normalmente me pasaba, seguí observándola embrujado por su voz, además de sus movimientos acordes con la música, debes en cuando me volteaba a ver y me sonreía. Emmett vino con los tragos y nos sentamos en los taburetes, Bella termino su actuación, le aplaudí con entusiasmo, Emmett se burlo de mí y yo le di un zape, él solo se sobo la cabeza haciendo una mueca de dolor. Bella se acerco a nosotros.

-Lo hiciste genial!- le alague Emmett se seguía burlando por mi entusiasmo, lo asesine con la mirada.

-Gracias. Iba a cantar "I love rock and roll" pero no la tenían.

-Es una lástima, es un clásico.- dije.

-Si, eso les dije, pero bueno.- se encogió de hombros.

-Saben que hay que hacer?- pregunto Emmett con la voz distorsionada, Bella y yo negamos y el puso un caballito de tequila frente a cada quien.- Tomemos un shot de tequila.

-Emmett, ya no deberías de tomar.- le dije, él rodo los ojos.

-Eres un aguafiestas Edward, verdad que es un aguafiestas?- le dijo a Bella.

-Que tiene de malo un shot.- dijo Bella dándole la razón.

-No, es que tú no has visto como queda al final de la noche.- le conté.

-Se me hace que el que tiene de miedo de quedar ebrio es otro.- me reto Bella levantando una ceja, Emmett se rió.

-No, claro que no. Yo tengo mucha resistencia.- le aclare.

-Pues entonces a tomar!- exclamo Emmett levantando su trago, Bella hizo lo mismo sonriendo, rodee los ojos.

-Salud!- exclamamos los tres antes de tomarnos al mismo tiempo el tequila.

-Y dime Bella, tienes novio?- pregunto Emmett de repente, lo voltee a ver con los ojos abiertos y advirtiéndole que se comportara.

-Nop.- respondió Bella despreocupadamente.

-Porque?- insistió mi ebrio amigo.

-Porque no quiero tener uno.- dijo Bella normal tomando de su cerveza.

-Porque no? Vamos no te creo.

-Que es lo que no crees, que una chica quiera ser independiente, no se necesita a un hombre para estar bien.- explico Bella.

-Que acaso eres lesbiana?- pregunto mi amigo riendo tontamente.

-No, claro que no. Pero en estos momentos no me siento cómoda siendo novia de alguien. En realidad no me gusta eso de las etiquetas, es tonto etiquetar lo que tienes con alguien, mientras tú sepas que pasa es más que suficiente, no tienes porque ponerle nombre a las cosas solo para que la sociedad lo entienda.- dijo y me sentí un poco desilusionado.

-Enserio, no sé de que hablas.- balbuceo Emmett.

-A no?- Emmett negó con la cabeza.- bueno voy a tratar de explicarme- me vi atraído por su explicación, la mire atento y curioso- me siento cómoda siendo libre y teniendo mi vida propia, las relaciones son confusas y atraen demasiado drama a tu vida y estrés principalmente, las personas siempre terminan tristes y lastimadas. Para que se necesita eso? Quien lo necesita? Además somos jóvenes, podemos divertirnos, pasarla bien y dejar las cosas serias para el futuro.- concluyo.

-Oh por dios, piensas como un chico. Eres un chico!- exclamo Emmett, yo me reí de lo tonto que estaba siendo mi amigo. Pero tuve que debatir a lo que había dicho.

-Pero que pasa si te enamoras.- le dije, ella rió, la mire confuso.- qué?

-No crees en eso o si?- pregunto, ahora fue mi turno de reírme.

-No estamos hablando de Santa Claus o el ratón de los dientes, hablamos de amor.- le dije.

-Para ti que significa esa palabra? Yo he tenido novios y nunca he sabido de que hablan con todo eso, nunca he sentido "amor".- dijo haciendo comillas con las manos.- eso no existe, déjalo para la literatura o las canciones, pero no para la realidad, la mayoría de los matrimonios hoy en día terminan en divorcio. Mis padres se divorciaron.

-Si, conozco a muchas personas divorciadas, pero mis padres por ejemplo después de tanto tiempo siguen juntos y los veo igual de enamorados. O que tu padre no está enamorado de su esposa o tu madre?

-Tal vez pero…

-Yo creo que simplemente eres un poco quisquillosa.- interrumpió Emmett.

-No, no lo soy. Pienso que puede haber un cierto afecto por alguien que te haga permanecer en un matrimonio, pero no es amor, el amor no existe solo es una fantasía.- concluyo segura de si misma.

-Pues yo pienso que estas equivocada.- debatí.

-Bueno, pues dime que es lo que me estoy perdiendo?- retó.

Recordé el primer momento que la vi y lo que sentí, no podía creer que ella pensara así, estaba decepcionado, pero no por sus ideas la respetaba, pero ahora sería difícil empezar algo con ella con esa forma de pensar, la convencería.

-Creo que simplemente lo sabes, cuando sucede.- dije mirándola fijamente, a mi así me había pasado con ella. Ella sonrió.

-Pues creo que en lo único que estaremos de acuerdo hoy es que estamos en desacuerdo.- declaro sonriéndome.

-Si, creo que si.- dije bajando la mirada.

-Ya, ya. Me estaba divirtiendo escuchando su debate, pero pasemos a otra cosa. A quien le toca cantar?- puso su manos en su barbilla fingiendo que pensaba.- umm, creo que el afortunado eres tú!- dijo señalándome.

-No, no. Aun no estoy tan ebrio.

-Tú tienes vena musical, no necesitas estar ebrio. Sabias que toca el piano y compone?- le dijo a Bella, parecía que me estaba vendiendo.

-No, no lo sabía.- dijo ella.- si necesitas alcohol en la sangre entonces hay que tomar mas shots.- propuso.

Emmett grito animado, si por él fuera se tomaría la botella completa, rodee los ojos pero asentí. Bella sirvió los tragos pasándonoslos.

-Salud!- exclamo, antes de que los tres tomáramos.

…

Después de… no sé cuantos shots estaba arriba del escenario. Emmett estaba en la mesa brincando y gritando, ya estaba muy ebrio, Bella se reía de él y también aplaudía. Una melodía conocida comenzó a sonar, era "_I Want You_" de los _Kings of Leon._ Emmett la había escogido y ya sabía por qué. La letra apareció en la pantalla y el alcohol en mis venas reacciono.

-"_Get back on track, pick me up some bottles of booze, Fickle freshman, probly thinks she's cooler than you, A hay ride at 5, everybodys coming around, So go press you skirt, word is there's a new girl in town...- _Bella me estaba mirando, hice lo mismo que ella y le guiñe el ojo, debo aceptar que me queria lucir un poco con ella.

_-"I call shotgun, you can play your RnB tunes, The fellow?, it always comes a little too soon, The land of the free, freshened up from __baby faced shame, Put your eyes on me, and I know a place that we can't get away"- _hice unos cuantos movimientos con el micrófono y me moví con él al ritmo de la música.

-_.__Just say I want you, just exactly like I used to, Cos baby this is ooooonly bringin me down...-_ prácticamente le cante esa parte a ella, no despegue la vista de sus ojos chocolates.

Seguí cantando, me había desinhibido con el alcohol, tal vez esos shots habían sido buena idea. La canción acabo y baje del escenario haciendo reverencias a las personar que me aplaudían y gritaban, camine de nuevo hacia mi lugar, Emmett ya no estaba.

-A donde se fue?- le pregunte a Bella, quizá debería vigilar que no se acercara a los cantineros o al gerente.

-Dijo que iba a ver qué canción cantaría.- me contesto.

-Ah, ok. Si lo ves cerca de la cantina o del gerente me dices.- Bella rió y me miro confundida.

-Porque? – pregunto.

Me puse a contarle todo lo acontecido la última vez que habíamos venido.

-Y amenazo al gerente con golpearlo.- termine.

-Pero no lo golpeo.- dijo y me reí.

-Es lo mismo que el dijo esta tarde.- Bella rió conmigo.

-Y dime… tu tienes novia?- pregunto después de darle un trago a su cerveza.

-Umm… no, porque a pregunta?

-Bueno, tu sabes estábamos hablando de eso. Parecería que has encontrado eso que tanto presumes que es el amor. – hice una mueca y me reí si ella supiera que estaba en lo cierto.

-Puede ser que lo haya encontrado.- conteste y Bella hizo una mueca extraña como de decepción? Podía ser?

Sonreí con la idea de que estuviera decepcionada por lo que había dicho, su expresión rápidamente fue recompuesta, así que no pude estar seguro de que estaba decepcionada, decidí creer que así era y sentirme feliz por ello.

-Y Emmett tiene novia?- pregunto después de unos minutos en silencio.

-No.- conteste.

-Que, es gay?- pregunto riendo e imitando los cuestionamientos de mi amigo hace un rato.

-No, no lo creo. Si fuera así, dejaría de ser su amigo inmediatamente.- bromee.

-Que malo, tal vez este enamorado de ti y tu lo rechazaras. Que mal amigo.- dijo siguiéndome el juego.

-Si nos escuchara se enfadaría mucho.- dije.

Pero Emmett estaba muy lejos para escucharnos, estaba arriba del escenario haciendo su show de la noche, mi amigo tiene el sueño frustrado de tener una banda de rock y cantar en ella, por eso cuando asistimos a este tipo de lugares se explaya y se siente realizado. Ya estaba un poco desaliñado y ebrio, su camisa estaba abierta y colgando de un lado de su hombro, afortunadamente traía una camiseta abajo, si no ya estaría enseñando sus esculpidos abdominales y miles de chicas estarían babeando y echándosele encima. Como dije estaba sintiéndose un rock star, cantando "_Under Pressure_" de_ Queen_. Bella y yo volteamos a verle.

-"_It's the terror of knowing, What this world is about, Watching some good friends, Screaming let me out!, Pray tomorrow takes me higher higher higher, Pressure on people, People on streets, Turned away from it all, Like a blind man, Sat on a fence but it don't work, Keep coming up with love, But it's so slashed and torn, Why why why? Love love love love_- mi amigo hacia todos los cambios de tonos donde correspondía, hubiera sido genial tener una banda.

-Lo hace genial.- observo Bella aplaudiéndoles y riendo.

-Deberías de ver cuando canta "_Bohemia Rhapsody_".

-Me imagino, debe de ser un gran show.

Seguimos viendo como cantaba.

-_Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking, Can't we give ourselves one more chance? Why can't we give love that one more chance? Why can't we give love give love give love? Give love give love give love give love give Love?_

Para este momento mi amigo ya estaba demasiado emocionado y ebrio, sus movimientos ya eran descoordinados y había tirado una de las bocina, Bella rio a mi lado. Pero supe que este era el momento de hacer nuestra retirada triunfal.

-Voy por él- anuncie a Bella quien aun riendo asintió.

Camine hasta el escenario, subí y tome a Emmett del brazo, este seguía como si nada cantando.

-_Cause love's such an old fashioned word, and love dares you to care__…-_ le quite el control y lo deje en su lugar, me volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido- oye yo estaba cantando.

-Es hora de irnos.- le dije bajándolo del escenario, la gente le aplaudía y Emmett se sentía soñado, hizo varias reverencias exageradas y lanzaba besos. Rodee los ojos y me reí.

Camine hacia la entrada y me sorprendió encontrarme con Bella que ya traía su chaqueta de cuero puesta.

-Es mejor que yo también ya me vaya, si e van ustedes no tengo con quien estar. Angela está con Ben y no pienso aguantar a Mike.- me dijo, yo solo asentí.

Emmett se sostenia de mi brazo pero casi se estaba cayendo.

-Donde está tu auto Emmett?

-Lo deje en el estacionamiento del trabajo.- balbuceo.

-Entonces yo te llevare.- voltee a ver a Bella- traes auto?

-Si, esta por haya.- señalo la calle continua al bar, en donde yo había dejado mi Volvo.

-Vamos, el mío también esta haya.- le dije y caminamos.

Si no tuviera practica cargando a Emmett borracho su peso ya me hubiera ganado y los dos estaríamos en el suelo.

-Eres tan genial- me dijo- tú también eres genial- le dijo a Bella- todo fue tan divertido.- sus palabras ya sonaban distorsionadas, Bella reía a su lado y no pude evitar reírme también. Llegamos a mi auto y abrí la puerta del asiento trasero.- espera, espera.

-Qué?

-Te digo un secreto.- le susurro a Bella, esta se acerco aguantando la risa- tu, le gustas a él.- le dijo como si yo no pudiera escucharlo.

-Ok, es hora de que entres y te duermas.- dije.

-Es enserio, le gustas.- concluyo antes de tumbarse en el asiento y que yo cerrara la puerta.

-Lo siento por eso.- me disculpe con Bella- te dije que siempre termina así cuando venimos, tiene un sueño frustrado con eso del canto y se emociona.

-Es cierto?- inquirió y yo creí que se refería a Emmett

-Si, bebe y se emociona, siempre quiso tener su banda de rock.- dije.

-No hablo de eso, sino de lo que dijo. Te gusto?

Me quede petrificado, realmente no quería hablar de eso, me sentía avergonzado y todo gracias a mi ebrio amigo. Tal vez esta era una oportunidad.

-Si, claro. Conteste- ella sonrió.

-Como amigos?- pregunto y la decepción se apodero de mi, que debía decir. Había dejado claro su posición respecto a las relaciones amorosas, así que decidí darle la razón.

-Si, como amigos. Digo nunca me puse a pensar en eso, si creo que si. Porque?

-Pues simplemente creo que eres un chico agradable e interesante y en verdad me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. Te gustaría a ti?

Lo pensé, bueno algo era mejor que nada no?

-Si claro, amigos.- suspire.

-Perfecto, pues entonces me voy.- dijo pero no se movió, simplemente se quedo parada frente a mi mirando mis labios y después mis ojos.

Acabábamos de quedar como amigos, que debía hacer ahora? Estrechar su mano, darle un beso en la mejilla, besarla? Los amigos se besan? No lo creo. Entonces que debía hacer? Como si la duda estuviera pintada en mi rostro, Bella se acerco y respondió a mis cuestionamientos. Puso una mano en mi hombro y se puso de puntitas para juntar sus labios con los míos, el beso fue corto, nada profundizado, pero eso fue suficiente para mi, con eso sentí que en un futuro no muy lejano las cosas podían girar a mi favor. Cuando Bella se separo de mí, simplemente se quedo viéndome y me sonrió, para después alejarse.

Como solía pasarme, me quede parado en el mismo lugar viendo como se alejaba. Tal vez debí decirle algo, pero es que me tomo por sorpresa. Bueno ya no valía estarse lamentando, más bien en estos momentos tenía que estar bailando de alegría, Bella me había besado, ella había dado ese paso, aunque habíamos quedado como amigos, creía fervientemente que las cosas podían cambiar.

El sonido de la puerta de mi auto abriéndose me saco de mis pensamientos, Emmett apareció con los ojos cerrados, inclinándose y devolviendo sus alimentos al pavimentos. Hice una mueca de asco, ahora tendría que ser un buen amigo y ocuparme del rock star borracho.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Otro capítulo más, para empezar este capítulo está basado en una escena de la película **_**500 days of summer**_**, aunque lógicamente cambie algunos diálogos, pero algunos los deje igual, todo este asunto del karaoke me parece muy divertido, así que decidí ponerlo. **

**Las canciones que se mencionan aquí son: "**_**I**__**love playing with fire**_**" de **_**The Runaways**_** (por cierto que me encanta como la canta Kristen) **_**"I want you"**_** de los **_**Kings of Leon**_** y "**_**Under Pressure**_**" de **_**Queen.**_** Todas las canciones geniales, estoy seguro que varias conocerán alguna.**

**Este capitulo ya esta mas largo, pero es importante, pues siento que con la larga explicación que dio Bella se darán idea más o menos de que va el prefacio. No pienso decir más, luego soy spoilers y eso no es bueno, quiero que me sigan leyendo.**

**Gracias por los review, de nuevo no pude responderlos y lo siento, pero es que he andado un poco ocupada. Pero espero poder responderlos esta vez. También gracias por los favoritos y alertas.**

**Miles de bss y abrzs, qidence, saludos.**

**Chaoo…**


	5. Confusión

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los manejo para crear mis historias.**_

_**.**_

_**LEER POR FAVOR: haber lo pongo arriba porque al parecer no todas leen la nota de autor de abajo y no se enteran. Ya había aclarado pero lo vuelvo a decir, este fic contiene situaciones basadas en la película 500 days of summer, 500 días con ella o 500 días juntos, como sea que le hayan puesto en cada país. No es igual, solo tome algunas situaciones, pero no va a ser una copia de la película, ok. Bueno aclarando, espero disfruten leyendo el capitulo.**_

.

.

**Confusión.**

**.**

**POV Bella.**

**.**

**L**o había besado. Si lo había hecho y yo había dado el primer paso, no es como si me avergonzara, no, en realidad no era así, simplemente al mirar esos labios tan deseables supe que lo tenia que hacer, lo tenia frente a mi, que mas daba. Lo que me preocupaba es que con eso pudiera tener una idea equivocada respecto al trato que habíamos hecho de quedar solo como amigos, no quería que pensara que había cambiado de opinión porque no era así, quería que fuéramos amigos, no tenía ganas de tener todo el drama de una relación amorosa, no estoy conforme con eso que todos llaman amor y no es por una noviazgo malo o algo así, no, de hecho con los novios que había tenido en el pasado siempre había terminado bien bueno de hecho si hubo una, pero no crean que hablo de maltrato o algo así, había sido de mis primeros novios y el chico se obsesiono conmigo, acepte ser su novia porque era lindo, si superficial, lo sé. El caso es que estaba todo embelesado conmigo, era cursi, condescendiente y sumiso, yo no quería algo así, así que termine con él, ese día me tarde como 2 horas convenciéndolo de que lo mejor era terminar y juro que fui muy amable y paciente, se puso a rogarme que no lo hiciera y alego que me amaba cuando al fin termine con él no me volvió a hablar y le decía a todos cosas malas de mi y decía que me odiaba, digo para que quería yo eso cuando iba a la preparatoria, el fin. Pero él no había sido el detonante de mi forma de pensar.

Mis ideas tal vez vengan del divorcio de mis padres, después de eso tuve que escuchar los lloriqueos de mamá, se lamentaba por que el amor de su matrimonio se había acabado, lloraba todos los días y yo tenía que escucharla, al igual que mi padre. Me llamaba todos los días solo para ser posesivo con mi madre y lamentarse también. Fue insoportable. Y aunque sean mis padres y gracias a ese matrimonio me concibieron, seamos realistas nunca hubo verdadero "amor". Ahora mi padre estaba casado y juraba que amaba a Sue, le daría el derecho de la duda y además porque ese matrimonio me había dado a mi precioso hermano Connor, lo adoraba. Pero bueno basta de mis traumas, el caso aquí es que en estos momentos no necesito todo ese drama, soy joven quiero disfrutar.

Volviendo a lo reciente, la verdad me había gustado besarlo. Aunque fue un beso inocente, se sintió bien, sus labios eran tan suaves como lo imagine. Estaría bien ser amigos.

Estacione mi auto enfrente del edificio de mi departamento, baje de este y me dirigí a descansar, había sido una noche divertida, Emmett era divertido aun con su borrachera. Saque las llaves de mi bolso y abrí la puerta, avente las cosas al piso y tantee el apagador, todo estaba demasiado oscuro.

-Por que hasta estas horas señorita?- inquirió una voz grave a mis espaldas.

Solté un grito y del susto casi pierdo el equilibrio, coloque una mano a la altura de mi corazón, este latía frenéticamente, encendí la luz. Reconocía perfectamente esa voz, voltee a verlo mientras me quitaba un tenis y se lo aventaba, el lo esquivo perfectamente.

-Casi me matas de un susto idiota!!- le reclame aventando esta vez mis llaves, también las esquivo.

El estúpido tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, sentado en mi sofá.

-Que recibimiento. Muy tu, tengo que decir, aunque falta mi beso.- se burlo señalando su mejilla.

-Que diablos haces aquí, pensé que estabas en Phoenix.- le dije aun parada a lado de la puerta.

-Que digo, pues no puedo vivir sin ti, lo confieso.- dijo con falso dramatismo.

Me dirigí hasta él y me senté a su lado quitándome el único tenis que tenia y subiendo los pies al sillón.

-Lo sabía, estaba segura que tardarías solo un día en seguirme, pero mira te tardaste una semana, no es suficiente prueba de amor para mi Black.- le seguí el juego.

-Oh, no me rechaces por favor. He viajado tanto para estar a tu lado.- pidió juntando sus manos y haciendo un puchero, tomo mi rostro en sus manos y se acerco peligrosamente, si se acercaba un centímetro más podríamos besarnos, pero la risa le gano y arruino su puesta en escena, me reí pegándole en el brazo a veces podíamos ser tan tontos.

-Ya enserio que hacer aquí? Y la próxima vez sin acercarse tanto por favor.- levante mi dedo índice advirtiéndole.

-Quieres la verdad?- asentí- bueno es que Phoenix es demasiado aburrido sin ti, ya sabes eres mi mejor amiga y…

-Muy conmovedor Jake, pero dije que quería la verdad. Sabes muy bien que no es esa.

-Ok, siempre me descubres, porque me conoces tan bien. La verdad es que me arte de Kim, me descubrió con otra chica de la cual ni recuerdo su nombre y se puso toda histérica, se puso a seguirme a todos lados después de eso y aparecía milagrosamente cuando alguna chica se me acercaba, decidí irme y dejar que las cosas se calmaran y mira aquí estoy.- concluyo con su historia. Ven a lo que me refiero con las relaciones.

Me reí de él, a mi amigo nunca se le quitaría lo mujeriego. Jacob y yo nos conocíamos desde niños, era hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre el cual también vivía en Forks, lo conocí en las visitas que le hacía a papá cada verano y profiriendo su amor por mi – nótese el sarcasmo- decidió ir a la universidad de Phoenix y así nos hicimos inseparables. Era un gran amigo, me conocía a la perfección y yo a él, nunca intentamos tener nada romántico ni nada, sería algo demasiado extraño en nosotros, él era como mi hermano. Además hicimos un pacto, si alguno de los dos llegaba a sentir algo mas por el otro, nunca lo diría por miedo a que la amistad de tantos años se degradara por sentimientos contradictorios.

-Te dije que no tuvieras una novia. Ahora puedo usar el clásico y siempre cierto "te lo dije"

-Si ya sé que me lo dijiste, pero quería intentar tener algo serio con alguien….

-Serio? Si te la pasas engañándola no creo que sea serio.- le dije riéndome de él.

-Bueno, pero si hubiera buscado un chica normal seguramente hubiera funcionado.- dijo seguro de sí mismo.

-Si. Seguro- replique con sarcasmo mientras encendía el televisor y me ponía a cambiarle a los canales para ver si había algo interesante.

-Nunca has querido intentar tener una relación enserio?-pregunto de repente. Voltee a verlo entrecerrando los ojos.

-No has hablado con mamá o si?- le pregunte recelosa.

-No, pero es que, cuando comencé a andar con Kim fue por eso. Quería estar estable con alguien, que juntos nos fuéramos descubriéndonos y descubriendo nuestros sentimientos, nuestro amor.- rodee los ojos cuando termino.

-Por dios Black te estás volviendo blando. Porque hoy todos insisten en convencerme de eso del "amor".

-Quien más?

-Hay un chico- Jake alzo las cejas insinuante, le di un golpe en el hombro y rodee los ojos antes de continuar- es un chico del trabajo y hoy hubo un festejo por el cumpleaños de un compañero en un bar de Karaoke, en fin eso no es lo importante. Sostuvimos un debate respecto a si el amor era real o no, trato de convencerme pero no desistí de mi posición.

-Vamos Swan, no es como si se estuviera hablando de papa Noel como para decir si existe o no.

-Es lo mismo que dijo él.

-Pues tiene razón. El amor existe, lo experimentas día a día, o que no amas a tu madre, a tu padre, a tu hermano o a mi?

-A mi familia si, a ti mmm.. Aun tengo mis dudas- bromee y él rodo los ojos- no es lo mismo, a lo que yo me refiero es al amor romántico, las estadísticas lo dicen, hay muchos divorcios en la actualidad.

-Vamos Bella, no puedes pensar así solo por el divorcio de tus padres, ese es un asunto a parte, debes de vivir tu propia vida, no te enjaules. Además los que deberían de pensar así son los hombres, todo eso de "nada de compromisos" es para nosotros, no para ti, eres una chica genial, hermosa, inteligente, divertida. Vive tu vida Bella.- termino.

-Me conmueves, pero no gracias. Si tengo que sufrir ese drama, lo hare cuando ya tenga unos 35 o 40.

-Ojala que llegue el chico que te muestre que estés equivocada.

-Deja de hablar de eso, no tienes derecho a decirme esas cosas. El día que llegues y me digas que estas enamorado, que se te vea en los ojos y que además le seas fiel a una novia te permitiré terapearme todo lo que quieras.- le dije- ahora me voy a dormir, tendrás que quedarte en el sillón, no hay otra cama disponible.

-Que, no quieres recordar viejos tiempo.- alzo las cejas insinuándose.

Él estaba bromeando, como dije somos como hermanos, nunca podría tener algo con él.

-En tus sueños Black, enseguida te traigo unas cobijas. Dejando a lado la sorpresa de tu llegada, me alegra que estés aquí- le di una abrazo- será divertido.

-Conmigo todo es divertido.- dijo.

-Muy modesto de tu parte. Buenas noches.

-Que descanses.- se despidió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Le lleve sus cobijas y después me fui a mi cuarto, me puse la pijama, lave mis dientes y me metí a la cama. Pensaba que las pláticas sobre el amor no habían tenido efecto en mí, pero me puse a preguntarme, en verdad, que me estaba perdiendo? Seria realidad todo eso de que cuando te enamoras todo es genial, te sientes bien? Yo me siento bien y soy feliz teniendo mi vida como esta, no necesito algo así. Malditos hombre sensibles, yo para empezar ni tendría que estar dudando al respecto. Me cubrí la cabeza con las cobijas y cerré los ojos para que a los pocos segundos me quedara dormida.

…

Había pasado un buen fin de semana con mi amigo, fuimos a dar un tour por la plaza, fuimos al cine, a comer. El domingo nos quedamos en casa sin hacer nada en mi sofá, pero divirtiéndonos como siempre, aunque fuera engreído de su parte, tenía razón, con él nunca me aburría. Me presumió sus recién aprendidos dotes de cocinero, lo único bueno, según él, que le había dejado Kim, tenía que admitir que la comida estuvo buena, pero dejo un desastre en mi cocina, los dos limpiamos juntos aunque terminamos más sucios al final, jugando y echándonos jabón mutuamente, rompimos también un par de platos. Me prometió que hoy después de mi trabajo iríamos a comprar algunos.

-A que hora sales?- me pregunto mientras conducía hacia el trabajo.

-Por lo regular a las 6, puedes pasar a esa hora.- le respondí estaba girando la esquina y ya divisaba las oficinas.

Le había dicho a Jake que podía llevarse mi auto para que fuera a dar una vuelta a donde quisiera, no quería que por mi causa se quedara encerrado en mi departamento, así que cuando saliera del auto pasaría por mí para comprar mis platos. Estacione el auto y baje dejando las llaves en el contacto.

-Está bien pequeña Bells, estaré aquí puntual, si es que no me pierdo en esta ciudad.- dijo un poco contrariado.

-Estoy segura que no, tienes un buen sentido de ubicación. En dado caso que así sea, tendré mi móvil encendido.- le dije, me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla despidiéndome, él me abrazo.

-Ok, esto fue mala idea- murmuro separándose de mí, lo mire extrañada- un chico con cabello extraño casi me asesina con la mirada cuando te abrace, creo que la pequeña Bella tiene novio.- canturreo burlándose.

-Cállate no es cierto. Seguramente fue el rubio tonto de Newton…

-No, no. No era rubio- me interrumpió- tenía el cabello como cobrizo y ese chico necesita un peine.

Entonces había sido Edward, me quede un rato razonando lo que acaba de escuchar, porque Edward había asesinado a Jake con la mirada? Sospechaba que tenía que ver con el beso del viernes, ya decía yo que malinterpretaría las cosas, ahora tendría que hablarlo con él, pero una sensación placentera se alojo en la boca de mi estomago ante la opción de que Edward estuviera celoso de mi amigo, pero no, no podía pensar esas cosas.

-Hey Bella- Jake sacudió su mano delante de mi rostro, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones- creo que tienes que entrar al trabajo no?

-Si, si. Me voy, ya sabes cualquier cosa llámame.- dije por último, él solo asintió.

Camine hacia la entrada del edificio despidiéndome con la mano hasta que mi amigo entro al auto y lo hecho a andar. Entre y fui hacia el elevador, Edward estaba enfrente de el esperando que las puertas se abrieran, justo cuando llegue a su altura las puertas se abrieron dejando a salir a varias personas, los dos entramos, solo estábamos los dos.

-Hola.-me dijo una vez las puertas estaban cerradas. Su voz fue amable y su sonrisa también, lo que me desconcertó por su actitud de hace un rato.

-Hola.- correspondí.

-Como estuvo tu fin de semana?- preguntó con el mismo tono de voz.

Me acorde de todas las tonterías del fin de semana y solté una risita.

-Estuvo genial.- conteste aun riéndome.

Pude ver como apretaba los puños a sus lados y juro que escuche como gruñía, mis risas cesaron y lo mire completamente confundida, él tenía la vista clavada en las puertas de elevador. Que diablos le pasaba? Que acaso este tipo era bipolar o que? no dije nada pensando que si formulaba alguna otra oración cambiaria de nuevo de personalidad, no quería encontrarme con un Edward diferente a cada momento, esto era extraño. El ambiente se torno incomodo y solté un suspiro de alivio cuando el contador indico que estábamos en nuestro piso.

-Nos vemos.- dije rápidamente antes de salir y dirigirme a mi escritorio.

Desde ahí lo vi ir a su cubículo, Emmett ya estaba también ahí, se pusieron a platicar y al parecer la plática lo tranquilizo un poco, su semblante fue más relajado. Esperaba que no tuviera otro ataque de bipolaridad en mi presencia por favor. Me puse a trabajar hasta que me di cuenta que no había tomado mi dosis diaria de cafeína, ahora tendría que ir a la cafetería más cercana a comprar uno. Le avise a mi jefe, tome mi bolso y me dispuse a irme, pero se me ocurrió algo. Tal vez la culpa de que Edward estuviera así era por mí, a lo mejor si le había dado una mala impresión y ahora estaba hecho un lio de emociones por mi causa. Nunca fue mi intención, lo del beso solo fue un impulso.

Me acerque a él, este me miro expectante cuando estuve cerca. No pensaba hablar con él sobre esto en este momento, simplemente como ofrenda de paz le ofrecería traerle un café, tal vez mas tarde hablaríamos del asunto.

-Voy a la cafetería, quieres algo?- le pregunté.

El se quedo mirándome lo que creí fue demasiado tiempo, solo le pregunte si quería un café, voltee a ver a Emmett para saber si le sucedía algo a su amigo, este estaba escondiendo el rostro para no carcajearse, voltee de nuevo hacia Edward.

-Tu sabes bien lo que quiero.- contesto al fin alzando una ceja y con voz seductora, juro que mis piernas casi se doblan al escucharlo, pero también casi me da risa, a que se debía ese tono? Repito, solo le pregunto si quería un café.

-Perdón?- inquirí entrecerrando los ojos.

Su expresión decayó para darle paso a un Edward muy apenado, se encorvo un poco.

-Nada, no quiero nada gracias.- dijo bajito, casi no pude escucharlo, hice una mueca de confusión, ven lo que digo con bipolar.

-Ok, nos vemos.

Camine hacia la salida, pero antes de irme pude escuchar la carcajada abierta de Emmett y un "cállate" de parte de Edward. Con todo y su bipolaridad siempre terminaba sacándome una sonrisa.

…

Estaba fumando un cigarrillo en el balcón de las oficinas y respondiendo un mensaje a Jake, ya había empezado de mujeriego, me contaba que había visto unas chicas muy lindas en la plaza, que si no me importaba que me dejara plantada para salir con alguna, le respondí que lo mataba si no venia por mí. Un solo fin de semana y ya estaba en las andadas, ese chico era absurdo.

Oí como la puerta se abría y supe enseguida quien era. Siempre nos encontrábamos aquí, era nuestro lugar, por decirlo de alguna manera. Voltee a verlo.

-Me estas siguiendo?- bromee entrecerrando los ojos. Edward soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es mi culpa que te escondas en el mismo lugar que yo.- refuto.

-Te estás escondiendo? De quien? Esta tu hermana otra vez aquí?- pregunte con falsa alarma.

-Gracias al cielo no- dijo con alivio- pero bueno, parece que siempre nos encontramos aquí para lo mismo.- dijo señalando mi cigarro y su cajetilla.

-Deberías dejarlo sabes.- le regañe.

-Tú deberías seguir tu propio consejo.

-Ok, dejémonos de consejos mejor.- rió.

Mi celular empezó a sonar, lo saque de mi bolsillo y leí el mensaje.

_Lo siento en verdad Bells, la chica se acerco a mí primero y bueno tú sabes, la invite a salir. Puede ser que me mates, pero seré un muerto feliz. Dile al chico de la mirada de dagas que te lleve. Nos vemos, te quiero. _

_Jake._

-Maldito!- exclame. Solo por unas piernas me abandona, ese era mi amigo.

-Pasa algo?- pregunto Edward, me había olvidado de su presencia.

-Oh, lo que pasa es que a mi chofer se le atravesaron unas piernas bonitas.- dije, Edward me miro completamente confuso, me reí dándome cuanta del disparate que había dicho.- lo que pasa es que mi amigo iba a venir por mí, pero no puede ver un par de piernas torneadas porque entonces se olvida de su amiga.- le explique, aun se quedo callado- bueno el caso es que me abandono y ahora tendré que tomar un taxi porque se llevo mi auto.

-El chico que te trajo es tu amigo?- pregunto y pude divisar una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

-Si, amigo y vaya amigo.- dije rondando los ojos, estaba enfadada con Jacob.

-Bueno pues si a ti no te importa yo podría llevarte.

Lo pensé por unos minutos, creo que era el momento de aclarar las cosas con él.

-No me importaría. Pero Edward, el viernes te aclare que solo podía ofrecerte mi amistad, pero luego te bese. Con eso no significa que haya cambiado de opinión, yo no estoy segura de tener una relación seria y con compromisos con nadie y no quiero que tú creas que es así, no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, eres un gran chico y no creo que sea buena idea que….

Pero sus labios contra los míos hicieron que dejara de hablar, abrí los ojos como platos por la acción tan repentina, él tenía los ojos cerrados y su labios buscaban que los míos reaccionaran, como había notado su labios eran suaves y se movían insistentes pero a la vez dulces contra mi boca. Miles de sensaciones de arremolinaron por todo mi cuerpo y me rendí. Comencé a mover mis labios, juntos se movían al mismo compas, sincronizados, rodeo mi cintura con uno de sus brazos atrayéndome más, su manos libre la coloco en mi nuca atrayendo mi rostro y acariciando mi cabello. Yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos y enterré mis dedos en su cabello sedoso. Delineo mi labio inferior con su lengua buscando profundizar el beso, me rendí una vez más dándole permiso, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y danzaron sintiéndose cómodas como si se conocieran. Este era por mucho el mejor beso que me habían dado en toda mi vida, estaba lleno de pasión y deseo, pero a la vez era considerado y tierno, este chico era perfecto, con todo y la bipolaridad. Estuve a un segundo de dejarme llevar aun más y lanzarlo contra la pared enredando mis piernas en su cintura, pero nuestras respiraciones se estaban tornando dificultosa por lo que nos separamos para recuperar el aliento.

Dejando a lado toda la bruma por el mejor beso de mi vida, esto estaba mal.

-Edward yo…- me volvió a cortar colocando un dedo en mis labios.

-Bella, no estoy de acuerdo en que estar contigo es perder el tiempo y en dado caso de que así sea me encantaría perder el tiempo contigo. No necesito que etiquetemos las cosas, solo no me alejes ni te cierres por favor.

-No quiero que esperes que cambie de opinión más adelante.

-Me conformo con la posibilidad de que algo pase.

-Sin compromisos?- pregunté rindiéndome, la oferta era demasiado tentadora, Edward era guapísimo y bueno si casi me había hecho tener un orgasmo con un beso ya me imaginaba con lo demás, pero no era solo apariencia y sexo, este chico en verdad me agradaba.

-Como tú lo prefieras.- acepto antes de volver a lanzarse contra mis labios.

Este hombre me estaba volviendo loca.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, Jacob ha entrado en escena, pero como ven solo es su mejor amigo, ayudo un poco para moverle las ideas a Bella también.**

**La parejita de este fic ha llegado a un acuerdo, ustedes creen que sea lo correcto? Ya se van armando la historia junto con él prefacio? Muchas me han preguntado en que momento va el prefacio y bueno la respuesta es, ese momento entra en más o menos la mitad del fic o un poquito después, no se asusten. Infinidad de veces he dicho que me gustan los finales felices, esto no acabara así.**

**Por último agradecerles los review, han ido en decadencia pero yo seguiré escribiendo y espero que me sigan dejando sus opiniones, estas siempre son un incentivo y motivación. También grax por los favoritos y las alertas.**

**Ahora si me voy, Qidence mucho, bss y abzs. Chaoo…**


	6. Paseo

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los manejo para crear mis historias.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Paseo.**

**.**

-Ya estas lista?- le pregunte llegando hasta su escritorio.

Bella levanto la vista regalándome una sonrisa, asintió mientras recogía sus cosas y apagaba la computadora. Fuimos al estacionamiento y colocando mi mano en su espalda la guie hacia mi volvo y al llegar le abrí la puerta.

-Y yo que pensaba que la caballerosidad había desaparecido.- comento mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

-Escasea, pero algunos tratamos de preservarla aun. Solo tienes que prestar atención.- le dije subiéndome a mi asiento ella sonrió y yo puse en marcha el auto.

No quería llevarla a su casa, mi confianza para avanzar hacia algo con Bella había crecido. Después de besarnos y de que ella me advirtiera que no quería compromisos, había acordado que así seria, pero yo tenía mis esperanzas, no, la esperanza no, la meta de hacer que ella cambiara de opinión. Bella en verdad me gustaba y no era cualquier encaprichamiento de preparatoria, no, ni tampoco estoy diciendo que este perdidamente enamorado de ella. Solo sé que Bella es la chica para mí y que si estamos juntos las cosas funcionarían de maravilla, teníamos demasiadas cosas en común. Su forma de ser, así tan fresca y relajada me gustaba mucho, aunque tenía ideas extrañas y con las que no estoy de acuerdo eso era lo de menos, yo haría que cambiara de opinión.

-En lugar de dejarte en tu casa, te parecería ir a cenar antes?- propuse esperando que aceptara y así pasar más rápido con ella.

-Mmm..- me volteo a ver pensándolo, temí que dijera que no, pero entonces una sonrisa dulce apareció en su rostro y eso hizo que una también apareciera en el mío automáticamente.- me parece genial.- contesto.

-Perfecto.- musite cambiando de rumbo hacia uno de mis restaurantes favoritos- conozco un restaurante de comida italiana cerca del centro comercial, te gusta la comida italiana o prefieres algo más?- pregunte y creo que hable un poco rápido y atropelladamente, me avergoncé por ellos.

-Esta perfecto. La comida italiana es mi favorita.- comento soltando una risita. Yo sonreí volteando hacia el frente, una cosa más para añadir al contador.

Un silencio un poco incomodo se extendió entre nosotros igual que el que había acontecido después del beso. Me sentía extraño y no sabía que decir exactamente en estos casos, me siento seguro respecto a mis planes, pero solo no sabía que mas decir, nunca había estado en una relación así y además exactamente que éramos? Amigos con derechos? Sin sentimientos de por medio, tal como ella quería, pero yo era un poco nuevo en este tipo de relaciones y creo que es imposible frenar a los sentimientos cuando se ponen en marcha. No sabía cómo diablos iba a sobrellevar esto si yo era tan sensible y sentimental, pero con tal de tenerla cerca iba a hacerlo y llevar a cabo mis planes.

-Que es lo que escuchabas?- pregunto sacándome de mis cavilaciones y oprimiendo play en mi estéreo.

La melodía de "_Skinny Love"_ de _Bon Iver_ comenzó a sonar. Bella se quedo quieta unos segundos supongo que escuchando, no dio ningún tipo de comentario.

-Si quieres cambiar el disco hay más en la guantera.- ofrecí dándole otra opción con la idea de que no le allá agradado.

-Me gusta _Bon Iver_, su música me relaja y la letras de sus canciones son muy buenas.- comento volteando hacia mí y sonriendo, le devolví el gesto, luego se giro a la guantera cantando la canción en voz baja, estuve tentado a pedirle que cantara para mí- wow tienes una gran colección aquí- observo chequeando los discos, sonreí engreídamente.

-Y no has visto los que tengo en mi casa.- tal vez sea engreído de mi parte pero me siento orgulloso de mi colección musical.

-Tal vez pueda admirarla algún día.

-Claro.- afirme con una sonrisa tonta ante la idea de que Bella fuera a mi departamento.

-También algún día podrías ir y conocer la mía para ver si puede competir con la tuya.

Me gustaba a sobremanera la perspectiva con que veía esto Bella, ella estaba siendo planes a futuro, eso significaba que en verdad me quería tener en su vida, no se ve que le desagrade la idea y sinceramente a mi tampoco.

-No, no lo creo.- debatí después de viajarme en mis ideas, volteo a verme desconcertada.

-Que no crees?- había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

-No creo que puedas competir con mi colección.- repetí.

-Oh, eso sí es engreído de tu parte.- me acuso dándome un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

El ambiente se relajo y seguimos platicando sobre música, ella sacaba un disco y yo le decía mi canción favorita de este, ella hacía lo mismo. Algunas veces estábamos de acuerdo y cuando no era así cada uno defendía su canción tratando de convencer al otro que esta era mejor, siempre terminábamos riendo y declarando un empate. Había algunos discos de grupos que Bella no conocía, así que los ponía, muchos le agradaron y le ofrecí prestárselos.

-Mira que es un honor poseer un disco de mi colección eh.- bromee cuando íbamos hacia la puerta del restaurante.

-Engreído.- canturreo empujándome con sus delgados hombros mientras entrabamos.

…

-Que opinas sobre fumar hierba?- pregunto Bella despreocupadamente cuando la mesera estaba a punto de marcharse para traernos el postre.

La pobre chica que por su gafete supe que se llamaba Bree abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mirando mortificada a Bella, yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para no reírme. La pobre mesera había sido sorprendida por varios comentarios cortesía Bella, comentarios sexuales, sobre drogas, alcohol o libertinaje puro, ella los mencionaba como si estuviera hablando del clima. Solo decía esas cosas cuando la chica estaba cerca y al retirarse no paraba de reírse de ella y yo la acompañaba mientras Bree casi se personaba. No entendía el porqué de sus comentarios pero me parecía muy gracioso.

-Pobre chica que te ha hecho?- le pregunte.

-Seguramente puso esa cara porque ella la fuma – me reí de nuevo- y bueno eso le pasa por quedarse viendo de manera lasciva a los clientes que además vienen acompañados.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Esperen un momento, esto es lo que creo que es? acaso Bella estaba celosa? La mesera reapareció con el postre antes de que pudiera decir algo y Bella comenzó de nuevo.

-En verdad deberíamos ir a ese club de swingers del que te hable, es un poco más extremo a los que hemos ido pero es genial, podemos estar con mas parejas a la vez- dijo y yo puse cara de interesado mientras reprimía la risa- Gracias linda, podrías traernos la cuenta por favor.- le pidió con voz y expresión dulce, dándole un extraño y gracioso contraste con lo que estaba diciendo antes. La chica le sonrió y asintió, para después irse con la misma expresión de mortificación y yo me reí.

-Vamos a tener que dejarle una buena propina por todo lo que le hiciste pasar.

-Tal vez, pero admite que fue divertido.- dijo con una risita alzando las cejas.

-Yo nunca he dicho que no sea así.- admití, los dos nos reímos.

-Somos tontos, pero por eso me agradas. Compartes mi tonto sentido del humor y me sigues el juego. Con el único que puedo hacer eso es con Jake y mi hermanito por lo menos se ríe, pero mis padres son otra cosa, piensan que me falta un tornillo, pero ya le dije a mi mamá que es su culpa por haber fumado hierva y consumir drogas mientras estaba embarazada.- contó bromeando, yo me reí.

-Que dice ella?- inquirí curioso.

-Solo se mortifica y me regaña.- respondió rodando los ojos, yo me reí mas- es a lo que me refiero, tu comprendes que es broma y te ríes. Cualquier otro chico ya estaría escondiéndose debajo de la mesa o le urgiría que nos fuéramos, pero tú te ríes, además me agrada que lo hagas. Me gusta tu sonrisa.- concluyo. Me quede viéndola directamente a los ojos, como quería que con esos comentarios no me ilusionara y me quedara como tonto sin saber que contestar.- normalmente cuando alguien dice un alago el otro dice gracias o corresponde con otro alago.- dijo sonriendo, seguramente por ver mi cara de tonto- ya sabes galantear, coquetear y esas cosas.

-Pensé que no te agradaría eso del coqueteo.- observe, Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca esta de más.

-Bueno, pues entonces tú también tienes una linda sonrisa y me agrada mucho tu sentido del humor, no creo que sea tonto es muy divertido. Y tal vez estés un poco loca, pero así me gustas.- admití y pude ver como un leve rubor se alojaba en las mejillas de Bella, me pareció adorable.

-Gracias.- murmuro sonriéndome.

Nos trajeron la cuenta y después de una breve discusión sobre quien pagaba la cuenta, la convencí de que yo había sido el que la había invitado y por lo tanto me correspondía pagar, además le recordé que era uno de los pocos especímenes con caballerosidad en el mundo que no era correcto participar en la desaparición, con esto la hice reír y así se rindió. Ahora fue su turno de proponer hacer algo mas, yo pensé que ya se querría ir a su casa, pero propuso ir a dar un paseo por la plaza y así lo hicimos. Estuvimos caminando por los pasillos y viendo tiendas, por supuesto no pudimos faltar a pasar a la tienda de discos, esta vez fue su turno de presentarme unos cuantos grupos, compramos algunos y seguimos nuestro paseo, bromeando y charlando de cosas sin sentido.

-Oye, me acompañarías a comprar unos platos?- pregunto señalando una tienda de productos para el hogar- ayer Jacob acabo con todos los que tenia y prometió venir conmigo a comprar los de repuesto, pero – rodo los ojos bufando- ya te sabes la historia.

-Si, creo que tu amigo sufrirá una tortura de tu parte verdad.- pregunte.

-Y una muy grandes, no podrá andar de ojo alegre por varias semana.- dijo entornando los ojos y con tono de voz maléfico.

-Me compadezco de tu amigo.- dije, Bella recompuso su expresión y sonrió de manera dulce, si alguien no conociera su forma de ser seguramente pensaría que es bipolar o algo así.

-Entonces vamos?- pregunto, yo asentí caminando hacia la entrada.

Sentí el cálido roce de los dedos de Bella al entrelazarse con los míos, no creí que eso estuviera pasando, así que voltee a ver nuestras manos y efectivamente Bella había tomado mi mano, voltee a verla a ella, pero estaba mirando la tienda distraída como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero para mí esta simple acción significo mucho.

-No sabía que hubiera tantos utensilios para la cocina, que es esto?- le pregunte enseñándole un recipiente como una jarrita que tenía una rostro pintado, las orejas a relieve y una prominente nariz con sus dos enormes respectivos orificios, no podía ser una jarrita pues el liquido se saldría por los orificios.- es solo decoración?

-No tonto, esto es una separador de yemas.- respondió como si fuera obvio tomando el objeto.- por la nariz sale la clara, a decir verdad mi madre tenía algo así, solo que el rostro era más agradable y más feliz, mira a este parece que tiene esta enfermo y seguro será gracioso verle salir clara por la nariz como si tuviera catarro.- dijo riendo. _(Nt. Pueden encontrar el link de la imagen del separador de yemas en mi perfil, cuando lo encontré me pareció muy gracioso e incluso asqueroso, yo solo había visto los convencionales jeje.)_

_-_Un poco asqueroso, pero sería genial verlo, creo que lo llevare para que un día me muestres como usarlo.- dijo tomándolo.

-Un día de estos te hare un pastel.- comento distraídamente mirando los estantes.

-Así que se te da bien la cocina?- pregunte.

-Un poco sí, mi madre es fatal en ello y viviendo con ella para no morir de una intoxicación y harta de la comida rápida decidí aprender a cocinar.- contó.

-Serias la esposa y nuera perfecta.- dije sin pensarlo, me arrepentí de inmediato pensando que mi comentario le molestaría, pero en vez de eso se rió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lastima que no crea en el matrimonio.- dijo como si no fuera nada.

-Si lastima.- murmure por lo bajo mirando nuestras manos que seguían entrelazadas.

Seguimos viendo cosas y yo seguí preguntando sobre utensilios que me parecían extraños, a lo que llega la creatividad humana. Bella observo que hoy en día la mayoría de los productos están hechos en China e invento un juego, el primero que encontrara un producto que no estuviera hecho en China tenía un premio.

-Hecho en China, hecho en China.- canturreaba mientras buscaba cosas- uu hecho en Hong Kong.- señalo unos platos con expresión triunfante, tuve que reventar su burbuja.

-Bella por si no pusiste atención a tus clases de geografía, Hong Kong es una ciudad de China.- le corregí. Bella se sonrojo dejando los platos en su lugar.

-Ok, sigamos.- murmuro avergonzada.

Yo también seguí con mi búsqueda, hasta que, bingo, encontré un tazón metálico muy bonito debo decir, pero lo más importante es que estaba hecho en la India. Sonreí burlonamente, tocando su hombro para que me volteara a ver, en cuando vio mi expresión su expresión fue de derrota haciendo un puchero con su labio inferior.

-Hecho en la India.- señale la etiqueta debajo de este.

-Oh, genial has ganado.

-Y entonces cual será mi premio?- cuestione curioso, Bella me sonrió de lado.

-No lo sé, lo pensare- su tono de voz era sexy y me invitaba a pensar muchas cosas- pero por lo mientras mi premio es este tazón, porque esta precioso, en la india si que hacen cosas lindas.- dijo tomándolo.

Seguimos recorriendo la tienda y Bella se lamento cuando encontró unas copas hechas en España, les reclamo a estas el no haberse aparecido antes. Bella encontró unos platos y cuando vimos ya los dos cargábamos con varias cosas. Ella tenía sus platos, el tazón con el que gane, unos vasos y las copas a las que le reclamo. Yo tenía el gracioso separa yemas, un sartén que me di cuenta me hacía falta y unos cuchillos.

-De haber planeado ir de compras ni lo hubiéramos hecho.- observo cuando íbamos saliendo de la tiendo, yo iba cargando todas las bolsas.

-Pero me la pase bien.- dije.

-Si, yo también. – acordó acercándose un poco a mí con un sonrisa.

Si otro paso hacia ella y Bella coloco una mano en mi pecho, su mirada se transportaba de mis labios a mis ojos y eso me dio la pauta para irme acercando aun mas, Bella se puso de puntitas, nuestro labios casi se tocaban, pero…

-Hey Edward!!- grito una aguda voz que yo reconocí de inmediato.

Bella se separo de inmediato de mí, volteando hacia donde se escucho la vocecilla.

-Alice.- bufe y casi quise asesinarla por la interrupción.

-Oye un poco mas de felicidad en ese saludos, soy tu hermana, que pasa con ese amor fraternal. – reclamo, yo solo rodee los ojos.

-Hola Jasper.- salude al prometido de mi hermana y mi amigo.

-Que hay Edward?

-Nada aquí paseando.- respondí.

-Y de compras. Como sales de compras y no me dices, sabes que me encanta venir al centro comercial y asesorarte, espero no hayas comprado nada sin mi supervisión.- mi hermana tenía una fijación por inmiscuirse en los closets de la gente, pensaba que trabajar en una revista de modas le daba ese derecho.

-Solo compramos cosas para la cocina.- le aclare.

En ese momento mi rubio amigo y mi hermana repararon en la presencia de Bella. Mi hermana nos miro curiosos y le sonrió.

-Cierto, ella es Bella. Bella mi hermana Alice y su novio Jasper.

-Prometido- corrigió mi hermana- hola Bella, no sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte, veras que seremos grandes amigas.- le dijo mi hermana adelantándose a darle un abrazo.

-Wow, veo que no escatimabas nada con eso de la efusividad.- murmuro Bella solo para mí cuando mi hermana la soltó, yo solté una risita.

-Mucho gusto Bella.- le dijo Jasper.

-Igualmente.- le respondió Bella.

-Y bueno esto es una cita?- pregunto mi hermana sin rodeos yo la mire advirtiéndole que se calmara.

-Alice.- le regañe.

-Es que preste mi auto y Edward se ofreció a llevarme, necesitaba unos platos y venimos a comprarlos, solo eso.- respondió Bella.

-Pero es una cita?- insistió mi hermana.

-Alice!- esta vez fue el turno de Jasper de regañarla.

-Como lo quieras llamar, si quieres si.- le dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

Alice sonrió satisfecha y reconocí esa chispa en sus ojos, esta aparecía cuando estaba planeando mil cosas para inmiscuirse, así que decidí que era hora de desaparecer.

-Ok, Jasper, Alice fue un gusto verlo, pero ya compramos lo que necesitaba Bella así que nos vamos.- dije pasando mi brazo por la cintura de Bella para indicarle que era hora de marcharnos, Alice puso un puchero.

-Si, tengo que asegurarme de que me devuelvan mi auto. Nos tenemos que ir.- me secundo Bella.

-Umm, bueno que se le va a hacer, pero ten por seguro que me daré una vuelta por su oficina para planear una salida de chicas, lo que quieras un almuerzo, una comida o venir de compras, pero tenemos que salir ehh.- le dijo la duende a Bella.

-Ok. – respondió simplemente Bella.

Nos despedimos y fuimos al estacionamiento.

-Tendría que tenerle miedo a tu hermana?- me pregunto Bella cuando ya estábamos en el auto e íbamos rumbo a su departamento.

-Naa, la enana puede ser maléfica pero no le hace daño a nadie, además creo que con tu carácter la puedes manejar muy bien.- le tranquilice.

En el camino Bella puso al algunos de sus nuevos discos, cantaba algunas canciones y yo estaba más que feliz escuchándola. Cuando llegue frente a su edificio gracias a su indicaciones la acompañe para cargar sus bolsas hasta la puerta de su apartamento, ese fue mi pretexto pero la verdad es que quería alargar el momento más tiempo. Cuando llegamos Bella se quedo parada frente a mí, una parte de mi quería que me invitara a pasar, pero no sabía que esperar, Bella siempre me tomaba por sorpresa.

-Bueno pues… me divertí mucho, gracias por traerme, la cena y el paseo.

-Yo también me divertí.- dije.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo solo mirándonos, pero como dije Bella siempre me tomaba por sorpresa. De repente tomo mis manos e hizo que tirara las bolsas al suelo, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y se lanzo a besarme sin más. Nuestros labios colisionaron casi con violencia y necesidad. Rodee su cintura con mis manos y le correspondí el beso, delineando su labio con mi lengua pidiendo permiso para explorar mi boca con esta, ella me lo concedió de inmediato y comenzó el baile entre nuestras lenguas. No me importo que estuviéramos en medio del pasillo, camine hasta pegas la espalda de Bella contra la pared y recorrí sus costados con mis manos disfrutando de las sensaciones que sentía cuando la tocaba. Bella soltó un gemido en mi boca y enredo su dedo en mi cabello jalándolo un poco.

-Este es tu premio.- dijo contra mis labios separándose un poco solo para respirar y después seguirme besando.

-Gracias a la India.- dije sin separarme mucho, Bella rió contra mis labios.

Bella recorrió mi espalda con su manos sin cesar y yo memorice su rostro son la mías perdiéndome en su finas facciones, una parte de mi anatomía baja estaba empezando a despertarse y al parecer de lo cerca que nos encontrábamos Bella lo noto y rió contra mis labios.

-Quieres pasar?- me pregunto y casi salto de la felicidad cuando lo dijo.

Pero al parecer hoy no era mi maldito día de suerte, justo cuando iba a responder que me encantaría seguir esto dentro de su departamento una voz grave resonó.

-Wow, wow. De haber sabido que me encontraría algo así ni hubiera llegado.- dijo.

Bella soltó un gruñido al separarse de mí y estuve tentado a gruñir con ella, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Los dos volteamos a ver al interruptor.

-Al parecer te empeñas en arruinarme el día no es así?- le reclamo Bella enfadada.

-Tranquila fierecilla, yo que iba a saber. Hubieras mandado un mensaje o algo, pero si quieres puedo irme otra vez, la chica con la que estaba no le molestaría la idea.- dijo.

-No, ya estás aquí.- dijo entornando los ojos.

Mi ánimo y algo más decayó por la noticia de que esto no continuaría.

-Oye, pero si eres el chico de mirada de dagas.- me dijo el chico y yo no comprendí su comentario, lo mire confuso y luego a Bella.

-Luego te explico.- me dijo simplemente.

-Bueno, pues creo que me voy. Nos vemos mañana Bella.- dije acercándome para darle un beso por lo menos en la mejilla, Bella me sonrió volteando para plantarme un beso corto en los labios.

-Nos vemos Edward.- dijo.

-Hasta luego.- le dije a su amigo.

-Adiós y disculpa.- me dijo.

Pero una disculpa no era suficiente para mí, ahora estaba excitado y frustrado. Tendría que darme una ducha fría cuando llegara a mi departamento. Fui caminando hacia el elevador, escuche que una puerta se cerraba para luego escuchar un nada discreto grito.

-TE VOY A MATAR JACOB BLACK!!!- grito Bella y no era la única que quería matarlo, luego se escucho un golpe y un quejido, esperaba que le hubiera pegado fuerte.

-OUCH! Quien lo diría, la pequeña Bella casi tiene sexo en el pasillo, OUCH!- exclamo seguramente después de un nuevo golpe cortesía de Bella.

-LARGATE JACOB BLACK!!

-VE Y DATE UNA DUCHA FRIA SEGURAMENTE LA NECESITAS!- le replico Jacob riendo.

Por lo menos no sería el único en darme una ducha fría esta noche.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Un capitulo mas entregado. Me tarde un poco porque estaba de vacaciones y me fui a pasear, adelante un poco de esta capitulo en mis ratos libres, pero no había mucha concentración.**

**Pero aquí esta, espero que les guste, no hay mucho que decir, es algo así como una de las primeras citas para que se conozcan y todo eso. También Bella ya conoció a Alice y Alice no pierde el tiempo, Edward conoció a Jacob y tal vez muchas quieran matar a Jake no? Jeje las comprendo yo sentiría lo mismo jeje.**

**Pues bueno ahora van los agradecimientos, gras a todas por su review, no he tenido mucho tiempo de responderlos y lo siento, pero en cuanto tenga un tiempecillo lo hare.**

**También grax por los favoritos y alertas.**

**Espero Review para este capítulos, ya saben lo que me encanta y me entusiasma leerlos.**

**Me voy, les mando muchos bss y abrzs, qidence mucho, saludos, chaoo…**


	7. Reacciones matutinas

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los manejo para crear mis historias.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Reacciones matutinas. **

**.**

Estaba aburrida. Era uno de esos días en que no hay nada interesante que hacer en el trabajo, mi jefe me había pedido archivar unas cosas, pero no me ocupo mucho hacerlo, así que ahora estoy sentada en mi escritorio sin nada que hacer. Había intentado leer el libro que tengo aquí, pero cuando me di cuenta que luego de leer varios párrafos no sabia ni siquiera que estaba leyendo decidí dejarlo, revise mi correo en mi computador, nada interesante, solo correo chatarra. Incluso me puse a hacer dibujitos tontos en post-it y los pegue por todo mis escritorio, ahora estaban en la basura claro. Todavía faltaba mucho para la hora de salida.

Me puse a tontear un rato en internet después de eso, me conecte a MSN haber si había alguien interesante que me quitara el aburrimiento, la sesión se inicio, había algunos antiguos compañero de escuela y mi hermanito conectados, decidí probar como mi hermano. Me platico que estaba emocionado porque irían a acampar el fin de semana, me contó sobre su escuela y sus novias, lo regañe porque tenía prohibido tener novia y mucho menos novias, en plural –si soy una hermana celosa, tengo que aceptarlo- y dijo que lo mismo le decía Sue. No platicamos mucho, porque iba a un partido de beisbol. Genial ahora a buscar a alguien mas en la lista, encontré a Edward.

Edward. Nos la habíamos estado pasando bien en esta semana, habíamos salido un par de veces a comer o almorzar o simplemente a dar una vuelta, además de que compartimos un par de besos en el balcón, pero de allí no había pasado nada mas desde nuestro episodio en mi pasillo y que el idiota de Jacob tuvo el favor de interrumpir, se llevo muchos golpes por ello. Pero bueno el caso es que Edward en verdad me gustaba y me agradaba, siempre pasaba un buen rato con él, era divertido y nunca me aburría.

Se me ocurrió la idea tonta de hablarle aunque estuviéramos en el mismo piso y pudiera verlo desde mi lugar, pero que mas daba, bromearíamos un poco.

**Bella** **dice:**

_Hola _

Escribí y voltee a verlo. En cuanto le llego el mensaje levanto la vista, me cuestiono con la mirada, yo simplemente me encogí de hombros y le sonreí, Edward rió y se agacho para escribir.

**There is a wait so ****long; here comes your man dice:**

_Hola lejana compañera, a que debo el honor de su saludo? _

Me reí, voltee a verlo, pero él seguía inclinado esperando mi respuesta_._

**Bella dice:**

_A eso exactamente, hemos estado lejos tanto tiempo- _

Bromee, esta vez si volteo dejándome ver su sonrisa.

**There is a wait so long, Here comes your man dice:**

_Oh, tan extrañable soy?_

**Bella dice:**

_Mmm.. A decir verdad no, solo estoy aburrida._

Levanto la vista con el ceño fruncido, pero sabía que no estaba enojado ni nada, la comisura de su labio ligeramente levantada lo delataba.

**There is a wait so long, Here comes your man dice:**

_Muy amable de su parte lejana compañera, podrías haber sido un poco menos agresiva_.-

Se toco el corazón como si en verdad lo hubiera dañado.

**Bella dice:**

_Lo siento, pero puedo decir que eres con el único que se me antoja hablar o chatear, eres el más interesante_.-

Conteste para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero en realidad era la verdad. Me fije en su avatar, tenía una foto de algún tipo de pintura abstracta, mala suerte que no tuviera una foto suya, sería lindo contemplarlo de más cerca aunque sea una foto. Su nick en cambio lo reconocí, esa era una canción de los Pixies que me gusta mucho, decidí bromear un poco con ellos.

**Bella dice:**

Linda foto y mmm... así que tu eres mi hombre?

Levante la vista, estaba erguido y pude ver su reacción mientras leía mi mensaje, frunció el ceño un poco confundido.

**There is a wait so long, Here comes your man dice:**

?

Me reí un poco.

**Bella dice:**

Ya sabes, tu nick, es por la canción de los Pixies no?

**There is a wait so long, Here comes your man dice:**

Oh ya! Si es por ella, me encanta esa canción y bueno respecto a tu pregunta anterior, puedo ser tu hombre si tú lo deseas.

Me miro y levanto las cejas sugestivamente, no pude evitar reír.

**Bella dice:**

Una oferta muy tentadora. De seguro te sirve mucho para ligar por internet no? Ya sabes prometiéndole a chicas que eres su hombre, muy buena táctica Cullen.

**There is a wait so long, Here comes your man dice:**

Yo no uso internet para ligar, puedo hacerlo interactuando con gente, seguramente lo dices porque tu lo haces, aunque dudo mucho que ligues mucho con tu nick, es aburrido. Yo me esperaba algo así como chica_sexy, o algo así. :)

Me di cuenta que aunque estaba agachado se estaba riendo, yo también me reí y se me ocurrió algo antes de contestarle.

**Chica_sexy dice:**

Así te parece más atractivo?

Oí como soltaba una carcajada, Emmett que estaba frente a él se le quedo viendo extrañado, luego volteo a verme a mí sospechando que nos traíamos, me reí y leí que había escrito.

**There is a wait so long, Here comes your man dice:**

Mucho, mucho mejor. Ahora chica sexy, como me demuestras que eres tan sexy como lo dices?

Rodee los ojos y me reí.

**Chica_sexy dice:**

Esto se está tornando extraño, sabes.

**There is a wait so long, Here comes your man dice:**

Swan sigue la corriente, no seas aguafiestas.

Rodee nuevamente los ojos y le mande una invitación para usar la web cam. Tan pronto acepto apareció tan sexy como siempre sonriendo de lado, me mordí el labio olvidándome de que él también me estaba viendo.

**There is a wait so long, Here comes your man dice:**

Con eso me basta, ahora si te creo.

**Chica_sexy dice:**

De que hablas? No hice nada.

**There is a wait so long, Here comes your man dice:**

Nunca te he dicho que me pareces muy sexy cuando te muerdes el labio? Ahora deja de fruncir ese ceño.

En ese momento apareció en su imagen la cara de Emmett asomándose, mientras Edward trataba de apartarlo, podía escuchar hasta acá como lo regañaba, después de que Edward logro apartarlo, me volteo a ver.

-Hey, con que chica sexy eh?- grito levantando las cejas, todos voltearon a verme y Edward y yo reímos, aunque me sentí un poco avergonzada, cambie mi nick de nuevo.

**Bella dice:**

Dale un golpe a Emmett de mi parte por favor.

Vi como se levantaba y después escuche el "ouch" por parte de Emmett, luego Edward volvió a la pantalla.

**There is a wait so long, Here comes your man dice:**

Listo, hey porque el cambio de nombre, la chica sexy me agradaba.

**Bella dice:**

La chica sexy decidió guardarse para otros momentos.

Lo dije con toda la intención de que se viera el doble sentido, me reí y mordí mi labio a propósito. Vi como Edward se ponía un poco nervioso en la pantalla, iba a soltar una carcajada pero en ese momento escuche la voz de mi jefe a mis espaldas.

-Ese es el señor Cullen?- preguntó acercándose para verificar, recordé lo que había escrito y rápidamente minimice la ventana.

-Si, estábamos matando un poco el tiempo.- le dije sonriendo inocentemente.

-OH ya veo, bueno solo te venía a decir que si quieres puedes irte, ya no hay más que hacer por hoy y si quieres puedes llevarte al señor Cullen para que sigan su conversación en persona.- me dijo y rió, creo que había alcanzado a leer un poco.

Yo solo sonreí, mientras él se despedía y desaparecía en su oficina. Abrí de nuevo la ventana que estaba parpadeante.

**There is a wait so long, Here comes your man dice:**

Problemas?

**Bella dice:**

No, solo dijo que podíamos irnos.

**There is a wait so long, Here comes your man dice:**

Genial, quieres ir a comer?

-No sean absurdos, solo están a unos pasos el uno del otro.- grito Emmett y de nuevo todos nos voltearon a ver.

-Cállate!- exclame aventándole un montón de post-it hechos bola.

-Ouch! Creo que en lugar de chica sexy debiste poner chica salvaje.- se quejo.- oye bonitos dibujos.- se burlo y esta vez fue el turno de recibir una bola de papel de Edward.

…

**POV Edward.**

Los recuerdos de la otra noche vinieron a mi mente mientras traspasaba la puerta del departamento de Bella, la puerta que tuve que haber traspasado esa misma noche a terminar lo que teníamos en el pasillo, pero que por culpa de aquel tipo no pude hacerlo, sacudí la cabeza ahuyentando esos pensamientos. Decidimos venir a comer algo a su departamento después de nuestro episodio del chat, enseguida de que lo propuso me sentí ansioso por la posibilidad de seguir lo de la otra noche, creí que por eso lo había propuesto pero Bella dijo que estaba demasiado cansada como para ir a un restaurante.

Bella entro a su departamento, dejando sus llaves en la mesita al lado de la puerta, camino hacia la sala mientras se quitaba sus altísimos zapatos. Se veía cómoda y libre en su entorno, yo me quede parado sin saber que hacer, mientras Bella se tumbaba en el sillón y subía los pies a su mesa de centro, volteo a verme y planeo el lugar a su lado.

-Pasa algo? – Negué con la cabeza- ven.- pidió.

Le hice caso y me senté a su lado. Ella se acerco y se acurruco en mi pecho, yo me sentí feliz por la cercanía y porque Bella se veía cómoda con esto.

-Tienes hambre?- me pregunto, como si mi estomago respondiera gruño en ese momento, Bella sonrió- supongo que eso responde mi pregunta, te parece bien si pedimos comida china?

-Claro, lo que tú quieras.- le respondí.

Bella llamo por teléfono al restaurante de comida china y pidió algo de fideos, arroz y pollo agridulce, después se disculpo par irse a cambiar, desapareció y estuve demasiado tentado a seguirla, pero me contuve, no quería arruinar esto y que Bella se sintiera incomoda por mis malditas hormona, por dios ya no soy un adolescente puedo controlar esto. Bella volvió con unos pantalones de pijama azules rayados y una pequeña camiseta de tirantes del mismo color. Fue por unas bebidas a la cocina y la comida llego.

Nos acurrucamos en el sillón, cambiamos la televisión hasta que encontramos una película que Bella insistió en ver diciendo que era de sus favoritas, _50 first dates _con _Adam Sandler y Drew Barrymore_. Pasamos un rato agradable comiendo, Bella debes en cuando me daba de comer fideos en la boca y yo por mi parte le daba pollo.

-Tarde demasiado en saber usar los palillos sabes? cuando era adolescente era bastante torpe, no podía estar en una superficie plana sin encontrarme constantemente con mi viejo amigo el piso.- me contó riendo.

-Y ahora traes esos zapatos. – señale.

-Si, fueron horas y horas de práctica y muchos moretones en las piernas- hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo y rió- pero cuéntame tu como eras de adolescente?

-Mmm... No muy diferente.- conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

-Oh, vamos. Apoco siempre fuiste así de guapo y perfecto?

-Así que piensas que soy guapo y perfecto eh?- pregunte levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

-No empieces Cullen y contesta.- me reí por su evasiva y debo aceptar que mi ego subió hasta el tope y más porque Bella es quien había dicho eso.

-Pues no se que quieres que te diga, fui un adolescente normal, tuve mi episodio de acné aunque no duro mucho teniendo a dos mujeres en mi casa las cuales me untaban lo que se les ocurría para que mi piel no se arruinara, use frenillos un tiempo, pero no fue mucho.

-Oh, tienes fotos de eso? Seria genial verte con frenillos.- dijo curiosa.

-Si, supongo que mi madre debe de tener algunas, cuando la vea le pediré unas cuantas para que puedas verlas- Bella sonrió satisfecha- y tu cuéntame más de tu adolescencia aparte de tu torpeza que mas hubo de la Bella adolescente?- torció al boca recordando mientras yo la observaba esperando.

-Bueno pues tuve mi época de rebeldía. Cuando tenía 13, me entere que Sue, la esposa de mi padre estaba embarazada. Ella me agradaba y me agradaba que hiciera feliz a Charlie, pero no sé, supongo que me sentí celosa porque ya no iba a ser su única hija, todo el tiempo estaba enfadada, no le obedecía a mi madre, me salía de la casa cuando quería y andaba de fiesta en fiesta, ya sabes rebeldía pura.- me contó.

-Toda una rebelde, no te tatuaste o perforaste para terminar el ciclo?- pregunte bromeando, Bella sonrió.

-De hecho si.- abrí los ojos como platos, pues yo solo lo decía de broma, no pensé que fuera verdad.

-Te tatuaste?- pensé de inmediato.

-No, claro que no. Planeo hacerlo algún día, cuando reúna el valor para ello. Me perfore.- dijo.

-A si? En donde?- pregunte curioso.

-En la lengua.- respondió, metiéndose otro bocado de fideos en la boca.

-Wow, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Me dejas ver?- pregunte. Trago su bocado antes de responder.

-Ya no se ve nada, después de que me la hice paso una semana y mi madre me descubrió, pues lógicamente me la quito. Luego de unos meses nació mi hermano lo conocí y desde el primer momento lo adore, allí acabo mi rebeldía.

-Y te convertiste en la buena niña de ahora.

Bella comenzó a reírse.

-Pues no sé si eso opine realmente mi madre, pero se podría decir que si.- dijo y me dio otro bocado de fideos.

Acabamos de comer y seguimos viendo la película, acurrucados. Esto era en verdad cómodo, podía acostumbrarme a esto en verdad. Bella hizo un par de comentarios sobre la película y cuando llego la parte en que _Adam Sandler_ canta la canción de _Beach Boys_, ella se puso a cantar con él y comento que esa canción le gustaba mucho. Cuando la película termino me sentí un poco adormilado, trate de moverme un poco, pero Bella estaba tumbada sobre mi y no se movía.

-Bella?- murmure.

No contesto, puse un poco mas de atención y pude notar como su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente, se había quedado dormida. Me incline un poco, Bella se removió en mi pecho mientras soltaba un largo suspiro, inclino su rostro y así pude contemplarla mejor, su rostro estaba pacifico y muy hermoso con toda esa tranquilidad en él, tenía una pequeña y linda sonrisa, sus mejillas tenían un rubor que la hacía ver más adorable. Demonios enserio estoy loco por esta chica, mira que quedarme contemplándola mientras duerme y decir todas esas cosas, yo nunca fui así, reconocía la hermosura femenina pero no de esta manera, voy a acabar loco con todo esto.

-Edward…- soltó con un suspiro y yo pensé que se había despertado.

Volví mi vista a ella, pero seguía dormida y su sonrisa se había hecho más grande, mi pecho se inflo de satisfacción y felicidad. Poder saber lo que Bella estaba escuchando y mas saber que Bella soñaba conmigo, eso era simplemente genial.

-Estúpido Jake… porque llegaste a interrumpir… mi súper fantasía… estúpido.- murmuro de nuevo.

Yo reí, mientras me acomodaba para seguir escuchando su balbuceo en sueños. Pero antes de escuchar cualquier cosa sentí mis parpados cada vez más pesados hasta que sentí como se cerraban y caía en la inconsciencia pensando en lo maravilloso que era estar en esta extraña relación con Bella.

…

Comencé a escuchar a lo lejos una risa ahogada. Mi cuello se sentía incomodo y un poco doloroso, estaba en una posición muy incómoda, mi cuello estaba doblado hacia atrás, mi cadera estaba ladeada, pero la presencia entre mis brazos hizo que recordar lo q gavia sucedido y en donde estaba, me acurruque estrechando entre mi brazos a Bella y sonreí, pero de nuevo esa risa molesta se escucho, fruncí el ceño sin abrir los ojos haciéndome a la idea de que si lo ignoraba ese ruido molesto se iría.

Pero me di cuenta que eso no pasaría y que para mi desgracia este lindo momento de despertar con Bella entre mis brazos se había roto. Bella se deslizo de entre mis brazos, soltando un gritito, fue entonces cuando me levante tallándome los ojos.

-Estúpido! Qué diablos haces aquí? Que no se supone que te ibas a quedar con alguna de tus amiguitas?!- grito Bella dándole un golpe a su amigo en el pecho, el chico se sobo y frunció el ceño, pero luego su sonrisa burlona volvió.

-Pues eso hice Bells y por si no te das cuenta ya es otro día, supongo que estabas muy cómoda que ni cuenta te has dado.

-A ti que te importa que tan cómoda o no este, que te importa?

-No, pues yo solo digo lo que veo, te veías muy feliz al igual que tu amigo- soltó una risa- y su amigo.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Esto era lo más vergonzoso en mi vida, al parecer mis sueños habían sido muy buenos y había amanecido con una erección matutina. Al darme cuenta tome un cojín y me tape aunque era inútil porque todos se habían dado cuenta, Bella mantenía una expresión molesta dirigida a su amigo.

-Yo…este- balbucee incomodo y avergonzado- voy al baño.- dije caminando rápidamente hacia el pasillo con el cojín aun tapándome, observe las diferentes puertas, demonios ni sabia en donde estaba el maldito baño.

-La puerta del fondo!- escuche que la voz de Bella me decía- eres un tarado, deja de reírte Black, como si tu nunca hubieras despertado con algo así, te he visto demasiadas veces al despertar para saber que si ha sido así!- le grito y fue lo último que escuche antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

En cierto modo me molesto saber eso, porque razón Bella había despertado con él, pero luego recordé que habían sido amigos desde niños y no tenía que estar haciendo suposiciones tontas, además ahora tenía que resolver un problema mayor.

Avente el cojín a la tapa del retrete y me recargue en el lavabo viendo mi reflejo en el espejo, me eche un poco de agua fría en la cara para ver si eso me calmaba, pero no fue así, mi amigo seguía igual que despierto que hace un momento, ni siquiera la vergüenza lo había intimidado, demonios y ni siquiera me podía dar una ducha fría aquí. Edward piensa en algo repulsivo, piensa en algo repulsivo, Emmett en bikini. No eso ya lo había visto y aunque era raro me daba más risa que repulsión, comencé a reírme ante el recuerdo de una fiesta en donde Emmett demasiado ebrio decidió visitar el cuarto de la dueña del departamento en donde era la fiesta y "pedirle" prestado uno de sus bikinis para zambullirse en la piscina. Eso animo totalmente la fiesta, todos se reían de la situación y mas al ver a la chica rabiando por el pequeño show de mi amigo, esa fiesta fue memorable y así Emmett se consagro como el alma de las fiestas en la universidad.

Pero demonios! Esto no era momento para rememorar el pasado, Edward concéntrate!

En eso unos pequeños golpes se escucharon en la puerta. Mierda!

-Edward? Puedo pasar?- pregunta la voz amortiguada de Bella.

Qué hago? La dejo pasar? Que dirá de mi pequeña situación?

Tal vez como tardé un poco de contestarle decidió tomar la decisión por si sola y entro. Porque no había puesto el seguro? No lo sé, ni siquiera me di cuenta, rápidamente me senté en el retrete y puse el cojín en mi regazo, su cabeza se asomo por la puerta.

-Hola.- saludo con una sonrisa, entro en el baño.- todo bien?

-Pues bueno…- me encogí de hombros y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer de vergüenza, nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en una sola mañana.- y tu amigo?- decidí cambiar de tema por el momento.

-Oh, ese soquete ya se fue.- respondió rodando los ojos.- discúlpalo, sufre de trastornos mentales.- dijo soltando una risita, yo también reí.

Bella me recorrió con la mirada mientras se mordía el labio, ella sabía que eso me parecía sexy, porque lo hacía justo ahora? Juro que sentí como mi miembro crecía más.

-Bella no hagas eso.- le pedí y mi voz salió como un gruñido trastornado.

-Que?- pregunto fingiendo inocencia y acercándose aun mas.

-Ya sabes que.- le advertí.

-Bueno si se qué y bueno porque no lo voy a hacer? Que tiene de malo?- pregunto legando hasta en frente de mi.

-Porque no es el momento idóneo.- le dije.

Bella se agacho, su boca quedo a la altura de mi oído y pude sentir su aliento en mi piel, también tuve una visión bastante clara de su escote y eso definitivamente no mejoro las cosas.

-Yo solo quiero ayudar.- susurro con el tono de voz sexy.

-Bella.- gruñí.

Tomo el cojín de mi regazo y lo aventó a no sé donde, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, nuestros sexos se rozaron y pude sentir que ella también se encontraba excitada, se movió un poco para enfrente y para atrás haciendo que de mi boca saliera un gemido.

-Shh, solo déjate llevar.- murmuro antes de estampar sus labios contra los míos.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Actualización entregada. No sabía realmente si iba a poder actualizar hoy porque estoy de exámenes y me costó escribir, pero creo que salió ya el capitulo, no pasa mucho en el realmente solo mas sobre la relación de Bella y Edward, quiero irme despacio, tampoco quiero acelerar mucho las cosas, tal vez me quieran asesinar por dejarlas con este final de capitulo, pero no pude resistirme y quería entregar el capitulo y para el próximo ya que este fuera de estrés de exámenes centrarme bien en lo que viene. También se que seguramente odiaran ya de por si a Jake y ahora mas por avergonzar al pobre de Edward, jeje.**

**Pues ahora agradecer a todas las que han dejado review, me entristecí un poco porque han bajado los review, pero aun así me pongo feliz porque tengo el apoyo de muchas y me alegran con sus lindos comentarios. Gracias también por los favoritos y las alertas.**

**Ahora pido que alimenten un poco mi adicción y me dejen un review haciéndome saber que les parece la historia.**

**Ahora si me voy, saludos, bss y abrzs. Chaoo…**


	8. Ayuda matutina

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los manejo para crear mis historias.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Ayuda matutina.**

.

-Shh, solo déjate llevar.- murmuro antes de estampar sus labios contra los míos.

Bella se lanzo sobre mi con mucha insistencia y pasión, pero no crean que me quejo, no, seria un bruto si así fuera, esto me encanta! Rodee su cintura con mis manos y metí estas por debajo de su blusa acariciando su tersa piel, mientras Bella se seguía balanceando rozándose contra mí, retiro una de sus manos de mi cabello y sentí como se estiraba hacia su lado izquierdo, abrí un ojo para ver que es lo que trataba de hacer. Su mano llego a la llave de la regadera y la abrió, me separe un poco de ella y fruncí el ceño.

-No me digas que ti idea de ayuda era una ducha fría?- inquirí entre decepcionado y desconcertado, Bella rió y me dio un beso corto levantándose de encima, entonces si me sentí muy decepcionado. Bella solo sonreía y no me decía nada, levante una ceja cuestionándola.

-Creo que tu y yo ya tuvimos demasiado de duchas frías el otro día, enserio crees que te haría algo así otra vez?- aclaro y una oleada de alivio vino a mi mientras me levantaba y la tomaba de la cintura.

-Pues en verdad espero que no.- le dije.

Y volví a estampar mis labios con los suyos, Bella iba desabotonando mi camisa mientras yo le quitaba la camiseta. El agua que salía de la regadera era caliente y el baño se iba llenando de vapor haciendo el ambiente más húmedo y caliente, iba perfecto con la situación. Las prendas fueron desapareciendo hasta que los dos quedamos totalmente desnudos, abrí mis ojos y me separe para contemplarla, parecía sacada de mi mas hermosos sueños con toda esa niebla rodeándola, la recorrí con la mirada, su cuerpo era perfecto, curvas en los lugares adecuados, toda ella pálida delicada y mía.

-Eres perfecta.- susurre levantando la vista y encontrándome con sus ojos que también me escrutaban.

-Tu no te quedas atrás.- respondió mordiéndose el labio.

Tomo mi mano enredando sus dedos entre los míos, me acerque y aparte un mechón de su cabello de su rostro, me incline y volvimos a la lucha entre nuestros labios. Sentía como sus manos recorrían mi espalda y cada caricia hacia que miles de sensaciones recorrieran mi cuerpo, el ambiente cada vez se caldeaba mas a medida que las caricias se iban expandiendo, comencé a besar el cuello de Bella repartiendo pequeñas mordidas por este, me complací al escuchar como profería algunos gemidos. Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando a regadera que seguía soltando agua.

-Ou! Ouh! Esta caliente!- se quejo aventándome hacia fuera nuevamente.

Bella abrió la otra llave mientras se sobaba la espalda, donde había caído el agua. Me comencé a reír a carcajada abierta, la situación me parecía muy graciosa, Bella me volteo a ver ceñuda mientras el vapor se iba disipando debido al cambio de temperatura. Me acerque y la rodee con mis brazos dándole pequeños besos en la zona lastimada.

-Admite que fue gracioso, parece que la vida insiste en interrumpirnos.- comente repartiendo besos.

-No te hubiera parecido tan gracioso si tu hubieras resultado con quemaduras de segundo grado- hizo un puchero, me incline y capture su labio inferior con mis dientes- bueno si fue un poco gracioso, lo admito.

Se rindió jalándome hacia la ducha esta vez en la temperatura adecuada, la cara de Bella fue de alivio mientras su cabello se iba mojando y tornando más oscuro. Inclino el rostro hacia atrás para que su rostro se mojara, volví a retiras mechones que interferían con mi hermosa vista.

-Así que, dije que te iba a ayudar no?- me pregunto alzando una ceja y viéndose sexy.

-Si, creo que eso dijiste.- le respondí.

-Ok…- tomo una esponja y con el jabón hizo espuma, después comenzó a enjabonarme el pecho.

Fue recorriendo mis hombro y mi espalda lenta y tortuosamente y debes en cuando daba pequeños besos en mi piel desnuda, aunque me desconcerté un poco porque pensé que se refería a algo más, pero a decir verdad lo estaba disfrutando mucho, cada vez que yo quería acariciar su grandioso cuerpo ella me daba una palmada diciendo que este era mi momento. Aunque me ponía mal no recorrer sus curvas, no me interesaba mucho disfrutar de sus caricias un momento.

-Pensé que sería buena idea tomar un baño, ya que tenemos que ir a trabajar por si no lo recuerdas, aun es jueves.- me dijo mientras bajaba con sus caricias jabonosas a mi abdomen.

-Buena idea y lo había olvidado por completo. –admití.

Y como no si ahora estaba en las nubes. No me imaginaba cuando conocí a Bella que estaría en algún momento en esta extraña relación, que amanecería con ella entre mis brazos y que ahora ella me estaría dando un baño. Sus caricias fueron bajando cada vez mas hasta que llegaron a mi miembro y en ese momento me di cuenta que la esponja había desaparecido, voltee a verla y su mirada era picara, me mordí el labio con antelación.

-Un simple baño con esponja no es suficiente.- murmuro y después me beso.

Le devolví el beso acariciando su cabello mojado y memorizando sus rasgos con mis caricias. Bella comenzó a darle caricias a mi miembro y yo no podía evitar gemidos en su boca, Bella rió engreídamente mientras proseguía con sus caricias cada vez más lentas torturándome.

-Bella.- me queje contra sus labios. La aludida rió.

-Creo que habrá algo que te gradara mas.- dijo separándome se mi.

Fruncí el ceño sin comprender, pero ella respondió a mis dudas haciendo un camino de besos hasta mi abdomen y luego fue bajando mas peligrosamente, me sostuve de la pared cuando sentí como daba un pequeño beso a la punto de mi miembro y solté un gemido.

-Bella, no tienes que hacer eso.- dije aunque no muy convencido, yo deseaba que lo hiciera, pero tenía que ser caballeroso y darle a elegir.

-Shhh!.- siseo dándome un golpe suave en el abdomen.

Sentí como su boca me rodeaba y mas gemidos salieron de mi boca. Yo seguía sosteniéndome de la pared sintiendo que en cualquier momento mis piernas cederían y caería al suelo debido a la excitación. Su lengua entro en escena lamiendo mi sexo y como movimiento involuntario lleve mis manos a su cabeza empujándola más, iba a disculparme y a retirar mi mano por ser tan brusco pero Bella me detuvo colocando su mano sobre la mía y prosiguiendo. Bella hacia maravillas con la lengua y yo sentía que ya no podía aguantar más.

-Bella…si… sigue mas… más rápido.- ella me hizo caso y soltó una risita, me alegraba que ella también lo estuviera disfrutando.- Oh Bella, me vuelves loco…ya… ya no aguantare mas.

-Pues no te resistas, déjalo fluir cariño.- murmuro separándose un poco con voz ronca y sonando endemoniadamente sexy.

-Oh Bella!- exclame antes de recibir al orgasmo y descargarme.

No me parecía caballeroso que Bella tragara mis fluidos, pero ella no hizo muecas de asco ni nada parecido, al contrario sonreía y tenía una mueca de satisfacción como si ella fuera la que hubiera tenido el orgasmo, pero no la culpaba con lo que acababa de pasar seguramente mi expresión era más estúpida.

-Wow Bella es fue… maravilloso.- alague mientras la tomaba del rostro y le ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Bueno… pues gracias supongo.

-Gracias a ti, eres maravillosa.- le dije antes de besarla.

-Creo que es mi deber devolver la ayuda.- murmure mordiendo su labio, Bella gimió. Comencé a sentir que mi espalda estaba cada vez más fría, el agua se estaba enfriando, no mas duchas frías por favor! -Pero te parece si seguimos esto en tu habitación parece que el agua caliente se está acabando.- propuse.

Bella no respondió, simplemente cerro la llave y me arrastro hasta su habitación, cuando íbamos por el pasillo no pude evitar mirar a todos lados, temía que en cualquier momento su indiscreto amiguito llegara a hacerme pasar una nueva vergüenza, pero no, no había rastro de él gracias al cielo. Entramos a su cuarto pero antes de que Bella tomara el control de la situación nuevamente, la tome en brazos y la levante para depositarla suavemente en la cama.

-Esta vez te toca disfrutar a ti.- le susurre al odio usando mi voz más seductora, pude sentir como Bella se estremecía.

Baje repartiendo besos primero por toso su rostro, después a su cuello, sus hombros, baje hasta sus pechos y decidí detenerme un poco en esa zona, sus pezones estaban erectos, bese cada uno dulcemente, después me concentre en uno solo lamiéndolo y disfrutando del contacto con su suave piel y mi lengua, Bella comenzó a jadear y acaricia mi cabello alentándome a que siguiera, hice lo mismo con el otro pecho, hasta que decidí que era suficiente, baje a su abdomen plano y mientras me encontraba con su parte más intima recorrí sus torneadas piernas con mis manos, el contacto era maravilloso. Antes de aventurarme en su intimidad voltee a verla, ella tenía su cabeza erguida y me miraba suplicante y deseosa, eso me alentó a continuar. Tome sus muslos y abrí un poco sus piernas para tener una mejor vista, me acerque y le di un pequeño beso para tantear el terreno, Bella gimió, pase mi lengua por la parte extrema tomándome mi tiempo y haciendo que el momento se prolongara, ella seguía gimiendo y con una de sus manos acariciaba uno de sus pechos mientras que con la otra enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello.

-Oh Edward! No me tortures por favor.- suplico.

-No pretendo hacerlo preciosa.- asegure.

No prolongue más su tortura y con mi lengua acaricie su clítoris probándola, era tan dulce, tal como lo imagine, sus gemidos cada vez subían mas de volumen al igual que sus jalones en mi cabello, esto solo me excitaba mas. Seguí explorando con mi lengua haciendo que los gemidos y jadeos no parara, Bella decía mi nombre a cada momento suplicando que siguiera, su voz ronca de excitación me alentaba a seguir causándole placer. Con una de mis manos acariciaba uno de sus pecho y con la otra sus piernas suaves, adoraba su cuerpo, era tan perfecto.

-Oh por dios Edward ya no podre aguantar más.- me dijo.

Y su cuerpo me lo confirmo, pude notar cómo se estremecía y sus paredes se contrarían un poco, con uno de mis dedos toque su clítoris mientras seguía mi trabajo con mi boca, Bella gimió más fuerte, ese movimiento le había gustado.

-No te reprimas, dejar que fluya cariño.- repetí sus palabras cuando fue mi turno.

Bella arqueo su espalda estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza y por fin su orgasmo llego con un gran grito de placer y pude probarla, más dulce que nunca.

-Oh! Edward.- jadeo recuperando la respiración.

Tomo mi rostro con sus dos manos e hizo que subiera para besarme. Luego me separe y la escrute con la mirada, sus rostro post-orgasmo era precioso, tenía su sonrisa ladeada, esta toda sonrojada y sus ojos mas brillosos, acaricie sus mejillas sonrojadas dulcemente.

-Creo que esta vez si es mi turno de agradecer.- dijo.

-Los dos lo disfrutamos, no hace falta agradecer por nada. Ha sido maravilloso, todo.- le dije.

-Tienes razón.- concordó.

Moviéndose hacia las almohadas y tapándonos con las sabanas. Enredo nuestras piernas desnudas y se acurruco en mi pecho, yo le bese el tope de le cabeza acariciando sus castaños cabellos que aun estaban un poco mojados, podía sentí como su respiración se iba acompasando y también pude sentir mis parpados hacerse pesado, estábamos exhaustos. Estuve a punto de perderme en mis sueños, pero el sonido del teléfono que estaba en el buró me despabilo, Bella gimió removiéndose y tapando su oído con su brazo.

-Es tu teléfono Bella.- avise.

-Podrías contestar por favor.- me pidió.

Dude un poco, temiendo que se tratase de sus padres, que les diría? Que era su novia? No podía, no lo era, bueno siempre podía usar la escusa de un amigo del trabajo. Pero y si era su amiguito, soportar de nuevo las burlas y vergüenza no era una opción, pensé dejarlo sonar hasta que se dieran por vencidos.

-Has que deje de sonar.- se quedo Bella.

Rápidamente tome el auricular.

-Diga?

Nadie respondía al otro lado de la línea, suspire aliviado y casi cuelgo, pero entonces alguien hablo.

-Señor Cullen? Que hace en la casa de la señorita Swan? Con razón no contestaban en su casa.- esto último lo dijo para el mismo.

Era nuestro jefe y no sonaba muy agradable, pensé porque cuando me encontré con el reloj y me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde, estábamos retrasados.

-Yo… este… vine a recoger a Bella, es que en este momento no cuenta con su automóvil disponible.- respondí rápidamente con mi mente trabajando a mil por hora.

-Amm…- lo pensó un poco- pues por si no se han dado cuenta ya se ha pasado la hora de entrada de los dos, está bien que ayer lo haya dejado salir temprano, pero tampoco se aprovechen, yo tengo una junta importante en 30 min y necesito a la señorita Swan- me removí en la cama moviendo a Bella por el hombro, ella solo gimió quejándose y se volteo de espaldas, incluso me dio un golpe en la cara para que me callara- y por si no lo recuerda usted tenía una entrevista con el director de una nueva película.- siguió hablando el jefe evidentemente molesto.

-Lo siento en verdad, pero no se preocupes ya partimos para allá.- trate de arreglarlo.

-Pues eso espero señor Cullen. Aquí los espero.- termino colgando sin siquiera despedirse.

Hice una mueca colgando el teléfono, ahora que Bella me había dejado libre me levante yendo a buscar mi ropa al baño y poniéndome los bóxers mientras regresaba a la habitación de Bella.

-Bella, despierta ya es tarde.- le llame moviéndola.

-Porque esa insistencia en levantarnos?- inquirió despertándose al fin y sentándose.

Tome el reloj de su buró y se lo enseñe, volteo a verlo sin darle mucha importancia, pero en cuanto vio la hora abrió los ojos como platos y se levanto corriendo hacia su armario.

-Mierda! Porque no me dijiste que era tan tarde?- me reprocho, rodee los ojos.

-Llevo media hora tratando de hacer que te levantes y si quieres completar el circulo, el jefe llamo y tenias que estar temprano para una junta.- le anuncie acabándome de abotonar la camisa.

-Doble mierda!- exclamo, ya casi se había terminado de cambiar, era rápida.

Se había puesto una falda negra a la rodilla, camisa blanca y chaleco a juego con la falda, ahora se estaba poniendo los zapatos, tan altos como siempre. Tomo un bolso y empezó a meter varias cosas de su tocador en el.

-Estas listo?- me pregunto acomodando su ropa.

-No crees que será muy raro que llegue con la misma ropa de ayer?- le pregunte tratando se alisar mi camisa un poco arrugada.

-Quieres que te preste algo de Jacob, no creo que le moleste mucho y nos lo debe.- ofreció.

-Mmm... No lo creo. El está un poco mas…- puse los brazos en jarras simulando unos grandes brazos- no creo que me quede.

-Bueno no importa, así te ves guapo.- me dijo acomodando el cuello de mi camisa y tomándome de la mano para salir.

Una vez estuvimos en el auto, Bella saco su indumentaria y se puso a maquillarse, no tardo mucho, ella nunca se sobrepasaba en eso, no lo necesitaba al natural se veía perfecta, se agarro el cabello en un moño.

-Déjalo suelto, me gusta más.- le sugerí.

-Pero no lo peine, quedara alborotado.- dijo.

-Así se ve sexy.

-Ok, te complaceré esta vez- me guiño un ojo- podrías parar en algún _Starbucks,_ necesito un poco te cafeína.

-Iba a proponerte lo mismo.- concorde, buscando alguno en el camino.

Estamos en América, casi en cada esquina hay alguna de estas famosas cafeterías así que no fue tan difícil aparcar frente a una, Bella dijo que ella iba a comprar el café para que fuera más rápido, la espere, tardo un poco, seguramente el lugar estaba abarrotado, entro de nuevo al auto bufando.

-Había una mar de gente, debería de haber una ventanilla para pasar con el auto como en _Mc Donald´s_.- refunfuño.

-Esa es una idea muy buena.- concedí.

Llegamos derrapando al trabajo, al llegar a la recepción Bella me dio un rápido beso en los labios y salió corriendo a la sala de juntas. Yo me quede un poco embelesado viendo como se alejaba corriendo ágilmente con sus altos tacones, tan embelesado estaba que no me di cuenta que tenia gente alrededor hasta que oí un carraspeo, Voltee a ver de quien provenía ese sonido que había interrumpido mi espectáculo y me encontré con Tanya quien me miraba fijamente y con una ceja levantada.

-Veo que las cosas van viento en popa no es así?- pregunto aunque su tono de voz sonaba un poco molesto.

-No entiendo a que viene ese tono de voz Tanya.

-No, pues yo solo lo decía. Tal vez deberías de llevar una muda de ropa a su casa para que no vengas dos días seguidos con la misma.- comento ácidamente casi saltándome encima molesta, rodee los ojos.

-Tanya, ya habíamos hablado sobre esto. Pensé que lo habíamos aclarado, ahora si me permites tengo que ir a prepararme para una entrevista.- dije entes de salir caminando de allí.

-Mandaron a otro a entrevistar al director, la entrevista es en media hora y tu no llegabas.- me aviso, voltee a verla con los ojos abiertos sorprendido.

-Qué?!! Pero si esa era mi entrevista.- reclame.

-A mi no me digas nada, yo no tomo decisiones aquí.- se deslindo volteándose para contestar el teléfono.

Me encamine hacia mi cubículo arrastrando los pies enfadado y tomando pequeños tragos de mi café, cuando llegue a mi silla me tumbe en ella bufando, Emmett no tardo en colgar la llamada que atendía y levantarse para recorrerme con la mirada, ya me esperaba sus comentarios.

-Hey Hey! Eso de traer la misma ropa dos días seguidos solo dice una cosa.- me dijo alzando las cejas.

-Hola para ti también Emmett y porque todos insisten en fijarse en mi ropa hoy?- inquirí de mal humor.

-Pues si no fuera la ropa de todas formas tu cara grita orgasmo! Por donde la veas, exceptuando el ceño fruncido que arruina tu cara de sexo, si, uno se puede dar cuenta de ello.- con sus ocurrencias aplaco un poco mi mal humor, rodee los ojos pero me reí un poco- y que es lo que te tiene molesto? Aunque no creas que te salvaras de la plática de lo que paso ayer ehh.- me advirtió.

-Mandaron a alguien más a hacer una entrevista que tenía yo para hoy.

-Por llegar tarde supongo.- saco conclusiones.

-Pues si.-acepte encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bueno, ya quítate ese mal humor. Me imagino que por lo menos la tardanza valió la pena no? O es por eso que en realidad estas molesto?

-No, no. Claro que no, a decir verdad tienes razón, no tendría que estar molesto, fue por una muy buena razón.- concorde con una sonrisa extendiéndose por mi rostro.

-Bien! Haces sentir orgulloso a papá- bromeo dándome una palmada juguetona en el hombro- la señorita Swan estaba muy sonriente, muy bien chico, eres rápido. Cuéntale los detalles a papá.- pidió.

-Claro que no- negué encendiendo mi computador- para que luego vayas y le cuentes a mi hermana y tenga a las dos señoritas chismosas encima de mí, no gracias.

-Vamos, soy tu amigo, yo te cuento.

-Nunca te he pedido que me cuentes, lo haces porque eres un presumido.- le recordé.

-Pues saca tu lado presumido y cuéntame.- insistió.

-No hay mucho que contar.

-Puedo ver sus caras de satisfacción Cullen, no me quieras mentir.- advirtió.

-Supongo que la satisfacción se puede lograr sin llegar al final.- murmure esperando que no escuchara, pero estaba muy cerca, mi amigo soltó una carcajada.

-Ok, ok ahora entiendo. Pues mi querido pupilo, tengo que decir que hiciste un buen trabajo si con solo hacer lo que sea que hayas hecho Bella tiene esa cara, enserio estoy orgulloso.- dijo con fingido dramatismo limpiándose una lagrima imaginario.

Yo solo rodee los ojos y me puse a trabajar en artículos que tenía pendientes, ignorando las miradas de Emmett buscando que le contara más cosas. Mi hermana y él nunca debieron de juntarse, pero es difícil que tu mejor amigo no conozca a tu hermana. La tarde paso lenta, hasta que apareció mi hermana.

POV Bella.

…

Me lleve una pequeña reprimenda por parte de mi jefe, pero no se veía tan molesto, debido a que la junta había ido bien y se había asociado con nuevos empresarios. Además aun así me regañara eso estaría en segundo plano, la tardanza había valido la pena sinceramente, no me arrepentía la mañana había sido por completo productiva. Claro que solo me lamentaría si me hubieran corrido, pero nada de eso había pasado, si que no había de que lamentarse, más bien había mucho por lo que alegrarse, Edward si en verdad que le gustaba, dios era todo un experto en la cama y eso que no habíamos llegado al sexo y me dio el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Seria genial tener estos despertares más a menudo, incluso el inconveniente de Jake había quedado olvidado.

La tarde había pasado lenta, no había podido salir a comer, ahora si tenía un poco de trabajo, tampoco Edward salió, Emmett pidió un poco de comida india y comimos mientras trabajábamos, ya faltaba 1 hora para la salida, voltee al lugar de Edward, pero una pequeña figura me tapaba la vista, la reconocí por su singular cabella color azabache y con puntas mirando por doquier, era la hermana de Edward, Alice.

Como si hubiera mencionado su nombre en voz alta, la pequeña chica volteo a verme con una sonrisa amigable, dirigí la mirada a Edward y el definitivamente no estaba de buen humor, lo cuestione con la mirada pero en vez de contestarme se dirigió a su hermana con el ceño fruncido y le dijo algo, Alice solo rió y sacudió su mano frente a él sin darle importancia a lo que decía. Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha mientras empezaba a caminar hacia mí, debo admitir que me dio un poco de miedo, la forma en que me veía, por instinto hice mi silla un poco para atrás alejándome de la posible amenaza, como siempre estaba siendo dramática, un sonido en mi computador me distrajo, era un mensaje instantáneo de Edward.

**Edward dice:**

_No aceptes si no quieres, no dejes que la duende te obligue ni te manipule._

Fruncí el ceño por su advertencia, pero no pude responderle porque su hermana ya estaba frente a mí con la misma sonrisa.

-Hola.- saludos amistosamente.

-Hola Alice.- salude también cerrando la ventana del mensaje de Edward.

-Estaba charlando con Edward y Emmett sobre salir esta noche y quería saber si querías unírtenos?- me pregunto.

-A donde?

-Solo vamos a ir a un bar a tomar unos tragos, nada elaborado, simplemente para pasarla bien y conocernos un poco más, Edward dijo que no sabía si tenias planes para hoy, así que decidí venir a preguntar. Y bien, que dices?

-Pues yo…- dude por la advertencia de Edward, pero se veía que Alice solo estaba siendo amigable.

-Anda Bella, será divertido, podemos ir a el bar con Karaoke que está cerca de aquí.

-Si karaoke! Genial!- grito Emmett dando saltitos emocionado.

-No crees que sea mala idea llevar a Emmett ahí, la ultima vez hizo unos cuantos destrozos en el escenario.

-Uy ya te toco la faceta de frustrada estrella de rock de Emmett?

-Si, es entretenido, pero no sería buena idea que nos vetaran del lugar no crees?

-Si, creo que no sería buena idea. Pero podemos ir a cualquier otro bar en el centro.

-Está bien.- acepte.

Alice soltó un gritito emocionada y dio saltitos, se inclino en mi escritorio dándome un abrazo amistoso.

-No divertiremos mucho Bella, ya verás. No sabes las ganas que tenia de esta salida.- me contó- en media hora salgo de trabajar, nos vemos en el lobby, ok?- asentí.- bueno, nos vemos Bella.- se despidió con la mano caminando a la salida.

Cuando paso por el cubículo de Edward se burlo señalándolo con el dedo y sacándole la lengua, él solo rodo los ojos. Me dirigí a su lugar extrañada aun por su actitud.

-Que pasa?- pregunte.

-Nada- respondió.

-A que venía tu advertencia?

-Es que ya te había dicho que la enana tiende a entrometerse en las relaciones ajenas.- me recordó, fruncí el ceño extrañada.

-Pero no hay relación en la cual entrometerse, solo somos amigos no?

Emmett soltó un siseo por lo bajo desviando la mirada y en la expresión de Edward pude ver un poco de decepción y tristeza. Me confundí, que había dicho? Somos amigos no es así?

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**He tenido una semana medio ajetreada, ya acabaron mis exámenes gracias al cielo, de hecho pude actualizar hoy porque no tuve clases. Además de que el martes fue un muy muy buen día, fui al concierto de Muse!!! Fue genial, estuvo prefecto, ayer andaba toda ronca por tanto gritar y cantar y con dolor de piernas por saltar y todo, pero fue una súper experiencia.**

**Bueno pues ya saben que siempre se les agradece por sus lindos comentarios, así como también por sus favoritos y alertas. Y también ya saben que me encanta leer sus review, así que dejen uno haciéndome saber que tal les pareció el capitulo.**

**No sean muy duras conmigo por el medio lemmon, es el primero de esta clase que escribo, no sé en realidad como haya salido, prefiero no autocriticarme y esperar a que ustedes me digan que tal.**

**Bueno, pues me marcho, muchos saludos, bss y abrzs.**

**Chaoo… **


	9. Cambios

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los manejo para crear mis historias.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Cambios. **

.

Ok, esto no tendría que afectarme para nada. Ella me lo había advertido, solo éramos algo así como amigos con derecho, nada de compromisos. Pero entonces porque me afectaba de esta manera el que ella lo dijera en voz alta? Demonios! Soy tan malditamente complicado, ni yo mismo me entiendo ni me soporto. Debo de madurar un poco, yo acepte esto y no me desagrada la idea, por dios disfrute cada momento en la mañana, supongo que simplemente me tengo que hacer a la idea y que no me sorprenda cuando lo oiga fuera de mis pensamientos, pero bueno también ella no puede decir que somos simplemente amigos, tal vez no somos novios, pero solo amigos, no lo creo.

Seguía con mis alegatos mentales mientras seguía el auto de Alice rumbo al bar, Bella estaba a mi lado y podía sentir las miradas inquietas que me mandaba de vez en cuando, pero no decía nada, se limitaba a mirarme y cambiar las canciones en el estéreo hasta que termino por apagarlo, soltar un suspiro frustrado y voltearse a la ventana. Tal vez tenía que decir algo, pero no sabía que, así que decidí quedarme en mis pesquisas mentales, hasta que se me ocurriera algo bueno que decir.

Llegamos a un bar que frecuentábamos cuando íbamos en la universidad, muchos recuerdos y borracheras estaban en este lugar. Estacione el auto a lado del de mi hermana, me baje para abrirle la puerta a Bella, pero no me espero y lo hice ella sola.

-Falta de costumbre lo siento.- se disculpo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Wow! Nos vamos a divertir!- exclamo Alice caminando hacia el local.

-Esa enana de seguro traía alcohol en su auto y no nos invito, se ve que ya bien entonadita.- murmuro Emmett simulando que tomaba algo de su mano.

Bella y yo reímos, caminando hacia el local. Sentí como los dedos de Bella se entrelazaban con los míos, me sorprendió, pensé que estaría molesta por mi actitud, pero al voltear a ver a su rostro simplemente me sonrió como si no pasara nada.

Entramos y como ya nos conocían nos pasaron enseguida a una de las mesas que estaban cerca del bar, Alice enseguida se fue a pedir bebidas, la veía en extremo emocionada saltando de allá para acá, estaba empezando a creer la acusación de Emmett. Llego con varios shots de tequila y nos entrego uno a cada uno.

-Me hubiera encantado esperar a Jasper para anunciar esto, pero al parecer lo atrapo el trafico y yo ya no aguanto más- dijo emocionada- siento que voy a reventar si no anuncio esto.

-Bueno ya Alice, no queremos recoger tus restos cuando revientes. Suéltalo!- le pidió Emmett.

-Jasper y yo fijamos la fecha de la boda, me caso en 2 meses!- anuncio casi grito Alice dando palmadas.

Me alegraba por mi hermana verla así de feliz aunque eso implicara soportar su exceso de hiperactividad, sabia que Jasper la hacía en extremo feliz y eso me hacia feliz a mi, todos la felicitamos.

-Pues hay que brindar por ello.- dijo Emmett levantando su shot.

-Por Alice y Jasper!- exclamo Bella.

Todos nos tomamos nuestros tragos al mismo tiempo, hice una mueca por el tequila bajando por mi garganta, no era mucho de mi agrado, prefería la cerveza. Bella me señalo con el dedo y se burlo de mis muecas, rodee los ojos.

-Wow! Voy por mas tragos!- exclamo Emmett.

-No empieces, no quiero lidiar con tu embriagues de nuevo.- le advertí.

-No me regañes mamá- fingió voz infantil mientras hacia un puchero, luego rio- además hoy no hay karaoke no tendrás que escuchar mi magnifico show y hoy vengo en plan de conquistador, no puedo ponerme tan ebrio, solo voy a armarme de valor con algunos tragos.- aclaro mientras se iba.

-Dime que la faceta de conquistador es mejor que la de rock star frustrado.- pidió Bella.

-Eso no te lo puedo asegurar, nunca se sabe con Emmett.- dije.

Alice se fue a hablar con Jasper por teléfono, yo fui por unos tragos para Bella y para mi, Emmett ya había comenzado, lo vi charlando con una pelirroja, me volteo a ver y me guiño un ojo, yo solo rodé los ojos. Volviendo a la mesa con Bella, me senté a su lado y en cuanto deje mis tragos tomo el cuello de mi camisa y me atrajo hacia ella plantándome un beso. Por besos como estos yo olvidaba cualquier nimiedad, con mis labios contra los suyos me venía valiendo cualquier mote, esto era más que suficiente por el momento, Bella me besaba con insistencia y deseo, enterraba sus dedos en mi cabello atrayéndome más, me sorprendió un poco su efusividad pero le correspondí sin reparos, no podía quejarme por esto, hasta me olvide que estábamos en un lugar público, hasta que la siempre oportuna –nótese el sarcasmo- Alice carraspeo notoriamente. Bella y yo nos separamos abruptamente, volteando a ver a mi hermana, quien ya estaba acompañada por su prometido.

-Hola.- nos saludo conteniendo la risa por la situación, mi hermana era menos obvia y ella si se reía.

-Hola Jasper, felicidades Alice nos comunico la buena noticia.- le felicito Bella.

-Gracias Bella. Esperamos contar con tu presencia.- le dijo Jasper.

Bella abrió los ojos un poco sorprendía.

-Vaya, pues claro, me encantaría.- acepto emocionada.

Alice se sentó a lado de Bella platicándole todo lo que tenia preparado para la boda, el lugar, vestidos, manteles, miles de cosas, trate de mostrar un poco de interés pero eso fue imposible para mi, Jasper que estaba sentado a lado de mi comenzó a reír.

-Si tú te pones así siendo el hermano, imagínate yo siendo el novio.- me dijo.

Los dos reímos, las chicas se nos quedaron viendo extraño sin saber la causa de nuestra risa, pero las dos se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo y siguieron con su plática interesante.

La noche paso agradable, Alice y Bella se llevaban muy bien, platicaban, bromeaban y aunque lo hacían a mi costa me alegraba que se llevaran bien, aunque las dos a cada rato encontraban cualquier cosa para brindar y ya se veían un poco más felices de cómo llegaron. A Emmett no lo volvimos a ver por un largo rato, Jasper dijo que lo había platicado con una morena en el bar, al parecer la plática con la pelirroja no salió como planeaba.

-Necesitamos más margaritas aquí!!- exclamo Alice alzando su copa vacía, se levanto y trastabillo un poco si no fuera porque Jasper la detuvo hubiera caído encima de la mesa.

-Alice ya tranquilízate, creo que deberías dejar de tomar.- le aconsejo Jasper preocupado.

-Tranquilo amor, estoy bien y además estoy celebrando nuestro compromiso, celebro que te amo y nos vamos a casar.- aclaro Alice con su voz un poco distorsionada para después darle un beso a su prometido.

-Ahh no son lindos.- opino Bella con voz tierna acurrucándose en mi pecho, yo reí y la rodee con mis brazos.

-Si amor, pero por favor contrólate, no querrás estar con resaca mañana.

-Solo una más si?- le rogo haciendo "la cara de Alice" nadie podía resistirse a ella y mucho menos Jasper, por supuesto suspiro derrotado.

-Está bien, voy al bar por otras bebidas.- anuncio levantándose.

Bella toco mi mejilla, lo que hizo que volteara y ella aprovechara para darme un corto beso en los labios. Me estaba extrañando su actitud, estaba muy afectiva desde que llegamos, me agradaba pero me extrañaba al mismo tiempo, me quede viéndola un momento tratando de descifrar que es lo que se traía pero me rendí echándole la culpa al alcohol y le devolví otro beso.

-Ustedes son tan lindos!- exclamo la voz ebria de mi hermana.

-Lo mismo le estaba diciendo a Edward sobre ustedes.- dijo Bella.

-Hay gracias- las dos se reían como si hubieran escuchado el mejor chiste de la historia, definitivamente ya estaban ebrias- pero díganme que pasa con ustedes?

-Que pasa de que Alice?- le pregunte sospechando que ya iba con su innecesaria intervención.

-Pues si, que pasa? Son amigos, amigovios, novios? Qué pasa? Están saliendo no es así, el otro día que los encontré en la plaza tu dijiste que era una cita- le señalo a Bella- así que, qué pasa?- insistió.

Rodee los ojos riéndome, porque su pequeño cuestionamiento se escuchaba gracioso en contraste con la distorsión de su embriagues, Bella también re rió a mi lado antes de ganarme para responder.

-Estamos saliendo y conociéndonos.- respondió tomando de su trago despreocupadamente.

-O pues eso esta bien, espero pronto poderte llamar cuñada.- le dijo, yo solo le lance una mirada de advertencia, ella hizo como si no lo hubiera notado- pero en fin, Jasper tarda mucho con esas bebidas, creo que voy al baño.- anuncio levantándose, pero como la vez pasada trastabillo, esta vez la detuvo Bella.

-Será mejor que te acompañe o regresaras con una pierna rota.

Para mi sorpresa Bella tenía un mejor sentido de la orientación y equilibrio, puede ser que no estuviera tan tomada como Alice o soportara mejor el alcohol. Vi como se perdían entre la multitud de la gente, decidí ir a ayudar a Jasper, fue difícil trasportarme hacia allá, no me había dado cuenta en qué momento había entrado tanta gente. Por fin pude encontrar a Jasper gritándole al cantinero

-Ash, le pedí las bebidas antes que aquel chico y yo sigo aquí.- se quejo señalando a un rubio que se alejaba entre la multitud.- y las chicas?- me pregunto volteando a mis espaldas buscándolas.

-Fueron al baño.- le tranquilice.

Había un grupo tocando en estos momentos y me puse a escucharlo en lo esperaba que nos entregaran las bebidas, le puse atención, eran buenos, estaban tocando un cover de _Band of Horses_, me agradaba ese grupo y lo chicos estaban haciendo una buena versión de la canción _The Great Salt Lake. _Me quede un rato mirándolos tocar, cuando por fin atendieron a Jasper decidí pedir un whisky, algo un poco más fuerte para soportar la noche, parecía que todos se estaban poniendo ebrio menos Jasper y yo, no había visto a Emmett pero podía jurar que ya estaba más ebrio que Alice. Caminamos entre la multitud esquivando los empujones de la gente, mi whisky casi acaba en el suelo por un empujón, afortunadamente tenia buenos reflejos, me voltee para reclamarle a quien me había empujado, pero me encontré con que había sido Emmett, volteo desconcertado y sobándose la mejilla.

-Esa chica sí que tiene fuerza.- se quejo sobándose, me incline para mirar sobre su lado y vi como una rubia se alejaba a paso firme.

-Que le hiciste?- pregunte rodando los ojos y riéndome un poco de él, puede ser que mi amigo no tuviera una buena táctica para ligar y estas cosas llegaban a suceder.

-Todo iba muy bien, incluso supe su nombre, Rosalie.- dijo el nombre con aire soñador- hasta que le dije si le gustaría ir a mi departamento.- su voz sonaba desanimada.

-Emmett, hermano estas perdido.- le consoló Jasper mientras caminábamos hacia la mesa- como le dices eso, digo hay con algunas chicas fáciles con las que funciona, pero no puedes decirle a todas lo mismo.

-La chica no se veía así, pero es que ella era genial, platique un poco con ella, no era una rubia boba como las que he conocido y me intimide, puse nervioso, pero nervioso en verdad y pues la invitación se me escapo, demonios en verdad lo arruine, la chica me gustaba.

-No te preocupes, ya vendrán más, tomate mi whisky anda.- le invite, lo tomo mientras negaba con la cabeza arrepintiéndose de lo sucedido.

Las chicas aun no regresaban y nos sentamos a esperarlas. El lugar poco a poco se estaba llenando mas y eso que era jueves, todos se aglomeraban en la barra o con el grupo y este estaba teniendo muy buena aceptación, todos le aplaudían y cantaban los covers con ellos. Recorrí el lugar con la mirada y así pude divisar cuando Bella venia caminando hacia acá sola, en el camino vi como algunos tipos se le quedaban viendo y algunos eran muy valientes para acercársele, pero ella no les hacía caso y seguía caminando dejando a los pobres tipos con cara de frustración y decepción, me reí por ello, yo la tenia para mí, yo no era el que tenía cara de decepción, me sentí orgulloso de mí mismo.

-Chicos creo que la fiesta se acabo- nos anuncio cuando llego a la mesa, nosotros la miramos confundidos- Alice esta en el baño devolviendo lo que ha comido a lo largo del día.- agrego señalando a dirección del baño- solo vine para avisarles, volveré por ella.

Y volvió a desaparecer entre la gente. Emmett fue a pagar la cuenta, pensé que se quedaría pero al parecer la tal Rosalie sí que lo había decepcionado, dijo que no tenía a mas que quedarse si había perdido al amor de su vida por estúpido, Jasper y yo solo rodamos los ojos por su dramatismo. Esperamos a Bella y Alice cerca del baño de mujeres, pronto aparecieron Bella apoyando a Alice con sus hombro y mi hermana venia más que desorientada balbuceando cosas, Jasper inmediatamente fue a cargar a su prometida, Bella vino y me tomo del brazo y así salimos del bar.

Jasper iba cargando a Alice sobre sus hombros, era una imagen muy graciosa a decir verdad, me encargaría de que Emmett no le hiciera olvidar este momento, para mi mala suerte Emmett venía muy serio, algo raro en el porqué debería de estar burlándose de ella, me preocupe un poco.

-Que bueno que tu hermana trae pantalones, no me imagino la vergüenza que seria para ella mostrando su ropa interior en esa posición.- dijo Bella soltando una risita, al parecer ella había tomado el lugar de Emmett.

-Perdóname tanto Jasper, perdona. No te vayas a enojar conmigo por favor- le rogo Alice – ya no te vas a querer casar conmigo no es así?- le pregunto casi sollozando, no pude evitar reírme.

-Claro que no cariño, entiendo que estabas feliz y querías celebrar.- le aseguro Jasper bajándola de sus hombros y cargándola estilo novia.

-Pero no vas a querer una esposa borracha.- debatió mi hermana haciendo pucheros.

-No digas eso, anda ya duerme.- le pidió mi amigo, mi hermana asintió y se fue acurrucando en su pecho.

-Adiós chicos. – murmuro medio dormida antes de que la metieran en el asiento trasero del auto de Jasper.

Jasper me dijo que aria que vinieran por el auto de mi hermana más tarde, se subió a su auto, mi hermana antes de que Jasper arrancara se sentó pegándose en el vidrio y despidiéndose con la mano, Bella y yo seguíamos riendo.

-Tu hermana es bastante graciosa cuando esta ebria.- me dijo Bella.

A mi lado Emmett suspiro pesadamente, Bella volteo a verlo y luego a mí cuestionando su comportamiento con la mirada, yo me encogí de hombro porque sinceramente no sabía que diablos le sucedía a mi amigo y como si hubiera escuchado nuestros silenciosos cuestionamientos Emmett comenzó a hablar.

-Bella, que se hace cuando se pierde al amor de tu vida?- cuestiono con voz melancólica.

No sabía si reírme, compadecerme por mi amigo o darle un golpe en la nuca por ser tan sobre-dramático. Bella lo miro totalmente desorientada.

-No lo sé Emmett.- contesto sinceramente.

-Oh si lo olvidaba, tú tienes mentalidad de chico, no crees en el amor y esas cosas. Pero Bella créeme yo creía igual que tu hasta que vi a esa maravillosa rubia, pero lo arruine, dios que voy a hacer?- pregunto alzando los brazos y rostro hacia el cielo pidiendo explicaciones al cielo. Esto ya era demasiado.

-Emmett deja de ser tan dramático.- le pedí.

-Tu no hables Edward o quieres que te recuerde la cara que tenias por la tarde.- me advirtió señalándome.

-Ok, ya es hora de irnos, se está haciendo tarde.- interrumpí antes de que se le soltara la lengua.

-Si, yo iré a hundirme en mi soledad.- se despidió teatralmente Emmett, entrando a su jeep, una vez el auto quedo fuera de la vista no pude evitar reírme.

-Pobre.- murmuro Bella, la mire extrañado aun riendo.

-Ahora comprendes todos los asuntos amorosos o que?- cuestione.

-No es que lo comprenda pero eso da un punto a mi favor, ves lo que causa la idea del amor? Solo lastima a la gente.- me reitero.

Decidí no hacer comentario respecto a lo que acababa de decir, le abrí la puerta para que entrara y me metí de mi lado.

-Emmett ni siquiera está enamorado, tiene algo así como una crisis existencial. Este frustrado porque no puede iniciar una relación seria con ninguna chica, todas se le hacen demasiado huecas y hoy encontró a una con cerebro y se fue, por eso se puso así, pero no está enamorado.- le explique.

-Bueno como sea, el pobre tenía mala cara.- mascullo bostezando.- tengo sueño.- tomo mi brazo y se recostó sobre mi hombro.

Antes de salir del estacionamiento le di un beso en el tope de la cabeza y ella se acurruco mas, no tardo mucho para que su respiración se tornara acompasada, se había dormido y yo trate de no moverme mucho mientras conducía para no despertarla, cuando me paraba algún semáforo en rojo, me inclinaba un poco y contemplaba sus facciones en tranquilidad, podía catalogar esta como mi actividad favorita. Debido a que ya era un poco tarde no había muchos autos por las calles y llegamos rápido al departamento de Bella, aparque el auto e iba a despertar a Bella, pero no quería interferir en su tranquilidad. Con cuidado la cargue para dirigirme a su departamento, la deposite en su cama una vez que llegamos. Se removió un poco cuando su cuerpo toco el suave colchón.

-Shh, duerme. Ya estás en tu cama.- susurre moviendo un mechón de cabello de su rostro y de paso acariciando su mejilla.

Bella tomo la mano que se demoro un poco en su mejilla.

-No te vayas.- murmuro adormilada sin abrir los ojos, tomando fuertemente mi mano.- por favor.- pidió y yo no pude negarme.

-Está bien.- acepte.

Me quite los zapatos y se los quite a ella también acostándome a su lado, Bella coloco sus manos en mi pecho y se acurruco contra mí, yo pase mis manos por su cintura, pensé que Bella se había quedado dormida de nuevo, pero de repente alzo su rostro con los ojos bien abiertos, la mire curioso.

-Quería hablar contigo desde esta tarde.- me dijo.

-Pensé que estabas dormida.

-Tengo que hablar contigo sobre esto antes de que lo quiera aplazar más.

-Sobre que?- pregunte curioso.

-Te molestaste por lo que dije esta tarde de que solo éramos amigos no es así?- inquirió, inmediatamente desvié la mirada, pero ella tomo mi barbilla y tuve que mirarla nuevamente. No quería hablar sobre ellos, mi plan era olvidarlo e incluso ya hasta lo estaba haciendo, así que no dije nada y me dedique a mirarla, ella soltó una suspiro- Edward, en verdad me gustas mucho y me la paso genial contigo.

-Me alegra saber que no te resulto tan aburrido.- comente tratando de romper el tenso ambiente, lo logre, Bella rio.

-No me distraigas- me advirtió fingiendo seriedad, sonrió dulcemente- me di cuenta de tu reacción y me sentí muy mal por hacerte sentir mal a ti y tu eres un gran chico y no quiero que sufras por mi causa y mis ideas...- coloque un dedo en su labios callándola.

-Yo estuve de acuerdo en esto porque también me gustas mucho Bella y también me agradas.- le aclare.

-Gracias. Entonces eso nos lleva a mi punto principal de toda esta conversación- le incite a que continuara con la mirada cuando se quedo callada- los dos nos agradamos y nos gustamos y yo quiero seguir a tu lado y si no me equivoco tu también- asentí dándole la razón- no puedo prometerte una relación seria por el momento por las razones que ya sabes, pero si quieres mantener una estatus entre nosotros podemos tenerlo. Podemos dejarlo en que nos estamos conociendo tal y como le dije a tu hermana, el día que acordamos estar sin compromisos te dije que no te aseguraba cambiar de opinión en un futuro, pero creo que puedo decir que tal vez pueda pasar, solo quiero que lo mantengamos lento, llevar las cosas con calma, sin presiones.- me quede un momento en silencio pero con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

No podía desear algo más que esto, Bella estaba diciéndome que estaba abierta a que nuestra relación pudiera cambiar. Eso es lo máximo que podía pedir, ahora si que lo de esta tarde se me había olvidado.

-Segura que no sigues bajos los efectos del alcohol.- me asegure bromeando, me dio un suave golpe en el pecho.

-No te pases Cullen.- me advirtió seria frunciendo el ceño, pero yo no creía nunca sus embustes.

Me acerque y capture su saliente labio inferior con mis dientes.

-Me encanta que quieras estar conmigo.- masculle contra sus labios.

-Y tu quieres estar conmigo?- pregunto, rodee los ojos, como si no fuera obvio.

-Claro.- le asegure.

Ella sonrió ampliamente enredando sus dedos en mi cabello y atrayéndome para estampar sus labios contra los míos con insistencia, yo no pude contenerme antes su deseo y la atraje haciendo que quedara sobre mí. Pase mis manos bajo su blusa acariciando la piel suave de su espalda, sonreí con anticipación y mi burbuja se rompió cuando Bella se separo y soltó un gran bostezo, estaba cansada. Suspire pesadamente, pero le sonreí.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo sonriendo apenada.

-No te preocupes, estas cansada será mejor que durmamos.- dije.

Bella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, se levanto para ponerse la pijama y yo me quite el pantalón y la camisa para dormir mas cómodo, pensándolo bien ya llevaba dos noches seguidas durmiendo en casa de Bella y con la misma ropa, mañana tendría que despertarme temprano para ir a cambiarme a mi departamento. Cuando Bella regreso del baño se me quedo viendo y se mordió el labio.

-Maldito Hipnos*.- mascullo, yo solo me reí.

Nos volvimos a acurrucar bajos la sabanas, Bella estaba contra mi pecho y trazaba círculos en este antes de que se quedara dormida, la rodee con mis brazos sacando mi lado protector y la estreche contra mí buscando no dejar ni un centímetro entre nosotros, estaba completamente feliz por los últimos acontecimientos. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro me quede dormido.

…

Desperté temprano, antes que Bella y decidí que la dejaría dormir otro poco. Le deje una pequeña nota en la almohada explicándole porque me había ido y me fui hacia mi departamento, tome una ducha y recordé la ducha del día anterior, no me permití llegar más lejos en los recuerdo para no tener que abrir más la llave del agua fría. Cuando estaba terminando de arreglarme Emmett me llamo invitándome a desayunar con él y Jasper, acepte y quedamos de vernos en un restaurante que estaba cerca de las oficinas.

Llegue rápido y ellos ya me esperaban. Nos saludamos y ordenamos.

-Se dan cuenta de que parecemos señoras ricas quedando para almorzar y chismear.- observo Jasper me reí por su deducción.

-Que tiene de malo compartir entre amigos.- dijo Emmett con tranquilidad.

Jasper y yo lo volteamos a ver con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Tu quien eres y que has hecho con mi amigo?- pregunte.

-Desde la noche anterior he cambiado, pero no pienso deprimirme en lugar de eso, buscare a la chica rubia de anoche tengo su nombre y por cierto un hermoso nombre, Rosalie.- murmuro el nombre con adoración.

Mi rubio cuñado yo nos volteamos a ver completamente extrañados.

-Muy bien Emmett es tu decisión. Mejor cambiemos de tema.- dijo Jasper.- háblanos de tu relación Edward.- sugirió.

-No quieras sacar tu profesión conmigo, para eso llamo a tu secretaria para que me ponga en tu agenda.- le dije.

-No, yo también quiero saber.- participo Emmett, le lance una mirada asesina.

-Para esto si opinas no?- pregunte solo asintió y los dos se me quedaron viendo expectantes, rodee los ojos rindiéndome- no hay nada que contar, solo estamos saliendo y conociéndonos.- dije orgulloso de poder decirlo abiertamente.

-Ya se acostaron?- pregunto Jasper.

-Que diablos les importa.- le reclame.

-No, no lo han hecho. Si así fuera Eddie estaría de mejor humor.- dijo Emmett, iba a reclamar por su estúpido apodo, pero no valía la pena pelear contra eso.- tal vez si tuvieran sexo se convencería de que fueran novios.- opino.

-El sexo nos es la base de un noviazgo y se puede conseguir sin tener una relación seria.- comento Jasper.

-Si eso yo lo sé.- acordó mi amigo.

-Por esa razón recibiste esa cachetada ayer.-dijo mi cuñado.

-Oye.- se quejo Emmett enfurruñándose en su asiento.

Me reí por la pequeña discusión de mis amigos mientras comía mi omelet, sentí una pequeña vibración en mi pantalón, era mi celular, lo saque mirando la pantalla.

-Hola linda.- salude a Bella.

-Hola.- saludo nerviosa y con la voz un poco histérica, me preocupe.

-Que sucede?- le pregunte poniéndome serio.

-Lo siento necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-No te disculpes por nada. Que sucede?- repetí mi pregunta.

-Me acaba de hablar Sue la esposa de mi padre y me dijo que Charlie tuvo un accidente cuando fueron a acampar, está hospitalizado.- me explico muy nerviosa.

-Tranquila, que le sucedió?

-Aun no saben, pero creen que se ha roto algunos huesos, pero por la caída quedo inconsciente.- dijo con un sollozo.

Mis amigo me cuestionaron con la mirada, no les respondí.

-Ok, necesitas que te ayude en algo?- le pregunte.

-Acabo de hablar con el jefe y le pedí permiso para faltar hoy y tal vez la siguiente semana, voy a ir a Forks.- me explico.

-Jacob te va a llevar?

-No, Jacob se había ido desde ayer en la tarde, no te lo dije? Bueno pues si, se fue, voy a irme yo sola, voy a manejar hasta allá.

Me preocupaba un poco dejarla ir sola manejando así como estaba, alterada y preocupada por su padre, una idea se cruzo por mi cabeza.

-Bella yo voy contigo.- propuse.

-No, no es tu obligación, no te preocupes.

-No es por obligación, quiero apoyarte y me sentiría más preocupado dejándote ir sola. Voy contigo.- asegure de nuevo con decisión.

* * *

_***Hipnos: dios del sueño.**_

**Hola:::**

**Pues aquí dejándoles un nuevo capítulo.**

**Como que siento que me salió un poco aburrido, pero era necesario hacerlo, varios datos importantes en este capítulo para un futuro, creo que se darán cuenta de cuáles. Además de que necesitaba poner esa conversación entre Edward y Bella.**

**Pues se van a Forks, lo siento rompí unos cuantos huesos de Charlie pero quédense tranquilas nada grave paso jeje.**

**Gracias a todas las que han dejado review, también por los favoritos y alertas. Les invito dejar su opinión, saben que me encanta saber si les está gustando o saber sus opiniones, criticas o simplemente que pasen a saludar.**

**Me voy, esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo, cuídense, saludos, chaoo…**


	10. Forks

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los manejo para crear mis historias.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Forks.**

**.**

**E**n que diablos me metí? No me puse a pensar en esto hasta que me encontraba en la carretera conduciendo hacia Forks a conocer a la familia de Bella, aunque no podía decir que iba a conocer a mi suegro como tal así lo sentía y estaba nervioso y un poco aterrado. Había batallado un poco para convencer a Bella de dejarme venir con ella, le dije que estaría preocupado si conducía así alterada como estaba y como vio que yo no iba a desistir decidió aceptar.

Por otro lado mi jefe al principio cuando fui a avisarle se molesto un poco, le explique lo que había pasado con el padre de Bella y se toco el corazón, le dio permiso para irse y llamarlo si necesitaba quedarse mas tiempo, pero a mi me dijo que porque yo necesitaba ir si apenas conocía a la familia de Bella, estuve casi a punto de rendirme o al contraria rogarle, le conté las condiciones emocionales en las que estaba Bella y que no la podía dejar ir sola y tal vez Bella me mate cuando se entere que le mentí diciéndole que éramos novios y que tenía que apoyarla. No lo convencí del todo, pero me dio permiso porque casi no hago uso de mis vacaciones y no tenía nada pendiente que hacer más que terminar unos artículos y esos se los podía mandar por correo.

-Bella?- le llame removiendo su hombro, se había quedado dormida en el camino, lo agradecía un poco porque el primer tramo del viaje estuvo toda nerviosa llamando a cada momento a la esposa de su papá para saber noticias y aunque ella le decía que todo iba bien que no era nada grave Bella exageraba todo y se ponía un poco paranoica- Bella?- le volví a llamar un poco mas fuerte.

Se removió en su asiento frotándose los ojos somnolienta, abrió los ojos lentamente y volteo a ver a todos lado desorientada, hasta que reparo en mi presencia.

-Que pasa?- pregunto con voz ronca por el sueño.

-Dormilona, debes de decirme que salida tomar.- le dije señalando los dos caminos que se mostraban al frente.

-Oh ya casi llegamos?- me encogí de hombros no estaba seguro- la de la izquierda, para haya se llega a las playas de la Push, ya te daré un tour en estos días. – arranque el auto nuevamente estando seguro de a dónde dirigirme.

Después de avanzar unos metros se mostro ante mi un letrero que nos daba la bienvenida a Forks, Bella tenia razón era un pueblo lúgubre y nublado, se veía tranquilo, muchos arboles.

-Como dormiste?- le pregunte sacándola de sus ensoñaciones y escrutinio a la ventana.

-Muy bien, descanse un poco. Supongo que al fin y al cabo fue una idea que viniera, creo que necesitaba este descanso.- acepto. Entramos por lo que supuse era la avenida principal, se veían algunos negocios sencillos nada ostentos, a decir verdad era un pueblo muy pintoresco y agradable, poca gente deambulaba por las calles y salía de los negocios.- sigue derecho por esta avenida, te aviso cuando estemos cerca de la casa de mi padre.- me aviso.

-Oh, yo pensé que iríamos al hospital.- le dije.

-No, Sue me dijo que le dieron de alta, mi padre es un poco testarudo respecto a quedarse en los hospitales y le riño al doctor que en su casa estaría mas cómodo y muy bien cuidado y como el doctor y el son buenos amigos y conoce el carácter de mi padre no le dio mucha guerra al darle de alta.- me contó.

-Ahora sé de donde viene tu testarudez.- le bromee, me sonrió.

-Aunque yo no tengo una placa para hacer mis palabras más efectivas, aquí mi padre es de armas tomar, no te metas con el jefe de policía Swan o habrá una celda con tu nombre.- me dijo con tono autoritario.

Trague pesado, creo que esto no era algo bueno que me lo contara con mi nerviosismo, pero supongo que el jefe Swan este convaleciente era algo bueno para mi integridad física, pero por dios aun tenía el arma!

-Pero tú te las apañas muy bien sin la placa.- le debatí.

Bella no contesto y comenzó a dar saltitos en su asiento señalando hacia el frente.

-Ahí esta es la casa.- señalo emocionada casi bajándose del auto en funcionamiento.

La casa tenía una construcción tradicional, blanca y con tejas oscuras, de dos pisos. Había una camioneta roja estacionada y una patrulla de policía. Me estacione al detrás de la camioneta y en cuanto apague el motor Bella se quito el cinturón y abrió la puerta pero antes de bajas se regreso y toco el claxon en repetidas ocasiones, asustándome un poco.

-Anda vamos.- me alentó desabrochándome el cinturón.

Debo admitir que por un momento me dio más miedo ella con todo su entusiasmo que la idea de conocer a su padre. Me recordó totalmente a mi hermana con toda la hiperactividad, solo le faltaban los zapatos de tacón y ropa de diseñador y su característico corte, pero la actitud ya la tenía y daba miedo. Me baje del auto justo cuando una mujer de piel morena y de no más de 40 años salía por la puerta seguida por un niño, que supuse que era Connor, cuando vio a su hermana una sonrisa emocionada apareció en su rostro pero luego me ubico a mí, frunció el ceño y sus facciones se hicieron serias y a la defensiva. Supongo que al que tengo que tener miedo no es al padre sino al hijo.

-Bella querida, que bueno que llegaron bien.- le saludo la mujer abrazándola efusivamente.- pero mírate estas preciosa, aunque muy delgada, pero ya verás cómo te hacemos engordar estos días.- le dijo separándose y volteándome a ver a mi- supongo que él es tu amigo?-

-Si, él es Edward.- me presento.

La mujer me tendió la mano con una sincera sonrisa amable, se la estreche como saludo.

-Mucho gusto Edward Cullen.- me presente.

-Sue Swan, te agradezco que hayas traído a esta chiquilla con bien, me hubiera preocupado mucho que hubiera conducido con lo alterada que la note.- me agradeció.

-Por lo mismo quise acompañarla, tenía la misma preocupación que usted.

-Supongo que te dio un poco te guerra con lo testaruda que salió, igual a su padre y por favor no me hables de usted, puedes llamarme Sue.- me pidió aun con su sonrisa.

Me recordó un poco a mi madre y me hizo sentir en confianza.

-Enano!- exclamo Bella corriendo hacia su hermano para abrazarlo y cargarlo.- mira que grande estas, ya casi no puedo cargarte.- observo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Pues ya va siendo hora que me dejes de llamar enano, ya soy todo un hombre.- le corrigió engruesando su voz a propósito, Sue y Bella rieron y el les frunció el ceño.

-Siempre serás mi hermanito, aun con todas las novias que tengas.- le dijo Bella y Connor puso los ojos como platos dirigiendo su mirada a su madre de inmediato.

-Que novias señorito?- le pregunto.

-Yo… ningunas mamá, ya sabes cómo es Bella siempre quiere avergonzarme.- miro a su hermana amenazadoramente.

-Upss.- murmuro Bella apenada acercándose al chico de cabello castaño como el de Bella- tema delicado no?- le susurro solo a él pero yo pude escucharla.

-Bueno pues entremos, hace un poco de frio y casi esta la comida hecha, supongo que tendrán hambre.- dijo Sue invitándonos a pasar.

Se acero a Bella y la rodeo con el brazo comenzándole a preguntarle cosas y caminando con ella hacia la casa, me dispuse a caminar detrás de ellas, pero un carraspeo a mi lado me detuvo, voltee y me encontré con Connor. El chico era alto para su edad, me llegaba un poco debajo del hombro, su piel tenía la combinación del dorado de la piel de su madre y la palidez de los Swan, el cabello era como el de bella pero chino, los ojos los tenia de un color café claro casi dorado y estos me miraban serios. Era un chico guapo, no me extrañaría que fuera un rompecorazones en su escuela.

-Tu quien eres? Y que tienes con mi hermana?- pregunto sin rodeos, me desconcertó un poco su sinceridad.

-Pues soy su amigo, soy Edward y trabajamos juntos.- le conteste tratando de contener la risita nerviosa.

-Amigo solamente? O eres algún tipo de noviecito?- insistió.

-Solo amigos.- dije.

El chico me analizo, buscando mentira, pero por supuesto no encontró nada y se encogió de hombros.

-Eso es bueno para ti, mi hermana es algo rara pobre de quien la tenga como novia.- rió y reí con él, su facciones se hicieron serias otra vez- de todas formas es mi hermana y aunque sé que se puede cuidar sola tengo que hacerte una advertencia. Si planeas algo con ella y la haces sufrir te las veras conmigo.- me advirtió.

Yo no dije nada, solo asentí.

-Chicos! Entren ya, se van a congelar.- nos grito Bella sacando solo la cabeza por la puerta.

Connor me hizo una seña con la mano para que pasara y camine a lado de él, entramos a la acogedora casa, Bella me sonrió y me tomo de la mano, su hermano se nos adelanto desapareciendo por las escaleras.

-Porque se detuvieron?- me pregunto Bella.

-Creo que tu hermano me da un poco de miedo.

-Connor? Pero si es un amor.- me dijo con dulzura.

Solté una risita irónica pero no dije nada, estaba seguro que al que tenía que tenerle miedo era a Connor, el por lo menos no estaba en reposo. Como era posible que un chico de 12 años me pusiera nervioso con una simple advertencia, me reí ahuyentando mis tontos miedo, Bella me miro extrañada y cuestionándome.

-Si, es un buen chico.- le respondí.

Y lo era, cuidaba a su hermana y lo comprendía, yo tengo una hermana y también era así, lo bueno de ella es que no había tenido muchos novios en su haber, creo que tuvo 2 y luego se enamoro de Jasper y ya no hubo más hombres para ella.

…

-La comida estuvo genial.- le alague a Sue y había sido así, cocinaba delicioso.

-Que bien que te haya gustado.- me sonrió.

Seguí comiendo lo que quedaba de mi postre, un delicioso pastel de chocolate. Sue nos había dado un manjar, había preparado infinidad de platillos, creo que había subido unos kilos en esta hora aquí sentado.

-Y Seth y Leah donde están?- pregunto Bella, si mal no recordaba Bella me había platicado que ellos eran los hijos que Sue que había tenido en su anterior matrimonio, había quedado viuda.

-Leah está trabajando como maestra de kínder y se fue a vivir sola,- Bella soltó un sonido de exclamación- y Seth…

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió la plática entre Sue y Bella, por la puerta entro un chico de piel morena, alto y desgarbado, cabello negro y un poco largo y despeinado. Entro como si nada pero en cuanto reparo en nuestra presencia, abrió los ojos sorprendido y después sonrió hacia Bella y extendió los brazos acercándose para saludarla y abrazarla.

-Bella, que alegría que hallas venido, tanto tiempo sin verte!- exclamo abrazándola, Bella le devolvió el abrazo sinceramente.

-Pero mírate, yo deje a un pequeño niño, cuando fue que creciste tanto?- le cuestiono separándose.

-Si no estuvieras tan ausente no se te haría tan raro que haya crecido tan de repente. En cambio a ti te veo más delgada.- señaló apretando sus delgados brazos.

-Porque todos critican eso, si estoy igual.- se defendió.

Bella definitivamente era testaruda, los dos rodaron los ojos y rieron. Yo también solté una risita, pero con esto todos me voltearon a ver, Bella se golpeo la frente.

-Lo siento, no te he presentado. Seth el es mi amigo Edward, Edward mi hermano Seth.- nos presento el chico me extendió la mano y yo se la estreche.

-Muchos gusto.- le dije.

-Igualmente- después de dejar mi mano volteo a ver a Bella levantando las cejas- Con que amigo eh?- le pregunto moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

Bella rodo los ojos y yo solté una risita nerviosa. Porque todos preguntaban lo mismo, aunque me alagaba que lo pensaran, para todos era obvio que Bella y yo teníamos algo, al parecer Bella era la única que no podía concebir esa idea.

-Si amigos.- respondió cansinamente.

-Ok, ok, no me gusta ese tono áspero así que no diré mas. Voy arriba a tomar una ducha, tengo una cita en la noche.- dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

-Estos chicos, ya cuando veo ya andan con noviecitas.-mascullo Sue lavando los trastes, Bella rió.

-Déjame que te ayude.- le dijo levantándose.

-No, no. Anda ve a ver a tu padre arriba.- le alentó con un gesto con la mano enjabonada, salpico un poco de espuma por la barra.

-Bueno.- acepto Bella, me sorprendió la rapidez con que lo hizo seguramente tenía ganas de ver a su padre, yo no me moví mientras Bella se dirigía a la salida, se detuvo y volvió la vista- Vamos.- me insto. Me extrañe por su petición.

-Yo? pero no sería mejor que fueras tu sola, digo para que platiques a gusto con tu padre.- le dije, Bella rodo los ojos caminando hacia mí y tomándome de la mano.

-Y eso que tiene que ver? Anda quiero que te conozca.- me replico mientras subíamos las escaleras, Bella casi me arrastraba por ellas.

Llegamos frente a la segunda puerta a la derecha, Bella toco suavemente la puerta y esperamos. Dentro se escucho un ronco "adelante" y enseguida ella abrió la puerta aun arrastrándome de la mano. La pequeña habitación estaba oscura, se colaba un poco de luz por las cortinas, pero lo nublado del exterior no ayudaba mucho, había una gran televisión encendida en el canal de deportes y una cama matrimonial al frente en donde el papá de Bella estaba recostado con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, tenía una venda en la cabeza y su pierna enyesada sobresalía de las cobijas que cubrían al jefe Swan. Sonrió al ver a su hija, pero frunció el ceño al verme a mí, tenía ese efecto en los hombres de esta casa, excepto por Seth, el fue muy agradable. Bella inmediatamente se soltó de mi mano y fue a abrazar a su padre, este le devolvió el abrazo con gusto, aunque hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-Que bueno que estas bien papá. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba.- le dijo Bella.

Su padre le sonrió y le pellizco una mejilla.

-No tenias porque, veme estoy bien.- le aseguro.

-Estas bien, pero mira como tienes la cabeza y la pierna- le regaño, solté una risita era una imagen graciosa ver a la pequeña Bella regañando a un hombre mayor como el jefe Swan que se veía indefenso recostado en la cama- pues dónde estabas metido?- inquirió.

-Ya ves que en este pueblo casi no llueve- señalo con ironía- y la tierra estaba un poco floja, estaba explorando y no pise bien y bueno el resto es historia.- concluyo señalando su cabeza y pierna con la mano.

-Ya no andas para esos trotes papá, deberías de cuidarte más.

-Que dices señorita? Si yo aun soy joven y fuerte, tengo suficiente edad para encargarme de mis cosas y encargarme de los que se pasen de listos.- dijo con voz lúgubre mirándome, era mi imaginación o eso era una advertencia, trague pesado temiéndole un poquito, como dije el hombre tenía un arma, ante este pensamiento me puse a buscar la funda de la pistola por todo el cuarto, para asegurarme que no estaba cerca.

-Sea como sea debes de cuidarte mas, que haría este pueblo sin su jefe de policía favorito.

-Está bien.- acepto Charlie y su vista volvió a mi- supongo que tu eres el chico que trajo a salvo a mi pequeña, Edwin?

Me acerque extendiendo mi mano y soltando una risita por su equivocación, Bella también rió, pero le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

-Edward Cullen señor, mucho gusto.- me presente, él me estrecho la mano con un poco de debilidad.

-Disculpa Edward.- se excuso- gracias por traer a Bella y espero que disfrutes tu estadía en Forks, ya comieron?- pregunto dirigiéndose a su hija.

-Si papá gracias.

-Su esposa nos ha atendido muy bien Señor Swan gracias.- agregue yo.- y si no les importa les dejo solos, voy a bajar nuestras cosas del auto.- dije dando pasos poco a poco hacia la puerta.

-Ok, en un momento bajo.- me dijo Bella.

El señor Swan solo asintió con la cabeza y así salí de la habitación. Saque nuestras pocas cosas del Volvo y las puse en el recibidor, aun no me decían donde nos quedaríamos, cuando deje la ultima maleta en el suelo Connor y Seth iban bajando las escaleras platicando animadamente.

-Lastima Connor aun eres muy pequeño, te lleve la vez pasada, pero mamá me matara si descubre que te saque de nuevo.- venía diciendo Seth, Connor hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-No tiene porque enterarse, vamos Seth sabes que me aburro y es viernes!- replico el chico como si fuera un gran acontecimiento.

Cuando estuvieron al final de las escaleras se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

-Hey! Que Bella te dejo solo?- me pregunto Seth.

-No, está arriba con su padre. Quería bajar nuestras cosas antes de que lloviera o algo así.- conteste.

-Oh! Ven vamos a sentarnos y charlar un poco, necesito darte unas cuantas advertencias con Bella,- mientras decía esto fingió seriedad, tuve que aguantar la risas al igual que Connor, ya habíamos pasado por esto, pero lo más gracioso era lo fingido que le salía a Seth, se veía un chico demasiado relajado como para ponerse en el papel de hermano posesivo. – Bella es la pequeña chica de la casa, bueno en realidad es Leah- medito para si mismo, luego sacudió la cabeza- bueno no importa, el caso es que hay muchos hombres para defenderla, tal vez no estemos tan cerca como quisiéramos, pero nos enteraremos si le haces algo muchacho, no es así Connor?- volteo hacia el chico que no pudo más y soltó una carcajada, ese fue un detonante para mi quien tampoco pude contenerme y me reí un poco.- de que te ríes?- le cuestiono.

-Por dios Seth, el papel de hermano sobreprotector no te queda, ni siquiera lo hiciste con Leah que es tu hermana de sangre. Y si te preocupaba la integridad de Bella, yo ya hice las advertencias correspondientes, no es así Edward?- me consulto el hermanito de Bella.

-Así es.- afirme.

-Tienes razón, ni con mi hermana lo hice. Pero bueno es que Leah no lo necesitaba ella puede apañárselas sola, no la conoces Edward pero tal vez la veas por aquí en estos días y enseguida te darás cuenta.- me contó- en cambio Bella, ella toda frágil.

Connor comenzó a reír de nuevo y yo no pude evitar reír también, estábamos hablando de la misma persona?

-Por favor no puedes subestimarla de esa manera, ni porque la conociste desde antes, justamente le decía a Edward que pobre del chico que la tenga como novia.

-Pues pobre de ti hermano- me compadeció dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda- porque yo no me trago el cuento de que solo son amigos- acuso Seth.

Me reí por sus conclusiones.

-Lo somos.- repetí.

-Vamos, pero tan siquiera son amigos con derechos no? Porque eso de acompañarla hasta Forks así como así. Por lo menos deben de tener algo intimo.- insistió, Connor a mi lado hizo una mueca de asco.

-Seth pareces una chica, chismoseando sobre los demás y iug! No quiero saber sobre la vida íntima de mi hermana.- se quejo.

Se escucharon pasos en las escaleras y sabiendo quien era la única persona que podía bajar escaleras en este momento todos nos tensamos y nos enderezamos aparentando que nada pasaba.

-Hey chicos que hacen, espero que no estén tratando mal a Edward.- dijo Bella lanzándoles una mirada amenazadora a los chicos.

-Para nada Bella, estamos teniendo una conversación de chicos.- respondió Seth.

Bello los miro recelosa, pero lo dejo pasar sentándose a mi lado y colocando su mano en mi rodilla, voltee a ver a los demás por si comentaban algo, pero al parecer nadie se dio cuenta o así lo hicieron ver. Como había dicho Seth yo no pensaba que todos se tragaran el cuento de que solo somos amigos y si conocen lo suficiente a Bella, como creo que lo hacen, conocerán su postura respecto a las relaciones y se darán cuenta de cómo se maneja nuestra extraña relación. Estuvimos charlando un rato los cuatro, los chicos eran muy agradables y Connor había dejado esa faceta de sobreprotector y ahora se portaba normal conmigo, a lo mejor al igual que Seth solo estaba fingiendo esa faceta. Me reí mentalmente por ellos.

Sin darme cuenta ya había oscurecido afuera, me fije en el reloj y ya eran las 9 de la noche, se había pasado muy rápido el día y mas porque tardamos 3 horas en viajar de Seattle hasta acá, tenía que admitir que estaba un poco cansado por ellos y como si mi cuerpo hiciera eco de mis pensamientos bostece. Bella me volteo a ver y me sonrió.

-Que tonta soy, debes de estar cansado por todo lo que condujiste.

-Si, un poco.- admití.

-Lo que no se es como te nos vamos a acomodar.- murmuro pensativa, una sonrisa picara se estableció en su rostro y me volteo a ver con la ceja levantada y viéndose muy sexy- te podrías quedar conmigo en mi vieja habitación.- mascullo bajito.

La idea me pareció extremadamente buena, su propuesta me había puesto ansioso. Pero al parecer no a todos les parecía tan buena idea, Sue, quien se había unido a nuestra charla en la sala carraspeo atrayendo nuestra atención.

-Edward, lamento no poderte dar un lugar mejor para dormir- se lamento viendo fijamente a Bella dándole a entender que había escuchado su propuesta, Bella soltó una risita nerviosa- tendrás que dormir en el sofá.

-No hay problema.- aseguro encogiéndome de hombros restándole importancia, aunque por dentro me estaba lamentando.

-No, no.- interrumpió Seth- yo voy a irme a una fiesta y para no despertarlo cuando llegue mejor me voy a quedar en casa de Embry, así que puedes quedarte en mi cama, con Connor.- me ofreció amablemente.

-Pues si a ti te parece bien.

-Claro, no hay problema.- me aseguro.- Y bueno familia me voy, tengo una fiesta a la que ir.- se levanto, Connor lo miro enfurruñado.

-Pero… pero…- balbuceo, pero se calló cuando su madre lo vio feo.

-Ni te atrevas a insinuar que quieres ir señorito, no me olvido de la última vez cuando te escapaste.- le advirtió señalándolo con el dedo.

Connor se hundió en el sofá amedrentado por el regaño y ya no dijo nada, aunque siguió mascullando cosas bajito. Bella y yo reímos y él solo nos miro feo.

-Por cierto Edward, muy buen auto. Yo desgraciadamente tengo que conducir esa carcacha que ves estacionada ahí, herencia de la chica que tienes a lado.

-Oye no te metas con la camioneta, que bien que te ha servido.- le regaño Bella.

-Pues no falta mucho para que de su último aliento y me voy, nos vemos mañana.- se despidió agitando la mano, antes de desaparecer le mando una mirada de disculpas a Connor y así se fue.

Nos quedamos otro rato en la sala platicando y viendo la televisión. Sue no tardo mucho en despedirse y subir las escaleras, Bella estaba acurrucada en mi pecho muy cómoda. Su hermano estaba sentado en otro sillón y pronto se quedo dormido, me reí, quería ir a una fiesta y se dormía muy pronto, aun era un niño.

-Edward.- me llamo Bella en un susurro.

-Umm?- masculle como respuesta despegando la mirada de su hermano.

No me dio tiempo de decir algo mas cuando sus labios ya estaban contra los míos, me tomo por sorpresa, pero enseguida le correspondí moviendo mis manos a su cintura para atraerla más, ella soltó un gemido bajito enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, sus labios se movían insistentes contra los míos y esto definitivamente me estaba excitando demasiado con la sensación de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, incluso teniendo a su hermano a pocos metros. Esto me hizo reaccionar y la separe de mi un poco a mi pesar, Bella se resistió un poco, pero al fin cedió acariciando aun mis cuero cabelludo cuando abrió los ojos y me miro cuestionándome.

-Que pasa?- preguntó.

-Tu hermano esta aquí.- murmure como si fuera obvio.

-Pero está dormido- susurro queriéndome besar de nuevo, entendió que no cedería y puso mala cara- está bien, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir.

Note la pesadez en su voz y si ella supiera lo mucho que me pesaba también, pero no podíamos hacer nada en la sala teniendo a su hermano que en cualquier momento podía despertar en el sillón continuo y a Sue y Charlie arriba. Ya abría otra oportunidad, o por lo menos eso esperaba, la única acción que habíamos tenido hasta este momento había sido nuestro muy bueno despertar y nada más.

-Subes nuestras cosas en lo que yo despierto a Connor?- me pregunto, sentí- ok, mi recamara es la que está al lado de la de mi padre.- me indico.

Se levando de encima de mí, dejando a la vista lo que había provocado su fogoso beso, Bella se rio bajito y se encogió de hombros como diciendo _"tú fuiste el que no querías seguir"_ le lance una mirada enfadada y me fui por las maletas.

Cuando entre al cuarto de Bella y deje sus cosas a lado de la cama individual que se encontraba en medio del cuarto, me puse a contemplarlo. Estaba pintado de un azul turquesa un poco desvaído, había algunos cuadros de paisajes colgados en las paredes, me acerque un poco para ver la firma de color blanco que se notaba en la esquina de uno de ellos y me sorprendí cuando leí las iniciales _IMS_, Isabella Marie Swan, reconocía de inmediato, podían ser las iniciales de cualquier otra persona, pero la letra coincidía con la que yo conocía de Bella, la verdad es que los cuadros eran muy bonitos. Había una repisa con varias fotos, me reí cuando reconocí a la pequeña niña castaña peinada de dos coletas a los lados y mostrando su gran sonrisa con algunos dientes faltantes, había otras en donde estaba con sus padres, algunas de mas grande con Seth y la que supuse era Leah, se parecía a su hermano y a su madre, otras con algunos otros chico, amigos suyos, supuse. En otra repisa había algunos olvidados y viejos discos de música clásica y algunas bandas viejas. Me quede contemplando el gran árbol negro que estaba pintado en la pared que estaba en la cabecera de la cama, sospeche que lo había pintado ella también, el árbol no tenia hojas simplemente las ramas y había una mariposa posada en cada una fungiendo como hojas, estas se extendían hasta el techo y había algunas colgadas de este, eran de diferentes colores y hacían un gran contraste con el árbol negro y la pared azul. Se veía genial.

Salí de la habitación maravillado por el talento que tenia Bella, siempre me tomaba desprevenido, en cuanto a lo que decía como también en sus cualidades, ella es maravillosa.

Entre en la habitación frente a la de Bella, ella se encontraba murmurándole algo a su hermano somnoliento que ya estaba acostado en su cama, eran literas y él estaba abajo. Connor con los ojos cerrados y casi a punto de dormir solo asentía a lo que le decía su hermana y sonreía.

-Descansa enano.- susurro dándole un beso en la mejilla y volteándose.

En cuanto me vio sonrió y se fue acercando poco a poco con una cara sospechosa, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos poniéndose de puntitas para estar más cerca de mi oído.

-No te duermas tan pronto.- susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja al separarse, sisee por lo bajo.

No me dio tiempo de preguntar el porqué de su sugerencia, ella ya había salido del cuarto cuando recupere la compostura, sacudí mi cabeza ahuyentando cualquier pensamiento que se colara en esta. Aun un poco en estado de aturdimiento y descifrando lo que trataba de decir, me prepare para dormir, me subí a la cama de arriba y me acomode para dormir, tumbándome boca arriba y mirando el techo. Había unas cuantas estrellas de plástico pegadas en el techo y brillaban en la oscuridad, me quede contemplando un rato en resplandor verde.

-Ella te gusta mucho no es así?- se escucho la voz adormilada de Connor, me incline un poco hacia la orilla para verificar que había hablado y no era mi imaginación.

-Pensé que estabas dormido.- dije.

-Casi.- acepto, yo me reí- no me has contestado.- insistió.

Volví a tumbarme boca arriba colocando mis brazos debajo de mi cabeza.

-Pues…- hice una pausa pensando bien mi respuesta- tu hermana me parece una chica genial, es muy linda y bueno pues si me gusta… me gusta mucho.- acepte un poco avergonzado por estarle confesando esto al pequeño hermano de la chica con la que mantenía la extraña relación.

-Se nota a simple vista- susurro- y mi hermana si es genial, me extrañaría que no pensaras de esa forma, solo es un poco extraña, pero que no te engañe su testarudez y su firmeza, sabe ocultar muy bien lo que realmente siente.- concluyo y su voz se iba difuminando cada vez más.

Fruncí el ceño, reacomodándome de lado recargándome en mi codo.

-Que quieres decir con eso?- le pregunte, no tuve respuesta. Me incline en la orilla, al parecer se había quedado dormido, su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración acompasada- Connor?- volví a llamar esperando que se estuviera haciendo el dormido o lo estuviera haciendo a propósito para crearme más expectativa- Connor?- llame de nuevo frustrado. Ya estaba completamente dormido.

Que fijación tenía la gente hoy para dejarme intrigado, primero Bella con su confuso mensaje y ahora Connor que desidia que dormir era más interesante que responderme la infinidad de dudas que me causaba todo el asunto con su hermana.

Me tumbe de espaldas de nuevo, cubriendo mi cara con mis brazos. Ahora lo único que quería hacer era dormirme y hundirme en mis sueños, pero creo que esa no era una opción. Mi celular que estaba debajo de mi almohada comenzó a vibrar, gruñí de frustración, esperando que no fuera mi hermana o Emmett que llamaran para molestar, pero mi mal humor desapareció cuando vi en la pantalla que era un mensaje de Bella, me reí. Seguramente quería comenzar un jueguito como el que llevábamos en la oficina, de mandarnos mensaje aunque estuviéramos cerca, abrí el mensaje.

_Ven a mi cuarto._

_B._

Me reí de nuevo, dude con su petición.

_Porque tendría que hacer lo que me dices._

_E._

Le conteste, el mensaje salió enseguida y no menos de un minuto la respuesta llegó.

_SOLO VEN!_

_B._

Decía el mensaje, supe que a esto se refería cuando me dijo que no me durmiera pronto y sabia que no pasaría nada inocente si yo me aparecía en su cuarto a estas horas y con todos los habitantes de esta casa dormidos. Sonreí con anticipación, realmente yo quería ir para allá? Que va, seamos realistas, yo lo quería.

Como si mis piernas reaccionaran antes que mis pensamientos, yo ya me encontraba caminando hacia la puerta, la abrí con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y despertar a Connor, con el mismo cuidado, cerré y camine hacia la puerta de Bella. Me debatí entre si tocar o simplemente entrar, aunque pensándolo bien sería demasiado estúpido tocar y así despertar a Sue o pero a Charlie. Abrí la puerta lentamente, entre y lo que me encontré me dejo estático, afortunadamente mis manos no sufrieron esa parálisis y se movieron para poner seguro a la puerta.

* * *

**Hola::::**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, con algunos problemas déjenme contarles, porque la maldita compañía de teléfono extorsionadora corto mi internet sin ninguna razón y estoy en frustración total, soy una inútil sin internet jeje, así que aquí subiendo en capi en un café internet, aunque los odio, porque toda la gente se queda viendo haber que haces.**

**En fin dejando a un lado mis traumas, tengo que hacer uso del servicio a la comunidad jeje. Hay una linda chica que leyó mi historia de Herencia en Juego y me dejo reviews geniales en casi todos los capítulos y al final me dijo que quería que la agregara al MSN para que leyera algo que había escrito ella y me dejo su correo, pero ya saben que FF borra los correos de los review y me frustre, porque no tiene cuenta en esta página y me cayo muy bien y con mucho gusto leería lo que ella escribe, pero ni como localizarla, así que decidí pedir ayuda. Si alguien conoce o si a dejado review en sus historias, ella es Kihori que así es como firma en sus review, por favor díganle que la ando buscando y que no pude saber su correo y pues si ella misma anda leyendo esto mucho mejor.**

**Ahora les agradezco a todas las que han dejado review, favoritos y alertas. Ya saben que me encanta leer que les va pareciendo la historia, así que espero que me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Sé que mi nota se está haciendo larguísima, pero aun me falta algo.**

**Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi novio, ósea Robert Pattinson (jajá, si como no, lo siento a veces debrayo) Bueno ya, si quieren se los comparto, hoy es el cumpleaños del novio de todas, Yei! Que bien ya cumpliendo 24 añotes y bueno se que ni en mis mejores sueños él leerá esto, pero eso no me quita la emoción de decir ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ROBERT PATTINSON! Porque es sexy y genial, ojala se la pase muy bien emborrachándose con sus amigos y con Kristen claro! (si soy Robsten, lo acepto)**

**En fin, ya dejo mis locuras y ahora si me voy. Qidence mucho, saludos, bss y abrzs.**

**Chaoo…**


	11. Adrenalina

_**Los personajes que se mencionan en esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y aunque quisiera ni Edward puede ser para mí, solo en mis sueños si eso cuenta XD. Tome prestados a todos para crear este Fic.**_

_**.**_

**Adrenalina.**

_**.**_

_Mensaje enviado_. Decía la pantalla de mi celular.

No pensé que Edward fuera a poner algunas trabas con mi mensaje, pensé que simplemente vendría y listo. Espere por una respuesta negativa de su parte pero esta no llego, solo esperaba que se apresurara porque me estaba muriendo de frio, pero solo a mí se me ocurría desnudarme así sin más con este frio, si a Edward por fin se le ocurría venir encontraría un cubo de hielo de Bella, por dios mi trasero se estaba congelando.

Estaba a punto de levantarme de la cama enfadada por mi frustrado plan de seducción, para ir por mi pijama, pero un ruido de una puerta abriéndose me detuvo. Me quede quieta tratando de descifrar si había sido la puerta que yo esperaba o la del cuarto de mi padre, el colmo seria que Sue entrara y me encontrara así, aunque conociéndola ella tocaría antes de entrar, así que no me preocupe y puse atención a los ruidos, no se escucho nada. Y ahí venia mi frustración de nuevo, que fácilmente fue lanzada por la ventana cuando la puerta de mi recamara se abrió, rápidamente recompuse mi pose de lado recargándome en mi codo, casi me caigo por la rapidez en que lo hice pero lo logre. Edward entro y en cuanto me vio se quedo quieto y mirándome con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, reí internamente satisfecha por lograr ese efecto en él. Escuche el clic del seguro, eso era una buena idea.

Me recorrió con la mirada y se mordió el labio, al parecer esto de tratar de verme sexy si me salía.

-Wow! Digo… hola.- balbuceo dando pasos lentos hacia mí y pasándose la mano por los cabellos nerviosamente.

El aunque estuviera vestido, así todo nerviosito y mirándome como lo hacía estaba muy sexy, estuve a punto de levantarme para lanzarme contra él para apresurarlo, estaba reaccionando muy lento y yo estaba ansiosa.

-Hola.- respondí soltando una risita.

-Y esto?- pregunto señalando mi cuerpo desnudo.

-Qué? no te gusta?- devolví la pregunta fingiendo un puchero, me levante apartando mi cabello y colocando mi mano en su hombro.

-No…digo-acentué mas mi puchero- digo… claro, me encantas.- por fin pudo formular sacudiendo su cabeza- Lo que quería decir es a que se debe.- aclaro.

-Bueno, pues si lo piensas no es difícil adivinarlo.- tontee un rato acariciando sus hombros, me puse de puntitas acercándome a su oído- O que creías que iba a dejar lo que paso en la sala así tan fácilmente? No lo creías o sí?- mordí el lóbulo de su oreja tal y como hace un rato y esta vez gimió bajito.

-Si alguien nos escucha? No quiero que tu padre se levante y me dispare en el trasero.- murmuro, reí y lo atraje más a mí.

-Pues entonces no hay que hacer tanto ruido, hay que salvar a tu lindo trasero.- murmure lanzándome a besarlo por fin, sentí como se reía contra mis labios.

Tocar sus labios con los míos siempre me encantaba, sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces y la forma en que se movían juntos era maravillosa, siempre caballeroso, dulce, pero a la vez con pasión y deseo. Su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en mi boca, la abrí dándole la bienvenida y así empezando con la lucha entre ellas. Le tome por el cuello atrayéndolo más a mí, acaricio mi cintura desnuda, gemí contra su boca por frío contacto con mi piel, empezó a repartir caricias por toda cada rincón y a cada paso de estas hormigueaba e incluso quemaba calentando así el ambiente. Ya ni siquiera sentía frio.

Tome la orilla de su playera jalándola hacia su cabeza, separo sus manos de mi cuerpo para ayudarme a quitársela, me encantaba contemplar su perfecto cuerpo. Recorrí su abdomen mientras Edward besaba y mordisqueaba mi cuello, mis manos poco a poco fueron bajando hasta el elástico de sus bóxers, me mordí el labio con antelación y adentre mis pulgares recorriendo la piel cubierta, Edward gimió contra mi cuello y sentí su respiración chocando con mi piel causándome un estremecimiento. Tome sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior y los jale hasta su tobillos, él termino de quitárselos dando patadas, me incorpore poco a poco acariciando con sus piernas y me sorprendí un poco cuando me encontré con su miembro completamente erecto y listo. Barajee la opción de hacer lo mismo de la vez pasada, pero estaba segura de que hoy no me conformaría con eso.

Tome su rostro atrayéndolo para acostarnos en la cama, el encima de mí. Recorrió mis costados una y otra vez quemando a cada paso, una de sus manos se detuvo en uno de mis pechos comenzando masajearlo y haciendo que gimiera en su boca y mi espalda se arqueara de placer. Su boca remplazo a su mano adorando mi pecho, mordisqueo mi pezón erecto haciendo que me retorciera por lo placentero que se sentía, tome sus cabellos entre mis dedos jalándolos Edward jadeo contra mi pecho y su hálito choco contra mi piel.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los míos desesperadamente, mis manos soltaron sus cabellos para recorrer todo su torso, fueron bajando cada vez más hasta encontrarse con su firme trasero. Definitivamente no dejaría que mi padre arruinara su perfecta anatomía, reí contra sus labios, se levanto para observarme y desapareció repartiendo besos por todo mi cuerpo, yo soltaba un jadeo a cada beso. Gemí fuerte cuando sentí su lengua delinear mis pliegues, tape mi boca de inmediato recordando en donde estábamos y que podíamos ser descubiertos, Edward rio contra mi sexo y empezó a lamer, besar y mordisquear un poco esa zona tan sensible, ya casi no podía acallar los gemidos con mi mano, levante la cabeza para sacar la almohada debajo de esta y me cubrí con ella la cara. Sentía que Edward estaba haciendo esto a propósito para torturarme, pues agrego su dedo a la fiesta que mantenía en mi parte baja haciendo casi imposible contenerme con el increíble placer que me estaba proporcionando, apreté cada vez más fuerte la almohada contra mi cara, casi sentía que me estaba ahogando, pero no podía retirarla o despertaría a todos los habitantes de esta casa y tal vez hasta del pueblo. Casi sentía que me liberaba cuando de pronto se detuvo, esta vez gemí pero de decepción, cuando retire la almohada de mi cabeza para ver que sucedía me encontré con su rostro con una sonrisa socarrona, antes de que pudiera quejarme comenzó a besarme de nuevo y de inmediato olvide todo. Su miembro rozo mi entrada haciéndonos gemir a los dos, me separe de él.

-Edward… por favor…- pedí jadeante.

-Que es lo que quieres Bella, pídemelo y te lo daré.- aseguro.

-Solo hazme tuya.- las palabras salieron de mi boca automáticamente sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo.

Me di cuenta que esas palabras implicaban mucho más que solo sexo, no quería dar la impresión equivocada, pero qué diablos mi cabeza no podía pensar con claridad ni preocuparse en estos momentos cuando tenía a Edward casi entrando en mi, el deseo que sentía por el me cegaba y nublaba mi mente. Espere que continuara pero nada paso.

-No traigo preservativo.- murmuro preocupado.

-Tomo píldoras.- le tranquilice jadeante casi rogándole con la mirada que continuara, no podía aguantar más.

Escruto mi rostro, luego asintió. Poco a poco, incluso con una lentitud tortuosa se fue adentrando, volvimos a gemir por el contacto. Mientras se adentraba en mi interior contemple sus hermosos y perfectos rasgos gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, le daba un aire irreal y fantástico, su expresión se fue transformando a una de placer, cerró los ojos y mordió su labio cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí, se veía tan sexy y deseable.

Lo sentí dentro de mí, no había incomodidad por el nuevo intruso, nuestros sexos hacían contacto con naturalidad, encajaban, como si se conocieran desde hace mucho y solo estuvieran esperando el rencuentro. Comenzó a moverse después de disfrutar la familiaridad, empezó a embestir lento alargando el momento y las sensaciones al máximo. Juntos encontramos el ritmo perfecto mientras yo movía mis caderas al mismo tiempo que él, a cada embestida no podía evitar soltar un chillido que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un gemido, Edward me sonrió y se agacho hasta mi oído.

-No hagas ruido cariño, queremos cuidar mi trasero recuerdas?- se burlo.

Me quede un poco aturdida por la forma en que me llamo. Sus acometidas fueron cada vez más rápidas y no pude evitar gemir nuevamente, Edward volvió a sonreír.

-Tendré… que ayudarte un poco cariño.

Junto sus labios con los míos, esa era su forma de ayudarme y funcionaba, los gimoteos por mi parte y la suya se ahogaban en la boca del otro, revolviendo nuestros alientos mientras nuestras lenguas tenían una lucha incansable. Enrede mis piernas en su cintura haciendo las estocadas más profundas, sentía su miembro palpitar dentro de mi mientras mis paredes se apretaban en torno a él, los dos estábamos cada vez más cerca. Lo tome de los hombros volteándolo para que se tumbara en la cama y yo quedara arriba de él, recorrí su abdomen con mis manos mientras comenzaba a moverme sobre él, cuando estuve segura de que tenia control de lo que soltaba mi boca me separe de él para tener más movimiento de moverme, mis pechos subían y bajaban por el movimiento y mi respiración errática, me arquee y me sostuve de sus piernas echando mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos ante el placer de la nueva postura.

-Bella… creo que el… el que necesita ayuda esta vez…soy… soy yo.- mascullo jadeante, me reí y me incline hacia enfrente de nuevo.

Me tomo por los hombros desprevenida atrayéndome hacia él para besarme furiosamente, las sensaciones cada vez eran más intensas no pude resistirme a morder su labio inferior con fuerza, creo que hice un pequeño corte porque sentí un sabor salado mientras seguí besándolo, no le molesto pues de su garganta profirió un gruñido de placer.

Mis paredes cada vez se contraían mas, estaba cerca. Edward hizo que invirtiéramos posiciones de nuevo para la recta final, coloque mi rostro en la curva de su cuello, el hundió su rostro en mis cabellos. Se abalanzo cada vez mas fuerte hasta que lo sentí derramarse dentro de mí, mordí su cuello por lo bien que eso se sentía y eso fue suficiente para que mi orgasmo también llegara enterrando mis uñas en su espalda en el acto.

Oh por dios! Eso podía decir que era el mejor que sexo que había tenido en mi vida, pero por supuesto eso él nunca lo sabría. Los jadeos por parte de los dos era lo único que se escuchaba en mi habitación, mi habitación en casa de mi padre el cual dormía a lado, demonios por un momento me había olvidado de donde estaba, solté una risita.

-Que… es tan… gracioso?- inquirió jadeando.

-Por un momento olvide en donde estábamos.- confesé.

-Me siento como un adolescente que entra a escondidas por la ventana de su novia para tener sexo, siento que tu padre entrara en cualquier momento reclamándome por llevarme la virtud de su hija.- dijo, los dos reímos.

Me acerque a él mientras corría las sabanas para taparnos, me acurruque en su pecho en este momento sudoroso.

-Y no te parece emocionante toda esa adrenalina? Aunque ahora tendrás que irte por la ventana antes de que te vea.- seguí el juego- espero que seas un buen escalador.- comenzó a acariciar mi espalda.

-Ósea que ya me quieres echar?- murmuro fingiendo que estaba dolido.

-A no ser que te quieras casar conmigo enmendando tu ofensa no veo otra opción.

-Bueno pues en todo caso, me voy entonces.- murmuro con resolución levantándose, pero lo detuve poniéndome encima de él y rodeándolo con mis brazos, estaba demasiado cómoda de esta manera como para que se moviera.

-No seas bobo.- le reproche, Edward rió. - no sabes cómo se me antoja un cigarro en estos momentos.- murmure inclinándome hacia el buró- quiere?- le ofrecí, Edward tomo uno arrebatándome en encendedor y prendió los dos cigarrillos.

-No sabía que eras de las chicas que se les antojaba en tabaco después del sexo.- observo se levanto para recargarse en la cabecera- eso es sexy.- agrego y me hizo sonreír.

Me senté en su regazo, con el movimiento la sabana bajo cubriendo solo debajo de mi cintura y dejando al descubierto mis pechos, me di cuenta de cómo me miraba Edward, sonreí por dentro con suficiencia. Fume mi cigarrillo de la manera más sexy que pude, provocándolo un poco y lo estaba logrando por la cara que estaba poniendo Edward.

-Muuuy sexy.- susurro bajito casi no lo pude escuchar.

Estuvimos platicando un rato mas mientras la habitación se estaba llenando de humo poco a poco, Edward percibió que el olor podía llegar a las demás habitaciones, se levanto para abrir un poco la ventana y esta vez fui yo la que me quede como boba contemplándolo desnudo, antes de volver a la cama se quedo viendo hacia un punto detrás de mí, voltee a verificar que es lo que había llamado su atención.

-Es eso lo que creo que es?- cuestiono caminando hacia el estuche de mi viejo violín.

-Si crees que es un mapache estas perdido- le tome el pelo, Edward rió y rodo los ojos- es mi violín.- respondí en serio restándole importancia.

-No sabía que tocaras el violín.

-Por lo visto no sabes muchas cosas sobre mí.

Rió tomando el estuche y volviendo a sentarse en la cama, abrió el estuche dejando a la vista mi viejo violín de ébano, lo había dejado aquí la última vez que los visite, de eso ya tenían como 2 años.

-Es hermoso.- halago Edward.

-Me lo regalo mi padre en mi cumpleaños número 12. Mi madre es como adicta a los hobbies, cambia de ellos cada mes si no es que menos y siempre me arrastraba con ella, debo decir que gracias a ella descubrí muchas cosas que hoy en día me apasionan.

-Como la pintura?

-Si, esa es una de ellas, también la fotografía, literatura y bueno la música. Tu tocas el piano no es así?- le pregunte recordando vagamente que Emmett había mencionado algo- y compones.- recordé.

-Bueno si, desde cómo los 5 años comencé a tocar el piano, mi madre me inicio en eso, antes decía que sería concertista.

-Yo también decía eso cuando esta pequeña.- coincidí.- supongo que me desvié un poco del camino.- reí.

Tome el estuche de las manos de Edward y recorrí la madera suave con mis dedos, era tan suave, a decir verdad hasta ahora me daba cuanta que extrañaba tocar.

-Que fue lo que estudiaste realmente Bella, es una de las tantas cosas que no se de ti.- voltee a verlo saliendo de mi ensimismamiento.

-Mmm... Un poco de mucho y a la vez nada.- respondí él me miro confuso- entre a la escuela de arte pero nunca pude decidirme por la pintura, la música, la literatura o la fotografía así que estudie todo, se podría decir que curse toda la carrera pero cuando eran los finales en un arranque me fugue con unos amigos a Italia.- le conté recordando ese viaje.

-Voy a tener que pasarme toda la noche preguntándote cosas, realmente no sé nada de ti.- mascullo- como acabaste entonces de secretaria de el director de un periódico, no creo que esa fuera tu profesión soñada o si?

-Eso si te lo conté, te dije que quería salir de la casa de mi madre y Phil me consiguió el trabajo. Y bueno estudie un poco de filosofía, se cómo escribir un artículo y me pareció buena idea.- Edward asintió coincidiendo con mi idea.

-Que hacías cuando vivías con tu madre?

-Oye, oye. Me siento en un interrogatorio policial.- los dos reímos, Edward me insto con la mirada para que le contestara, rodee los ojos- principalmente holgazanear- confesé riéndome- trabajaba en una librería. Era agradable, tenia descuento en libros.- observe como si fuera el gran beneficio laboral de mi vida.

-Eres tan fascinante Bella.

-Bueno supongo que gracias.- le respondí un poco cohibida.

-No me mal interpretes ni nada, es que tienes tantos talentos, mira tú cuarto. Me encanta! Toda esa imaginación en tu cabeza y tu lo estas desperdiciando siendo la asistente de alguien.

Realmente vi su punto y lo había considerado un tiempo antes de viajar a Seattle, tampoco es como si en Phoenix tuviera el gran trabajo, pero por lo menos estaba rodeada de una de mis pasiones la literatura, ahora lo más cercano a la literatura que tenía era escribir memorándums. Dios! Me entro un poco el pánico.

-Estoy desperdiciando mi vida no es así? Eso es lo que tratas de decir?

-No tanto así, digo ser asistente de Aro es un buen trabajo supongo que te pagan bien. Pero como un trabajo temporal en lo que te colocas en donde puedas explotar lo que realmente sabes que hacer, que se yo, escribir un libro, pintar esos maravilloso cuadros- señalo uno de ellos- fotografiar o intentar entrar como concertista!- se veía entusiasmado proponiendo cosas como si en realidad esas cocas fueran para su vida, pero tuve que callarlo porque estaba levantando demasiado la voz.

-Seria genial, voy a analizarlo y empezar con lo que más me agrade.- concorde igual de emocionada que él- gracias.- dije sinceramente.

-Porque?

-Por darme toda esa platica motivacional, me hubieran cobrado yendo a alguna de esas convenciones, tú me la diste gratis.- bromee, Edward frunció el ceño y se vio muy tierno, me acerque y bese entre su ceja.- ahora creo que sería una gran idea irnos a dormir si queremos levantarnos por la mañana.- propuse.

Edward aparto las sabanas buscando sus bóxers, cuando los encontró se los puso y tomo la demás ropa, me desconcerté cuando lo vi caminando hacia la puerta.

-Hey a dónde vas?- cuestione tomándolo de los hombros.

-Pues al cuarto de tu hermano.- respondió como si fuera obvio.

-Claro que no, te vas a quedar conmigo.- lo arrastre hasta mi cama.

-Pero no crees que tu padre se molestara?

-No claro que no y en dado caso que así sea ya escondí la pistola no te preocupes.- le anuncie mofándome mientras me ponía las pantaletas y tomaba mi sostén.

-Seria mejor si no te pusieras eso.- añadió.

Lo tire a un lado y me acosté acurrucándome en su pecho de nuevo, Edward nos cubrió con las cobijas. Esto era tan cómodo y podría permanecer acurrucada aquí el tiempo que fuera.

-Me encantaría escucharte tocar.- murmuro con voz un poco adormilada.

-Hay un piano en la estancia seria genial tocar un dúo.- propuse bostezando a los dos nos estaba ganando el cansancio.

-Si, seria genial.- su voz cada vez sonaba más pausada.

-Duerme bien.

-Aja.- mascullo casi dormido, reí.

Mis ojos también cada vez se sentían más pesados, rodee el torso de Edward con mis brazos y él se removió apretujándome más contra él. Como dije era un buen lugar para dormir, con esos pensamientos mis ojos se cerraron por completo hundiéndome en la inconsciencia.

…

Escuche un irritante golpeteo en algún material como madera, me removí tratando se ahuyentar ese ruido. Note que mi cabeza se encontraba sobre una superficie blanda y caliente, con mis manos tantee la superficie que con mi tacto vibro y se removió. Desorientada abrí los ojos volteando hacia todas partes, averiguando donde estaba, una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de la mañana me di cuenta que estaba en mi antiguo cuarto en Forks, la superficie en la que me encontraba aun se removía, voltee hacia a cabecera y me tope con Edward soltando una pequeña risita, viéndose sexy todo despeinado y amodorrado.

-Eso hace cosquillas sabes.- me dijo.

Me transporte más arriba hasta que mi rostro estuvo a la altura que el suyo y deposite un beso corto en sus labios.

-Buenos días a ti también.

-Que buen despertar, buenos días.- me rodeo con sus brazos y me atrajo para darme un beso más largo, me deje llevar y disfrute de ese beso matutino. Matutino, abrí los ojos de repente apartándolo y tapándome la boca con la mano.- que pasa?- cuestiono desconcertado.

-Me acabo de despertar, tengo mal aliento.

Edward comenzó a reírse y retiro mi mano para besarme de nuevo.

-Yo también me acabo de despertar, no es como si tú me dejaras ir a lavarme los dientes.

Me encogí de hombros entendiendo su razonamiento y me deje llevar nuevamente en sus labios, hasta que de nuevo ese golpeteo volvió, me di cuenta que era la puerta. Demonios! Mi padre!

-Bella! Despiértate el desayuno está listo y servido.- se escucho la voz de Sue del otro lado de la puerta.

Edward y yo nos separamos y él se veía un poco alarmado, se veía lindo temiéndole a mi padre, solté una risita antes de contestar.

-Ya voy, solo me visto.

-Ok.- acordó voltee hacia Edward quien suspiraba aliviado porque se hubiera ido- y despierta a Edward también para que baje a desayunar.- agrego sorprendiéndonos.

Edward se puso rojo por ser descubierto y yo me reí. Realmente no le temía a mi padre ni a Sue, ya era una adulta y en cierta forma era responsable, sabía que mi padre confiaba en mí y aunque no necesariamente estuvimos jugando cartas en la madrugada, era algo natural. Aunque lo incite los dos lo quisimos, me avergonzaba un poquito haberlo hecho debajo de su techo, pero no era como si nos fuera a pegar un tiro porque hayan robado mi virtud, no había nada que robar.

Casi me caigo cuando Edward jalo las cobijas tapándose completamente con ellas, le di un golpe por casi tirarme, pero lo mire confundida.

-Que te pasa?- le pregunte tratando de descubrir su rostro el no me dejaba.

-No voy a salir de tu habitación nunca más, tengo vergüenza.- su voz se escucho ahogada por las cobija.

Me carcajee encimándome en él y jugueteando para quitar las cobijas.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, esperando que les agrade.**

**Ya dieron un nuevo paso y bueno ya veremos como sigue toda esta loca relación, por lo menos los dos se están divirtiendo jeje. Y bueno ya veremos qué cara pone o que dice Charlie jeje.**

**Hoy no tengo más que decir solo agradeciéndoles los reviews, los favoritos y las alertas. Saben que me encanta saber su opinión así que un review no me haría mucho daño al contrario jeje.**

**Qidence, saludos, bss y abzs. Chaoo…**


	12. Atardecer

_**Tome prestados a los personajes que se mencionan en este fic, en realidad son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. **_

_**.**_

_**Atardecer.**_

_**.**_

Decir que esto era incomodo era como minimizarlo.

Edward, mi padre y yo estamos sentados en un solo sillón viendo televisión, oh no lo creen suficiente, pues mi padre está en medio de los dos y no deja de observarnos cautelosamente, Edward de vez en cuando voltea a verme por detrás de la nuca de mi padre y murmura cosas como "_ayúdame_" a lo que yo solo me río.

El desayuno no fue tan mal, mi padre nos observaba receloso pero no se comporto mal, no fue grosero con Edward ni nada por el estilo, eso me tranquilizo como me dio miedo, sabía que no me salvaba de una plática seria a solas con él, por eso le había advertido a Edward que no me dejara sola para nada y eso nos traía de vuelta a la tarde de televisión en el sofá con mi padre.

Edward deslizo su brazo detrás del cuello de mi padre para tocar mi nuca, me tomo por sorpresa provocándome cosquillas y haciendo que soltara una risita. Mi padre volteo a verme con el ceño fruncido yo no pude más que rodar los ojos, esto se estaba volviendo absurdo. Se enderezo en el sillón a propósito para hacer que Edward retirara su brazo.

Su atención volvió a la televisión cuando comenzó un partido de futbol americano, bufe rodando los ojos, esto sí que no lo aguantaría, nunca en toda mi vida le había entendido a ese deporte, por más que Charlie me lo explico tantas veces que perdí la cuenta nunca lo comprendí. Me levante estirando mi mano hacia Edward.

-Papá si no necesitas nada mas voy a darle un tour a Edward por Forks y como es inmensa sospecho que tardaremos todo el día.- anuncie con ironía, quería pasar un rato sin tensiones.

-Que no se supone que venias a verme a mí?- refunfuño mi padre, solté una risita.

-No te pongas celosito papi, claro que vine a verte a ti. Pero también hay que agradecer que Edward me trajo no lo voy a tener encerrado todo el día, por lo menos que el viaje le sirva para conocer no lo crees?- inquirí dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, se cruzo de brazos enfurruñado.

-Esta bien.- acepto no muy convencido, le di otro beso antes de tomar la mano de Edward.

-Necesitas algo antes de irme?- él negó- en donde está Sue?

-En la cocina.- respondió.

En lo que Edward subía por nuestras chaquetas fui a la cocina avisándole a Sue que íbamos a salir, enseguida se puso en marcha y me ofreció que me llevara algo para que comiéramos y no tuviéramos que regresar temprano, empaco varias cosas en una canasta, me pareció buena idea cuando se me ocurrió a donde llevaría a Edward, sería perfecto el no regresar temprano. Subí cuando Edward iba bajando, le dije que fuera por la cosas a la cocina, tome mi bolso metí mi ¡pod y algunas otras cosas, fui a mi armario y tome algunas frazadas, las necesitaríamos. Me encontré en la puerta con Edward que ya cargaba todo lo que le había dado Sue. Me despedí de mi padre pero no me hizo mucho caso, ya estaba inmerso en el partido que estaba viendo, así de rápido se le olvidaban las cosas cuando se trataba de sus preciados deportes.

Antes de que Edward se subiera al asiento principal le arrebate las llaves, se pudo un poco difícil porque yo manejara su preciado auto, era algo de lo mismo que Charlie con su fijación por los deportes solo que él añoraba su Volvo. Al final tuvo que aceptar pues le dije que no conocía los alrededores. Estuvo todo enfurruñado en su asiento en el camino y se puso paranoico cuando entramos al camino de terracería que yo conocía tan bien aunque tenía varios años de no recorrerlo, era mi lugar secreto al que acudía cuando quería alejarme y pensar cosas, era un lugar especial. Pero al parecer eso Edward no lo apreciaba, él solo pensaba en que le pasaría a su auto.

-Por dios Bella mi llantas!- se quejaba a lo que yo solo reía haciendo que el auto saltara mas.

-Estoy segura que el querido Volvo aguanta Edward, no seas paranoico.

-OH Dios!- exclamo cuando lo hice saltar mas a propósito, se sostuvo de la puerta y el tablero.- Perdónala Volvo, no sabe lo que te está haciendo, pero en cuanto volvamos a Seattle te llevare al taller para que te den un servicio especial.- me carcajee por sus delirios.

-No seas bobo Edward y ya deja de llorar como una niña, ya llegamos.- le dije estacionado el auto.

Se inclino e inmediatamente me quito las llaves del auto.

-Nunca mas volverás a conducir mi auto.- me advirtió y yo solo me reía mientras abría la puerta y salía.

-Te llevo a pasear y ni siquiera me agradeces, Cullen eso no es muy educado que digamos.- le reproche, espere su réplica pero no llego y en su lugar se escucho un silbido por lo bajo.

-Wow! Este lugar es…- espero tratando de encontrar alguna palabra entretanto recorría el lugar con la mirada.

-Es genial no? Me encanta este lugar.

Camine hacia la orilla del acantilado, era un prado que estaba a la orilla de un acantilado con la vista directa al inmenso mar, llena de vegetación y flores silvestres, el aire chocaba directo con mi rostro, cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de la brisa del mar, sentí los brazos fuertes de Edward rodear mi cintura, esto hizo el momento más agradable. Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro sin abrir los ojos.

-Es tan impresionante esta vista.- susurro en mi oído.- gracias por traerme, mmm... creo que dejare que conduzcas mi auto de nuevo, solamente porque el maltrato del Volvo valió completamente la pena.

-El Volvo es resistente, tú lo subestimas.

Gire mi rostro abriendo los ojos y me encontré con el rostro sonriente de Edward, su de por si revuelto cabellos se movía con el viento dándole un aire aun mas desaliñado y sexy. No pude resistirme, me puse de puntitas juntando mis labios con los suyos, él de inmediato reacciono devolviéndome el beso. Me tomo de las caderas e hizo que me volteara de frente a él, así era mas cómodo y se me hacia más fácil rodear su cuello con mis brazos y enterrar mis dedos entre su maraña cobriza. Nos separamos cuando el respirar se torno difícil.

-Que te parece si comemos algo de lo que nos dio Sue? Hagamos un picnic o algo así.- propuse dirigiéndome a la cajuela del auto.

Edward se me adelanto y saco todo, coloque una de las mantas que había traído en la yerba y coloque la comida encima. Los dos nos sentamos y comimos y tonteamos un rato, Sue había empacado un par de emparedados, pero lo que más había puesto habían sido postres que estaba segura había hecho ella, algunos panecillos y galletas. Yo estaba encantada comiendo a más no poder, deleitándome con los dulces.

-Esto esta delicioso, recuérdame agradecérselo a Sue.- mascullo Edward con la boca llena de galleta, se veía chistoso.

Tome mi bolso sacando mi cámara y le tome una foto mordisqueando una galleta.

-Oye! Que haces.

-Lucias listo para una foto- me encogí de hombros.

-De donde sacaste la cámara?

-Siempre al cargo pero no me había llegado la inspiración.

-Así que vas a tomar mi consejo respecto a tus talentos?- pregunto.

-Supongo que con algo se empieza no? Y bueno tienes toda la pinta de modelo, quieres ser mi inspiración o no?- inquirí levantando la cámara dirigiéndola hacia él, antes de que la tomara se tapo el rostro con el brazo- Edward!- me queje.

-Nunca salgo bien en las fotos.- se excuso, rodee los ojos.

-Anda sírveme de modelo.- pedí, tomando otra foto, frunció el ceño y tome una nueva- esto es divertido.

-Primero hay que recoger esto señorita, después puedes hacer de mi lo que quieras.- dijo riendo, una idea cruzo por mi mente.

-Que te parecería modelar para mi desnudo?- cuestione subiendo las cejas sugerentemente.

Edward solo rodo los ojos mientras devolvía las cosas a la canasta y la hacía a un lado, después de eso nos tumbamos en la manta y tonteamos un rato, le tome varias fotos de distintos ángulos, su perfil derecho e izquierdo, tome una de sus ojos que tanto me encantaban esa iría directamente a algún lugar de mi departamento. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y tome unas cuantas más de frente, tome una de su desordenado cabello.

-Para que quieres una de mi cabello?- inquirió.

-Que tiene? Me gusta.

-Deja eso y mejor ven aquí.

Tomo mi rostro y me atrajo hasta pegar sus labios a los míos, sabía que estaba tratando de distraerme, pero yo no me opuse mucho y me deje llevar, nunca rechazaría la oportunidad de besarlo, esto estaba en la lista de mis cosas favoritas y considere esto, si esta era de mis cosas favoritas porque no tomarle una foto? Sonreí contra sus labios imaginándome como reaccionaria Edward, abrí los ojos un poco para asegurarme apuntar el lente en la dirección correcta, los ojos de Edward seguían cerrados. Se escucho el clic de la cámara seguido del flash y Edward se tenso de inmediato gruñendo.

-Bella!.- se quejo.

-Deja de quejarte tanto.- ordene presionando sus labios con los míos antes de que siguiera replicando.

Soltó un suspiro resignado y yo sonreí apretando el botón de la cámara sin parar mientras lo besaba. En algún momento del beso ya no estaba segura si nos enfocaba a nosotros, Edward me besaba con tal desesperación y deseo que perdí el control por completo rindiéndome y dejando de lado la cámara y poniendo toda mi atención a las sensaciones que me hacía sentir cada vez que acariciaba mi labio inferior con su lengua, cada vez que mordisqueaba el mismo, cada vez que sus manos recorrían mi espalda y mi trasero con sus manos dejando una sensación de resquemor a su paso. Me moví un poco pero eso fue mala idea, pude sentir su erección rozar con mi sexo, gemí en su boca, esto se estaba tornando caliente.

Baje mis manos hasta el dobladillo de su camisa, sintiendo su abdomen y quitando su playera a su paso, su piel se estremecía a cada caricia, la prenda quedo fuera de juego. Tomo mis caderas e hizo que me tumbara en la cobija colocándose encima de mí, se separo y acaricio mi estomago subiendo mi blusa mientras me miraba fijamente, su manos llegaron a mis pechos y yo gemí sintiendo las mariposas revolotear en mi estomago, Edward sonrió satisfecho por las reacciones que me hacía sentir. Las prendas poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, se supone que debería de sentir frio por estar tan expuestos, pero la verdad es que no sentía nada de eso, solo sentía el calor recorriendo mi cuerpo. Edward besaba mi cuello cuando sentí su mano rozando mis pliegues con una suave caricia, enterré mis uñas en su brazo por el placer que me hacían sentir sus expertos dedos.

-Edward!- llame dando una nota de suplica a mi llamado, lo necesitaba. Subió su rostro mirándome fijamente, no me hizo decir nada, solo asintió comprendiendo y me beso nuevamente.

Se removió posicionándose en mi entrada y yo gemí con antelación. Su punta se fue adentrando tortuosamente lento entretanto sus dedos no dejaban sus caricias, moví mi cadera haciendo que se adentrara más rápido.

-Demonios!- exclamo excitado, esta vez fue mi turno de sonreír socarronamente.

Comenzó embestirme y yo cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la sensación que no podía ser más placentera. Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con la imagen de un Edward concentrado, su boca estaba entreabierta y su ojos cerrados, lo tome por la espalda y junte nuestros pecho enterrando mi rostro en su cuello. Mi espalda se arqueo cuando embistió más rápido y se adentraba más. Las mariposas se aglomeraban poco a poco en mi abdomen bajo, Edward gruño arremetiendo con más fuerza, separo sus rodillas moviéndose en un ángulo extraño y aunque lo creyera imposible sentí que sus embestidas eran aun más profundas, esto hizo que llegara al borde, rodee sus cintura con mis piernas atrayéndolo más, quería que llegara conmigo.

Casi no podía acallar mis gemidos, ya no podía soportar el calor en mi interior cuando sentí como se liberaba en mi interior, Edward gruño contra mis pechos y dio un último mordisco a mi pezón estremeciéndome. Sentía todo mi cuerpo relajado, como una gelatina sudorosa y orgásmica.

Mi respiración era pesada cuando Edward salió de mí e inmediatamente sentí que algo faltaba. Cerré mis ojos tratando se alargar todas las sensaciones que aun sentía, el calor se estaba yendo y empezaba a sentir un poco el frio, tontee a mi lado buscando cualquier prenda y aun sin abrir los ojos me puse mi ropa interior.

-No te vistas.- escuche la voz de Edward.

Abrí los ojos, se encontraba a mi lado recargando en su codo y recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mirada, sonreí acariciando su mejilla.

-Tu te has puesto tus bóxers- observe- y que quieres que muera de una pulmonía, está empezando a atardecer.

-Toma.- me lanzo su playera- tienes permiso de usar solo esto, voy por mas mantas.

Me puse su playera mientras veía como Edward iba hacia el auto, esa vista de su torso desnudo me encantaba, era ferviente fan de los lunares de su espalda, tenía una sexy constelación que me encantaría recorrer con mis dedos, o aun mejor con mi lengua. Sacudí mi cabeza riendo, ahuyentando mis locas fantasías.

…

_-"To die by your side, Is such a heavenly way to die"- _canturree con la música que provenía del estéreo del Volvo.

Edward estaba a mi lado fumando un cigarrillo mientras yo admiraba el panorama con el lente, robándole de vez en cuando el tabaco. Estábamos escuchando "_The Queen is Dead"_ el disco de _The Smith. _Me encantaba el disco y mas esta canción. El sol estaba cayendo cada vez más, se veía hermosa la escena desde esta perspectiva y yo no desaproveche la oportunidad de fotografiarla.

-Y nadie pasa por aquí? No crees que alguien pueda encontrarnos medio desnudos?- inquirió.

-No claro que no, este es mi lugar. Yo lo encontré una vez que me dio por hacerla de excursionista, las veces que he estado aquí nadie más se ha aparecido, así que no creo.- me encogí de hombros.- precisamente me encanta venir aquí por eso, por la soledad y tranquilidad, cuando quería alejarme de todo y de todos venia, ni siquiera Jake sabe de este prado.

-Entonces debería de sentirme alagado porque compartas esto conmigo?- rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos colocando su rostro en mi hombro y dando un beso en mi cuello.

-Deberías.- concedí- me pareció buena idea, ya que estabas tan temeroso de mi padre.- me burle.

El sol cada vez se veía menos en el horizonte, las nubes le dieron paso para darle un tono rojizo y amarillo al cielo, contrastando perfectamente con el agua del mar. No me pude resistir, tome los hombros de Edward y lo hice posicionarse de perfil con el atardecer a su costado, él solo suspiro y rodo los ojos sabiendo mis intenciones, me reí por su resignación, sabía que era inútil debatir conmigo y mi fiebre por la fotografía. Tome la foto, había quedado perfecta y mas porque Edward había decidido regalarme esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba.

-Puedes dejar de estar de quejumbroso señor, tu sesión de fotos ha terminado.

-Hay y a mí que ya estaba empezando a gustar todo esto.- tomo la cámara de mis manos y comenzó a ver las fotos- wow si tienes talento, sobre todo me encantan estas.- señalo mostrándome en donde nos estábamos besando.

Me encanto la escena, Edward se veía muy guapo con los ojos cerrados y concentrado en el beso con las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba mostrando una pequeña sonrisita, me sorprendió verme a mí, me veía diferente. La sonrisa picara por tomar la foto opacaba un poco a esa sonrisa sincera y de verdadera felicidad y satisfacción, pero ahí estaba como nunca me había visto. No solo era la escena, en realidad así me sentía, con una felicidad que no había experimentado con nadie. Esto aparte de provocarme una sensación de comodidad también me asustaba, no podía dejar que mis barreras bajaran de esta manera, no podía.

Me removí alejándome un poco de Edward como si eso hiciera alguna diferencia, me volteo a ver extrañado. Yo aparte la vista hacia la yerba, como si eso fuera más interesante, la yerba verde como sus ojos. Demonios!

-Que pasa?- inquirió colocando una mano en mi barbilla.

-Nada.- simplemente respondí tratando de poner buena cara.

Me escruto con la mirada, yo sonreía como si no pasara nada, aunque por dentro los miedos estaban haciendo mella y se estaban debatiendo con los buenos sentimientos que todo esto me estaba haciendo sentir.

Edward se movió frente a mi e hizo que me recostara posicionándose sobre mí, me dio un beso corto en los labios y las mariposas en mi estomago despertaron.

-Algo te pasa, te pusiste seria de repente. Que sucede?- repitió.

Enterré mis dedos en su cabello y masajee su cuero cabelludo, Edward suspiro satisfecho. Estaba tratando de hacer tiempo para saber que responder, esperando que esta vez me saliera bien mentir. Su mirada verde estaba clavada en la mía esperando una respuesta.

-No sucede nada, supongo que simplemente me agarro la nostalgia de volver a este lugar y me di cuenta que pronto nos tendremos que ir.- mentí sorprendentemente bien.

-Si tu lo quieres nos podemos quedar otro rato.

Solo asentí atrayéndolo para besarlo, ya no quería pensar en nada más y solo sus besos y caricias eran capaces de distraerme lo suficiente para no hacerme un lio. Con cada caricia una preocupación se iba, con cada beso mi mente pensaba que no había que temer, que todo iba a estar bien. Las prendas fueron desapareciendo de nuevo y yo me deje hundir en nuestra burbuja personal.

…

Amaba estar en mi burbuja personal.

Ahora estaba exhausta, sentía todos mis huesos como esponja y estaba segura que si trataba de levantarme caería estrepitosamente. Así que solo me acurruque contra el pecho de Edward teniendo la vista fija en el cielo estrellado, al parecer las nubes habían decidido hacerse a un lado y dejarnos admirar a las estrellas en todo su esplendor.

Edward me rodeo con sus brazos estrujándome contra él mientras mis parpados se rendían en la lucha de permanecer abiertos y poco a poco se iban cerrando llevándome a la inconsciencia. Sentí un beso en el tope de mi cabeza, seguido de la voz de Edward.

-"_Duerme preciosa Bella. Te quiero_"- decía la voz con el tono más amoroso.

Pero estaba casi segura de que en ese momento ya estaba hundida en mis sueños, y esa voz era parte de ellos.

* * *

**POR FAVOR LEAN!**

**Hola::**

**Un nuevo capítulo entregado, esta vez no voy a decir mucho y esperare a que me digan que opinan ustedes.**

**Esta nota más que nada es para invitarlas a votar por mí. Resulta que una de mis lectoras nomino dos de mis historias en un concurso en un blog, me sorprendí un poco cuando me lo notificaron, no me lo esperaba y pues bueno ahora vengo a pedir sus votos, la información está en mi perfil, espero contar con ustedes.**

**También quería decirles que mi correo murió y no sé porque jeje, hay muchas lectoras que me habían agregado y bueno ya cree uno nuevo que también se encuentra en mi perfil por si quieren volverme agregar o las que no me han agregado se animen.**

**Gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado, también por sus favoritos, alertas. Espero que me dejen sus comentarios esta vez y me digan que les pareció el capitulo.**

**Qidence, saludos, chaoo…**


	13. Conversaciones

_**Los personajes ya tan conocidos por todos saben que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás salió de mi cabeza.**_

.

**Conversaciones.**

.

-Toda esa atención me estaba empezando a abochornar- murmuro Edward mientras conducía a casa de mi padre- pero sobre todo la atención de la rubia de la barra, puedo asegurarte que vi la determinación de acercarse hacia nosotros cuando Lidia nos trajo la cuenta.

-Te asegure que conmigo no tenías nada que temer.- le recordé.

-Súper Swan al rescate no?- bromeo yo solo reí mientras mordisqueaba un panquesito de chocolate.

Nuestro plan no era despertar en el acantilado pero no estábamos seguros de él que momento de la noche nos habíamos quedado dormidos rendidos por la actividad nocturna, afortunadamente para nosotros la noche no había estado tan fría e incluso los rayos del sol eran los que nos habían despertado. Cuando recogimos todo propuse ir a almorzar al único restaurante del pueblo, me encantaba ir a ese lugar con Charlie cuando venía de visita, los panques de chocolate eran deliciosos.

Una vez estuvimos sentado en uno de los taburetes del lugar toda la gente nos miraba en el pequeño restaurante, tampoco es como que el lugar fuera muy grande por lo tanto todos se podían ver unos a otros, eso sumándole que era la hija desaparecida del jefe Swan que además venia de la mano de este hombre guapo y desconocido, era la atracción de toda la gente que se encontraba almorzando. Reconocí algunas caras conocidas, amigos de mi padre, compañeros de clase en mi fugaz estadía en la secundaria de Forks, en fin todos se esmeraban por voltear hacia nuestra dirección disimuladamente pero no lo lograban, eran demasiado obvios. Edward me dijo que una rubia lo veía con demasiada insistencia en la barra y aunque ya me imaginaba quien era voltee para cerciorarme, quien más si no la acosadora de hombres oficial de Forks, Lauren Mallory.

En cuanto noto mi mirada amenazadora desvió la suya fingiendo demencia hacia la madera de su mesa como si esta fuera lo más interesante del lugar, a partir de entonces la había estado checando y efectivamente como decía Edward cuando Lidia, nuestra mesera, nos trajo la cuenta ella estaba resuelta a acercársenos afortunadamente saque a Edward del lugar a tiempo.

-Lauren Mallory, la zorra del lugar.- murmure bajito inconscientemente, pero Edward me escucho.

-Uy uy, noto algo de resentimiento… o acaso celos?- soltó una carcajada y espero la respuesta ansiosamente.

-No, no ninguna de las dos- aclare de inmediato- no tendría porque sentir resentimiento por ella, ni de lejos estoy celosa de su reputación, quien querría ser la que ha pasado por todos en secundaria, pero bueno siempre hay alguien así en cada escuela no? Y alguien tenía que tomar el papel, afortunadamente Lauren lo tomo gustosa.

-Yo no hablaba de ese tipo de celos, yo se que tú no eres así y no te quedaría para nada ese papel- tomo mi mano y me dio un beso en el dorso le sonreí en respuesta- yo más bien estaba hablando de celos como… ya sabes… ella me estaba mirando y yo iba contigo, me di cuenta de cómo la veías Bella.- alzo las cejas sugerentemente.

Estaba entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir, de hecho lo había entendido desde un principio, simplemente no quise hablas sobre ellos y pensé que cambiando el rumbo de las cosas lo dejaría pasar, ya vi que eso no funciono. Solté una risa nerviosa y forzada.

-Pff diablos no!- bufe riendo como tonta- los celos son absurdos no van conmigo y si la veía de esa forma era solo para alejarla y no viniera a enterrar sus garras en ti, te dije que te protegería no es así, solo estaba siendo buena amiga.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo, enseguida Edward se tenso y se quedo callado poniendo su atención en el camino, lo mismo había pasado en el restaurante cuando Lidia había insinuado que éramos novios y le aclare que solo éramos amigos, Edward había hecho una mueca rara pero conocida para mi, sabía que no le agradaba mucho que hiciera ese tipo de aclaraciones y a mí tampoco me agradaba que el ambiente se pusiera tan tenso a veces por la solo mención de esa palabra refiriéndose a nosotros, pero me agradaría menos que él se fuera haciendo ideas erróneas y terminara lastimado por culpa mía.

-Oye esa tal Lauren es la misma del perro verde?- inquirió una vez que la tensión desapareció, de nuevo a mi lado se encontraba él Edward sonriente y despreocupado.

Sonreí de vuelta recordando la historia que le había contado nuestra mesera, Lidia es amiga de mi padre, fueron juntos a la escuela, por lo tanto conoce a mi madre también y me conoce a mi desde que nací. Edward valiéndose de eso quiso sonsacarle unas cuantas historias bochornosas de mi infancia, yo estaba confiada y satisfecha porque sabía que no había sido tan revoltosa en esa época de mi vida, pero se me había olvidado ese pequeño desliz. El perro de Lauren al cual yo había pintado de verde, lo acepto esa chica y yo nunca nos habíamos llevado bien.

-Si, después de que vi que les costó quitarle la pintura me puse a analizar todo y me di cuenta que hubiera sido más genial pintarle el cabello a ella.- le conté riendo, él rió conmigo.- su perro era lindo y no tenia culpa que tuviera una dueña así, pobre fifí.

-Y cuál fue la razón que quisieras hacerle un cambio de imagen a fifí?- inquirió.

-Tenía 9 años, mi padre insistía en que hiciera unas cuantas amigas para cuando viniera de vacaciones y el no pudiera estar conmigo y me llevo a jugar a la casa de los Mallory. El divorcio de mis padres era reciente y Lauren decidió que era un buen tema del cual burlarse, siempre ha sido odiosa. Así que cuando ella se fue al baño di mi recorrido por su casa y en la cochera encontré esa lata de pintura, el perro estaba a la vista y Lauren lo trataba como si fuera su bebe, lo quería mucho. Sé que fue algo infantil, pero fue un impulso.- me encogí de hombros.

-No estuvo bien que se burlara de algo que era tan resiente y te lastimaba.- me dijo tomando mi mano nuevamente para darle un apretón de apoyo, esta vez fui yo la que le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano agradeciéndoselo.- pero bueno tu hermano sí que va a ser una leyenda en Forks.- cambio de tema, era una de las cosas que me gustaban de él, era fácil pasar la página cuando se tocaba un tema delicado.

-Le gusta hacer rabiar a Charlie.- reí.

Lidia también nos había contado las proezas de mi hermano, entre su historial se encontraban mascotas de vecinos desaparecidas, explosiones misteriosas de los buzones, ventanas rotas con bolas de beisbol, ventanas de autos rotas por la misma razón, las plantas de los vecinos pisoteadas, entre otras, pero su hazaña más grande y la más reciente había sido la desaparición del letrero de bienvenida del pueblo, había sido absurdo y a la vez gracioso, según nos había contado Lidia, ver como mi padre buscaba en todos lados para que al final el dichosos letrero se encontrara en la chochera de su propia casa, me reí imaginándolo.

-No es una poco bizarro que el que más se mete con la ley en Forks sea el mismo hijo del jefe de policía?- pregunto.

-No es el que más se mete con la ley, ese es el título de Seth y creo que se ahí viene la influencia y bueno no son crímenes como tales, exceptuando la desaparición del letrero, la extraña desaparición de mascotas y las explosiones de los buzones, todo lo demás es por el beisbol, es una amante del deporte.- le conté.

-En serio? Es bueno saberlo mi familia es muy asidua al beisbol, Alice y yo jugábamos mucho con mis padres cuando éramos niños, incluso entramos a la liga infantil.

-Alice?- pregunte atónita, él asintió- con todo esa tierra y ella tan glamorosa?

-Bueno eso fue antes de que le diera por andar con tacones casi todo el tiempo, pero es una excelente lanzadora y aun jugamos cuando hacemos nuestras reuniones familiares.- me aseguro.

-Tendría que verlo para creerlo.

-Quizá en alguna ocasión te lleve para que seas parte de nuestros partidos, Emmett y Jasper se unen al juego, es divertido.

-Puede ser, si me enseñas a jugarlo, no sé nada sobre el tema.

-Será un placer ser tu entrenador.- sonrió de manera torcida mientras apagaba el auto frente a la casa de mi padre, su sonrisa cambio por una mueca graciosa- que tan enfadado crees que este tu padre porque no dormimos en casa?- inquirió temeroso.

-Sinceramente no lo sé.- acepte, yo misma estaba un poco temerosa sobre eso.

Salimos del auto sacando las cosas que nos habíamos llevado, antes de que llegáramos al porche detuve a Edward y rebusque en mi bolsa hasta encontrar mi cámara, él me miro extrañado cuando le tome un foto y rodo los ojos.

-Es para tener un recuerdo tuyo antes de que tengas un ojo morado.- me burle y el solo rodeo mis hombros con su brazo riendo y dándome un beso en el tope de la cabeza.

Entramos sigilosamente a la casa tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y prolongar los gritos de reclamo que seguramente Charlie nos tenía reservados. Se escuchaba el ruido de la televisión en la sala así que le hice señas a Edward para que subiéramos a mi cuarto, justamente íbamos subiendo los primero escalones cuando dos risas nos detuvieron.

-Pero mira quienes son, los desaparecidos.- dijo casi grito Seth con Connor a su lado riendo.

-Bella? Ven acá por favor.- grito mi padre desde la sala.

-Mierda!- mascullamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo lo que hizo que Connor y Seth se burlaran mas, les saque el dedo antes de tomar la mano de Edward y dirigirme a la sala.

-Pero… pero Bella, él te llamo a ti, yo para que me meto?- inquirió Edward jalándome, voltee a verlo amenazadoramente.

-Gracias por ese apoyo sincero Edward.- le reproche.

-Lo siento comprende que le tengo miedo a tu padre- se justifico, soltó un suspiro- anda vamos.

Mi padre estaba sentado con la pierna descansando en la mesa de centro y tenía los brazos cruzados esperándonos, nos trasladamos hasta quedar frente a él, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Hola papá.- salude los más tranquila que pude.

-Hola chicos.- saludo y suspire por dentro aliviada de que su voz no sonara tan amenazante como imagine. – adonde fueron ayer que no volvieron?- pregunto.

-Bueno… lleve a Edward a los alrededores y el tiempo paso volando y nos quedamos dormidos en el auto.- medio mentí, claro que no le iba a contar los detalles a mi padre.

-Bueno pues nos tenias muy preocupados a Sue y a mí, recuerda que se están quedando en mi casa y hubiera sido bueno que llamaran para saber que estaban bien.

-Lo siento señor Swan como dijo Bella se nos fue el tiempo.- se excuso Edward interviniendo.

-Lo entiendo y ya desayunaron?- pregunto dejando el tema, me sorprendió enormemente la serenidad de mi padre, estaba segura que Sue le había aplacado los ánimos.

-Si fuimos a desayunar al Lodge.- respondí.

-OH te encontraste con Lidia?

-Si, nos estuvo contando las historias de tu hijo el delincuente.- reí, mi padre rodo los ojos y bufo.

-También me contó a mi sobre Bella y el perro verde de los Mallory.- rió Edward, fue mi turno de rodar los ojos. Edward y Charlie comenzaron a reír.

-Bueno ya dejen de reírse a mi costa por mis travesuras de la infancia, Edward vamos creo que necesitamos tomar una buena ducha.- le dije.

Jale a Edward de la mano sin esperar respuesta, Seth y Connor seguían en el pasillo y miraban la escena con el ceño fruncido.

-Qué? y los gritos y regaños donde quedaron, eso no puede ser todo- se quejo Seth- Charlie estás perdiendo el toque amigo!- le grito.

-Cállate Seth.- le contesto mi padre haciéndonos reír a todos.

…

POV Edward.

Ver tocar a Bella el violín era lo más hermoso y sexy que había visto en mi vida, mientras movía el arco por las cuerdas de una manera suave profiriendo notas afinada y armónicas, sus ojos permanecían cerrados concentrada mientras su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la melodía, viendo esa imagen hacia que casi perdiera la concentración y olvidara que teclas tenía que presionar.

Después de nuestra escapada de hace 3 días habíamos decidido permanecer en casa de Charlie el mayor tiempo posible, solo había acompañado a Bella al centro comercial cuando nos lo pidió Sue, también había estado practicando con Seth y Connor algunos lanzamientos, el pequeño hermano de Bella era muy bueno en el deporte, hoy lo iba a acompañar a las prácticas de la liga del pueblo, pero antes de eso Sue nos había convencido a Bella y a mi tocar algo para la familia en el piano y el violín, estábamos tocando Claire de Lune de Debussy, esa canción era de las favoritas de los dos. Estábamos en perfecta sintonía y la melodía iba fluyendo con su altos y bajos, sus momentos suaves hasta que termino con esas notas dulces y yo no pude despegar mi vista de Bella ni un solo momento deleitándome, finalmente cuando los aplausos de su familia resonaron en la habitación Bella abrió los ojos y les sonrió tímidamente haciendo una reverencia dramática, yo también le aplaudí y al verme ella aplaudió de vuelta.

-Muy bien chicos pero no pueden tocar algo menos deprimente?- pregunto Connor en broma su madre le dio un golpe en el hombro- solo bromeaba mamá.

-Tocaron hermoso, casi me hacen llorar.- nos alago Sue conmovida.

Después de todos halagos hacia nosotros Connor me recordó que tenía que acompañarlo, Bella decidió quedarse ayudándole a Sue a hacer la cena, me despedí con un beso de ella antes de subir a mi auto seguido de Connor. El parque donde entrenaban no quedaba muy lejos, llegamos y el hermano de Bella se reunió con su compañeros, me senté en las gradas que había en el lugar y me quede observando, después de unos cuantos lanzamientos Connor se acerco.

-Como ves, lo hacemos muy mal?- me pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

-No para nada, cuál es tu posición en el campo?- le pregunte.

-Pues no tenemos una posición fija, intercalamos, pero lo que más me gusta el lanzar.

-Y lo haces perfecto, estoy seguro que te llevarías muy bien con mi hermana a ella le encanta lanzar.- le conté.

-Tienes una hermana?- inquirió.

-Si es más pequeña que yo, tiene 21 años.- tome mi celular y le enseñe una foto- se llama Alice.

-Wow! Es muy bonita.- comento sonrojándose un poco.

-Hey galán, es mi hermanita y tu eres muy pequeño.- le bromee empujándolo levemente.

-Yo solo digo que es linda y tu estas con mi hermana.- contra ataco.- y hablando de ella, tu dijiste que solo eran compañero de trabajo y sé que pasaron juntos la primera noche que pasaron aquí y he escuchado cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abre.

-Bueno… yo… - balbucee sin saber que se le decía a un niño de 12 años en estos casos- pues…

-No, no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones ni nada, solo que sepas que no soy tan tonto e inocente como todos creen y me doy cuenta de las cosas, sé que no son novios porque conozco a mi hermana, seguro estas envuelto en uno de sus líos mentales sobre relaciones amorosas y todo eso no?- cuestiono, definitivamente este niño estaba muy bien informado.

-Pues que te puedo decir, ya lo has deducido todo.- me encogí de hombros.

-Hay esa hermana rara que tengo- rodo los ojos- no dejes que te confunda tanto, se que puede ser rara pero tampoco es tan insensible, lo que sucede con ella es que quiere guardarse esos sentimientos para que no la hagan sufrir y pone esa escusa de que ella no cree en el amor y todas eso, aunque no es cierto.

-Vas a ser psicólogo o algo así?- pregunte riendo, me sonrió de vuelta.

-Mi hermana y yo nos llevamos bien, me cuenta muchas cosas, es fácil conocerla totalmente si eres tan cercano a ella.

-Bueno entonces dices que ni ella se cree todas esas patrañas sobre que el amor es solo una ilusión y que pertenece a los cuentos?

-Claro que no, ella es dura de carácter pero piensa como cualquier chica, le encanta leer novelas de romance y en el fondo desea todo eso para ella.

Esta plática definitivamente estaba siendo muy instructiva.

-Y como rompo esa pared que ha construido?- le pregunte aprovechando esta oportunidad.

-Lo que ella necesita es tiempo, ella sola se dará cuenta que es lo que pasa por su cabeza y como los sentimientos van despertando, aunque debes en cuando necesitara un empujoncito y bueno ni siquiera tendría que estarte diciendo todo esto, se supone que tengo que guardar los secretos de mi hermana, pero pareces un buen chico y mi hermana a veces puede ser una necia testaruda.- los dos reímos.

-Estoy seguro que hablas de Bella, esos adjetivos solo se pueden aplicar a esa mujer.- nos interrumpió una voz grave.

Jacob llego palmeando la espalda de Connor y sentándose a su lado, hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza hacia mí como saludo.

-Jacob andabas muy perdido.- le dijo Connor- no has ido a ver a Bella.

-He andado recorriendo el terreno ya sabes, chequeando las novedades- le giño un ojo y Connor rió.

Alguien lo llamo en el campo y se disculpo corriendo hacia sus compañeros dejándonos solo a Jacob y a mí.

-El chico es bueno no?- comento señalando al hermano de Bella.

-Si, lo es.- respondí notando la evidente incomodidad por parte de los dos. Otro silencio incomodo siguió mi comentario.

-Oye quiero disculparme por ser tan zopenco cuando te conocí y el incidente la otra mañana, es que a veces no tengo filtro en lo que digo, pero no era personal ni nada por estilo.- me aseguro sonriéndome amigablemente.

-No hay problema con eso, ya paso.

-No quiero llevarme mal con el novio de mi amiga por mi gran boca.- rió, hice una mueca por el termino que utilizo.

-No somos novios.- le corregí.

-OH- murmuro comprendiendo- Bella y sus líos mentales, pensé que ya los había dejado atrás, a eso venia lo de Bella testaruda y necia?- pregunto refiriéndose a lo que hablábamos Connor y yo antes de que interrumpiera, solo asentí.- lo único que necesita esa chica es tiempo ya caerá con sus propias alegatos y cuando menos se dé cuenta estará enamorada.

-Lo mismo dijo Connor.- le conté.

-Y tiene toda la razón- concordó.

-Me acaban de hacer saber que no todo está perdido con la pequeña testaruda.

-Es una fierecilla pero estoy seguro que la sabrás domar.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Lo sé tarde un monto con este capítulo, hasta yo misma me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta que ya había tardado un mes sin actualizar. Lo siento de veras pero he andado bien atareada, como algunas sabrán estudio gastronomía y resulta que para mi examen para final de semestre mi grupo y yo tenemos que hacer un pequeño restaurante y para varias me toco ser gerente, por lo que me toca organizar todo y es un poco agobiante con todas las diferencias que se presentan siempre cuando se trabaja en equipo. Pero en fin me di un tiempo para terminar este capítulo que no me faltaba mucho.**

**Tuvimos una pequeña conversación útil entre Connor, Jacob y Edward y les adelanto un poquito sobre el capitulo que sigue, que es el ultimo en Forks, una parte de él ya lo tengo escrito desde hace mucho y me gusto mucho escribirlo, es una pequeña conversación entre Bella y Charlie, seguro se darán una idea de que va no? En fin espero les haya gustado este capítulo y me dejen sus opiniones para hacerme saber su opinión.**

**No puedo dejar esta pregunta pasar, para las que ya vieron Eclipse que tal les pareció? Pues en mi caso a mi ME ENCANTO! Me parece una buena adaptación y ya la fui a ver dos veces jeje y aunque es mi favorita de las tres también hubo cosas que no me gustaron tanto, pero fueron mínimas.**

**Ahora si me retiro agradeciéndoles los reviews que me dejan, así como favoritos y alertas. Espero se pasen a dejarme sus comentarios.**

**Saludos, bss y abrzs. Chaoo…**


	14. La playa

_**Los personajes mencionados aquí no son de mi propiedad, pero la historia sí.**_

.

**La playa.**

.

Pasar tiempo con mi padre era menos incomodo si Edward no estaba del otro lado poniendo ansiosos a los celos sobreprotectores de Charlie. Ambos éramos parecidos en algunos aspectos por lo que hacia nuestra convivencia silenciosa, pero cómoda. Para mi padre pasar el día viendo televisión era la mejor actividad, dejando de lado la pesca y acampar, aunque esta última no le había resultado muy bien esta vez.

-Y que pasa entre ese chico y tú?- pregunto de repente, tirando todo lo que había pensando hace un momento.

-Solo somos amigos.- respondí sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del televisor y fingiendo demencia. Aun así pude sentir la mirada inquisidora de su parte.

-Los amigos no se besuquean, ni duermen juntos Bella- mascullo entre dientes. Lo voltee a ver sorprendida porque estuviera enterado y aun más sorprendida por no haber armado un drama sobre ello.

-Pero quien...?- deje la pregunta en el aire, Charlie se encogió de hombros rodando los ojos y así la comprensión llego a mi cabeza.

-Connor.- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Voy a matar a ese enano.- masculle para mí, pero Charlie alcanzo a escucharme y soltó una risita. En verdad me sorprendía que estuviera tomando todo esto con tanta calma. Su mirada era expectante, esperando una respuesta de mi parte a su pregunta- estamos saliendo, pero no somos novios- acepte por fin.

-Porque?- curioseo Charlie, porque se le había antojado ser curioso ahora si en toda mi vida nunca lo había sido?

-En verdad quieres tener esa platica papá?- inquirí con la esperanza de que desistiera en su curioseó.

-Me preocupo por lo que pasa en tu vida hija- y mis esperanzas acaban de salir por la ventana- porque no son novios? El chico te agrada no?- insistió. Ya estaba demasiado metida en esto que mas daba sincerarse?

-Si, me gusta y me agrada- acepte- solo que yo no quiero pasar por todo el drama de una relación sentimental en este momento- le explique- las relaciones son demasiado complicadas y la gente sufre por ellas- concluí volviendo la vista al televisor, ni siquiera estaba segura de que es lo que estábamos viendo. Charlie resoplo a mi lado.

-Bella no puedes seguir tomando el fallido matrimonio entre tu madre y yo como base- me iba a defender pero Charlie me detuvo con un movimiento con la mano- se que tú te llevaste la mayor parte del sufrimiento y nos tuviste que soportar, sabes que siento mucho todo eso- yo asentí- pero ese tipo de cosas pasan en esta vida, la relación entre tu madre y yo no resulto, pero tal vez así tenía que ser, ahora cada quien tiene a alguien más y los dos estamos felices. Sé que esa etapa de tu vida marco tu carácter fuerte y so me tranquiliza porque sé que puedes patearle el trasero a cualquier chico que se propase contigo, pero no seas demasiado dura ni te cierres Bella, tienes que vivir tu vida.- concluyo.

-La estoy viviendo papá.

-Parece un buen chico, es guapo y se ve que es un caballero.

-Lo es. – concorde.

-Entonces cual es problema? Es tal como el chico que describías que vendría a rescatarte de este frio y horrible pueblo marciano- recordó sonriendo, me reí también recordando mis fantasías, pero después me puse seria.

-Solo no quiero llenarme de dramatismo y sufrir.- confesé desviando la mirada de los ojos de mi padre tan parecidos a los míos.

-Hay hija, en esta vida con que no se sufre? Si no sufres quiere decir que no has vivido.- coloco su mano en mi hombro jalándome un poco para que volteara a verlo, su semblante era amable- Me doy cuenta de cómo te mira el chico.- soy consciente de lo que mi padre hablaba- y también veo ese brillo en tus ojos y la forma en que te comportas con él…

-Apenas nos estamos conociendo papá- le interrumpí desconcertada por lo que acaba de decir- lo estamos llevando lento.

-Eso está bien, pero se consiente de las cosas porque puede ser que cuando menos te des cuenta el chico se haya ido cansado por la lentitud y tú te hayas perdido vivir esa oportunidad.

Por el rumbo en que iba nuestra conversación estaba dispuesta a contarle la plática que había tenido con Edward y que estaba de acuerdo en todo, pero al parecer eso no iba a suceder hoy. En ese momento entro el amigo de Charlie y padre de Jacob. Paso a la sala saludando y se sentó a lado de mi padre. Este me lanzo una mirada significativa dándome a entender que había disfrutado nuestra conversación.

Yo también lo había hecho aunque al principio había sido incomodo, nunca habíamos profundizado en los sentimientos de ninguno de los dos, nunca habíamos hablado del divorcio de Renne y él como hoy, me había pedido disculpas por su comportamiento en repetidas ocasiones pero hasta ahí había llegado todo. Pero sobre todo nunca habíamos hablado sobre mis relaciones sentimentales, nunca habíamos hablado de chicos y mucho menos habíamos tenido esa plática sobre sexo que algún día tiene que llegar, Renne se había encargado de todo eso. Pero este momento entre él y yo había sido un descubrimiento, estoy consciente de que tiene razón en algunas cosas que menciono, como la no muy placentera experiencia con su divorcio, si me había marcado en ciertos aspectos ver a las personas que tanto quería dañadas por una fallida relación, pero ahora ellos estaban felices con sus respectivas actuales parejas, estaban viviendo sus vidas.

Yo también estoy viviendo mi vida no es así? Estoy viviendo en momento con Edward, lo estoy disfrutando en verdad, el me hace pasar un buen rato, me hace feliz, lo único que no estoy haciendo es mezclar emociones, ese era un problema? Mi padre tendría razón y Edward podría cansarse de mis traumas emocionales y marcharse? Charlie no siempre tiene la razón, un ejemplo de ello es la absurda idea del brillo en mis ojos y todas esas cosas, él estaba equivocado. Pero aun así la simple idea de que Edward se fuera me mortificaba.

-Y cuando llegaste Bella?- pregunto Billy sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-Desde el viernes.- le respondí medio atontada- y Jacob sigue aquí? No lo he visto en estos días.- le pregunte y me golpe mentalmente por no acordarme de mi amigo antes.

-Pues estoy igual que tu Bella, no lo he visto mucho, parece que se está reencontrando con el lugar y está recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Eso en idioma de Jacob era buscando chicas y aprovechando los productos locales al máximo, pensándolo bien no creo que tampoco el se haya estado acordando de mi mucho en estos días, estábamos a mano.

-Suena a Jacob- concorde riendo y levantándome- bueno chicos los dejo ver su partido tranquilos, necesitan algo?

-Podrías traernos unas cervezas Bells.- pidió Charlie, lo voltee a ver con advertencia.

-No puedes tomar alcohol papá, recuerda que estas tomando medicamentos.- le regañe.

-Una no me hará daño, además no sería una tarde de partidos sin cerveza Bells.- replico Charlie haciéndose el listo, rodee los ojos.

-Ummm- refunfuñe- si interfiere en algo tu se lo explicaras al doctor- le advertí saliendo de la habitación hacia la cocina.

Sue estaba ahí absorta frente a la estufa preparando la comida, solo noto mi presencia hasta que abrí el refrigerador para sacar las cervezas, me volteo a ver con su sonrisa amable que la caracterizaba.

-Hey Bells. Llego Billy?- cuestionó.

-Si, hace un momento- le dije señalando las cervezas que acaba de sacar.

-Oh no, no, tu padre no puede tomar alcohol, está tomando medicamentos.- señalo.

-Es lo mismo que le dije, pero ya sabes cómo es…

-Testarudo.- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo riendo.

-Dame eso, yo las llevo y ya hablare con él.

Tomo las botellas de mis manos y salió por la puerta. Alcance a escuchar como lo regañaba y el refunfuñeo de mi papá mientras subía las escaleras a mi habitación, cuando entre a ella me tire en mi cama con las palabras de Charlie aun resonando en mi cabeza_. "Cuando menos te des cuenta el chico se haya ido cansado por la lentitud y tú te hayas perdido vivir esa oportunidad"_

Y las palabras seguían sonando en mi cabeza una hora después aunque con menor intensidad gracias a la música que provenía de los audífonos de mi iPod, Bon Iver era muy bueno en momentos como este, era muy relajante escuchar su canciones, incluso estaba dormitando un poco y fácilmente me hubiera quedado dormida pero mis sentidos se pusieron alertas cuando escuche levemente la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, me quede quieta con los ojos cerrados aun. La cama se hundió a mi lado y sentí un suave tacto retirando mi cabello de mi mejilla y luego retiro el audífono de mi oído derecho.

-Hola preciosa.- susurro, trate de contener la sonrisa que se quiso dibujar en mi rostro cuando me llamo de esa manera, pero falle inútilmente, abrí los ojos poco a poco encontrándome con su hermoso rostro.

-Hola.- susurre con la voz un poco ronca y adormilada.

Se movió en la cama hasta que su espalda quedo contra la cabecera y coloco mi cabeza en su regazo acariciando mi cabello, me acurruque disfrutando de la sensación.

-Como pasaste la tarde?- me pregunto acariciando mis mejillas y sus caricias siguieron por todo mi rostro.

-Bien- me encogí de hombros- nada espectacular, solo una pequeña plática con mi padre.- le conté.

-Problemas?- inquirió.

-No para nada, fue una buena plática, nunca había estado con mi padre de esa manera. Fue agradable.- me incline para mirarlo.- y tu como pasaste la tarde con mi hermano?

-También bien, es un buen chico y muy buen lanzador, le dije que se llevaría bien con mi hermana- me contó- y por cierto a que no sabes a quien nos encontramos? – me pregunto, me encogí de hombro no tenía ni idea- a Jacob.

-Umm ese bobo. Espero no se haya portado tan mal contigo.- le dije levantándome y sentándome en su regazo, comencé a acariciar su cobrizo cabello.

-Para nada, de hecho estuvo muy amigable y me pidió disculpas por nuestro penosos encuentros anteriores- abrí los ojos sorprendida y complacida- nos invito a una fogata en la reserva, me pareció buena idea y Connor estaba tan emocionado con el plan que dijimos que sí. Espero no te importe, aunque todavía le dije a los chicos que te preguntaría.

-Claro que no, también me parece una buena idea- concorde-cuando Jacob y yo aun rondábamos por el pueblo solíamos ir, son divertidas, a veces se ponen a contar historial locales, hay comida, bebidas y todo lo necesario para divertirse. Ya verás que la pasaremos bien.- le dije, el me sonrió acercándose para besarme.

-Mientras estés tú siempre la paso bien.- mascullo contra mis labios, yo solo pude sonreír con esto.

Nos quedamos el resto de la tarde en mi habitación escuchando música, charlando un poco, consumiendo tabaco y porque no besándonos también. La tarde paso rápida y agradable, bajamos cuando nos pareció buena idea aparecernos por la reserva, buscamos a Charlie y Sue para avisarles nuestros planes, pero Connor se nos había adelantado y se encontraba frente a Sue haciendo pucheros y una rabieta mientras Sue negaba con la cabeza.

-Anda mamá déjame ir. Seth estará ahí y seguramente Leah también y Jacob!- agrego desesperado.

-Que gran consuelo, ahora estoy más tranquilo.- mascullo mi padre con ironía sin despegar la vista del televisor.

Voltee a ver a Edward y los dos nos reímos por la escena que se desarrollaba en la sala, con esto nos hicimos notar y todos voltearon a vernos. La expresión de Connor se ilumino y camino hacia nosotros.

-Lo ves, Bella y Edward también irán. Ellos me pueden cuidar! Verdad Bella que me cuidaras?- pregunto esperanzado, decidí jugar un poco.

-No enano, si vas no podre embriagarme ni divertirme. Lo mejor es que te quedes para que duermas temprano como el enano que eres.- Edward a mi lado casi no aguantaba la carcajada y yo por dentro no estaba mejor, la expresión de mi hermano era muy graciosa.

Sue y Charlie miraban divertidos mientras Connor entornaba los ojos y ponía los brazos en jarras.

-Deja de bromear Isabella.- se quejo con voz seria y el ceño fruncido.

-Deja de fruncir el ceño de esa manera, te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo- le dije acariciando su entrecejo con mi dedo índice- y si no quieres que te traten como un niño y yo te siga diciendo enano deja de hacer de hacer rabietas.

-Amen por eso.- rio Charlie y todos los acompañamos, el semblante de mi hermano se relajo.

-Está bien.- acepto- Pero me vas a llevar verdad?

-Claro que si tonto- le dije rodeando sus hombros con mi brazo- pero pregunta a Sue si está bien.

Mi hermanito volteo hacia su madre y Sue le sonrió amablemente asintiendo.

-Claro, solo no lleguen muy tarde.- nos pidió.

-Y nada de embriagarse.- agrego mi padre, resople.

-Tranquilo Sheriff me sé las reglas.

Nos despedimos y después de tomar nuestras chamarras partimos rumbo a La Push, en cuanto divisamos las primeras viviendas de la reserva de indique a Edward por donde tenía que manejar. Llegamos y ya había mucha gente sentada en torno a la gran fogata, en cuanto Edward estaciono el auto Connor salió corriendo a donde estaban todos, aunque le grite que nos esperara no hizo caso.

-Está ansioso.- dijo Edward yo solo asentí rodando los ojos.

-Hey Bella!- grito mi monstruoso amigo acercándose.

-Hola monstruo!- lo salude un poco emocionada por verlo nuevamente. Se acerco corriendo y al llegar frente a mi me cargo y me levanto dándonos vueltas- Hey! No pensé que estuvieras tan emocionado de verme.

-Claro, siempre es bueno ver a mi mejor amiga.

-Ok, primero bájame y después empezamos con los sentimentalismos.- le bromea dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro cuando me bajo, me había mareado un poco.

Salude a Seth y Leah, le presente a Edward a esta última, algunos de los que estaban reunidos eran viejos conocidos, me alegre de verlos de nuevo. La fiesta se fue desarrollando tranquila, había alcohol por supuesto, si no lo hubiera esto estaría vacio. Tenía vigilar de cerca de Connor asegurarme que lo único que tomaba era refresco, aun con todas las travesuras que hacia sabía que era un buen chico, pero estaba en los inicios de la adolescencia y eso conlleva a explorar el libertinaje y el primer punto era el alcohol y tu primera borrachera, estaba de acuerdo con que algún día lo tenía que experimentar pero no con migo a mi cargo y con Sue y mi padre en casa esperándonos, el tiene una placa que le da el derecho de meterme unas horas a la cárcel por corromper a menores. Ahora se estaba portando bien, lo único que hacía era estar sentado escuchando las leyendas que estaban contando.

No captaban tanto mi atención a decir verdad, las había escuchando demasiadas veces y Connor también pero a él le interesaban tanto y le parecían tan geniales que no le importaba escucharlas miles de veces para él seguían siendo nuevas. Si alguien contaba algo sobre cosas sobrenaturales, vampiros, hombres lobos y ese tipo de cosas, Connor era el primero en estar enfrente atento a escuchar.

-Bla, bla, bla. No sé como tu hermano no se cansa de escuchar esas historias tantas veces.- murmuro Jacob a mi lado, yo me reí.

-No reniegues de tu raíces Jacob, si lo haces puede venir un frio y te puedes convertir en un hombre lobo.- me burle un poco de él.

-Ser un hombre lobo sería divertido, seria más veloz, mas grande…

-Y apestarías a perro todo el día- le interrumpió Edward haciéndome reír por la cara que puso Jacob.

-Jajá, muy gracioso. – yo no podía aguantarme la risa por lo que había dicho Edward y la reacción de Jacob.

-A ti que te gustaría ser?- le pregunte a Edward.

-Un vampiro por supuesto. Por excelencia somos los de más popularidad – voltee a verlo había dicho somos?- y cualquier cosa sería mejor que convertirse en un oloroso animal y siendo vampiro tendría el mismo aspecto, no tendría que cambiar.

-Pero estarías muerto.- agrego Jacob.

-No exactamente, seguiría rondando por la tierra. Seria inmortal, puedes superar eso cachorrito?- le retó.

-Los hombres lobos también somos inmortales- no podía creer que estuviera usando en termino "somos" cuando esta conversación se había aplicado a su persona, rodee los ojos.

-Por dios, dejen el jueguito de mi casa es más grande que la tuya por favor. Haber Jacob, estamos hablando de una leyenda, tú no eres un hombre lobo, entiéndelo.- le explique como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño. – Y tu mucho menos eres un vampiro- le pellizque un brazo y él chillo de dolor- lo ves aun lo sientes si lo fueras ni siquiera hubiera podido pellizcarte.

Los dos se enfurruñaron cruzando los brazos infantilmente, parecía una madre reprendiendo la pelea de mis hijos.

-Como sea los hombre lobos son mejores.- mascullo Jacob, me di un golpe en la frente y empecé a reírme.

-Como digas- dijo Edward levantándose- voy por mas cervezas.- aviso.

-Tráeme una chupasangre.- le pidió Jacob.

-Como usted diga OH gran hombre lobo alfa.- se mofo Edward, Jacob tomo una corcho lata y se aventó pero él con la gracia que lo caracterizaba la esquivo riéndose de mi amigo.

-Deja de ser tan infantil bobo.- me reí y juro que tenia la intensión de sacarme la legua pero se arrepintió para no darme la razón, aun así alcance a ver la punta de su lengua ja- y mejor dime porque no has ido a ver a Charlie? Hoy tu padre estuvo por la casa y por lo que dijo has estado ocupado entre algunas piernas no?- me reí y el muy descarado también se rió.

-Piernas en plural no, no soy tan zorro Bella- le entorne los ojos- bueno si, a veces pero ahora puedo decirte que solo han sido un par de piernas perfectamente torneadas que me tienen cautivado.- me contó y me parecía gracioso su tono de voz un poco soñador.

-Y se puede saber quién es la dueña de ese par de piernas perfectamente torneadas que te tiene cautivados.- trate de imitar su tono de admiración.

-Tu hermanastra.- contesto simplemente dándole un largo trago a su cerveza.

-Leah? Enserio?- solo asintió, voltee a verla y estaba platicando con Edward. Leah era muy linda, su piel bronceada le daba un toque exótico contrastando con su larga cabellera negra, era muy parecida a Sue- pero si ustedes se aborrecían, recuerdo que una vez le aventaste helado en el cabello, OH y esa vez que le pusiste chicle y se lo tuvo que cortar, ella adoraba su cabello y te aborreció desde entonces- recordé- como sucedió esto?

-Oh Bells, tenía que quedar tarde o temprano en la familia Swan, si no era contigo, claramente no era con Seth ni Connor, solo quedaba Leah.

-Deja de bromear bobo.- le urgí una respuesta.

-Bueno tú sabes, ya no somos unos niños y el otro día que le hice el favor a Sam de recoger a Claire en el jardín de niños para que él y Emily pudieran ir a almorzar solos, me encontré con que era maestra en ese lugar y bueno Claire nos arrastro a comprar helado con ella y platicamos. Si ella aun recuerda el asunto del chicle, el helado y todos los comestibles que le lance pero nos reímos de ello y bueno, me agrada.-concluyo riendo como un bobo cursi, trate de contener una risa pero no pude.

- Oh por dios, te han atrapado!- le señale- nada más ver tu cara de estúpido para saberlo. Que entonces que ahora debo de llamarte cuñado o una cosa así?- inquirí riéndome.

-Wow, no, no. No te confundas, Leah y yo no somos novios.- me aclaro.

-Ah no?- ladee la cabeza confundida.

-No, yo nunca dije eso. Solo lo estamos pasando bien, salimos y todo eso, pero sin compromisos. Es algo así como tu relación con Edward así que debes comprenderlo perfectamente.

-Ella está de acuerdo o solo estas siendo un estúpido sin sentimientos ni consideración?

-Claro que esta de acuerdo, ella fue la de la iniciativa, me dijo y cito sus palabras. "Yo no quiero tener un novio que me este controlando a cada momento, ni rendirle cuentas a nadie, me agradas Jacob pero en este momento de mi vida no necesito el drama de una relación amorosa, así que estas dispuesto a solo pasarla bien? Si no es así puedes irte sin ningún problema" Él sueño de cualquier hombre, una relación sin compromisos, eso si me advirtió que si quería que nos siguiéramos acostando no podía acostarme con nadie más, un poco de exclusividad no le viene mal nadie con tal de divertirnos como nosotros lo hacemos.- concluyo satisfecho.

-Eso no es algo un poco retorcido?

-Me lo estas preguntando tu Bella Swan quien mantiene una relación similar con el chico chupasangre de haya? No es eso un poco hipócrita?- pregunto perplejo.

- Tienes razón, no sé de donde vino esa pregunta.- conteste después de analizarlo, Jacob volteo detrás de mi hombro y le guiño del ojo a quien supuse que era Leah después le alzo las cejas sugerentemente, rodee los ojos golpeándole el hombro- deja de hacer eso.

-Deja de estar celosa que aquí viene tu vampirito y yo me retiro con mis piernas torneadas.

Me reí de él antes de que se fuera, al principio enserio me creí que este chico había caído, pero aun lo subestimaba y ahora que había encontrado la horma de su zapato se la estaba pasando en grande.

-Creo que tu hermanastra y Jacob acaban de desaparecer por el bosque.- murmuro Edward en mi oído al sentarse a mi lado- que tal si tu y yo damos una caminata por la orilla del mar?- propuso, voltee a verlo con fingida mortificación.

-Señor Cullen usted me está proponiendo algo sucio?

-No, no claro que no- fingió estar ofendido- yo solo estoy diciendo que vayamos a estirar las piernas un poco.- los dos nos reímos.

-Está bien, también necesito estirar las piernas y necesito un cigarrillo- me ayudo a levantarme- Connor enseguida regresamos, no te muevas de aquí- le dije a mi hermanito antes de irme de la mano de Edward, él solo asintió sin despegar la atención del chico que ahora se encontraba contando una nueva historia.

Bajamos por el pequeño sendero para llegar a la orilla del mar, me tropecé unas cuantas veces con algunas rocas pero Edward me detuvo antes de caerme, parecía que este lugar despertaba mi antigua torpeza.

-No me imagino a ti con esos tacones que sueles usar caminando por aquí.- se burlo de mi.

Tire el cigarrillo que acaba de terminarme y me agache para quitarme los tenis, Edward espero pacientemente, me doble los pantalones hasta debajo de mis rodillas y me eche a correr hacia la orilla mojando mis pies, estaba muy fría pero no me importo.

-Tu plan es enfermarte los últimos días que estés aquí o que?

-Deja de reprenderme y ven aquí que puedo caerme- fingí trastabillar, extendió los brazos pero no se acerco.

-Me voy a mojar los tenis.- se quejo.

-Entonces quítatelos, camine alejándome de él y jugueteando con el agua, no oí sus pasos siguiéndome e iba a voltear para ver si se había ido o seguía en el mismo lugar pero una ola llego y perdí el equilibrio con el movimiento del agua, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto directo con la arena y el agua, pero unos brazos demasiado cómodos no lo permitieron.

-Que harías tu sin mi?- cuestiono en mi oído.

-Estaría toda mojada y probablemente ahora si enfermaría.- me ayudo a incorporarme pero no retiro sus manos de mi cintura y yo rodee su cuello- Oh mi héroe!- dramatice, él rió.

Me tomo por sorpresa cuando bajo sus manos hasta mi trasero y me levanto haciendo que rodeara su cintura con mis piernas, solté un gritito por la sorpresa.

-Así ya no tendré que estar cuidando que no te caigas a cada momento.- dijo, pero sus acciones me daban a entender algo completamente distinto y nada inocente como una caminata. Rozo con su nariz mi cuello y después mordisqueo hasta llegar a mi oído y mordisquear el lóbulo también. Yo me estaba desasiendo en sus brazos y no paraba de encenderme. -Alguna vez has tenido sexo en la playa?

-Eso es una sugerencia?- le seguí el juego, no me parecía tan mala idea.

-Puede ser, pero eso implicaría ensuciarnos un poco con la arena.

-No necesariamente- le susurre al oído, dos podíamos jugar este juego, recorrí su pecho con mis manos y me incline para besar su cuello, sentí como se tenso- camina hacia las rocas que están allá- le señale, el rápidamente me hizo caso- esto es algo así como tener sexo en la ducha, eso ya lo hemos hecho recuerdas.

Tan pronto dije eso mi espalda choco contra las rocas, gracias al cielo lo hizo delicadamente o mi espalda estaría sangrando ahora por el impacto. Sus labios se juntaron con los míos demandantemente y yo correspondí de la misma forma. Lleve mis manos a la orilla de su pantalón y comencé a desabrocharlo con ansiedad, él hizo lo mismo con mi pantalón. Teníamos que ser rápidos, no podíamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo estando en un lugar público y aunque todo estuviera oscuro a unos pasos de donde estábamos se desarrollaba una fiesta.

Una vez su pantalón estuvo desabrochado me dedique a recorrer su rostro con mis manos mientras nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban y hacían nuestro beso más profundo y apasionado. Bajo mi pantalón hasta mis rodillas dejando mis trasero expuesto contra las rocas, sin previo aviso entro en mi de una sola estocada, separe mis labios de los suyos para gemir fuerte enterrando mi cara en su cuello, podía sentir sus jadeos en la piel de mi hombro mientras seguía embistiendo contra mí. Tomo mi trasero con sus dos manos acariciándolo para después subirme un poco y hacer la embestidas mas profundar, gemí pero también me queje un poco pues mi trasero se había raspado con su acción. Se separo de mi hombro y volteo a verme.

-Te estoy lastimando?- pregunto con voz ronca deteniendo las estocada, casi quise golpearlo por hacerlo.

-No, no. Continua.- le pedí, casi rogué, sonrió tomando mis rostro y besándome insistentemente, note que había bajado la intensidad de las embestidas y eso no me agrado del todo- mas rápido y fuerte!- le pedí contra sus labios.

El pequeño dolor que sentía del roce de mi piel desnuda con la aspereza del la piedra no podía nublar el placer que estaba sintiendo en este momento, sabía que abría consecuencias de esto mañana o en un rato, pero no me importaba, esto del sexo en la playa era lo mejor.

Nuestros gemidos y jadeos se acrecentaban a cada estocada, las sensaciones se intensificaban a cada minuto y poco a poco sentía como se arremolinaban en mi estomago bajo, enterré mis uñas en su espalda cuando sentí el orgasmo cerca, al parecer el también estaba cerca pues fue intensificando la rapidez de sus movimientos y gemía cada vez más fuerte. Mordí su hombro cuando la liberación llego para los dos al mismo tiempo y sentí como se liberaba dentro de mí.

Nuestra respiración era errática, mi cuerpo se sentía una gelatina y sentía que podía caer al suelo en cualquier momento si no fuera porque Edward aun me detenía.

-Eso… fue genial.- suspiro contra mi cuello, yo solo gemí dándole la razón y no confiando en el tono de mi voz como para darle una oración completa ni siquiera un monosílabo.

Beso mis labios por última vez para después ayudarme a incorporarme, los dos nos vestimos aun con la respiración jadeante, una vez estuvimos vestidos comenzamos a caminar de la mano de vuelta y en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, sino todo lo contrario. Divise la fogata un poco lejos, no me había dado cuenta de que tanto nos habíamos alejado, pero bueno ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo habíamos estado lejos. Edward soltó mi mano y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda baja que estaba empezando a arderme, internamente se lo agradecí.

-Segura que no te lastimaste?- me pregunto.

-Tal vez por la mañana necesite que me des un masaje con alguna pomada para las raspaduras pero nada grave, valió la pena.- dije- una roca no se compara con el azulejo de la ducha.

-Definitivamente no. Pero a mi punto de vista esto fue mucho mejor que el sexo en la ducha.- dijo con su voz ronca y sexy.

-Definitivamente.- murmure sonriendo y no aguantándome las ganas de detenerlo y besarlo.

**Hola:::**

**Pues aquí pareciéndome para entregarles un nuevo capítulo. Lo entrego hoy aunque sea tarde porque esta semana termina el semestre en mi escuela y por lo tanto voy a tener exámenes finales y pues como comprenderán estaré mega ocupada estudiando y todo eso, espero que todo me salga bien, deséenme suerte por favor!**

**Como dije el capitulo pasado parte de esta capitulo ya lo tenía escrito desde hace un monto, que era la conversación de Bella y Charlie, espero les haya gustado. No comentare mucho y esperare a que ustedes me comenten que les pareció, aunque en el capitulo pasado me desanime un poco porque solo recibí 5 reviews, yo escribo como un hobbie y tampoco es como si dijera que si no recibo reviews no escribiré mas porque la verdad yo nunca haría eso, escribo porque lo disfruto y los review son un plus que me animan, hay veces que escriben cosas súper lindas como apenas hoy o ayer (porque ya son la 1 47 de la mañana) recibí un lindísimo review de **_**Ligia. **_**Chica si estás leyendo esto quiero agradecerte un montón lo que escribiste, me animaste un buen y mi autoestima subió varios puntos gracias a ti, muchos bss y espero sigas leyendo y comentando.**

**Así como de ella también he recibido muchos otros comentarios geniales y saben que siempre se los agradezco, así como las que me agregan a sus favoritos y alertas o a las que simplemente leen. Afortunadamente me han tocado puras lectoras lindas y geniales, que me hacen muy buenas críticas. En fin, muchas gracias a todas por leer comentar y seguirme.**

**Como ultimo ya saben que mi correo está en mi perfil por si quieren hacer una nueva amiga o quieren decirme los insultos en privado (espero que no jeje)**

**Me voy, mandándoles muchos saludos, bss y abrzs.**

**Chaoo…**


	15. Películas

_**Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, en cambio la historia sí.**_

.

**Películas.**

.

Era obvio que la película no estaba siendo nada interesante para ninguno de los dos. El dominio de los labios y la lengua del otro en este momento era la prioridad para cada uno. A los ojos de los demás podríamos parecer dos adolescentes hormonales y yo podría estar de acuerdo con ellos, era toda una suerte que las salas de cines fueran tan obscuras. No nos perdíamos demasiado por no mirar a la pantalla, era otra típica comedia romántica, en donde estaba 99% seguro la protagonista terminaría casada con el chico que al principio ni siquiera se imagino quedarse. Predecible. Pero era mi obligación verla o por lo menos intentar verla, era mi trabajo escribir críticas sobre películas.

La mano de Bella cada vez ejercía más fuerza en torno a mi cabello, el poco dolor que podía llegar a asentir por el jaloneo me excitaba en ligar de molestarme. Metí una de mis manos por debajo de su blusa sintiendo la suave piel de su abdomen, ella jadeo en mi boca al contacto. Sus piernas se enredaron con las mías casi quedando encima de mi regazo, pero el brazo del asiento nos estorbaba. Las manos de Bella abandonaron mi cabello dejando sus caricias electrizantes por mis hombros, pecho, abdomen y justo cuando toco la horilla de mis jeans un estremecimiento me recorrió sabiendo que seguía después de eso, pero también me di cuenta que esto estaba subiendo demasiado de tono y que aunque la obscuridad de la sala del cine nos favorecía no podíamos tentar tanto a la suerte. Tome los hombros de Bella separándonos un poco, estuve a punto de arrepentirme cuando con la luz de la pantalla vi su cabellos revuelto, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados y rojos, además de sus ojos chispeantes de deseo, mi voluntad estuvo pendiendo de un hilo.

-Que sucede?- se inclino susurrándome al oído para después morder el lóbulo de mi oreja, esta chica me lo ponía muy difícil.

-Creo que esto no es una buena idea- dije bajito- hay mucha gente.- pase mis manos por la piel expuesta de su espalda de su piel por última vez.

-Debo decir con pesar que esta vez tienes razón- acepto haciendo un puchero, estuve a punto de inclinarme a aprisionar su labio inferior, pero eso podía ser peligroso.- pero no creo poderme quedar a ver esta película, no es nada entretenido, estoy 99% segura de cómo terminara toda esta situación.- dijo un poquito alto, una persona de la fila de abajo siseo para que se callara, Bella hizo una mueca volteando a donde había provenido el siseo. -No me calle, su cabeza acaba de reaparecer hace un minuto así que estoy segura que ni esta viendo la película.- espeto molesta, varios en la sala rieron y yo no pude evitar acompañarlos cuando la cabeza siseante desapareció avergonzada. La mano de Bella tomo la mía jalándome de mi asiento, casi tiro mi bote de refresco.- Vámonos de aquí por favor.

Yo no dije nada y simplemente la seguí tomando su cintura guiándola por la salida, yo me quería ir tanto como ella de este lugar. Podíamos continuar lo que dejamos en mi departamento o en el suyo. Oh si eso estaría muy bien…

…

O tal vez no.

Bella tenía otros planes. Se le había ocurrido dar un paseo por el parque, eso había alejado cualquier imagen de ella y yo sin ropa en un cuarto cerrado y… era mejor dejar de pensar en ellos si no quería sufrir la vergüenza de hacer que mi amigo despertara, había niños presentes.

-Un día perfecto para dar un paseo en el parque, hace un clima genial no crees?- Bella murmuro con el rostro hacia el cielo disfrutando de los rayos del sol que se posaban en su rostro.

-Si, claro.- conteste escondiendo mi sarcasmo.

-Muy pocos días tenemos este clima en esta ciudad tan gris.- prosiguió apretando mi mano, yo seguí con la misma expresión indiferente, Bella resoplo y comenzó a dar saltitos jalándome con ella haciéndome trastabillar- no seas gruñón, disfruta el sol anda.- me alentó jalándome para que saltara con ella.

Se veía radiante a la luz del sol, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Debía de ser un acontecimiento para ella después de estar más de un mes en Seattle y Forks, lugares no reconocidos precisamente por sus días soleados. Me puse a saltar con ella tonteando un poco y disfrutando de su risa que se enfatizo cuando una pelota llego de la nada rebotando en mi nuca, Mi mano fue instintivamente a mi nuca sobándome por el impacto mientras Bella se tomaba el estomago riéndose a carcajada abierta.

-Ups lo siento mucho, estoy enseñando a mi hermano a jugar futbol y aun es un poco torpe con las patadas.- se disculpo un chico rubio cuando llego hasta donde estaba yo con expresión avergonzada, a lo lejos había un chico más pequeño también rubio ruborizado casi tanto como un jitomate, alzo la mano pidiendo disculpas también con ese gesto.

-No te preocupes, va por buen camino, golpea fuerte solo necesita trabajar más en la dirección de esas patadas.- le dije dándole una sonrisa para que viera que todo estaba bien y no estaba molesto ni nada por el estilo, él también me sonrio.

-Ok, lo ayudare con eso. De nuevo una disculpa.- tomo su pelota y se fue corriendo con su hermano moviendo su mano despidiéndose.

Cuando voltee Bella estaba de cuclillas controlando su risa y limpiando unas cuantas lagrimas que se habían escapado de tanto reír, yo solo rodé los ojos tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Me alegra que te parezca tan gracioso que alguien me golpee.- le recrimine en broma.

-Debiste ver tu cara cuando esa pelota llego de la nada y plaff!- volvió a carcajearse- no pude evitarlo lo siento- se disculpo soltando risitas aun- como esta tu nuca?- pregunto poniéndose de puntitas para echarle un mirada- uy un poco roja- mascullo pasando sus manos por la zona enrojecida, le dio dos pequeños besos antes de apoyarse en sus talones nuevamente.

-Gracias, eso ayuda mucho.- murmure sacudiéndome el estremecimiento y tomándola por la cintura acercándola para darle un beso en los labios, me lo debía por burlarse de mí, pero tampoco es como si ella se opusiera a que nuestros labios estuvieran en contacto, enseguida respondió mi beso, separándonos a los pocos minutos por falta de aire.

Las mejillas de Bella estaban cada vez mas sonrojadas por el calor y se veía adorable, no pude evitar depositar un beso en cada una de ellas antes de dejarla ir. Se quito el suéter amarrándolo en su cintura antes de seguir con sus saltitos, parecía una niña pequeña emocionada porque sus padres la habían llevado al parque a jugar y no podía verse mas adorable. Como dije Bella estaba encantada con este clima tan diferente, tonteamos un rato, caminamos, vinos a los niños jugar, incluso nos subimos a los columpios y competimos para ver quien subía mas alto, lo sé, un poco infantil, pero divertido créanme.

-Ohh! Vamos por un algodón de azúcar, si, si? Por favor?- pidió dando saltitos emocionada, no pude evitar reírme de ella ganándome un golpe en el pecho.

-No tienes porque pedirlo de esa manera, aunque me encanta verte emocionada como una niña pequeña.- le dije antes de darle un corto beso en los labios y tomarle la mano jalándola hasta donde estaba el vendedor de el dichoso dulce.

-De que color quieres cariño?- me retraje un poco cuando me di cuenta de cómo la había llamado, sin embargo me tranquilice cuando me vi que ella ni se inmuto, estaba demasiado ocupada decidiendo si quería un algodón rosa o azul.

-Uno azul por favor.- pidió, el vendedor se lo entrego y yo le pague. Bella comenzó a comerse su dulce mientras seguíamos caminando, de vez en cuando me daba pequeños pedazos de la golosina en la boca, sabia muy bueno, pero luego comenzó a lanzármelos como si fueran palomitas para ver si las cachaba.

-Deja de hacer eso, es imposible cacharla…-lo intente de nuevo sin éxito- se vuela.

-Está bien, esto no funciona, cuando comamos palomitas lo volveré a hacer haber si puedes.- me advirtió divertida dándome otro pedazo de algodón esta vez en la boca.

Tontear de esta manera con jueguitos infantiles, bromas tontas o lo que sea era lo que hacíamos, no nos importaba, la pasábamos bien, nos divertíamos y era los más cercano a un noviazgo que tenia, si se veía por el exterior podíamos pasar fácilmente por novios y a mí eso me agradaba, tenerla cerca de mi tonteando, toqueteándonos y besándonos. Ella me hacia bromas y se reía de mi, al final aunque refunfuñara también terminaba riéndome con ella y a veces yo también me burlaba a sus expensas, esa era nuestra mecánica. Como ahora, de repente y sin pensarlo demasiado cuando se me ocurrió me tire sobre el césped con las piernas y los brazos estirados, Bella no se había dado cuenta y siguió caminando unos cuantos pasos hablando sola, hasta que volteo a su lado y yo no estaba, se giro mirándome completamente confusa.

-Que te pasa?- me pregunto acercándose riéndose.

-Estoy muerto.- conteste permaneciendo rígido.

-Eres muy infantil, lo sabías?- observo riendo.

-Infantil si, pero muerto al fin y al cabo.- refute.

-Pues los muertos no hablan.- se acuclillo sobre mi cabeza y tocando mí cabello.

-Digamos que soy un muerto peculiar.

-Ya levántate- me indico levantándose y moviendo la cabeza, me quede callado tratando de contener la risa por su expresión de frustración y diversión combinadas. Rodo los ojos agachándose- Ok señor peculiar- tomo mis muñecas con sus manos y me comenzó a arrastrar, me tomo por sorpresa, ella rió- tenemos que movernos.

Estaba siendo un poco malvado, yo pesaba mucho más que ella y se veía que le costaba trabajo arrastrarme pero es que es tan divertido verla resoplar y a la vez riéndose por lo absurdo de la situación.

-Haces un gran trabajo, podrías dedicarte a esto.- me burle.

-Que bien, tengo futuro como arrastradora de cadáveres falsos- ironizó- aunque haría un mejor trabajo si tú no pesaras lo doble que yo.

Aun con mi peso Bella siguió arrastrándome unos metros más entre risas, hasta que volteo hacia su derecha, voltee yo también. Una familia que iba pasando a nuestro lado se nos quedo viendo curiosamente.

-Esta muerto- explico Bella y yo no pude contener la risa cuando la familia frunció el ceño paseando su mirada de Bella a mí, pero después se rieron amigablemente siguiendo su camino- creo que pensaron que estamos locos.- me dijo Bella una vez la familia estuvo lejos.

-Pues no pensaron mal.- reí.

-Bueno señor muerto- resoplo soltándome las muñecas y pasando sus manos por su frente- es hora de que resucite, mis fuerzas llegan hasta aquí, estoy muerta de cansancio- rio por su elección de palabras- metafóricamente hablando.

Decidí terminar con sus sufrimiento y me levante sacudiéndome la espalda estaba seguro que mi camiseta estaba verde por la fricción con el pasto. Se me ocurrió otra gran idea o infantil idea, como le quieran llamar. Tome a Bella de los hombros y la empuje hacia el suelo, me cuestiono con la mirada cediendo a mi empuje con cierta reticencia.

-No sería justo. Es mi turno de arrastrarte.- le explique.

Bella sonrio divertida y me siguió el juego, se acostó en el pasto. Después la tome de las muñecas cuidando no lastimarla y comencé a jalarla. Bella comenzó a reírse.

-Bien debo admitir que desde aquí es divertido.- dijo soltando risitas.

-Te lo dije.

-Además de este ángulo te ves bien, lo que es una injusticia porque tú desde todos los ángulos luces bien.- me recrimino.

-Ahh y eso se lo dices a todos tus novios?- inquirí.

-No, claro que no- rió- no todos tienen esa virtud de lucir bien, a todas horas y en todos los ángulos- se quedo pensativa- y al único al que podría habérselo dicho no tuve la oportunidad, no había esta iluminación, no salíamos mucho de la habitación, tu sabes…- conto sugerente dejando la frase a medias, le entorne los ojos un poco enfadado.

-A si?- inquirí dejando de arrastrarla, me agache sobre su cabeza posicionando mi rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo. Bella asintió riendo burlonamente- hay alguna forma de superarlo?- sabia que solo estaba jugando conmigo pero le seguí el juego.

-Mmm… a lo mejor.- concedió, mirando mis labios sugerentemente.

Entendí perfectamente la insinuación y poco a poco me incline hacia ella hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron. El beso comenzó lento disfrutando del contacto, Bella sonrio socarronamente contra mis labios profundizando el beso y enredando sus dedos en mi cabellos acercándome más.

-Te digo un secreto- mascullo después de un rato contra mis labios, abrió mis ojos sin despegar mis labios de los suyos, pero solo me encontré con su cuello, asentí- me gusta más estar al aire libre.- confeso haciéndome sonreír dándole un último beso antes de separarme.

-Umm, eso es genial- concorde sonriendo satisfecho- Eso significa que estoy empatado con ese novio tuyo, que tengo que hacer para subir al primer puesto?- inquirí juguetonamente.

Bella frunció los labios fingiendo que se concentraba, para después sonreír.

-Umm, tal vez si me besas otra vez lo considerare.- insinuó.

Me incline riendo para besarla nuevamente, abrí mis ojos un poco y sonreí al darme cuenta de la buena vista que tenía en esta posición, así de cabeza, tenía una vista privilegiada de su escote. Si hiciera un camino de besos hacia arriba, hacia abajo para Bella, podía acceder fácilmente a él, ese pensamiento me agradaba enormemente. Pero recordé que nos encontrábamos en un parque, con muchos niños a la vista, si de por si en la posición en la que estábamos no era nada decente, menos seria seguir mis instintos. Sacudí la cabeza ahuyentando la idea a mi pesar y separándome de Bella.

-Ahora entiendo la fascinación de Mary Jane por los besos de Peter- dijo y yo lo mire extrañado no comprendiendo de qué diablos hablaba, ella leyó la confusión en mi rostro- ya sabes Peter Parker, el hombre araña- me explico y la comprensión llego a mi cabeza (_Nt. Saben de qué escena hablo no? Esa de la película donde Peter esta colgado de cabeza y Mary Jane lo besa)-_ ahora tengo a mi propio Spiderman.- sonrio y me jalo para besarme de nuevo, yo solo reí contra sus labios.

-Estas segura que prefieres estar al aire libre?- inquirí sugerentemente, ella rió.

-Podría considerarlo.- acepto y en cuanto lo dijo la tome en mis brazos haciendo que soltara un gritito sorprendida, inmediatamente me eche a correr hacia mi auto mientras Bella se reía.

…

-La hermana era una egoísta.- dijo Bella firmemente.

-No puedo poner eso en mi critica Bella.- le dije riéndome.

-Estoy tratando de ayudarte.- se excuso golpeándome con su pie descalzo en el pecho. Lo tome y lo volví a poner en mi regazo.

-Me encanta la forma en que trabajan chicos.- dijo Emmett caminando hacia su cubículo con una caja en sus manos.

-Es una de las ventajas de ser la asistente del jefe, cuando él no esta no hay trabajo que hacer.-le respondió Bella hundiéndose más en la silla y cruzando sus piernas que estaban en mi regazo.

-Lo mejor de la vida- coincidió mi amigo- yo tengo que irme en este momento a trabajar, aunque no me quejo tanto, tengo que ir a un partido de beisbol, el deporte es lo mío.- ese era el trabajo perfecto para Emmett.

-Oye, que es eso?- le pregunte señalando la caja que había dejado en mi escritorio.

-Oh, estuve limpiando mi apartamento- levante las dos cejas cuestionándolo, él nunca limpiaba- he tenido mucho tiempo libre, no te sorprendas a veces si limpio. En fin el caso es que encontré varias cosas tuyas, no tengo idea como llegaron ahí.- dijo inocentemente.

-La explicación mas lógica es que te preste algo y nunca me lo devolviste.- dije.

-No, no creo.- negó, Bella se rió- bueno chicos me encantaría quedarme a flojear con ustedes, pero alguien tiene que trabajar.- declaro despidiéndose de nosotros.

Seguimos otro rato sentados, Bella estaba sentada cómodamente con sus pies levantados en mi regazo comiendo chocolates, el jefe había viajado a la graduación de su hijo a Londres por lo que Bella estaba libre unos días, solo tenía que contestar el teléfono cuando sonara. Yo estaba tratando de escribir la crítica sobre la película que había ido a ver con ella, pero no tenía mucho material que digamos, aunque la historia era predecible tenía que dar unos cuando detalles sobre la misma.

-No te engañes, esa película termino en boda si o si.

-Y que tal y si no.- le rete aunque yo también estaba seguro de eso.

-Umm, veamos.- murmuro paseando la vista por los cubículos, Grace una reportera paso cerca de nosotros- aja! Oye Grace- la chica volteo sonriendo amablemente.

-Hola Bella, Edward, que pasa?- pregunto.

-Has visto esa película de la dama de honor donde sale Katherine Heigl?- le pregunto, ella se quedo pensando un momento.

-Oh! Si, porque?

-Esta chica, la protagonista se casa con el reportero o en lo que sea que trabajara?- siguió con su interrogatorio.

-Oh, era lógico que esa película terminaría en boda- Bella volteo a verme restregándome que tenía razón, yo también lo sabía, solo estaba un poco dudoso.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Grace.

-Por nada, nos vemos luego.- se despidió caminando por el pasillo.

-Grace se ve del tipo de chica que va a ver ese tipo de películas con su novio- dijo- te lo dije se casan, ahora puedes terminar tu reporte.

-Gracias por sacarme de la duda.- dije irónicamente.

Bella rodo los ojos levantándose y se puso a hurgar en la caja que había traído Emmett mientras yo terminaba mi crítica. De repente comenzó a reír burlonamente, voltee a verla cuando puse el punto final a mi reportaje.

-Oh por dios!- mascullo riéndose.

-Que pasa?- le pregunte.

-Esto es tuyo?- me pregunto sacando la caja de una película, me quede observándola para saber de dónde venía la gracia, hasta que leí el titulo de la "película" y la imagen demasiado sugerente de la portada, era una película pornográfica.

-De donde sacaste eso? Eso no es mío- le arrebate la caja antes de que alguien más la viera, ella seguía riendo.

-Pues estaba en la caja, las cosas son tuyas.- se encogió temblorosamente de hombros por la risa.

-Es de Emmett, debió meter esto por equivocación o para burlarse de mí.

-Apuesto por la segunda.- Bella rió.- haber dame eso- me arrebato la película de las manos- vamos a ponerla, haber que clase de pornografía ve Emmett.- se inclino para poner el disco en mi computadora.

-Estas loca, alguien nos puede ver.- recrimine tratando de tapar la pantalla.

-Pues si alguien se escandaliza seria un mojigato hipócrita, ni que nadie hubiera visto pornografía nunca en su vida.- dijo quitando mis manos de la pantalla de un manotazo, solo me reí rindiéndome, en cierto modo tenía razón.

Nos quedamos viendo la película un rato, Bella se reía frecuentemente diciendo lo absurda que podía llegar a ser la industria de la pornografía. Acomode la pantalla de modo que no estuviera tan expuesta y todo se dieran cuenta de lo que estábamos viendo, algunos se dieron cuenta pero no dijeron nada, Bella y yo solo nos reimos.

-Oye esa posición es interesante, deberíamos intentarla algunas vez.- sugirió.

-No propongas cosas que luego no podrás cumplir.- le advertí.

-Que no podre cumplir? Yo te lo estoy diciendo, deberíamos de intentarla.- repitió poniendo énfasis en sus palabras.- tú di el día.

-Ok, que te parece. Ahora?- me incline a su oído mordiendo su lóbulo, se estremeció.

-Apaga esa computadora inmediatamente y toma tus cosas mientras voy por mi chaqueta.- acepto rápidamente levantándose de un salto.

…

Así que ahora nos encontrábamos en la regadera de mi apartamento, desnudos, cuerpo contra cuerpo, acariciándonos y besándonos apasionadamente. Las manos de Bella recorrían una y otra vez mi pecho, bajando de vez en cuando un poco más y tocando mi miembro accidentalmente, haciéndome estremecer. Retire su cabello mojado de sus hombros inclinándome para besar su cuello, chupándolo, mordiéndolo, deleitándome con los gemidos que provenían de sus labios.

-Creo que estaría bien comenzar ahora.- gimió.

Yo solo asentí bajando mis manos hasta su trasero y levantándola, ella retiro sus manos de mi pecho alzándolos para detenerse. Antes de comenzar me detuve un rato besando uno de sus pechos haciendo que gimiera un poco más.

-Te estas sosteniendo fuerte?- pregunte con mis labios contra su pezón.

-Aja, comienza por favor.- me ordeno gimiendo.

Sonreí separándome y sosteniendo su cadera. Poco a poco me fui adentrando en ella, disfrutando de la sensación de nuestra unión, los dos gemimos al mismo tiempo. Comencé a moverme dentro de ella lentamente, pero Bella aventó sus caderas violentamente haciéndome saber que quería que fuera más fuerte, la complací alegremente. Seguí embistiéndola acariciando su trasero, Bella no paraba de gemir, sus pechos saltaban una y otra vez por el movimiento y yo no podía apartar mis ojos de ellos. Su espalda se arqueo dándome a entender que estaba cerca.

-Mas rápido! Mas rápido!- rogo retorciéndose de placer, acelere mis embestidas, yo también estaba cerca.- Oh Edward!

Me faltaba muy poco para alcanzar mi orgasmo, podía sentirlo. Me desconecte de mis sentidos, simplemente esperando liberarme, embistiendo y gimiendo más fuerte. Justo cuando comencé a sentir mi orgasmo sentí las manos de Bella enredándose en mi cabello, eso no estaba bien. Mis rodillas en este momento mis rodillas habían perdido su fuerza y no estaba seguro de poder detenerme.

-Bella no te sueltes!- le dije inútilmente sabiendo que era demasiado tarde.

Bella me miro con pánico, mientras yo me tambaleaba y me resbalaba por el agua del azulejo, todo se vio en cámara lenta. Bella cerró los ojos esperando el impacto y con una mueca culpable en su boca, yo trate de ladearme para que fuera yo quien recibiera el golpe y ella estuviera a salvo, pero actué demasiado lento. Los dos impactamos de lleno con la pared y en ese momento el tiempo volvió a su curso. Los dos nos quejamos por el golpe.

-Bella, estas bien?- le pregunte preocupado dejando de lado el pequeño dolor que sentí en mi costado. Ella comenzó a reír histéricamente, lo cual me preocupo mas, acaso se había golpeado en la cabeza?

-Esto no salió exactamente como esperábamos no es así? Maldita industria pornográfica!- maldijo y comencé a reír ya que veía que ella seguía con sus cosas, todo estaba normal.- Cullen por favor llévame a tu cama.- me pidió sobándose la cadera.

Inmediatamente la levante en mis brazos dirigiéndome a mi recamara, la deje cuidadosamente sobre la cama, ella seguía riendo. Fui a mi buro y saque un frasco que contenía una pomada.

-No volveremos a confiar en la pornografía- me burle- en donde te duele?- le pregunte, señalo su costado izquierdo- inclínate de ese lado, te voy a poner esta pomada.

-La pomada de la abuela?- inquirió burlonamente.

-No, me la dio mi madre y calla que te ayudara para el dolor.- le dije tomando una considerable cantidad de el menjunje distribuyéndolo por su piel, ella suspiro de alivio- lo vez. No dudes de los consejos de mi mamá.

-Hijo de mami.- se burlo.

Estaba disfrutando esto, tenía una vista privilegiada de su trasero y me encantaba sentir su piel debajo de la yema de mis dedos. Bella se estaba relajando poco a poco.

-Te estas quedando dormida?- le pregunte quedito por si era así no despertarla.

-Creo que si, tus dedos son mágicos, se nota que tocas el piano.- murmuro con voz un poco adormilada, me reí.

-Lo dices por el masaje o por la otra forma en que empleo mis dedos en tu cuerpo.- jugué, ella rio quedito.

-Esa fue buena Cullen, pero tengo que darte la razón también lo digo por eso.- concedió.

Deje el frasco en mi buro una vez que termina y me incline para mirar el rostro de Bella, sus ojos estaban levemente cerrados y tenía una sonrisita feliz.

-Termine señorita, te sientes mejor?- pregunte, ella asintió. Le di un leve beso en el hombro, después la moví delicadamente para poder taparla y me metí debajo de las cobijas con ella, se movió para quedar frente a frente conmigo y se acurruco contra mi pecho.- descansa.- le susurre.

La verdad es que no era para nada tarde, no tenia más de 2 horas desde que había oscurecido, pero el sexo pornográfico nos había dejado exhaustos, Bella no tardo nada en quedarse dormida y yo me quede un poco mirándola dormir, me encantaba observarla, con esa tranquilidad en su rostro, su piel pálida esta vez un poco bronceada por nuestro paseo en el parque del otro día, su cabello aun estaba un poco mojado y unos mechones recaían en su frente, los retire dejando un beso en su frente. La estreche en mis brazos acomodándome para dormir, poco a poco me fui hundiendo en la inconsciencia.

-Te amo.- susurre antes de dejar que la oscuridad me dominara, esas dos palabras habían salido de mis labios tan naturalmente, sonreí por lo bien que se sentía decirlas.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, es más un capitulo de transición aunque me pareció muy divertido escribirlo, espero también les haya parecido divertido a ustedes. Es un capitulo feliz porque algo se avecina jeje.**

**Quiero agradecerles enormemente todo su apoyo en el capitulo pasado, me dejaron comentarios grandiosos animándome, no saben el sentimiento que me daba cada vez que leía uno, son las mejores verdaderamente. Me hubiera encantado agradecerle trayéndoles el capitulo pronto, pero como sabían estuve en exámenes, pensé que una vez fuera de ellos en vacaciones tendría mucho más tiempo para escribir y actualizar pronto, pero mi compu se descompuso y sucedieron cosas de las cuales no las agobiare contándoles, pero que hicieron que casi me arrancara los cabellos jeje. También gracias por todos los favoritos y alertas, también los aprecio mucho.**

**Pues espero me dejen un comentario haciéndome saber que les pareció el capitulo, ya no los he respondido y lo siento, a veces no me alcanza el tiempo, pero hare lo posible por hacerlo.**

**Me voy, mandándoles miles de bss, abrzs y saludos.**

**Chaoo…**


	16. Halloween

_Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, en cambio la historia sí._

_ME ATREVO A DECIR QUE LA HISTORIA ES MIA PORQUE LA MAYORIA DE LOS CAPITULOS LOS HE ESCRITO CON MI PROPIA IMAGINACION, A LO LARGO DEL FIC HE ACLARADO QUE PARTE DE LA HISTORIA Y TRAMA ESTABA BASADA EN LA PELICULA __**500 DAYS OF SUMMER**__, __**LO HE ACLARADO 3 VECES. SOLO EL PREFACIO Y LOS CAPITULOS 1 Y 3 SON ADAPTACIONES DE LA PELICULA**__, SOLO EN ESOS USE LOS DIALOGOS Y LAS SITUACIONES, LA TRAMA ME INSPIRO A HACER ESTE FIC PERO HE HECHO DEMACIADOS CAMBIOS Y HE USADO DEMACIADO MI CABEZA, QUIEN HAYA VISTO LA PELICULA REALMENTE SE DARA CUENTA QUE HAY ENORMES DIFERENCIAS Y __**NO ESTOY PLAGIANDOME LA PELICULA**__. _

_EN FIN, DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO :)_

.

**Halloween.**

.

Mi hermana era demasiado peligrosa cuando una alguna fecha de festejo se acercaba. Mañana es Halloween y ella ya está hecha un torbellino preparando todo para festejarlo en grande, tiene pensado hacer una fiesta de disfraces, no tengo idea de cómo le hace para compaginar los preparativos de su boda y todavía preparando una fiesta, pero tenía que ocupara su hiperactividad en algo no? Podía decir que esta era su época del año en que más activa estaba pero claramente esto no podía competir con navidad y año nuevo, en esa ocasión si que era todo un huracán trayendo consigo decoraciones al último grito de la moda, infinidad de regalos para toda la familia y un banquete esplendido, pero tenía que darle su crédito correspondiente, era muy atenta y nos mantenía bien alimentados.

-Y ya han decidido cuáles serán sus disfraces?- pregunto Jasper removiendo la comida de su plato.

Jasper, Emmett y yo estábamos en otro de nuestros almuerzos que ya se estaban volviendo costumbre.

-Encontré un disfraz genial el otro día, me decidí por el tema de los súper héroes, pero no pienso decirles cual, será sorpresa.- dijo Emmett dándole un gran mordisco a su club sándwich- que me dices ustedes?- inquirió con la boca llena.

-Traga antes de hablar por favor, no me interesa observar tu comida triturada- se quejo Jasper- y respecto a mi disfraz, yo no tengo control de él, ya saben cómo es Alice, me enterare de lo que me voy a poner hasta mañana cuando ella me diga.- Emmett comenzó a reír.

-Es enana controladora.- se burlo, Jasper solo rodo los ojos sin discutir- que hay de ti Edward.

-Bella se encargara de ello- al momento de decirlo ya sabía que Emmett se burlaría y mi amigo no me decepciono, enseguida se escucharon sus risas, al igual que Jasper solo rodee los ojos y continúe- ella quería elegirlos para que estuviéramos combinados o algo así fue lo que dijo, tal vez esta noche me diga de que se trata.

-Esta noche eh- Emmett movió las cejas sugerentemente, rodee los ojos- Ya veo que las cosas van más que bien con Bella no?

-Son novios?- pregunto Jasper.

-Las cosas van bien- empecé respondiendo- me la paso muy bien con ella, nos divertimos mucho, ella es genial- halague- pero no somos novios.

-Pero si lo parecen- replico Emmett- deberías de verlos Jasper, ahora que el jefe estuvo fuera Bella se la pasaba todo el día en el cubículo de Edward, soltaban risitas tontas, se besuqueaban y todo. Toda la oficina está convencida de que son novios.

-Pues no, no lo somos.- repetí jugando con la comida de mi plato.

-Y porque?- inquirió Jasper.

-Así estamos bien, no lo necesitamos- me había repetido esa oración tantas veces que ahora salía tan natural- estamos en una relación moderna.- dicho esto Emmett empezó a reírse.

-Relación moderna? De donde diablos sacaste eso?- siguió riendo.

-Tu que sabes hace no sé cuantos años que no permaneces con una misma chica por más de una noche- ahí es cuando dejo de reírse y me miro con el ceño fruncido, aun estaba un poco sentido por el asunto de la rubia del bar del otro día- y tu tampoco puedes decir nada porque llevas con mi hermana como…- me quede pensando- toda la vida- agregue no pudiendo sacar las cuentas de los años de noviazgo entre mi hermana y mi amigo- así que no pueden opinar sobre relaciones modernas.- concluí firmemente.

-Relaciones modernas- Emmett resoplo- eso lo acabas de inventar.

-Porque siempre tenemos que terminar hablando sobre mi?- inquirí, mire mi reloj esperando que ya se hiciera tarde para llegar al trabajo y la suerte estaba de mi lado- bien chicos me tengo que ir a trabajar- me levante tomando dinero de mi cartera y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-Espera- Emmett tomo el último trago de su café- tengo que terminar una nota y además hoy llega el jefe así que hay que llegar temprano.

Nos despedimos de Jasper quedándonos de ver al otro día en la fiesta. Emmett y yo llegamos pronto al trabajo, cuando subimos a nuestro piso saludamos a Tanya y seguimos nuestro camino, pero justo cuando voltee a donde estaba es escritorio de Bella me quede estático en mi lugar. Ahí estaba Bella pero no estaba sola, había un tipo al cual no conocía inclinado en su mesa platicándole algo que la hacía reír, ella se veía divertida escuchándolo mientras el tipo usaba tácticas demasiado obvias de seducción. Enseguida sentí que algo hervía dentro de mí.

-Quien es ese tipo?- le pregunte a Emmett tratando de controlar el impulso de ir hasta ahí y demostrarle a ese soquete que esa chica estaba ocupada.

-No lo que chico, espera. Hey Mike!- le llamo al otro soquete que iba pasando cerca de nosotros el idiota se acerco.

-Que pasa?

-Quien es el tipo que esta con Bellita?- le pregunto. El idiota de Newton volteo a verme socarronamente, el imbécil se estaba burlando de mí, me repetí a mi mismo no darle un golpe directo en la nariz.

-Es el hijo del jefe el que se acaba de graduar, se llama Demetri y al parecer viene a familiarizarse con el negocio familiar o por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo el señor Vulturi cuando llego y nos lo presento.- nos informo.

-Gracias por el informe puedes irte.- lo despacho Emmett haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

El idiota lo miro feo por su gesto pero siguió mirándome cuando se alejaba con su sonrisa estúpida y burlona. Deje de prestarle atención y mejor la dirigí hacia mi problema principal del día, fue un buen momento para voltear. El tal Demetri se estaba despidiendo de forma estúpida tengo que decir, sus dotes de conquistador eran tan absurdos, le estaba besando la mano como despido y así se adentro a la oficina de su padre. Bella volteo hacia mi dirección y me miro extrañada seguramente por mi expresión, pero aun así me dedico una sonrisa y me saludo con la mano, yo solo hice un movimiento con la cabeza y me senté encendiendo mi computadora.

-Eddie esta celoso…- canturreo Emmett, le lance una mirada amenazadora.

-Deja de llamarme así y metete en tus asuntos.- espete molesto.

-Pues será mejor que dejes de refunfuñar que aquí viene Bellita.- me informo.

Bella que venía caminando con el ceño levemente fruncido. Me removí en mi asiento fingiendo demencia y que todo estaba tranquilo y como siempre, podía escuchar los repiqueteos de los tacones de Bella acercarse hasta que pararon frente a mi cubículo, no levante la vista.

-Hey!- exclamo como saludo.

-Hola.- salude sin levantar la vista.

-Que te pasa?- demando tocado mi hombro. Levante la vista girando mi silla para quedar frente a ella, trate de recomponer mi expresión.

-No pasa nada, porque?- devolví la pregunta para saber si se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Tienes el ceño fruncido- paso su dedo por mi entrecejo- signo de que estas molesto por algo y estas raro conmigo así que supongo que las dos cosas tienen relación. Que es lo que te molesta?- volvió a preguntar, ella no se había dado cuenta.

-Pues no me gusto la forma en que ese tipo se comportaba contigo.- me sincere sacando mi frustración.

-Celos? Enserio?- cuestiono mirándome desaprobatoriamente, porque me miraba así? Yo tendría que ser el que la mirara así.

-El chico estaba coqueteando contigo Bella, que querías que sintiera.

-Oh por dios! Los celos son la cosa más retrograda que puede existir, Demetri y yo solo estábamos charlando, fue amable y agradable y ni siquiera quiero hablar del asunto, me parece estúpido.

-Así es la forma en que lo ves? Que es estúpido?- inquirí molesto por cómo se estaba expresando- el estaba coqueteando contigo Bella- repetí- te beso la mano y todo.

-Ok, tal vez estaba coqueteando un poco, pero estaba siendo tan absurdo que me parecía más gracioso que nada.- dijo y tuve que relajarme un poco.- ya, deja de refunfuñar, y mejor muéstrame esa increíble sonrisa tuya.- pidió sacando su labio inferior y viéndose tremendamente adorable, no pude evitar sonreír- así está mejor.

Tomo mi rostro con sus dos manos y se sentó en mi regazo, mi sonrisa se ensancho cuando poco a poco se fue inclinando para al final juntar sus labios con los míos.

-Me hacía falta mi beso de buenos días.- mascullo contra mis labios.

El momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de su escritorio. Enseguida se levanto de mis piernas diciéndome que tenía que trabajar, pero antes de irse me dio un último beso corto y se fue corriendo dejando el repiqueteo de sus tacones resonando en el bullicioso ambiente de la oficina.

…

-Enserio Bella?- le cuestione haciendo una mueca dubitativa pensando cómo iba a resultar todo esto de la fiesta de disfraces.

Aunque tenía que admitir que no había sido tan malo como llegue a imaginarme, por mi mente llegaron a pasar miles de opciones, todas ellas demasiado ostentosas y llamativas, pero no, no había sido tan mala su idea y en realidad me agradaba.

-No es genial, vamos a ser delincuentes.- dijo Bella tomando una de las pistolas que estaban sobre su cama posando amenazadoramente.- armada y fabulosa.- movió las dos cejas sugestivamente y yo reí.

-Eso es de Miss Simpatía Bella.- le corregí, no tenía nada que ver con nuestros disfraces.

-No importa, suena bien.- me reprocho apuntándome con la pistola de juguete, rodee los ojos y la tome de la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí para tumbarnos juntos en la cama.

…

-Solo nos falta el auto de los años treinta y los policías persiguiéndonos para representar nuestro papel.

-Si, creo que el Volvo no pega mucho con nuestros atuendos.- concorde con ella.

-Pero así ti que te queda el atuendo de rebelde criminal de los años 30- me alago en tono pícaro mientras estacionaba el auto, una vez apague el auto se acerco a mi peligrosamente- y te digo algo, siempre me han atraído los chicos malos.- mascullo casi rosando sus labios con los míos, podía sentir electricidad recorriendo el poco espacio que nos separaba, pero la muy torturadora se retiro de repente dejándome estupefacto- y tu no dirás nada sobre mi atuendo?- me pregunto mirándose en el espejo para acomodarse el pequeño gorro que traía, después me volteo a ver dedicándome unas cuantas poses juguetonas.

-Debo admitir que también te queda bien, aunque me gusta más tu cabello.- le dije tocando la peluca rubia que se había puesto.

Porque la peluca rubia y todo este asunto de los años treinta? Bueno pues Bella había decidido que este halloween seriamos Bonnie y Clyde. Si, ahora éramos la famosa pareja de delincuentes de esos años, Bella estaba muy entusiasmada por ser Bonnie y puso mucho esfuerzo porque nos viéramos lo más real posible, yo traía puesto un traje de la época color café con una camisa más clara y corbata, para complementar el atuendo un sombrero. Bella en cambio había escogido un vestido rojo quemado largo pero que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas, era de apoca también pero tenía que admitir que le quedaba demasiado bien, este iba acompañado con un abrigo café y zapatos del mismo color y para complementar un gorro tipo boina del mismo color que el vestido que contrastaba muy bien con su recién adquirido y falso cabello rubio que lo tenía levemente peinado.

-Pensé que la mayoría de los hombres las preferían rubias.- comento tomando su bolso y sacando su labial que era de un sexy rojo sangre.

-Pues yo no entro en esa mayoría-me incline hacia su odio- yo las prefiero morenas.- le susurre rematando con un pequeño mordisco en su lóbulo, reí socarronamente cuando la sentí estremecer y de inmediato me aparte de ella abriendo mi puerta, esta era mi pequeña venganza.

Mi hermana había hecho la fiesta en la casa que compartía con Jasper, era lo suficientemente grande para albergar a mucha gente.

-Wow, tu hermana sí que se esmera y se luce.- alabo Bella mirando la fachada de la casa.

Todo estaba perfectamente decorado para la ocasión, había calabazas, telarañas, arañas gigantes, fantasmas, murciélagos y el jardín estaba decorado con lapidas falsas. El interior era igual de espectacular, estaba muy decorada y como complemento montones de bocadillos decorado para con el mismo tema, ponche que parecía sangre y montones de cosas más que no alcanzaba a registrar por tanta que gente que se encontraba en el lugar, todo tenía un aspecto más tétrico por las luces y la música que aunque no era nada tenebrosa daba un buen ambiente a todo.

-Cuando quiero hacer una fiesta voy a contratar a tu hermana.- me dijo Bella o más bien casi me grito para que la escuchara por el sonido.

Sabíamos que nos íbamos a llevar un buen rato en encontrar a Emmett o a alguien conocido, así que decidimos ir por bebidas haber si nos encontrábamos a alguien en el camino. Yo encontré a varias personas y había algunos de la oficina, aunque era difícil reconocerlas con todos esos disfraces y mascaras, nos quedamos platicando mucho con ellos. No quedamos un rato en donde estaban las bebidas platicando y observando los disfraces de los invitados, había de todo y Bella y yo nos reimos de algunos o había otros que nos gustaban mucho y alabábamos el esfuerzo. Por encima del ruido me pareció escuchar que alguien me llamaba, voltee hacia todas partes buscando. Aunque trajera disfraz era fácil reconocer a mi enorme amigo, Emmett venia hacia nosotros sacudiendo su mano como saludo.

-Hey Eddie te queda el look de delincuente, Bonnie y Clyde o me equivoco?- inquirió.

-No, no te equivocas y deja de llamarme así que esta noche vengo armado.- bromee desenfundando y apuntándole con mi pistola de juguete.

-Calma cariño, no queremos armar un tiroteo aquí- me siguió el juego Bella, todos nos reimos- hey! Me gusta tu disfraz Emmett, o debería decir Bruce Wayne?- Emmett rio asintiendo con la cabeza emocionado y empezando a contarle a Bella donde había encontrado su maravilloso disfraz.

Y es que mi amigo estaba vestido de Batman (_Nt. Me base en el disfraz que Kellan Lutz utilizo en el Halloween pasado, aunque no estoy segura si en realidad esta vestido de Batman o de Robín, pero en fin por si quieren imaginárselo solo busquen una foto de Kellan y ustedes decidan) _y parecía un niño pequeño contando las maravillas de ser Batman en Halloween.

-Y en donde esta mi hermana y Jasper?- le pregunte cuando termino su pequeño relato, Emmett empezó a reír a carcajada abierta, Bella y yo lo miramos extrañados.

-Oh, espera a que veas sus disfraces, son tan lindo pero a la vez tan gracioso, que conveniente mira ahí vienen.- nos señalo riendo pero esta vez mas disimuladamente.

Y efectivamente los dos venían caminando hacia nosotros de la mano y tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol y estoy seguro que Bella también por la forma en que su cuerpo se convulsionaba por su risa silenciosa. Pobre de mi amigo, mi hermana sí que está loca pero él aun sabiéndolo se iba a casar con ella, eso era suicidio.

-Oh por dios Bonnie y Clyde, se ven geniales.- aplaudió mi hermana.

Bella sonrio sacando su arma y haciendo la misma pose que había hecho para mí la noche anterior.

-Armada y Fabulosa.- ella insistía en repetir esa frase aunque ya le había explicado que no tenía que ver.

-Que no eso es de Miss Simpatía?- me pregunto Emmett solo a mí, yo solo asentí riendo y rodando los ojos.

-Eso es genial, me agrada tu vestido tan vintage.- alago mi hermana.

-Y tu pequeña hada sexy!- exclamo Bella silbando por lo bajo, mi hermana le agradeció acomodando su falda de tul.- y tu Jasper, umm lindas mallas?- eso más bien sonó como pregunta lo que nos hizo reír a Emmett y a mí.

A Jasper no le pareció tan gracioso y como no si él era el que estaba vestido de duende, con todo y mallas y orejas puntiagudas incluidas. Mi hermana sí que lo torturaba.

-A poco no se ve lindo!- exclamo mi hermana tiernamente, todos soltamos risitas y Jasper resoplo- deja de resoplar, sabes que te encanta tu disfraz y además eres el ayudante de Santa favoritos.- concluyo dándole un abrazo.

Dicho esto no pudimos contener las risas, era inevitable y más por las caras que ponía Jasper y los regaños de mi hermana por ser tan gruñón.

La fiesta transcurrió muy divertida, estuvimos la mayor parte del tiempo con Emmett, Jasper y Alice desaparecían a momentos como anfitriones para ver que no faltara bebido ni comida. Bella y yo bailamos mucho, ella estaba muy animada y encantada cuando reconocían y alagaban su disfraz, cada que eso sucedía repetía esa tonta frase de "armada y fabulosa" y amenazaba a la gente con robar su casa o dispararles, es me hacía reír mucho. En un momento de la noche Emmett había desaparecido entre el mar de gente, habíamos acabado de bailar una canción y Bella tenia sed por lo que fui por unas bebidas, pude ver a Jasper atareado sacando mas bebidas, había perdido sus orejas puntiagudas pero aun seguía viéndose un poco gracioso, cuando me vio se acerco.

-Donde quedaron tu orejas duende.- le tome el pelo, rodo los ojos.

-Puedes creer que tu hermana me haya vestido de duende?- pregunto entre indignado y divertido, ya estaba empezando a agarrarle la gracia a su situación.

-Sabes que ella tiene sus locas ideas y tu que dejas que experimente contigo, podrías decir que no.

-Sabes que no puedo decirle que no- dijo como si fuera obvio, yo lo sabía, él adoraba a mi hermana y yo estaba agradecido por eso- en fin voy a buscarla, no vaya a ser aplastada por todo este mar de gente.-los dos nos reimos, como el tamaño de Alice esto podía ser posible- Cuando la encuentre nos reunimos con ustedes.- dicho esto despareció entre la gente.

Tome el vaso y Bella y el mío y me dispuse a regresar a su lado, pero casi tiro las bebidas cuando vi que había un tipo con ella y parecía que le estaba coqueteando. Tratando de controlarme me acerque poco a poco para escuchar, antes de juzgar, lo que pasaba.

-Las chicas malas siempre son demasiado sexys y esa regla se aplica perfectamente a ti- escuche la voz del tipo que además estaba vestido de algo así como pirata, con el pecho descubierto y todo, sentía el calor de los celos despertando en mi interior- porque no vienes conmigo y mis amigos para divertirnos un rato.- le propuso, no sé en que momento había tirado las bebidas y ahora podía sentir mis uñas enterrarse en las palmas de mis manos de lo fuerte que tenia presionado mis puños. Bella rio desdeñosamente antes de contestarle.

-Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero vengo acompañada.- le dijo sonando amable.

-A si? Pues yo no veo a por aquí ni ahora ni hace unos minutos.- contradijo el tipo tratando de persuadirla, me lamente de haberla dejado sola por tanto tiempo, era hora de intervenir.

-Ella está conmigo.- replique acercándome y casi a punto de saltar sobre el idiota para molerlo a golpes, Bella coloco una mano en mi pecho deteniéndome y mascullando sin sonido un "no es necesario" pero diferí con ella, claro que era necesario, mas cuando el tipo me miro soltando una risa socarrona.

-Enserio estas con este tipo? Vamos puedes venir conmigo y obtener algo mejor.- quién diablos se creía este imbécil?

-Ya te dijo que no, ella está conmigo. Es tan difícil para tu cabeza entender eso?- gruñí muy molesto.

-Contigo no estoy hablando.- gruño el de vuelta, me estaba sacando de quicio.

-Porque no te largas de una buena vez?

-Y si no me quiero ir?- devolvió retándome.

Esto era demasiado para mi temperamento, si no lo quería entender por las buenas por las malas tendría que ser. Me sacudí del agarre de Bella y me abalance contra él para darle con mi puño directamente en la mandíbula, mi mano dolió un poco pero estoy seguro de que a él le había dolido mas. Se tomo el rostro enojado volteando hacia mí y abalanzándose para golpearme de vuelta, pero yo era más rápido, lo esquive y enseguida le volví a dar otro golpe esta vez en el pecho, con el impacto lo hice caer y yo estaba listo para seguir con mi tanda de golpes pero unos brazos con más fuerza que yo me agarraron y me detuvieron.

-Tranquilo Clyde, no te tomes tan enserio el papel de matón.- trato de tranquilizarme mi amigo.- será mejor que te vayas de aquí chico.- se dirigió al idiota que se levantaba del suelo, no dijo nada y simplemente desapareció entre la gente que se había acercado a presenciar la pequeña pelea, en cuanto se fue todos volvieron a su actividad. Emmett aun me sostenía.

-Ya puedes soltarme.- le pedí acomodándome la ropa una vez lo hizo.

-Está bien, solo no saques la pistola- se rió, Bella carraspeo a mis espaldas, Bella hizo una mueca de pena- será mejor que me desaparezca, pero estaré cerca por si se te ocurre organizar una pequeña lucha por aquí.- y se fue.

Voltee a ver a Bella. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y me miraba con el ceño y la boca fruncidos. Estaba molesta. Porque rayos estaba molesta? Le acaba de quitar de encima a un idiota insistente.

-Me puedes decir que rayos te pasa?- demando.

-A que te refieres?- devolví la pregunta confundido por su reacción.

-Que crees que soy algún tipo de objeto, al que puedes reclamar como tuyo y lo peor reclamarlo como un cavernícola? Que rayos te pasa?- repitió.

-Que me pasa? Enserio lo preguntas Bella, acabo de defenderte y me reclamas? Que rayos te pasa a ti mejor dicho?- me estaba molestando demasiado su actitud.

-No necesitaba me defendieras.

-Que acaso preferías haberte quedado con ese tipo, eso es lo que tratas de decirme. Porque si es así, no creo que este muy lejos, aun puedes alcanzarlo.- espete molesto.

-No he dicho eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca. Pero no lo necesitaba, solo era un tipo molesto y ebrio, podía haberlo despachado fácilmente sin tu ayuda y sin portarme como una retrograda, que sigue ahora después de tu desplante de buenas costumbres modernas?- inquirió con sarcasmo- me vas a arrastras por el suelo hasta tu cueva o algo así?

-No seas absurda.- masculle.

-Tú eres el absurdo.

-Que no tengo derecho a sentirme celoso?- pregunte.

-Los celos son demasiado tontos.

-Me siento así porque me importas demonios, porque no puedes entender eso?- gruñí frustrado bajando la mirada al piso.

Esperaba alguna replica por su parte, pero no fue así en lugar de eso se quedo callada, hasta tuve que levantar la vista para asegurarme que seguía ahí. Su ceño estaba nuevamente fruncido, pero esta vez no era por molestia, era por confusión, después de unos segundos volteo a verme con una expresión más suave en su rostro.

-Tenemos que tranquilizarnos- asentí de acuerdo, toco mi hombro pero no se acerco mas- porque no vas por unas bebidas nuevas mientras yo voy al baño y me retoco un poco el maquillaje?- propuso, lo pensé un momento y asentí de acuerdo.

Ella se fue para el otro extremo, no dijo nada solo se alejo y yo volví a donde me había encontrado con Jasper. Aun estaba molesto y frustrado por nuestra discusión. Me encontré con Jasper y Emmett donde las bebidas.

-Me perdí tu gran pelea, pero dices que él no te golpeo ni una vez, eres bueno.- me dijo Jasper.

-No fue una gran pelea solo le di dos golpes.

-Pero él ninguno, tu ganas.- replico Emmett- estoy orgulloso de ti hijo.- dijo con fingido orgullo y limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria.

-Hey pequeño boxeador- me llamo mi hermana, parecía que ya todo mundo sabía de mi pequeña demostración- porque dejaste que Bella se fuera sola en taxi?- su pregunta me descoloco por completo.

-Porque dices eso?- inquirí.

-La acabo de ver subiendo a un taxi, no la detuve porque prácticamente estaba dentro de él cuando la vi.

-Me dijo que iba al baño.- murmure entre sorprendido y molesto.

-Uy, parece que alguien se molesto.- canturreo Emmett, le lance una mirada nada amigable antes de alejarme para salir al jardín.

Tome mi celular y marque su número, el tono sonó tres veces y me mando al buzón, lo intentes de nuevo y paso lo mismo. Había desviado la llamada. Estuve a punto de aventar mi teléfono frustrado cuando sonó el tono de que me había llegado un mensaje, instantáneamente lo abrí sin ver de quien era.

_Me fui a mi casa, estoy cansada y necesitaba irme. Nos vemos el lunes en el trabajo._

_B._

Así de simple era el maldito mensaje. Nos vemos el lunes en el trabajo? Si apenas era sábado, que no quería verme? Era lógico que era así, su aparente calma al separarnos era completamente falsa. Pase mis manos por mi cabello frustrado y casi arrancándomelo, toda esta montaña de emociones me tenia así y para acabarla empezó a llover, genial. Corrí dentro de la casa junto con los demás invitados que también estaban en el jardín. Me abrí paso entre la gente para ir por una bebida, necesitaba alcohol urgentemente, en cuanto vi el primer vaso con bebida me lo tome de un solo trago siguiendo con otro e ignorando el interrogatorio de mis amigos y mi hermana.

-Que paso? Pudiste hablar con ella? Se sintió mal? Le paso algo?- interrogo mi hermana, la ignore.

-Ella está bien?- pregunto Jasper por su parte, lo ignore por igual tomando otro vaso de lo que ni siquiera sabía que era.

-Diablos Edward responde.- urgió Emmett exasperado por no tener respuesta alguna.

-No voy a decir nada, en estos momentos estoy demasiado enfadado, frustrado confundido y miles de cosas más, lo que necesito es alcohol, algo mas fuerte no tienes Alice?- le pregunte, dubitativa desapareció buscando algo más.

Mis amigos y mi hermana entendieron que por el momento no quería hablar del asunto y lo entendieron, no me hicieron más preguntas. Y solo pasamos el rato como si nada hubiera pasado o al menos eso fue lo que intentaron, aun podía sentir sus miradas inquisitorias. No pude aguantar mucho de eso, además de que realmente no quería ponerme borracho, solo quería acallar un poco mis emociones y sabia que si me quedaba más tiempo probablemente terminaría en el baño vomitando, así que me subí al volvo y condije hasta mi departamento, aun llovía así que fui despacio, disfrutando del camino y viendo las gotas de lluvia caer por el parabrisas. Mas pronto de lo que imagine estacione frente a mi edificio, ni me preocupo que me mojara cuando camine a la puerta de este, me pregunte si el traje seria rentado, si era así lo lavaría y se lo devolvería a Bella.

Bella. Pensando en ella me subí al elevador y oprimí el botón de mi piso y esperare pacientemente a que la puerta se abriera de nuevo, camine hacia mi puerta buscando mis llaves en mi pantalón, cuando finalmente las encontré cayeron al piso sorprendido con la escena que encontré frente a mí.

Allí, sentada frente a mi puerta estaba la razón de toda mi frustración de esta noche. Bella estaba sentada, toda mojada, se había quitado la peluca que ahora tenía en sus manos, su cara estaba enterrada entre sus piernas por lo que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que el repiqueteo de las llaves contra el suelo resonó y entonces alzo la vista. Su expresión era de pena y se veía avergonzada, se levanto sin dejar de mirarme y yo tampoco lo hice. Ella no dijo nada, yo tampoco, sentía que quien tenía la obligación de empezar la conversación era ella, yo mantuve mi posición, soltó un gran suspiro antes de hablar.

-Podemos pasar? Me estoy congelando.- titirito.

Aun sin decir nada, me acerque a abrir la puerta y la deje pasar. Tenía que aceptar que la temperatura había bajado, fui a mi cuarto y tome un par de toallas, al volver le di una a ella, inmediatamente se envolvió en ella.

-Quiero disculparme.- murmuro tan bajo que casi no pude escucharla.-por la forma en que me fui y mentí respecto a donde iba- prosiguió con el tono de voz más alto- pero me sentí abrumada por lo que paso y necesitaba estar sola. Pero cuando llegue a mi apartamento me sentí mal por haberte dejado así y vine para acá.

-Cuando tiempo llevas afuera?- le pregunte.

-Vine enseguida de que llegue a mi casa- eso era mucho tiempo.

-Pudiste haberme llamado o regresado a la casa de Alice, mírate estas toda empapada y hace frio afuera.- le regañe acercándome para envolverla en la toalla que era para mía, la empuje hacia el sillón para que se sentara.

-Fue un impulso, me di cuenta de que había sido una tontería aparecer de la nada aquí, siendo que tú no estabas, hasta que estuve afuera.

-Ahora espero que no te vayas a enfermar- pase mi mano por sus hombros y luego por su rostro y cabello, reí complacido de tener de vuelta esta maraña color chocolate- donde quedo Bonnie?- inquirí sonriendo, ella sonrio conmigo.

-Aquí esta- rio enseñándome la peluca, luego se puso seria- disculpa mi actitud tan infantil, no debí comportarme de esa manera.

-Yo tampoco me comporte de la mejor forma, no debí haber hecho toda esa escena- me disculpe también recorriendo su rostro con mis manos y sin despegar mi vista de sus ojos chocolate- aunque aún sigo pensando que ese tipo se merecía esos golpes.- murmure medio en broma y verdad, logue que Bella riera.

-Puede ser que si.- rio acercándose y depositando un casto beso en mis labios.

Inmediatamente la mecha se encendió y no pude evitar acercarme para darle un beso más profundo y apasionado, ella me lo devolvió gustosa enredando sus manos en mi cabello aun mojado, sonrio contra mis labios.

-Listo para el sexo de reconciliación? Dicen que es el mejor.- mascullo sin despegarse de mí, su voz sonaba increíblemente sexy y excitada.

No respondí, solo actué era lo que se necesitaba justo ahora, las palabras sobraban. La tome entre mis brazos haciendo que soltara un gritito de sorpresa. Llegamos rápido a mi cama y enseguida la tumbe en ella haciendo empezando con la magia de hacer que nuestras prendas desparecieran, pronto no quedo nada entre nosotros, solo nuestros cuerpos uno contra el otro. Habíamos olvidado el frio y la lluvia, ahora el ambiente estaba caliente y ambos estábamos sudoroso y jadeantes. El juego previo pasó y dio paso a lo que los dos deseábamos, me adentre en ella lentamente disfrutando el roce y las miles de sensaciones que experimentaba, sentí los talones de Bella hundiéndose en mi trasero urgiendo que fuera más rápido.

-Más rápido… más fuerte.- pidió secundando sus acciones.

Y la complací, las embestidas siguieron, fuerte, rápido, tal como ella lo pedía. Ella decidió tomar el control, y me movió quedando encima de mí, lo cual era muy bueno, podía observarla mejor. Se movía insistentemente sobre mí, haciendo que sus pechos saltaran una y otra vez, quede embelesado por eso y no pude evitar tomarlos entre mis manos masajeándolos y sintiendo sus pezones erectos. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y mordía su labio inferior tratando de acallar sus gemidos profiriendo así un excitante ronronea. Podía pasarme observándola en esta situación por siempre, es tan hermosa, linda, divertida, graciosa y yo la quería, la amaba.

-Te amo.- solté tan pronto esa declaración paso por mi cabeza.

Bella se quedo estática por un segundo, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos mirándome fijamente, dejo de morderse el labio abriendo su boca. Pero eso no duro mucho, rápidamente se recupero siguiendo con sus movimientos insistentes.

-Calla, por favor no digas nada- pidió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Abrí la boca dispuesto a defender mi posición, era verdad, la amaba y estaba feliz de decirlo, se sintió tan bien haberlo dicho en voz alta y ella me decía que me callara- Shh, shh- me detuvo balanceándose más rápido contra mi- calla, calla por favor.- gimió enterrando su rostro en mi pecho y acelerando sus movimientos.

Sus gemidos y jadeos me desconcentraron, estaba cerca del orgasmo y lo sabía, yo también estaba a poco, podía sentir las emociones arremolinándose en mi estomago incluyendo la declaración recién hecha, pero todo se borro de mi mente cuando juntos alcanzamos el clímax gimiendo al unisonó.

Después de recuperar un poco el aliento, Bella se tumbo a lado de mi jalando las cobijas y tapándonos a los dos, yo no tenía palabras, ella tenía razón el sexo de reconciliación era demasiado bueno. Bella se acurruco de inmediato en mi pecho suspirando, el silencio se instalo entre nosotros, pero después de unos minutos decidí que aun tenía algo que decir o repetir, me incline para mirarla, pero ella ya respiraba acompasadamente y su rostro descansaba tranquilamente, se había quedado dormida.

Me quede observándola un momento mientras mi sueño llegaba, dándome cuenta que lo que había dicho era completamente real, poco a poco me había ido enamorando de ella, desde el primer momento que la vi en esa sala de juntas algo paso y poco a poco mientras la conocía mas todo se fue intensificando hasta que se convirtió en puro amor.

Sonreí por esta sensación, estar enamorado se sentía tan bien. Con este pensamiento poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de mi, aunque al último segundo antes de hundirme en la inconsciencia sentí que algo presionaba mi interior, como un mal presentimiento, antes de que me detuviera a analizarlo yo ya me había quedado dormido.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, antes de lo esperado ya que la inspiración llego antes para esta historia, se suponía que tenía que actualizar esta semana Recuperando tu amor, pero como dije llego antes la inspiración aquí y es que yo tenía este capítulo en mente desde hace mucho al igual que todo lo que sigue, ya ansiaba escribirlo, en fin aquí lo tienen por cierto que quedo largo.**

**Quiero volver a hacer mención respecto a lo que escribí arriba y contar que todo eso vino a raíz de un comentario que alguien que ni siquiera puso su nombre y solo firmo como ****"abcd",**** esta persona me acuso diciéndome que como me atrevía a decir que la historia era mía siendo que era la copia de la película de **_**500 days of summer**_** solo que los personajes de **_**Crepúsculo**_**, cuando no es así y en su determinado momento, ósea cuando si utilicé partes completas de la película he aclarado que lo he hecho, pero me parece injusto que diga que el igual a la película cuando no es así, he utilizado mi imaginación para crear la mayoría de los capítulos e incluso personas que han visto la película me han dicho en comentarios que creían que iba a ser igual, pero que no es así. Incluso esta persona me advirtió que aclarara esto o si no iba a tener que tomar medidas para acusarme por plagio, me sorprendió demasiado y me molesto aun más. Pero en fin, no tengo más que decir solo que ****NO ME ESTOY PLAGIANDO LA PELICULA, LA TRAMA ESTA BASADA EN LA PELICUAL PERO HE CAMBIADO INFINIDAD DE COSAS QUE ME ATREVO A DECIR QUE SON MIAS.**

**Bueno ahora solo me resta agradecer por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Comienza el drama, comenten que tal les está pareciendo, saben que siempre son bienvenidos los review.**

**Saludos, Chaoo…**


	17. Amigos!

_Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer_.

.

_**Amigos?**_

_**.**_

A la mañana siguiente de nuestra pelea y reconciliación, amanecí solo. Bella se había ido para cuando yo desperté, ni siquiera se despidió, lo único que dejo fue una simple nota.

_Tuve que irme a arreglar unos asuntos, nos vemos el lunes. B_

Y volvía a lo de nos vemos el lunes, el lo mismo que me había dicho cuando se había ido enfadada, que acaso no habíamos aclarado las cosas? Ese día fue muy aburrido, no salí de mi casa, no tenía nada que hacer en el exterior aparte de que me sentía desanimado y desconcertado, solo tenia ganas de quedarme en el sofá viendo los capítulos repetidos de alguna serie y una buena cerveza, diablos no he llenado mi nevera, solo había leche, jamón y unas salchichas que se veían demasiado sospechosas. El timbre comenzó a sonar, enseguida mis sentidos se pusieron alerta, seria Bella? En cuanto barajee la idea salí corriendo hacia la puerta.

No, definitivamente Bella no pudo haber crecido 2 metros en una sola noche. Frente a mi estaba Emmett con cara de resaca. Pude haberlo sacado a patadas en un día como este pero lo que traía en las manos me hizo recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

-Vine a curar mi resaca contigo.- me informo levantando los dos six pack de cerveza.

-Parece que leíste mis pensamientos, mi nevera esta vacía y lo necesitaba- me hice a un lado y lo invite a pasar.

Pasamos directamente a la sala y Emmett le cambio a un partido de futbol americano.

-Y que paso con Bonniella?- me pregunto después de permanecer un momento callados viendo simplemente la televisión, me reí de el nombre que utilizo.

-Cuando llegue estaba afuera- empecé a contar, el volteo a verme con sorpresa- exactamente así me quede yo cuando la vi- seguí- platicamos y aclaramos todo o al menos eso creía yo.- lo ultimo lo dije más bajito, pensando que Emmett no escucharía pero no fue así.

-Como que eso creías?- indago.

-Es que esta mañana despareció simplemente y ahora no contesta mis llamadas.- desahogue mi frustración, podrían tomarme como un acosador cualquiera pero no me importa.

-Uhh y cuál es la razón, mal sexo de reconciliación? – inquirió como si hablara del clima y con la curiosidad que lo caracterizaba.

-Tu y tus temas sexuales, porque siempre todo lo tienes que relacionar con eso?

-Querido amigo por si aun no te has dado cuenta el mundo gira alrededor del sexo y estoy seguro que tu problema tiene que ver también con lo mismo.- aseguro, rodee los ojos.

-No, pues para tu decepción no tiene que ver. El sexo estuvo bien, después de eso la note extraña.- le conté reticente, no me gustaba hablar de mi vida sexual con los demás.

-Dijiste algo durante o después de todo?- me pregunto con sincero interés e intención de ayudarme. Me puse a hacer memoria y tal como dicen un foco se prendió encima de mi cabeza o al menos así me sentí cuando el razonamiento y el recuerdo llego a mi mente.

-Le dije que la amaba.- murmure bajito, Emmett hizo una mueca extraña.

-Oh! El te amor prematuro.- dijo silbando por lo bajo- y que fue lo que te dijo ella?

-Me dijo que me callara.- respondí comprendiendo todo, la boca de Emmett formo una perfecta oh y yo solo pude quedarme ahí sentado comprendiendo todo.

Uno no espera que le digan que te calles cuando confiesas tu amor, eso no era para nada una buena señal, pero yo estuve totalmente distraído en ese momento, mis pensamientos no podían ser coherentes cuando la tenía encima de mí moviéndose de esa manera. Pero ahora estaba consciente de que la había cagado, un te amo prematuro, ella me dijo que me callara y al otro día había desaparecido. Estoy jodido.

Y de verdad lo estaba, el lunes el panorama no mejoro mucho. Bella estaba muy distante, según ella tenía mucho trabajo, andaba de un lado para otro y cuando pasaba a mi lado no se detenía, solo me dedicaba una sonrisa, que mas bien me parecía demasiado tiesa y seguía con su andar. Al terminar la jornada laboral se acerco para despedirse y dijo que estaba exhausta e iría a su casa directamente a dormir, eso fue un directo "no puedes venir a mi casa" y ni hablemos de que ella viniera a la mía. Y los días que siguieron fue más de lo mismo, me saludaba al llegar y me ignoraba el resto del día hasta la salida donde me decía que estaba exhausta e iría a descansar a su casa, discutimos un poco el asunto y ella siempre evadía todo diciendo que no podía tener esa actitud con ella. El viernes yo no podía estar más aterrado por todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, a la hora de la comida me había propuesto hacer algo. Emmett me propuso ir a comer y decidí invitarla, para mi sorpresa ella acepto, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo platicando con mi amigo, sospechaba que esa era la razón de que haya accedido, no quería estar a solas conmigo.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy, muy aterrado. No quiero perderla, pero lo único que había hecho era aceptar mis sentimientos, que de malo hay en ello? Acaso eso es un crimen?

-Así que vas a ir al esa cena de caridad en el acuario?- pregunto Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos con una patada debajo de la mesa para que prestara atención.

-Si, me pidieron ir.

-Y porque no nos invito a nosotros?- cuestiono mi amigo, Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Al parecer todo esto fue idea de Demetri y son más invitados de él que su padre. Es gente de sociedad que van a donar para no sé que causa, a mi gusto una simple y pobre escusa para hacer una fiesta.- comento.

-Así que la fiesta es de Demetri?- pregunte malhumorado, eso no me gustaba para nada.

-Sip.- respondió como si nada remarcando la "p"- de hecho el fue el que me pidió que fuera.

Dicho esto la sangre me hirvió. Claro que ese tipo la había invitado, si no perdía el tiempo, lo había visto frente a su escritorio platicando con ella y coqueteándole. Los celos me estaban carcomiendo.

-Pues deben de ser muy amigos si es que solo te invito a ti no?- gruñí, Emmett me volteo a ver advirtiéndome que me tranquilizara.

-Le comente mis planes sobre la fotografía- comenzó a explicar al parecer ajena a mi actitud- y dice que van a asistir muchos expertos en el tema, dueños de galerías, así que es una excelente oportunidad para que yo esté ahí, espero que algo bueno salga de eso. Me pareció un buen detalle de su parte tomarme en cuenta.- concluyo.

Solté una risita irónica. Seguramente eso era lo único que le interesaba a ese tipejo era eso, como alguien podía llegar a ser tan inocente. Emmett me dio un patada debajo de la mesa reprendiéndome, la expresión de Bella era de confusión, mi observaba con el ceño fruncido tratando de descifrarme.

Me siguió viendo de esa manera al salir del restaurante, pero me fui tranquilizando con su actitud que fue un poco menos distante, me tomo de la mano de camino de vuelta a la oficina, me dio un beso cuando se fue a su escritorio y ahora en vez de pasar a mi lado desapercibida se detenía un momento de vez en cuando. También acallo mi molestia al ver al tipo ese llegar poco antes de terminar el trabajo, vestido todo elegante.

-Ya me voy, tengo que ir a arreglarme.- vino a despedirse de mí.

-Me encantaría verte tan arreglada.- le dije tomándola por la cintura para acercarla a mí, Demetri nos veía a lo lejos, sonreí socarronamente demostrándole quien mandaba aquí.

-No será nada espectacular, de hecho estaré incomoda toda la noche, ya sabes que no soy de vestidos, soy una chica de jeans y converse.- rió rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Vi al tipo acercarse mirándonos fijamente, acerque mi rostro a la curva de su cuello depositando un suave beso en ese lugar, deleitándome de su aroma.

-No me agrada que te vayas con ese tipo.- susurre rozando su cuello con mi nariz, Bella aparto su rostro mirándome fijamente.

-No van a aparecer los celos otra vez o si?- pregunto reprendiendo. No respondí pero hice una mueca inconscientemente- no quiero tratar ese tema nuevamente, ya sabes mi opinión al respecto.- recordó, separándose completamente de mí. Tomo su bolso lista para irse- ahora me tengo que ir, te llamo el fin de semana está bien?

-Está bien- respondí resignándome, la tome nuevamente de la cintura antes de dejarla ir, me acerque poco a poco a ella juntando nuestros labios y besándola con la necesidad contenida de todos estos días de su distanciamiento, necesitaba tanto sus besos, extrañaba su sabor, la danza entre nuestros labios y la constante lucha de nuestras lenguas por subsistir. Bella correspondió fervientemente antes de separarse sonriendo dulcemente despidiéndose.

Yo solo me quede ahí viendo como se alejaba.

Y así la madrugada llego demasiado pronto, conmigo en mi cama dando vueltas sin poder dormir, solo pensando. Pensando que estaría haciendo Bella en estos momentos, con quien estaría? Ese idiota estaría como lapa pegado a ella? Bailarían juntos? Solté un audible gruñido estampando mi puño contra mi almohada. Porque rayos me estaba comportando de esta manera tan posesiva? Nunca había sido celoso con mis anteriores novias, nunca he sido así de aprensivo y hasta me siento débil con toda esta actitud, con mis sentimientos expuestos y dependiente a ella. Rayos, en verdad estoy jodido.

El fin de semana solo vi a Bella un día, salimos con mi hermana, que había hecho un espacio en su agenda llena de preparativos para su boda y habíamos salido a comer los 4. En realidad todo fue aburrido, las chicas se la pasaron hablando sobre la boda, vestidos, pasteles, misas, damas y miles de cosas más que en realidad no despertaban el mayor interés en mí. Bella se comporto normal, eso tranquilizo un poco mi paranoia. El domingo ella salió con mi hermana, la iba a acompañar a su prueba de vestido, yo me quede en mi casa repitiendo la rutina con Emmett, la televisión y nuestro six pack de cervezas.

Los días pasaron sin mayores contratiempos, al parecer todo había vuelto a lo normalidad. Bella se comportaba de nuevo como ella, aunque no habíamos salido mucho, el trabajo tenía agotados a todos. Aunque aun me tenia frenético las contantes apariciones de Demetri y sobre todo que se detuviera tanto tiempo frente el escritorio de Bella, tenía que sostener fuertemente a mi silla para no salir corriendo estrellando mi puño en su estúpida y petulante barbilla.

El viernes iba a invitar a Bella a cenar, pero cuando salí del cuarto de fotocopias ella ya no estaba ni sus cosas tampoco. Le pregunte a Emmett y me dijo que había salido muy rápido, sin detenerse a despedirse de nadie. Me quede intranquilo y preocupado por ella. Una vez en el auto le llame, la primera vez no contesto, intente de nuevamente teniendo la misma respuesta. Inconscientemente ya estaba conduciendo hacia su casa, me detuve frente a su edificio y al llegar a su puerta y tocar el timbre no obtuve respuesta, pegue el oído a la puerta esperando escuchar algo, solo silencio fue lo que escuche.

Me empecé a preocupar, que tal y si algo le había pasado? Y si estaba enferma? Y si estaba allá adentro inconsciente y por eso no contestaba el teléfono ni atendía la puerta? Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza jalando mi cabello con fuerza por la frustración y el pánico. Pero recordé que yo tenía una llave de su departamento, ella me la había dado no hace mucho tiempo, me la dio un día que había salido, estábamos en mi auto y no encontrando un mejor ligar para guardarla la puse en la guantera. No espere más tiempo y salí corriendo por ella, al regresar abrí la puerta de inmediato.

La sala estaba vacía, la cocina estaba en las mismas condiciones, corrí a su cuarto esperando encontrarme una escena nada agradable, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando encontré lo mismo, nada. No había rastro de Bella por ningún rincón de su departamento. No sé qué emoción le gana a cual en mi interior, si la decepción, el alivio o la molestia. La decepción y la molestia iban de la mano, por no saber a donde había ido, porque no se despidió, el alivio por saber que Bella estaba bien, no estaba inconsciente tirada en el suelo de algún lugar de su apartamento, pero si estaba en cualquier otro lugar de la ciudad con alguien.

Me senté en su sofá, pensando que hacer. Tratando de ajustar mis pensamientos, mis emociones. Dios era todo un lio, acosador, aprensivo, celoso, paranoico, allanador, que me hacia esta mujer para juntar todas esas cosas. _La amas_, dijo una voz en mi interior. Si, la amo pero al parecer eso no es algo bueno tratándose de Bella.

Pensar al parecer era una tarea que ocupaba mucho tiempo, no me di cuenta que tan rápido había pasado el tiempo sentado en el sofá con el rostro hundido en mis manos, hasta que oí que la puerta se abría dando paso a una Bella que sonreía hasta que me vio y su expresión decayó, viéndose primero confundida, luego preocupada y por ultimo molesta.

-Que haces aquí?- demando tirando su bolsa en el piso y quitándose los zapatos.

-En dónde estabas?- devolví la pregunta. Ella rio irónicamente.

-Que ahora tengo que darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago o qué? Pensé que mi papá estaba en Forks.- ironizo caminando hacia su curto. Trate de tranquilizándome y la seguí recargándome en el marco de la puerta viendo como se ponía la pijama.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, Emmett me dijo que habías salido corriendo, no contestaste el teléfono cuando llame y tampoco abrías tu puerta. Pensé que estabas tirada inconsciente o algo así.

-Deberías de dejar de ser tan dramático Edward- repuso y en cierto modo le di la razón- tuve que irme rápido porque iba a llegar tarde a una cita- mis sentidos se crisparon de inmediato al escuchar esto- no era una cita de la que te imaginas, déjame terminar- me advirtió terminado se vestirse, me tomo del hombro y me jalo hacia la cocina- en la cena de hace una sema Demetri- gruñí inconscientemente solo de escuchar ese nombre, Bella solo rodo los ojos- Demetri me presento a un genial fotógrafo, se llama Kevin, también es dueño de una galería y hoy me invito a cenar.- concluyo.

-Porque no me habías contado?- le pregunte.

-Pues es que no quería ilusionarme sobre nada, quería esperarme a platicar bien con él.- explico y sirvió dos tazas con café, caminamos hacia la sala.

-Y que fue lo que paso?-inquirí, ya lo dos estábamos un poco más tranquilos bebiendo café sentados uno frente al otro.

-Está dispuesto a ayudarme y me aseguro que si quiero exponer mis fotografías su galería está completamente disponible.- me conto entusiasmada.- es un chico muy agradable y tan creativo, me enseño unas fotografías esta noche, son simplemente geniales. Compaginamos muy bien y pasamos un buen rato en la cena.- mis gruñidos salían de mi garganta inconscientemente, Bella volteo a verme en cuanto escucho el sonido de mis celos- Edward- me advirtió con voz severa- no vamos a empezar con eso otra vez.-

-Perdóname, no sé qué me pasa. Nunca he sido celoso, pero simplemente contigo no me puedo controlar, es más fuerte que yo Bella- me excuse dejando nuestras tazas de lado e inclinándome hacia ella y tomando su rostro entre mis manos- mis sentimientos son demasiado intensos Bella.

Ella tomo mis manos y ágilmente se desprendió de mi agarre tomándome solo de la mano y jalándome.

-Porque no mejor nos vamos a dormir, estoy exhausta.- mascullo bostezando convenientemente.

-Porque siempre evades todo Bella?- cuestione, deteniéndola antes de entrar a su recamara.

-No estoy evadiendo nada.- refuto recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta desordenada.

-Porque cuando hablo de sentimientos huyes?- pregunte de nuevo.

-Edward por favor no quiero hablar sobre eso, yo nunca te dije que quería que los sentimientos se mesclaran y lo sabes, ya no hables de eso!- grito.

-Me siento usado Bella- me volteo a ver con los ojos como platos- parece que lo único que quieres es sexo!- acuse- y cuando hablo de los sentimientos que despiertas en mi me siento como un tonto porque te comportas de esa manera.

-No seas absurdo. Edward por favor, odio pelear. Anda vamos a dormir.- volvió a jalar mi mano.

-Quieres que me quede?- pregunte un poco sorprendido, desde halloween no dormíamos juntos y porque después de esta pequeña discusión aun quería que durmiera con ella.

-Si, porque no?- me aventó unos pantalones de pijama que había dejado aquí en alguna de las veces que me había quedado, me cambie y a los pocos minutos los dos ya estábamos tumbado en la cama, ella acurrucada contra mi pecho como normalmente se quedaba, mientras yo acariciaba su espalda, esa era nuestra cómoda posición para dormir. Sentí como poco a poco se iba relajando, ya no faltaba mucho para que se quedara dormida, pero antes alzo su rostro inclinándose para rozar sus labios con los míos en un beso adormilado pero dulce- Buenas noches.- mascullo acurrucándose nuevamente.

-Buenas noches, descansa. Y esta conversación no ha terminado.- murmure dándole un corto beso en la cabeza, resoplo entre sueños y yo sonreí sintiendo como el sopor me invadía.

Bella huía, claro que me daba cuenta, me di cuenta al momento de evadir mis confesiones, pero yo sabía que esa era parte de su forma de ser, lo supe cuando no quiso atarse a una relación de noviazgo, lo supe cuando platique con Connor y Jacob. Así que no me alarme tanto, tenía en mente hacer que aceptara sus sentimientos, yo estaba seguro que ella si sentía algo por mí. Mi seguridad al respecto era irrefutable.

Por lo mismo ahora no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ella acaba de decir que creía que debíamos de terminar. ELLA ACABABA DE DECIRLO!

-Qué? porque?- inquirí con un dejo de desesperación en mi voz. Lo que había comenzado como un inocente desayuno se había convertido en Bella dejándome.

-Bueno, quiero decir no creo que esto sea normal.

-Normal? Pues no sé, pero yo soy feliz. Tu no eres feliz?- definitivamente mi voz sonaba desesperada.

-Eres feliz? Pero si últimamente solo hemos estado discutiendo por todo.- replico.

-No, no es cierto.- mentí, nunca iba a aceptarlo, no sería débil ante esto.

-Esto no te puede sorprender, como están las cosas ciento que en cualquier momento alguien va a golpear o apuñalar al otro en un arranque.

-Qué? Tu quieres apuñalarme.- pregunte totalmente confundido, esto es absurdo.

La camarera fue tan inoportuna, decidió que era buen momento para traer nuestra comida.

-Sabes que, hay que comer y después seguimos con esto.- propuso desviando su mirada y removiendo su comida sin prestarme atención.

Yo no podía dejar de observarla, estaba en shock, esto era absurdo, como demonios habíamos llegado a esto. Si, teníamos discusiones, pero no era para tanto, no como para decir que ella quería apuñalarme, por dios! Todos tienen pequeñas discusiones!

-Esto esta delicioso, no me canso de pedirlo cada vez que venimos.- comento sacándome de mis maniacos pensamientos.

Ella se atrevía a comentar sobre la comida cuando acaba de botarme. Dios! Ella acaba de botarme realmente, pero no podía dejarme, yo la amor y a ella eso no le importaba, simplemente se comportaba como si estuviera desechando cualquier cosa, no a mí, no a mis sentimientos, no a lo que teníamos juntos, como podía comportarse así? Y como podía yo estar soportando todo esto? No podía, tenía que salir de aquí antes de explotar.

En cuanto esos pensamientos llegaron a mi mente mis piernas tomaron vida propia e hicieron que me levantara y empezara a caminar hacia la salida del restaurante, pero su voz hace que casi se detenga, caso.

-Edward, a donde vas? No te lo puedes tomar así, somos amigos_._

Amigos? AMIGOS?

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Pues llegamos al clímax, así es. El pobre Edward comienza a sufrir, sus dilemas internos traumados de este capítulo no son nada con lo que se viene. Pero prometo no hacerlo sufrir tanto y prometo que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto, ya saben lo que dicen después de la tormenta viene la calma y esto no será la excepción, aunque tardaremos un par de capítulos en llegar a la calma. Y metí todo esto en un solo capitulo porque no creo que quisieran ver todo esto de Edward sufriendo por celos y el distanciamiento de Bella en varios capitulo, a mi gusto seria tedioso y aun así se me hizo un poco tedioso así, pero en fin.**

**Como ya saben esta ultima parte del capítulo fue tomada de la película 500 days of summer.**

**Una última aclaración antes de los agradecimientos. En el capítulo 9 cuando Alice anuncia su boda dice que será en dos meses, pero cometí un error, la boda de Alice no cuadraría con lo que viene de la historia, calcule mal los tiempos, los siento. La boda de la pequeña duende todavía tardara 3 meses más.**

**Ahora si solo me resta agradecer por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. Gracias por su apoyo en el asunto del plagio del que me acusaron, esa persona ya ni se apareció así que se olvida ese desagradable episodio.**

**Bueno y merezco review? Me encanta saber sus opiniones, así que díganme que les pareció y que es lo que esperan para el futuro en esta historia.**

**Muchos, saludos, bss y abrzs. Chaoo…**

**Oh como plus, pueden encontrar mi correo en mi perfil, así como mi twitter por si quieren agregarme. Ahora si Chaoo…**


	18. Desearía

_Los personajes mencionados en esta historia de la completa propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

_._

_**Desearía.**_

.

Camine completamente fuera de mi hacia el auto, no era consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, realmente no sé cómo pude recordar y llegar hasta donde había estacionado el Volvo. Las mismas palabras se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez cada vez más fuerte. Amigos! Amigos? Amigos?

Busque la llaves en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para de una vez ya desaparecer de aquí, no encontré nada, busque en el otro con el mismo resultado. Gruñí frustrado tomando mi cabello entre mis dedos y jaloneándolo.

-Hey! Edward!- no, no podía ser esa voz la que me estuviera llamando, acababa de dejarme no? Porque me seguía?- Hey Edward!- volvió a llamar, resistí la ganas de darme la vuelta y encararla, pero a menos de que me echara a correr por la avenida no podía escapar de ella. Donde diablos estaban mis llaves? Sostuvo mu brazo tratando de ponerme de frente con ella- dejaste tus llaves en la mesa.-dijo. Oh! Así que ahí estaban mis llaves, las tenia sostenidas con sus delicados y pálidos dedos frente a mí. El mejor día para olvidar mis llaves, definitivamente- ironice en mi mente.

-Umm, gracias.- masculle entre dientes quitándole las llaves tratando de no ser demasiado brusco, aun mis sentidos estaban descolocados.

Me dispuse a abrir el auto, pero sus manos me lo prohibieron, ahora que quería? Tirar mis corazón al piso y pisotearlo?

-No te comportes así Edward- no le replique- vamos, no vas a decir nada?

-Que quieres que te diga? Eh?- masculle volteándome por fin- al parecer tu ya dijiste todo no?

-Pero porque esto tiene que terminar así? No tienes porque comportarte de esa manera.

-No tengo qué? Quien lo dice tú? Porque siempre tienes que dar por sentado lo que siento o lo que debo de sentir eh?- esto lo dije mas bruscamente de lo que quería, varias personas en la calle se nos quedaron viendo. Respire profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme sin éxito.

-Esta no es una conversación que debamos tener aquí.- dijo, reí amargamente.

-Sube al auto.- ordene mas bruscamente de lo que esperaba.

Se sobresalto un poco por mi tono, pero le dio la vuelta al auto, ambos nos subimos al mismo tiempo. Arranque y maneje hacia su departamento. No dije nada, no podía iniciar esta conversación en este momento, si no era una buena idea hacerlo en la calle, menos conmigo manejando, al parecer ella también lo entendió, no pronuncio ni una palabra en todo el camino, pero podía sentir sus constantes miradas sobre mí. En cuanto me detuve frente al edificio de su departamento apague el auto y me voltee hacia ella quitándome el cinturón de seguridad.

-Sabes que es lo que me gustaría?- cuestione mirándola, ella también se desabrocho el cinturón y volteo hacia mí.

-Que?-cuestiono de vuelta poniendo atención.

-Me gustaría, me encantaría poder ser tan frio como tú y así no poder sentir que mi estomago ardía cuando estabas rompiendo esta relación, me gustaría poder desechar esto que tenemos de la forma en que tu lo haces, como si no fuera nada, pero no puedo, no está en mi capacidad ser tan frio.- me desahogué.

-Siempre te dije mi postura sobre los sentimientos, precisamente porque no quería que esto pasara. Diablos yo sabía que esto pasaría!- mascullo pasando su mano por sus castaños cabellos ansiosamente.

-Que lo repitas una y otra vez no va a lograr que cobre efecto Bella.

-Está bien- concedió- tal vez las cosas se salieron un poco de control y se empezó a convertir en algo diferente a lo que planeamos en un principio, pero eso no cambia nada.

-Claro que lo cambia, no puedes decir que no sentiste algo Bella. Compartimos demasiado y no una simple cosa banal, compartimos algo. No estuvo solo en mi mente.- declare, todas las emociones se arremolinaban en la boca de mi estomago y comenzaban a subir formando un nudo en mi garganta, trate de tragarlo reprimiéndolo.

-Oh Edward!- murmuro cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-Dime en donde las cosas empezaron a ir mal Bella? En que me equivoque? En decirte que te amo? – su rostro se retrajo al escuchar esto, pero continúe.- lo que debí hacer es callarme para que todo siguiera igual? Perdóname por no poder hacer eso Bella, porque en verdad te amo y en cuanto me di cuenta, lo único que quería era gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, que todo mundo supiera lo magnifica eres y lo mucho que significas para mí. Que fue mal Bella?

-Nada fue mal, tú eres chico grandioso. – declaro volteándome a ver, su expresión era torturada y sus ojos se veían un poco cristalinos- yo soy la idiota.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- musite mas para mí- no eres tu soy yo? Enserio?- solté una risa acida.

-Acepto que todo lo que compartimos fue genial, pero no puedo corresponderte. Por eso estoy haciendo esto, soy un maldito lio que no es lo suficientemente buena para ti, no quiero lastimarte Edward, aunque parece que es lo que estoy haciendo ahora no?- rio sin una pisca de humor, yo tenía la vista clavada al frente, sabía lo que venía- esto es lo mejor. Lo siento tanto- sentí como sus suaves labios tocaron mi mejilla, yo me quede quieto.- adiós Edward. – susurro con sus labios aun en contacto con mi piel para después abrir la puerta y salir.

Con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose mi mano fue inconscientemente a donde sus labios me habían besado y voltee para verla alejarse caminando rápidamente, me quede ahí paralizado hasta que desapareció de mi vista, mi respiración era errática y el nudo en mi garganta seguía ahí torturándome, pero no podía ser tan débil.

Aunque me lo repitiera no era verdad en cuando llegue a mi casa, me serví un trago de lo más fuerte que encontré en mi alacena y me tumbe en el sillón, llevándome la botella de whisky entera y si hice lo mas cliché que hay en el mundo para estas situaciones, bebí y bebí. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por mis mejilla. Rayos! Soy tan débil. Y solo me quede ahí, viendo como el whisky se consumía y yo me consumía con él. Cuando me quede dormido a altas horas de la noche estaba complemente borracho, ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Al otro día no hubo muchos cambios, el sofá fue mi base permanente, para lo único que me levantaba era para traer algo más de provisiones, tanto de alcohol como de comida chatarra. Me puse a pensar un rato que haría cuando las provisiones se terminaran, tendría que salir aunque no se me antojara para nada, en ese momento recordé que mañana seria lunes, tendría que ir a trabajar. Oh mierda! Trabajamos en el mismo lugar, mierda, mierda, mierda! Tal vez podría reportarme como enfermo. Si eso es! – Edward eres tan listo- alago mi mente. Pero ese pretexto no podría servirme por muchos días. Me encogí de hombros. Cuando expirara ya pensaría en algo más.

El alcohol por lo menos servía de algo, había deshecho en nudo en mi garganta, ya no había vuelto a llorar- por el momento- y estaba sumido en un estado catatónico, observaba las imágenes en la televisión, pero realmente no sabía que es lo que estaba viendo. Mis manos se movían por inercia solo para administrarme líquido y comida. De nuevo no recordaba en que momento me quede dormido.

Al otro día cuando desperté lo hice demasiado tarde, ya era la 1 de la tarde. No llame para reportarme, recordé que si llamaba a mi jefe ella tendría que contestarme. Que patético estaba siendo, ni siquiera tenía el valor de pronunciar su nombre. Hasta el otro día llame a Emmett para pedirle ese favor y ya aprovechando le pedí que comprara unas cuantas cervezas y las trajera a casa, por supuesto hizo preguntas, "como es posible que quieras cerveza si estás enfermo?" por supuesto no le respondí, solo volví a repetirle los favores que tenía que hacerme y colgué. Por la noche el timbre sonó, sentí alivio, la dotación de alcohol en mi alacena se estaba agotando, el timbre sonó por segunda vez pero en 3 días mi sopor era tanto que no quería levantarme.

-Se que tienes una llave, abre con ella!- le grite.

Oí como se abría la puerta y llegaba mi amigo aun con la ropa de trabajo. En cuanto me vio sus ojos denotaron sorpresa y luego hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Diablos Cullen, que es lo que te sucedió?

-Trajiste las cervezas?- pregunte sin hacer caso a su cuestionamiento. Levanto la mano enseñándome lo que le pedí.

-Algo apesta aquí y no es solo tu actitud.- dijo apartando las cosas que estaban a lado de mí y sentándose, aventó las latas de cerveza en mi regazo.

-Gracias.- simplemente dije abriendo la lata y llevándomela a la boca, la cerveza bajo por mi garganta llevándose el nudo que había querido formarse nuevamente.

Mi amigo tomo el control y le cambio a Fox Sports, aunque los siguientes minutos ni siquiera le prestó atención a la televisión, constantemente me mandaba miradas preocupadas y curiosas.

-Quieres?- le ofrecí cerveza, asintió.

-Porque te reportaste como enfermo si no lo estás?- pregunto por fin antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

-Que es un crimen imperdonable mentir para no ir a trabajar?- replique, mi voz vacía de emoción.

-No, cualquiera lo ha hecho alguna vez. Pero yo pensé que no habías ido por algo mas no porque estuvieras tirado en tu sofá ahogándote en el alcohol y trabajando para verte como un vagabundo. Por eso no te había llamado, pensé estaría haciendo cosas más interesantes.

-Cosas como que?- cuestione.

-Pues como Bella – me encogí al escuchar su nombre- tampoco ha ido a trabajar, intuí que estarían juntos.

-No ha ido a trabajar?- pregunte más interesado de lo que debería estar.

-No.- respondió simplemente, que no podía darme más detalles!

-Porque?- pregunte.

-No lo sé Edward, estoy diciéndote que pensaba que estaban juntos- recordó, su mueca se hizo pensativa hasta que se ilumino- espera un momento… Oh diablos! Tu…ella- balbuceo- ouh! Terminaron no es así?

-Si hubiera sido así seria todo más sencillo.- murmure. Emmett nunca había sido muy bueno para reconfortar a la gente, no era muy emocional. Se veía que no tenía ni idea que decir en estos casos.- no tienes que decir nada, las cosas pasaron y ya.- zanjé el tema, se me quedo viendo pero no dijo nada mas, ni toco el tema nuevamente.

Se fue no muy tarde y me prometió cubrirme en el trabajo. Estuvo llamando los días que vinieron para saber cómo estaba y de pasada según él de una forma sutil me informaba que Bella seguía sin ir a trabajar también. Al colgarle mis manos picaban por marcar su número, tenía que aceptarlo estaba preocupado y curioso a la vez, pero mi lado racional o el lado herido se negaba a hacerlo y terminaba hundido en el sillón de nuevo mirando la televisión si mirarla realmente.

El viernes al medio día sonó el teléfono, pensando que era Emmett conteste pero para mi sorpresa era Jasper, había hecho una apuesta en mi mente de a quién sería la primera persona a la que Emmett le chismeara sobre mí, ahora ya sabía. Hizo la preguntas habituales, como me encontraba, que había pasado y aunque no le di muchos detalles le respondí. Dijo que su siguiente cita acababa de llegar por lo que nuestra charla no duro mucho.

Ya entrada la noche el sonido de mi puerta abriéndose me alarmo pero me tranquilice al ver entrar a mis dos amigos, con bolsas en sus manos.

-Diablos Cullen, cuando tu departamento se convirtió en un chiquero?- cuestiono mi rubio amigo y cuñado arrugando su nariz.

-Y ese look de chubaka no te queda, te hace falta una rasuradita amigo.- agrego Emmett.

-Pensé que Alice no había venido- ironice- y que vinieron solo a criticarme o que?- cuestione a la defensiva.

-Ok. Dejemos eso de lado a lo que venimos es a ser solidarios contigo como buenos amigos que somos y claro traemos provisiones.- agrego sacando varias botellas de las bolsas que antes cargaban.

Y pues bueno el resto se lo imaginaran. El alcohol fue consumiéndose rápidamente, yo de por si no salía de la resaca y ya estaba nuevamente estaba borracho así que fue fácil regresar a ese estado. Emmett era rápido con las bebidas por lo que las copas se le subieron rápido, con Jasper nunca se sabía, borracho era demasiado tranquilo, al igual que cuando estaba sobrio, nunca podíamos darnos cuenta hasta que estaba completamente frito y no podía caminar bien o a veces sucedía que se ponía a reír como un maniático.

Para las 2 de la madrugada los 3 estábamos ebrios y no sé exactamente quien propuse que, pero los tres estábamos debajo del edificio que yo deje atrás hace… ni siquiera recuerdo cuantos días pasaron. Emmett traía una guitarra en las manos y Jasper unas maracas, de donde las saco? No lo sé. Los tres nos reíamos como idiotas tratando de caminar hasta la ventana que era nuestro objetivo.

-Por favor dime que no vive en el último piso.- pidió Emmett riendo al final.

-No, vive en el segundo.- le respondí entrecerrando los ojos para reconocer cual era la correcta, aja! La había encontrado, las luces estaban apagadas- es esa- señale.

-Haber, haber. Empezamos a la cuenta de tres- Jasper levanto los tres dedos- una, dos…tres!

No pude aguantarme la risa cuando los dos empezaron a tocar, dios! Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estaban tocando la canción que habíamos quedado, o pero si lo que tocaban era siquiera una canción. Pero al diablo! Ya estábamos aquí, que había por perder. Así que empecé a cantar.

_Anything to make you smile__  
__You are the ever-living ghost of what once was__  
__I never want to hear you say__  
__That you'd be better off__  
__Or you liked it that way_

Rayos! Ni siquiera me moleste por empezar por el principio. Me encogí de hombres y proseguí.

_But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do__  
__No one's gonna love you more than I do_

Le di un golpe a mi guitarrista en la cabeza cuando había dejado de tocar, el idiota se estaba quedando dormido parado, de inmediato volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

_But someone__  
__They should have warned you__  
__When things start splitting at the seams and now__  
__The whole thing's tumbling down__  
__Things start splitting at the seams and now__  
__If things start splitting at the seams and now,__  
__It's tumbling down__  
__Hard_

-Hey!- llamo una vocecilla encima de nuestros alaridos, se oía que no era la primera vez que nos llamaba.

Dejamos nuestra serenata y volteamos a la ventana del departamento vecino. Una señora ya mayor estaba asomada en esta.

-Oye ves si Bella no sale por lo menos ya conquistaste a otra dama con tu aterciopelada voz.- se burlo Emmett hablándome muy cerca para que no escuchara la señora, le di un golpe en la nuca y su risa ceso, me miro con rencor.

-Disculpe si la despertamos señora.- me disculpe tratando de hacer volver mi cordura.

-Me da gusto que el romanticismo en algunos jóvenes no haya muerto en estos tiempos, pero me temo que hay mucha gente en el edificio no le apreciara de la misma forma su ruidoso detalle romántico. Además la chica a la que le traen serenata no está.- me informo.

-Oh!- mi mente comenzó a vagar sobre donde estaría en estos momentos- en verdad lo sentimos señora, ahora nos vamos.

La señora se despidió de nosotros y nos encaminamos hacia el auto de Emmett.

-Diablos! Esto no salió como esperábamos.- comento Jasper, al subir al asiento trasero su celular comenzó a sonar.

Dejamos de ponerle atención y Emmett empezó a manejar de regreso.

-Sabes que? Hubiera sido genial ir al karaoke.- comento, yo me comencé a reír.

-Si claro, eso hubiera sido genial solo para ti. Además no, ese lugar tiene gratos y dolorosos recuerdos para mi.- murmure, Emmett golpeo mi espalda, seguramente su intención era reconfortarme, pero ya no media sus fuerzas.

-A todos nos caía muy bien Bella- lo mire amenazadoramente, eso no estaba ayudando- y por dios teníamos que darnos cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ustedes, si hasta en la oficina ya los tomaban como pareja oficial. Es una buena chica, solo un poco trastornada.

-Cual es el punto de tu largo y aburrido sermón Emmett.- lo apure.

-Pues que si tiene que volver volverá y punto.- concluyo orgulloso de sus palabra, me quede mirándolo esperando que dijera algo mas, eso era todo?

-Dios! Emmett eres tan profundo.- dije con sarcasmo, mi amigo no contaba con un detector de sarcasmo y pensó que en realidad lo estaba halagando. Ya había estacionado frente a mi edificio.

-Gracias, me alegra poder ayudarte un poco con mis palabras sabias.- tuve que morderme el labio para no reír.

-Mejor vamos a seguir bebiendo hasta terminar tirados!- sentencie.

-Oigan esperen!- llamo Jasper antes de que saliéramos del coche, lo miramos expectantes- era Alice- conto señalando su celular- les importaría que diéramos la ultima serenata de la noche? o es probable que no me case dentro de dos meses.

Emmett y yo sonreímos y nos pusimos el cinturón de seguridad antes de arrancar.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Es un poco más relax, exceptuando el principio. Sé que ya odian a Bella y todas quieren ir a golpearla y tal vez la odien o le tengan menos odio con esta última conversación, espero saber sus comentarios al respecto, me agrado y me dolió escribirlo, las ideas fluye rápido cuando escribo este tipo de escenas no sé porque, pero al parecer me metí mucho en el papel de Edward y también me puse triste jeje. Casi, casi me pongo a beber como él jajá, no eso no jeje.**

**El grupo **_**Camera Obscura**_** fue una gran inspiración para la primera parte de este capítulo, un grupo muy recomendable y la canción que Edward canto en la serenata es "**_**No one's gonna love you**_**" de **_**Band of horses**_**, otro grupo también demasiado recomendable y una canción aunque triste bonita. Para que sepan de lo que habla y porque me pareció muy adecuada para la ocasión aquí les dejo la traducción:**

_**"Lo que sea que te haga sonreír**__**, **__**eres el fantasma viviente de lo que una vez fuimos**__**, **__**Nunca quiero escucharte decir **__**Que estás mejor sin mí**__**, **__**O que te gusta de esa forma.**____**Pero nunca nadie va a amarte más de lo que yo lo hago**__**, **__**Nadie va a amarte más de lo que yo lo hago.**_

_**Pero alguien,**__**Ellos te podrían haber advertido**__**, **__**Cuando las cosas empezaban a resquebrajarse y ahora**__**, **__**Todo se está derrumbando**__**, **__**Las cosas empiezan a resquebrajarse y ahora**__**Si las cosas empiezan a resquebrajarse y ahora**__**,**__** Se está derrumbando**__**, **__**Mucho."**_

**Pues en fin solo me resta agradecerles sus review, sus favoritos y sus alertas. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y me dejen sus opiniones.**

**Review o no? Miren que me puse a escribir esto antes de hacer mi tarea, haber que dice mi maestro mañana en mi clase de Cocina Oriental, ups! Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, saben que me encanta leer lo que piensan aunque solo sean mentadas de madre para Bella.**

**Saludos, cuídense mucho. Chaoo…**


	19. Tiempo

_Los personajes aquí mencionados son de la entera propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

.

_**Tiempo.**_

.

-Ya párale a ese cambiadero de canales, si no vas a ver nada dame el control.- me gritoneo Emmett, lleve una de mis manos a mi cabeza cuando los alaridos de mi amigo hicieron que me diera una punzada.

-Idiota deja de gritar! El dolor de cabeza me está matando.- masculle masajeándome las sienes.

Y es que la borrachera de anoche había sido épica, tengo variadas lagunas mentales sobre lo que sucedió en algunos momentos de la noche y madrugada, pero el momento en que estuve más lucido fue cuando sentí el impacto del agua fría viniendo desde las alturas. Eso definitivamente nos ahuyento el cargado estado etílico que nos cargábamos. El que termináramos mojados había sido cortesía de mi hermana. Quine no había estado demasiado contenta de que cuando al fin había conciliado el sueño, después de permanecer despierta por la preocupación de que su prometido no llegara a casa, nosotros la despertáramos con nuestro pobre intento de serenata o como ella lo llamo, nuestros alaridos. Hubiera sido muy lindo que Alice hubiera reaccionado como la señora del edifico de Bella.

Los tres regresamos insultados, mojados, con frio y con la resaca que nos empezaba a cobrar factura. Por el fallido intento de reconciliación tuve que darle asilo a Jasper en mi departamento y Emmett estaba demasiado cansado para conducir al suyo, así que los 2 se quedaron aquí.

-Los tres ya dejen de pelear, a mí también me esa matando la cabeza y no tengo paciencia para soportar sus discusiones de niños.- nos regaño Jasper para después tomarse unas pastillas que supuse eran aspirinas.

-Ese bien papá.- se burlo Jasper, mi cuñado le enseño el dedo y yo me reí.

-Puedes regalarme una de esas?- le pedí señalando el frasco de pastillas, me las aventó y me las toma esperando que pronto se apaciguara este dolor.- y que paso con mi hermana? Ya te contesto?

-Hace un momento acabo de colgar con ella. Sé que tal vez me mates después de esto, pero tuve que contarle sobre tu depresión e intento de volverte alcohólico y le dije que estábamos siendo solidarios contigo, no le gusto mucho la idea pero su preocupación por ti pudo más que su enojo.

-Déjame adivinar, viene para acá para hacer su "_Alintervención_"- Emmett se burlo por el termino que había usado para la intromisión de mi hermana. Jasper solo asintió respondiéndome.

Bufe. Genial! No había nada mejor para acompañar la resaca que mi hermana y sus intervenciones- pensé con sarcasmo- solo había que esperar que el pequeño torbellino se hiciera presente.

-Tienes que aceptar que necesitas la opinión de una chica Edward.- opino Emmett- y quien mejor que tu hermana para hacerlo, tu hermana aunque es un poco entusiasta- reí irónico por la palabra empleada- puede dar una buena opinión, un consejo nunca viene mal.

-Ojala pueda hacer que regreses a trabajar, tu pretexto de enfermedad no va a durar para siempre, las personas se curan.- me dijo Jasper.

-Pensé que el Jasper psicólogo se había quedado en tu casa.- murmure.

-Cuando el alcohol está presente rehúye pero ya está de vuelta.- se burlo Emmett.

Los golpeteos de la puerta interrumpieron nuestra platica, suspire pesadamente, la tormenta se acercaba. Aunque trataba de ver el lado positivo de esto, tal vez Emmett tenía razón y algo bueno podía resultar, eso estaba pensando cuando escuche los pasitos gaciles de mi hermana que no tardo en hacer su entrada, yo permanecía con mi vista en el televisor.

-Oh, qué bien que llegaste enana.- exclamo Emmett fingiendo alivio y como si no supiera que desde hace un rato ya venía para acá. Voltee hacia donde estaba Alice y seguí el juego de mi amigo.

-Alice? que estás haciendo aquí?-cuestione fingiendo sorpresa, ella paseaba la vista por la estancia y los estragos del día anterior, yo suponía que era lo que estaba pensando.

-Como que, que tonto?-dijo rodando los ojos y desapareció en la cocina, regreso con una bolsa negra en una mano y un vaso en la otra, también cargaba una botella con su brazo - esto está hecho un muladar- critico- toma esto.- me indico mientras vertía el líquido transparente en el vaso sin llenarlo- mientras yo limpio.

-Que es?-inquirí. Yo pensaba que ya no había quedado ningún tipo de bebida alcohólica.

-El siempre amigo Vodka- respondió Alice mientras recogía unas latas, Jasper empezó a levantar algunas también, Alice le sonrío.- Gracias Jasper.-

-Por nada amor.- le dijo. Emmett se burlo y mascullo "mandilón" sin proferir sonido.

-Bueno mientras tú te vuelves alcohólico por desamor y ellos tus sirvientes, dame el control, tengo que ver un partido.- pidió mi grandulón amigo.

-Toma.- le avente el control remoto tratando de darle en la cabeza, pero falle. Después bebí el vodka que recorrió mi garganta dejando una sensación de resquemor pero a la vez placentera, me serví otro.

Alice y Jasper no tardaron mucho en poner un poco de orden cuando terminaron Jasper se sentó en el único sofá disponible y Alice apago el televisor sentándose frente a mí en la mesa de centro.

-Oye! yo estaba viendo eso.- se quejo Emmett.

-Cállate Emmett, estamos aquí para algo más importante que un partido.- Emmett le saco la lengua y Alice le devolvió el gesto, luego me volteo a ver con preocupación.- Ahora si Edward empieza desde el principio y dime que paso.

Yo me quede mirando hacia la nada pensando si debía dejar volver los recuerdos o no, pero esto estaba fuera de mi alcance, sin ser llamados volvieron a mi cabeza.

-Todo iba muy bien.- respondí simplemente.

-Entonces que paso?- le alentó Alice con voz comprensiva y dulce.

En mi cabeza todo comenzó a rememorarse mientras le iba contando a Alice como el día que todo había acabado había comenzado de lo más normal, había salido a almorzar como cualquier otro día y de pronto todo había tomado un giro trágico para mí. Los tres me escucharon atentos mientras yo le decía lo desesperado que me había sentido y lo absurdo que me había parecido que Bella se hubiera portado tan ligeramente. Mi relato concluyo hasta cuando la deje en el restaurante y ella gritándome que solo éramos amigos, no quise contar lo que había seguido, no quería mostrarme tan débil como había sido ante mis amigos y mi hermana. Alice, Jasper y Emmett se quedaron callados y después de unos segundos en silencio Alice hablo.

-Así nada mas?- inquirió

-Si, así nada mas.- respondí, eso haba sido el momento crucial de todo esto.

-Tal vez solo estaba de mal humor.- me consoló Alice, la mire sorprendido por su débil conjetura.

-Si, ya sabes esas cosas hormonales de chicas, siempre se ponen locas con esas cosas.- dijo Emmett, no podía creer que le estuviera siguiendo el hilo a Alice

-Si, tal vez fue el SPM.- concordó Alice. Emmett la miro extrañado.

-SPM?- inquirió.

-Por dios Emmett, que nunca entraste a tus clases de biología. Síndrome Pre-Menstrual.- le aclaro, el chico asintió comprendiendo. Porque diablos estábamos desperdiciando tiempo en esta absurda conversación?

-Saben, hay varios casos de chicas que mataron a personas cercanas por tener SPM.- contó Jasper.- puede que de ahí venga lo de apuñalar y golpear.-

Para ser sincero Jasper con su punto científico tenía una explicación a un parte de la conversación y tengo que aceptar que me alarma un poco, las chicas podían asesinar por tener SPM, escuche como Emmett tragaba pesado temeroso.

-Jasper, cariño, no estás ayudando.- le reprendió su prometida, Jasper bajo la mirada apenado.

-Lo siento.- mascullo.

-Bueno, Edward tú has roto con muchas chicas antes.- observo Emmett, rodé los ojos.

-Si.- acordó el aludido.

-También han roto contigo.- agrego Alice.

-Esto es diferente.- dije.

-Porque? – cuestionaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Porque es Bella.- dije rodando nuevamente los ojos, como si fuera obvio.

-Ya conocerás a alguien más Edward- dijo Emmett- eres un gran chico lo vas a superar, ya sabes lo que dicen "el mar está lleno de peces" y esas cosas.- se escuchaba tal y como un psicólogo barato.

-Eso es una mentira, yo no quiero superarlo, quiero que vuelva.- dije medio enfadado y frustrado, que acaso no lo entendían?

-A si? Y como harás eso genio? Por dios la chica dijo que te quería apuñalar, como harás eso sin salir apuñalado.- inquirió Emmett, me hizo reír un poco su idiotez a decir verdad.

-Emmett!- lo regañaron Alice y Jasper al mismo tiempo, él solo se encogió de hombros.

-Yo podría hablar con ella, pero se fue a Phoenix a visitar a su madre.- oh! Ahora comprendía porque no estaba ayer en su departamento- Y esto es complicado, Bella es muy decidida o que acaso tienes un plan?- cuestionó. Ella tenía razón, Bella es muy terca, si lo no lo sabré yo.

-Bueno…- lo pensé haciendo tiempo para dar una respuesta inteligente, abrí la boca esperando que algo viniera a mi mente pero me rendí.- no.- admití.

Esto era algo difícil, Bella es terca y obstinada, pero yo también tenía algo de ambas y podíamos ponernos a la par. Yo se que pertenece a mi lado, lo puedo sentir, Bella es la mujer de mi vida y sé que ella también sabe que pertenecemos juntos, solo que no lo quiere aceptar y es ahí donde está el problema.

-Bueno, pues en lo que se te ocurre algo genio lo primero es que arregles este lugar, dejes tu aspecto de vagabundo y te bañes y afeites- me ordeno- tienes que volver a tu vida, no me parece para nada bien que estés faltando al trabajo, que no has pensando que puedes perderlo, ya sé que Bella estará ahí también pero tienes que demostrarle que no eras un debilucho al que le ha roto el corazón y no vas a morir de eso, es más probable que mueras de cirrosis por tanto alcohol que has consumido que por tener el corazón roto. Ha y este es el último trago que tomas así que disfrútalo.- concluyo apartando la botella de mi alcance.

-Amen! Alice ha hablado.- declaro solemnemente Emmett.

-Despabílate Edward- dijo severamente haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Emmett- eras un Cullen, eres Edward Cullen! Y tienes que demostrarle que vales demasiado y que se está perdiendo mucho al dejarte.

Para ser sinceros las palabras de mi hermana inyectaron ánimo en mi interior, pero no me gustaba ser tan emocional, así que solo me levante y tenía la intención de darle un corto abrazo como agradecimiento pero ella se afianzo a mí, tuve que devolverle el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Te quiero mucho hermanito.

-Yo también Alice- me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla- gracias.- dije sinceramente al separarme de ella, le di un beso en la frente y me dirigí a mi cuarto.- voy a bañarme!- grite y cerré la puerta.

-Eso es el primer paso, la verdad es que ya apestabas!- escuche el grito amortiguado de Emmett, sonreí. Tenía buenos amigos y una buena familia.

…

Y temeroso estaba cuando aparque el auto el lunes en el estacionamiento del trabajo, tuve que tomar varias respiraciones para tratar de tranquilizarme, tenía que entrar, no podía quedarme en la miseria de mi casa toda la vida. Mi hermana tenía razón, antes había roto con otras chicas, y ellas habían roto conmigo en el pasado y aunque también yo tenía razón al decir que no era la misma situación hablar de Bella que hablar de las otras chicas, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para comportarme de la misma manera indiferente y que viera que no me había afectado tanto aunque por dentro estuviera muriéndome de ganas por ir a su lado y decirle que regresara a mi lado. Los golpes en mi ventana hicieran que saliera de las cavilaciones en mi cabeza, alce la vista y ahí estaba mi enorme amigo saludándome con la mano. Abrí la puerta tomando mis cosas y nos dirigimos juntos hacia el edificio después de saludarme.

-Y como estas?- me pregunto una vez estuvimos en el elevador y este subía piso por piso, cada vez que sonaba el timbre que anunciaba un piso mas mis nervios iban aumentando, diablos, nunca me había comportado de esta manera tan cobarde en mi vida.

-Bien… creo.- agregue sincerándome al final, él solo me dio una sonrisa de ánimo y palmeo mi espalda con apoyo cuando las puertas se abrieron en nuestro piso. Trague pesado caminando y preparándome psicológicamente. Salude a Tanya y me extraño la forma en que me veía, me veía con cierto deje de aflicción y entendimiento, fruncí el ceño confundido por su mirada, acaso ella sabía por lo que había faltado? Si así era sentí un poco de vergüenza y molestia, mas tarde tendría que preguntarle a Emmett si había abierto la boca. Dejando eso atrás seguí caminando hacia mi cubículo con la mirada agachada tratando de atrasar un poco el shock de volver a verla, era increíble sentir que la había dejado de ver tanto tiempo cuando en realidad solo fue una semana.

-Oh mierda! Exclamo Emmett, yo ya estaba en mi lugar dejando mis cosas, su exclamación hizo que alzara la vista con curiosidad e instintivamente esta se dirigió hacia el escritorio frente a la oficina del jefe, por dentro solté la misma expresión que Emmett.

Claro que no estaba completamente preparado para volver a ver a Bella, pero mucho menos estaba preparado para ver lo que se me presentaba ante mis ojos. No era la Bella la que ocupaba su lugar habitual, cualquiera podría decir que eso era algo bueno, no tendría que verla hoy y pensándolo bien tal vez nunca más. Auch! Eso dolía. Bella no ocupaba su lugar de trabajo, en su lugar estaba una chica rubia que se me hacia extrañamente familiar, pero ese no era el punto, es chica se veía muy cómoda detrás del escritorio, como si ese fuera su lugar, esa rubia era la nueva secretaria del jefe, eso me lo confirmo Emmett tiempo después cuando investigo con los principales chismosos de la oficina. Bella se había ido.

Los siguientes días y para mi desgracia semanas fui la comidilla de la oficina, todos me veían con cara de pena tal y como la que Tanya me había dedicado cuando llegue el lunes, ahora lo comprendía todo. Por paradoja del destino resulto que la nueva secretaria del jefe era la misma rubia que había bateado a Emmett en el bar cuando fuimos a festejar el compromiso de mi hermana. Emmett estaba más que encantado y el primer día se apunto para ir a presentarse o recordarle quien era, cuando regreso demasiado pronto venia sobándose la mejilla. Resulta que la chica que responde al nombre de Rosalie si lo recordaba y no de una forma muy grata, la cachetada que le dio lo decía todo. Aun así mi amigo siguió ensimismado con ella los días que siguieron y las semanas, debes en cuando iba a tratar de hablarle pero la chica lo trataba de manera altiva y nada agradable.

-Diablos. El jefe si que las escoge bien no es así?- me pregunto un día, voltee a verlo sin entender a que se refería, me señalo con la cabeza en dirección a la rubia- el imposible no fijarse en ellas no? Tu tuviste algo con Bella y yo tendré algo con Rose.

-Quien te dice que tu vas a tener algo con la pobre chica- me reí obviando el comentario sobre Bella- la chica no quiere verte ni en pintura Emmett.

-El que persevera alcanza querido amigo.- su expresión cambio- Hola Rose! – saludo a la rubia que acaba de llegar a mi cubículo con entusiasmo excesivo, la chica ni le dirigió la mirada- como te va en este hermoso día, no tanto como tú por supuesto.

-El jefe quiere verte en su oficina Edward.- me dijo ignorando a mi amigo.

-Claro enseguida voy, gracias Rosalie, le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa. La chica era agradable con todos en la oficina, bueno exceptuando a mi amigo.

-Me alegra que estés bien, nos vemos luego.- termino con menor entusiasmo viendo como su tormento y dicha se alejaba.

-Eres un idiota, ya deja a la chica en paz, si la sigues atosigando menos caso te va a hacer.- le advertí levantándome.

-Tú no sabes nada de tácticas de conquistas amigo.

-Si, claro tú eres experto. Como digas.- me burle y me aleje.

No tenía idea de para que me llamaba el señor Vulturi. Pero tenía la seguridad de que no era nada malo, había estado hecho mi trabajo normalmente aun con mi estado de ánimo a cuestas. Cuando entre me tendió una copia del periódico de esta semana, era mi sección, la sección de críticas de cine. Había criticado una comedia romántica que se acaba de estrenar, me dijo que lo leyera en voz alta y así lo hice, al terminar me quede viéndolo como si no pasara nada, eso es lo que yo pensaba , no veía nada de malo.

-Enserio no vez lo alarmante en este articulo Edward?- me pregunto. Negué sin entender aun su punto, tomo el periódico de mis manos- la película es una mentira en su totalidad, no encuentro nada rescatable en ella, solo es otra copia de muchas otras en donde tratan de hacer creer a la gente una total mentira, la mentira más vieja de todos los tiempos, tontamente llamada amor. Una palabra que no es más que un invento para vender, esa palabra solo existe en estas películas tan repetitivas, ya no hay ningún factor sorpresa en ellas, siempre todos terminan felices para toda la vida, eso no sucede en la vida real gente. Abran los ojos y no caigan en el consumismo.- levanto la vista del periódico mirándome reprobatoriamente- ahora entiende el problema señor Cullen?- ok lo entendía, me había extralimitado un poco tal vez. El tomo mi silencio como una afirmación- entiendo que tal vez esté un poco resentido por lo sucedido con la señorita Swan.

-No sé de que me habla.- me puse a la defensiva enseguida, me sonrió comprensivamente.

-Todos aquí lo sabíamos, pero si usted no quiere hablar del tema no soy quien para hacerlo hablar, no tengo que meterme en su vida privada. Pero Edward no puedo permitir que tu vida privada intervenga con tu trabajo y mucho menos puedo permitir que esto- señalo el periódico- vaya dirigido a nuestro lectores, esto pudo no haber salido a la luz si hubiera pasado por mi revisión, pero te tengo demasiada confianza y confianza en tus artículos y hace mucho que estos no son revisados. No hagas que pierda esa confianza con estos episodios.

-Siento mucho que mi vida personal haya afectado de esta forma mi confianza señor Vulturi.- me disculpe sinceramente.

-Sabes que puedes llamarme Aro, Edward.

-Está bien Aro. Lo que esté en mis manos para enmendar ese error solo pídemelo.

-Estaría bien que en la próxima publicación hiciera una nota diciendo que fue una broma de tu parte o algo parecido, solo para calmar los humos del público y la competencia.

-Claro Aro, no hay problema con ello, tenlo por seguro.

-Siempre me alegra esa actitud tuya muchacho.- se levanto, yo me levante al igual que él tomando la mano que me ofrecía. Nos despedimos y salí de la oficina.

Cuando llegue a mi cubículo Emmett me pregunto el motivo de mi llamado, solo atine a enseñarle el periódico, allí encontraría las respuestas, vi diferentes expresiones recorrer su rostro. El termina sonrió burlonamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Edward acabas de romper las ilusiones de miles de niñas a las que les gustan las comedias románticas. Destrozador de ilusiones.

-Que acaso tu te incluyes en el grupo.- me burle, primero hizo una mueca ofendida, pero los dos terminamos riendo.

…

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo siguió pasando, yo estaba en estado autómata, lo único que hacía era despertarme, arreglarme e ir al trabajo y regresar cuando cumplía mis obligaciones, me ponía la pijama y me dormía, así de predecible era mi rutina. Los fines de semana regularmente me quedaba en mi casa o salía con Emmett a algún bar tratando de dejar mis lamentaciones atrás y con mi amigo y sus ocurrencias era fácil distraerme. Me había tranquilizado un poco en cuanto a mis críticas, después de mi nota de disculpa, había tratado de ser menos severo y no meter mis sentimientos personales en las miles de películas románticas que salían cada fin de semana.

Tan disperso estaba que no me hubiera dado cuenta que las festividades navideñas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina de no ser por los adornos y anuncios que atiborraban las calles, los trajes de santa Claus habían sido desempolvados y infinidad de estos personajes falsos deambulaban por las calles, nieve falsa decoraba las ventanas y aparadores, muérdagos colgaban por todos lados, renos y trineos decoraban los techos de variadas casa, y miles de luces iluminaban las calles y los arboles. Unos días antes de noche buena mi madre me había hablado para saber de mí, me había regañado por ser tan desconsiderado y no llamarle para contarle que acontecía en mi vida y me ordeno, casi exigió que quería verme en su casa para festejar la navidad, mi hermana llamo horas después para ordenarme lo mismo. Años atrás estaría muy entusiasmado con estas fechas, son mis festividades favoritas, pero ahora no tenia ánimos, tenía que será sincero, aun con el tiempo pasando aun estaba un poco deprimido. Había tenido que ir a comprar los regalos para mi familia un día antes de la cena, lo que no había sido para nada agrádale, había demasiada gente, en todas las tiendas había una enrome fila para pagar, eso es lo que me ganaba por dejarlo al último minuto, pero al final del día había conseguido todo los presentes.

Cuando llegue a la casa de mis padres había ayudado a mi madre con algunas cosas, los detalles finales de la cena, mientras Alice estaba dando vueltas por toda la casa llenando cada rincón de escarcha, dándoles los toques finales al árbol con los regalos y llenando con muérdago por doquier. Trate de poner una sonrisa en mi rostro y pasármela lo mejor que podía. Cenamos temprano todos en armonía conversando sobre lo que había pasado últimamente, yo no hable mucho, solo lo necesario, podía sentir la mirada escrutadora de mi madre, tratando de descifrarme, su instinto de madre sabia que algo andaba mal. Pasamos a la sala al terminar bebiendo un poco de vino y ponche.

-Oh por dios esa canción es como una tortura para mi.- masculle bufando al escuchar _"All I want for chrismas is you"_

-Que es lo único que quieres para navidad Edward?- se burlo Emmett.

-Lo único que quiero es que cierres tu maldita boca.- conteste a la defensiva y a la vez en broma.

-Yo lo único que quiero es que esa fierecilla rubia deje de ser tan arisca conmigo.- murmuro Emmett haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario.

-Si dejaras de ser tan acosador tal vez la chica no estaría tan fastidiada Emmett.- le dijo mi hermana.

-Lo ves, te lo dije. Ahora si vas a hacer caso o no?

-No lo sé, lo pensare mientras me sirvo un whisky. Y se alejo moviendo su copa haciendo que los hielos chocaran con las paredes.

-Sabes que es lo que yo quiero para esta navidad?- me pregunto mi hermana.

-Qué?- devolví la pregunta.

-Quiero que mi hermano siga recordando que mi boda es dentro de unas semanas y que es el padrino.- dijo mirando severamente, trate de mantener mi cara de póker lo más seria posible, iba a replicar que claro que me acordaba- se que tu cabeza ha andado demasiado revuelta y por eso te lo estoy recordando, no quiero que mi flamante futuro esposo no tenga a sus dos padrinos a lado y por supuesto quiero a mi hermano ahí. Ya mande a confeccionar tu traje, no tardan en dejarlo en tu casa y los boletos de avión ya están reservados- boletos de avión? Pregunte en mi mente, pero ella parecía lectora de mentes- la boda va a ser en el rancho de los papas de Jasper en Texas. Solo por si lo habías olvidado.- me recordó, me sentí fatal.

-Rayos me siento como el peor hermano.- masculle apenado, Alice me sonrió y me acerque dándole un beso en el tope de la cabeza.- no se qué haría sin ti pequeña duende.

- Estarías perdido hermanito.- dijo socarronamente.

-Lo estaría.- mencione sinceramente recordando su intervención de hace un mes.

-Pero ya va a ser hora de abrir los regalos!- exclamo emocionada parándose de un salto y alejándose hacia el árbol.

Mi madre me seguía observando inquisitoriamente, ya casi eran las 12, Alice estaba empezando a organizar a todos para abrir los regalos, yo estaba en el bar sirviéndome algo de whisky cuando la temida conversación que yo ya me esperaba llego, mi madre se acerco a mi sigilosamente, dándome una sonrisa amable y amorosa, como siempre solía hacer.

-Que es lo que le pasa a mi niñito? Que es lo que te tiene tan triste y pensativo?- me cuestiono amorosamente. Me quede callado barajando la oportunidad de mentirle y decirle que nada pasaba- no trates de mentirle a tu madre- me advirtió adivinando mis pensamientos- lo que te tiene así es una chica?- inquirió adivinando, la mueca involuntaria que se posiciono en mi rostro le dio la respuesta sin querer.- quien es la chica tonta que te hizo sufrir cariño?

-Ella no es tonta.- replique defendiéndola, era patético.

-Pues si no te valora realmente no creo que su cabeza funcione correctamente. La chica de la que hablamos es Bella?- inquirió, me tomo por sorpresa- tu hermana la menciono- voltee a ver a mi hermana amenazadoramente pero ella estaba demasiado entretenida sacudiendo sus regalos como para prestarme atención-.

-Si, se llama Bella. Y ella se fue.- agregue con pesar.- su cabeza no funciona realmente bien, pero no en el sentido en que tu lo decías, es que tiene una singular forma de pensar y eso es lo que me gusta de ella. Bella es tan maravillosa mamá, es divertida, vivaz y es muy guapa.- estaba empezando a perderme en las imágenes, me detuve antes de ir más lejos- pero se fue.

-Tal vez lo que voy a decir suene demasiado cliché, pero es la realidad. Si es tu destino estar con ella regresara y yo siento que será así, la forma en que hablas de ella me hace ver que siento algo demasiado profundo por ella y ella te corresponde- aseguro- solo tal vez necesita aclararse un poco la mente. No desesperes, ella volverá.- concluyo con tanta seguridad que lo creí realmente.

En ese momento Alice nos grito para que nos reuniéramos alrededor del árbol, antes de dirigirnos para allá mi madre me sonrió amorosamente y me beso en la mejilla. Definitivamente contaba con buenos amigos y buena familia.

POV Bella.

-Definitivamente eres tonta Bella.- m e regaño Jacob tomándole a su cerveza, rodee los ojos. Llevaba repitiéndome lo mismo infinidad de veces a lo largo de la noche.

Estábamos en un bar de Jacksonville celebrando el año nuevo. Habíamos querido salir a divertirnos un rato después de comer la cena que Renee nos había servido, no digo cocinando porque de ser así ahora estaríamos en el hospital por intoxicación, pero se agradecía que hubiera ido a comprar la comida en un restaurante muy bueno.

-Jacob si hubiera sabido que te la ibas a pasar regañándome no te hubiera llamado para que me visitaras.- le reproche.

-Entonces porque me llamaste?

-Estaba aburriéndome aquí.- confesé.

-Y porque no vuelves a Seattle?- inquirió. Baje la mirada, allá íbamos de vuelta con los regaños.- no tienes que responder, es más que obvio. Bella- levanto mi rostro tomando mi barbilla- deja de huir, no tienes por qué hacer. Porque por primera vez en tu vida no te das la oportunidad de disfrutar tu vida para ti misma no para los demás, date la oportunidad de ser feliz y no de hacer feliz a los demás.

-Jacob…

-No, escúchame!- me corto- Edward es un chico grandioso, si hubieras visto la escena que yo veía cuando estabas con él desde el exterior te darías cuenta de lo enamorada que estas de él- iba a replicar pero no me lo permitió-no lo niegues, deja de engañarte. Abre los ojos Bella!

-Como puedes hablarme de amor cuando tu mismo no crees en ello?- cuestione.

-Precisamente por eso me atrevo a hacerlo. Leah y yo comenzamos en los mismo términos que tu y Edward y las cosas avanzaron de la misma forma, pero la diferencia es que yo decidí tomar el riesgo y disfrutar el amor.

-Tu hablando de amor? Por favor.- reí escéptica.

-Si lo hago y muy orgullosamente, no me da miedo aceptarlo porque me alegra sentir todo esto por esa chica tan maravillosa que es Leah. Pero no trates de desviar el tema. Date la oportunidad Bella, como tu amigo te lo digo, tantas veces nos burlábamos diciendo que no nos perdíamos nada con todo eso del enamoramiento, pero créeme te estás privando de demasiado por tu necedad.

Cuando concluyo con su discurso todos los que estaban en el bar empezaron con la cuenta regresiva. Mi corazón estaba en sincronía con cada campana y mi mente por igual. En cada segundo mi mente recorría un recuerdo distinto, todos ellos junto e Edward y lo único en lo que estaban de acuerdo mi corazón y mi mente aunque reticente por igual es en lo feliz que me sentía en cada uno de esos momentos. Me estaba perdiendo de demasiado?

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Pues aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo. Más que nada es un capitulo de transición, necesitaba que este tiempo pasara rápido así que así lo maneje, no soy muy buena escribiendo la transición de tantos meses, espero y no haya salido tan mal, iba a dejar este POV Bella para el otro capítulo pero ya lo tenía en mi mente así que lo incluí.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, les agradezco infinitamente por sus review, favoritos y alertas.**

**Review o no? Lo dejo a si consideración XD**

**Cuídense, saludos. Chaoo…**


	20. Emparejados

_Los personajes son de la entera propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

_._

_**Emparejados.**_

_._

-Lo logre! Lo logre!- llego gritando una tarde de viernes Emmett a mi escritorio, voltee a verlo con mala cara por asustarme con sus gritos. -Logre que Rosalie aceptara salir conmigo!- exclamo emocionada pero con el tono de voz más bajo pues Rose lo estaba mirando feo también.

-Pues por su cara no creo que haya sido de muy buena gana.- le dije.

-Te dije que la persistencia traería sus frutos, yo lo dije!- mascullo orgulloso de sí mismo.

-No sabía que el ser molesto se le llamaba persistente en estos días.- me burle.

-Porque nunca puedes ser un poco solidario y alegrarte por mi.- me reprocho molesto.

-No seas tan sensible, sabes que estoy bromeando.- le dije lanzándole una bola de papel, la alcanzo a atrapar antes de que golpeara su rostro- mejor dime a dónde vas a llevar a Rosalie?- le pregunte.

-Umm, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo verdad?- inquirió haciendo un puchero, sabía que esto no traería nada bueno, me quede callado mirándolo cautelosamente, interpreto mi silencio como una afirmación o simplemente se impaciento de que no dijera nada y continuo.- le dije a Rosalie que haríamos una salida en grupo, ya sabes, Alice, Jasper, tu, ella y yo.

-Eso más bien me suena a triple cita de no ser porque yo no tengo pareja.- su sonrisa traviesa se ensancho y de verdad temí.

-Esa es la intención detrás de Edward, ella lo ve como una salida en grupo pero en realidad es una salida en pareja triple, supongo que se dará cuenta en algún momento de la noche pero para entonces ya la habré conquistado.- aseguro seguro de sí mismo.

-Pero entonces no es necesaria mi presencia, yo no tengo pareja, puedes ir con mi hermana y Jasper nada más.

-No, no, no. Así será más obvio. Necesito que invites a alguien Edward.- dijo directo al punto. Negué inmediatamente.

-No Emmett, sabes que aun está muy fresco lo de Bella, no quiero salir con nadie aun.- me negué.

-Por favor, no te estoy diciendo que la invites para que le pidas matrimonio, solo una salida inocente.

-Y de todas formas si aceptara a quien podría invitar?- saque lo que pensé que sería una buena excusa, pero tal vez no lo analice demasiado para darme cuenta que para nada funcionaria.

-Hey Tanya!- llamo a la chica que iba pasando por nuestro escritorio, el muy bastardo me sonrió socarronamente y me guiño el ojo, yo solo me hundí en mi asiento. Tanya llego sonriendo hacia nosotros- e gustaría salir hoy, con Edward, su hermana, su prometido, Rosalie y yo?- le pregunto, aunque remarco mucho su tono de voz cuando menciono mi nombre, tuve ganas de sacarle el dedo en este preciso momento, pero sería muy maleducado hacerlo enfrente de una chica.

-Hoy?- pregunto dubitativa ,Emmett asintió. En mi mente repetía "por favor, que tenga algo que hacer, por favor que tenga algo que hacer!" pero mi suerte no era la mejor de todas.- seria genial!- acepto emocionada. Diablos! Sonrió hacia mí y tuve que devolverle la sonrisa ocultando mi poco ánimo ante esta idea, no era que Tanya me cayera mal, pensaría de la misma forma con cualquier chica con la que tuviera que salir en estos momentos.

Emmett quedo con ella, de irnos todos juntos al terminar la jornada laboral, trate de mostrarme interesado aunque sentía algo totalmente opuesto. Tanya se despidió de nosotros y regreso a la recepción.

-Eres un idiota, ni siquiera te dije que iba a aceptar.- le recrimine enfurruñado.

-Tenía que tomar medidas al respecto si no te ibas a negar, te conozco demasiado. Ahora tienes que venir.- canturreo burlándose. Tuve deseos de sacarle el dedo nuevamente, pero me contuve.

-Demonios! eres un soquete, te juro que no disfrutare para nada esto. A donde se supone que iremos?- le pregunte.

-Al karaoke!. Exclamo emocionado subiendo los brazos.

No pude más que resoplar y maldecir por lo bajo. Genial, simplemente genial, este día no podía mejorar más.

…

Todos llegamos juntos al bar preferido de Emmett, Rosalie y yo estábamos igual de incómodos, los dos mirábamos alrededor como si nos preguntáramos que rayos estábamos haciendo aquí? No se ella pero por lo menos yo si me lo preguntaba. Emmett se comportaba como idiota y exagerada atención hacia ella, mi hermana pues… es mi hermana ella siempre está feliz y vivaz con todos, Jasper pues como siempre atento con mi hermana y Tanya trataba de hacerme conversación y yo estaba siendo agradable con ella, tampoco es como si ella tuviera la culpa de mi estado de ánimo y agradecía que no tuviera la misma actitud seductora de hace unos mese, había dejado el coqueteo atrás.

Estábamos tomando unos tragos mientras observábamos a la gente que se subía a cantar, mi hermana fue la primera en animarse, pero arrastro consigo a su prometido, juntos cantaron melosamente una balada romántica que sinceramente no reconocí. Todos les aplaudieron al final. Veía como Emmett se moría por subirse al micrófono conforme la gente pasaba, pero no se quería despegar de Rosalie, quien conversaba más con Alice que con él. Finalmente después de mucho resistirse Emmett se animo, escogió la canción "Here´s comes your man" de los Pixies, por su puesto mirando a Rosalie, esa canción me traía recuerdos sobre la conversación por chat que habíamos tenido Bella y yo, todas sus bromas y la vergüenza que habíamos pasado con el jefe, suspire tratando de alejar esos recuerdos, que aunque eran buenos siempre me levaban directo a los malos que mi cabeza también conservaba.

-Hey! Edward!- me llamo Tanya sacudiendo su mano por enfrente de mi rostro sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Perdón que me decías?- pregunte.

-Nada, pero esque estas muy ausente, te sucede algo?- cuestiono interesada.

-No nada. Estoy algo cansado eso es todo.- me excuse, esa excusa siempre funcionaba, ella solo asintió volviendo su atención al escenario donde ahora bajaba mi amigo.

-Bien! Haber quien puede mejorar eso, quien sigue?- inquirió mirando a todos, Tanya y yo negamos con la cabeza inmediatamente, como Alice y Jasper ya habían subido ni les pregunto, así que se dirigió a Rosalie que había dejado su expresión desinteresada de lado y ahora lo miraba retadoramente.

-Esto va a ser fácil.- mascullo tomándose de un trago su bebida, se levanto y froto sus manos con anticipación. Emmett se quedo embobado mirándola alejándose.

-Cada día amo mas a esa mujer.- murmuro.

Rose eligió Zombie de los Cranbierries. Canto muy bien, con una muy buena voz y muy aguerridamente, mi hermana la animada aplaudiéndole y gritando, los demás solo las observábamos dominar el escenario y Emmett la observaba con la boca abierta, Rosalie seguía contando, moviéndose y moviendo su larga cabellera al ritmo de la música. Termino con los aplausos de todos, muchos tipos mirándola lascivamente como era de esperarse incluyendo a mi amigo, que trato de recomponerse cuando la rubia regreso.

-Eso definitivamente te supera!- aseguro segura de sí misma. Eso seguramente era un gran golpe para el ego rockstar de mi amigo, que era demasiado competitivo.

-No lo creo.- resoplo.

-OH por dios, que no puedes aceptar la derrota.- al parecer aquí había una lucha de egos.

-La aceptare cuando me des la revancha que tal un dueto después de que termine el tipo que canta ahora.- reto, todos mirábamos la escena entre atentos y divertidos.

-Tu escoge la canción, puedo con cualquiera.- aseguro Rosalie alzando su perfecta ceja.- voy por un trago.- anuncio y desapareció entre la gente. Emmett se dejo caer en su asiento suspirando.

-Diablos! Esa chica me pone mal.- resoplo. Enseguida se levanto y se fue sin decir nada mas, supongo que escoger su canción.

-Este va a ser un buen show.- mascullo Jasper sentándose de tal forma para apreciar mejor el escenario.

-Parece que Emmett ha encontrado la horma de su zapato y aunque Rosalie se resista, la atracción ya está ahí.- dijo mi hermana como siempre haciéndose la que sabía mucho sobre posibles parejas.- de esta noche no pasa.- aseguro, abrazando a su prometido por la espalda colocando su rostro en su hombro.

Rosalie paso por nuestro lado hacia el micrófono que le ofrecía Emmett, antes de ir hacia allá se quito sus altos zapatos de tacón y regreso para encargárselos a Alice quien le alzo los pulgares junto con Tanya dándole apoyo femenino. Las primeras notas de "Bohemian Rhapsody" comenzaron a sonar y lo único que pude hacer fue reírme, esto sí que sería un buen espectáculo, ya había visto interpretar a Emmett esta canción y había sido todo una puesta en escena, tan solo de imaginarme a él y a Rosalie, que por lo que se veía era igual a él, me prepare para lo que venía.

Y no nos defraudaron en absoluto, al principio los dos se turnaban las estrofas, retándose el uno al otro, después cuando empezaron a compenetrarse la escena ya no se veía como un duelo musical sino como un dueto. La gente poco a poco se fue aglomerando a este lado del bar para observarlos y animarlos. Cuando llego el clímax de la canción fue lo mejor, ya que los dos cantaban al mismo tiempo, moviéndose al ritmo de la música y gesticulando con las manos lo que cantaban, el peinado de Rosalie estaba completamente desecho, su cabellera ondeaba de un lado al otro y había sido una muy buena idea que se quitara los zapatos, ya que saltaba de un lado al otro, eso hubiera sido muy difícil con tacones. Mi amigo cantaba con pasión y se movía de un lado al otro al igual que la rubia, cuando la canción estaba llegando a su final definitivamente ya no estaban compitiendo, los dos cantaban y se movían en sincronía disfrutando de la atención de su público, al final hicieron una reverencia agradeciendo los aplausos que todos les daban. Yo no podía dejar de carcajearme por tremendo par, tenían mucho más en común de lo que llegue a imaginarme alguna vez. Rosalie llego a nuestra mesa abanicándose el rostro por el calor que le había producido tanto bailoteo.

-Eso fue genial!- exclamo mi hermana aplaudiéndoles.

-Gracias, gracias.- dijo Rosalie haciendo pequeñas reverencias- tengo que ir al tocador, me pasas mis zapatos.- pidió, mi hermana se los paso y la rubia despareció entre la gente. Al rato llego mi amigo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y aun con el entusiasmo de su recién actuación.

-Apoco no es una diosa? Dios esa mujer me va a volver loco definitivamente, si no es que ya me volvió.- mascullo poniendo cara de loco o de enamorado, que al fin es lo mismo.

-Pero si son iguales. Ahora si puedo creer que lo conquistaste.- le dije alzando mis pulgares y alegrándome por mi amigo.

-Dios, esto es mucho para una noche, necesito un trago. Alguien quiere algo?- todos negamos y así se fue también.

-Fue extraño ver a Rosalie alocarse de esa forma, tan seria que se ve en el trabajo.-comento Tanya.- bien escondido se lo tenía, asentí de acuerdo.

Nos quedamos los cuatro charlando y bebiendo un rato. Tanya conversaba con mi hermana los detalles de su boda, estaba muy entusiasmada y le encantaba contarle a todo el mundo lo perfecto que sería todo.

-Yo me estaría muriendo de nervios si en una semana me caso.- expreso Tanya.

-Yo aun no lo estoy, pero seguramente seré un mar de nervios cuando falten horas o minutos para que todo suceda, aun así me muero por unirme a este maravilloso hombre en menos de una semana.- concluyo mi hermana sonriéndole tiernamente a Jasper, él le sonrió de la misma manera acercándose para darle un dulce beso. Cuando mi hermana dirigió su atención a Tanya de nuevo puso cara da horror.- oh por dios! Lo he olvidado, mañana tenemos cita tempranísimo para la degustación del banquete!- exclamo alarmada.

-Eso es señal de que tenemos que irnos.- dijo Jasper, levantándose para ayudar a mi hermana a colocarse el saco, se despidieron de nosotros y se fueron dejándome a solas con Tanya, que me sonreía amablemente.

-Y como ha ido tu vida en estos meses? Imagino que no muy bien.- diablos esto era exactamente por lo que no quería conversar demasiado.

-Porque imaginas eso?- devolví la pregunta.

-Pues, ya sabes, el asunto de Bella y todo eso. Se veía que la querías.- y ahí estaba, esa chica sí que no se andaba con rodeos, directo al punto y además, tan trasparente era? Todo mundo se había dado cuenta de lo idiotizado que estaba con Bella?

-Pues no fue la época más feliz, pero pues…- me encogí de hombros.

-Se que tal vez no me tengas tanta confianza, pero me gustaría que en un futuro fuera así, me encantaría ser tu amiga Edward, de verdad. Sé que en el pasado tuve sentimientos románticos hacia ti, pero te aseguro que ya no es así, se cuando es mejor darse por vencida y no me gusta fijarme en hombres enamorados y tu lo estas.- definitivamente si que era trasparente. Me sentí muy a gusto con lo que había dicho, me inspiraba confianza.

-Porque las mujeres son tan complicadas?- cuestione, Tanya sonrió divertida.

-Hey yo soy mujer.- dijo fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Por eso te lo pregunto y sin tratar de ofenderte claro.-

-Pues todas somos diferentes, no podría decirte a ciencia cierta el porqué de la complicación de sexo femenino. Puedes darme un ejemplo para analizar si puedo contestar tu pregunta?

-Bella…- lo dude un poco- es la mujer más genial que he conocido, sin ofender nuevamente- agregue, ella asintió sonriéndome- pero también la más complicada. Comenzamos este tipo de relación- hice comillas con mis dedos al pronunciar esta palabra- pero ella estaba a la defensiva y dijo que no quería que los sentimientos se involucraran que era mejor solo disfrutar el momento y divertirnos.- asintió haciéndome saber que me seguía- Yo le hice caso, porque en verdad me gustaba y prefería pasar mi tiempo con ella de la forma en que fuera. Pero quien rayos puede hacer que sus sentimientos no afloren, como rayos se hace eso, nadie puede por dios!

-Tienes razón.- concordó conmigo.

-Luego de pasar todo ese maravilloso tiempo juntos ella decide un día decir que ya no nos podemos ver más, de la nada lo dijo y yo, diablos no sabía qué hacer, no lo creía. Ella asegura no sentir nada mas por mí que simple aprecio, pero yo sé que no y no es necedad por la idea de que me corresponda, lo que compartimos no fue tan efímero.- me estaba oyendo como una niña llorona, resople- lo siento estoy dejándome llevar y te estoy aburriendo.

-No Edward no te reprimas, necesitas sacar todo eso de ti y yo te creo. Yo de verdad veía futuro en ustedes, al principio cuando comenzaron a salir me sentí tan celosa por verlos juntos, porque se veían tan bien, se veía más que atracción entre ustedes y en estoy usando el tiempo equivocado en estos momentos, porque un sentimiento como el que se veía entre ustedes no puede desaparecer así de fácil. Si no es porque me lo dices ahora no hubiera sospechado que no eran novios. Aunque bueno eso solo es un titulo, ustedes era una pareja aun con ese acuerdo en el que quedaron o que ella impuso, pero desde un principio no tuvo validez, ella rompió sus propias reglas sin darse cuenta. Estoy segura que ella tampoco lo ha pasado genial en estos mese y que poco a poco se está dando cuenta de lo que paso y de lo que se está perdiendo.

-He escuchado eso de tantas personas cercanas a mí, pero hasta ahora que me lo dices tú de verdad lo he creído y ha tenido otro sentido para mi.- asegure- gracias por esta plática, creo que esto es lo que necesitaba, cuando lo decía mi hermana, mis amigos o mi madre dentro de mí lo creía pero también creía que solo lo decían para que me sintiera mejor y dejara mi depresión atrás, escuchándolo de ti me ha ayudado. Gracias Tanya.- agradecí sinceramente, ella me sonrió.

-No tienes que agradecerme, es un placer ser útil y ayudarte con el enigma de la complicación femenina.- tomo mi mano sobre la mesa, no en un gesto romántico, un simple gesto amistoso de apoyo, me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

Me sentí de pronto extraño, sentí como cuando alguien clava su vista sobre ti de una manera persistente, pero a la vez mi corazón comenzó a bombear de manera frenética, tal y como sentía cuando estaba con Bella. Pasee mi vista por el establecimiento y ahí fue cuando la vi, Bella. Esos ojos chocolates estaban clavados sobre los míos, no podía creer que ella estuviera aquí, estaba parada como si estuviera pegada al suelo en la entrada del bar, su vista, la cual tenía cierto deje de dolor, el cual no comprendí para nada, ahora se movía de mis ojos hacia abajo, hacia la mesa, la mesa donde mis manos estaban entrelazadas con las de Tanya. Ella sentía dolor por eso? No pude evitar sonreír ante esa perspectiva y eso hizo que su ceño se frunciera y notara más dolor en sus orbes cafés, como un impulso retire mi mano de la de Tanya, quien me observo entre apenada y confundida. Vagamente escuche que me preguntaba que sucedía, pero yo no preste atención simplemente volví mi mirada a la entrada, jadee cuando vi que ya no estaba.

Me levante como un resorte caminando hacia esa dirección. No había sido una alucinación o sí? No, no podía serlo, ese chocolate de sus ojos no podía ser imitado tan perfectamente en una alucinación, ni siquiera en mis sueños era así tan perfecto, tenía que ser ella. Corrí hacia la puerta saliendo al frio ambiente del exterior, moviendo mi cabeza frenéticamente buscándola por los dos lados de la calle, no había nadie. Abatido recargue mi espalda en la pared pasando mis manos por mis cabellos, no había sido mi alucinación, ella había estado aquí. Aun cuando había desaparecido sentí felicidad y emoción por haberla vuelto a ver, ella estaba en la cuidad de nuevo, había vuelto.

Unas risas me distrajeron de mis felices pensamientos, voltee hacia la esquina y no pude creer lo que estaba viendo. Rosalie estaba contra la pared aprisionada por nada más y nada menos que mi amigo, quien no despegaba sus labios del cuello de la rubia que reía coquetamente. Bueno por lo menos a alguien le había ido bien esta noche.

* * *

**Hola::**

**Espero les guste el capitulo, es otro de transición y más que nada era para que Emmett y Rosalie se juntaran. Bueno también Bella ya volvió y hubo un pequeño rencuentro. Este capítulo es cortito, pero era necesario hacerlo así porque lo que sigue no cuadra con esto, ya viene algo interesante.**

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo pasado, también por sus favoritos y sus alertas, aprecio cada uno muchísimo.**

**Review o no? Lo dejo a su consideración.**

**Saludos, chaoo…**


	21. Reuniones

_Los personajes son de la entera propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

_._

_**Reuniones.**_

_._

Odiaba esta sensación de que se te olvida algo cuando empacas para viajar, sobre todo ir repasando en el camino la lista mental esperando que efectivamente no se haya quedado nada importante, pues sería muy malo o imposible regresar por eso. Seguí repasando mi lista mental cuando recogí los boletos que Alice había reservado para mí, recordando a Alice palomee en mi lista el traje que había mandado a confeccionar para mí.

En verdad no se que hubiera hecho de no tener a mi hermana, yo era el peor hermano de la historia, mi hermana había estado organizando su boda mientras yo estaba hundiéndome en mi miseria y ni por la cabeza se me había pasado el que es el momento más feliz en la vida de mi hermana. Afortunadamente ella es la mejor de todas, no importándole que me comportara como un soquete ella había seguido con sus planes incluyéndome en ellos y haciendo las cosas de las que yo me tenía que haber ocupado, como reservar mi boleto y mandar a hacer mi traje.

Alice siempre estaba para hacerla de salvadora, aun con toda su hiperactividad y que sea tan intrusiva, siempre nos había salvado de muchas, tanto a mí como a Emmett. Ella se había ofrecido de coartada cuando nos habíamos emborrachado en alguna fiesta en la preparatoria y siempre nos ayudaba a bajarnos la borrachera y curarnos la cruda. Sonreí al recordar eso viejos tiempo. Mi pequeña hermanita ya se iba a casar, con el mejor partido tengo que aceptarlo, sabía que iban a ser muy felices juntos.

Ya había pasado a dejar mi equipaje y estaba sentado en mi asiento cuando algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos, una esencia demasiado conocida y perturbadora, que pensé nunca más iba a volver a oler llego a mí. Enseguida alce la vista como efecto reflejo, ladee mi cuello para poder ver por el pasillo, aun había gente de pie colocando sus maletas en el compartimento, repase a toda esa gente y entre un par de personas alcance a divisar una larga y ondulada cabellera castaña. Regrese a mi postura original sorprendido, confundido y dudoso. No podía ser ella, o si?

Volví a ladear mi cuello, la dueña de la cabellera tan familiar se acaba de sentar, solo alcanzaba a ver un poco de su cabello, estaba a solo un par de asientos delante de mí. Anunciaron que el vuelo estaba a punto de despegar, así que toda la gente tomo sus lugares, abroche mi cinturón cuando me lo indicaron, pero enseguida volví a inclinarme tratando de descifrar si mis sospechas estaba correctas, resople al darme cuenta de lo patético que estaba siendo y estaba a punto de acomodarme para el viaje cuando la chica llamo a la azafata y volteo su cabeza dejándome ver su perfil, en ese momento me quede en blanco…y hasta casi me caigo de mi asiento por inclinarme de mas y por la impresión. Desperté de mi asombro cuando me dedico una fugaz mirada, pero no alcance a ver si en realidad me había visto a mí o no, pues rápidamente me enderece en mi asiento clavando la vista en el respaldo del de enfrente.

Qué diablos hace ella aquí?

Estuve demasiado tentado a volver a dar un vistazo para asegurarme pero me reprimí. Cabía la posibilidad de haberme vuelto aun mas patético y alucinarla en cualquier lado, si así era prefería ya no avergonzarme más a mí mismo y si en realidad mi vista no me había engañado y ella en realidad estaba aquí, prefería de igual forma, aunque no muy convencido, resistirme a observarla y caer embobado nuevamente, prefería no ser tan débil.

Me coloque mis audífonos esperando que la música de mi ¡pod lograra distraerme, recline mi respaldo y me acomode - lo bueno es que a mi lado no había nadie más sentado- para sobrellevar el ignorar históricamente lo que se encontraba dos asientos enfrente de mí- sentía que si no la nombraba sería más fácil para mí, patético, lo sé- aunque al principio fue difícil desviar mis pensamientos, la música me comenzó a adormilar. Pero de nuevo esa esencia hizo que mi concentración se fuera la basura. Mis ojos se abrieron instintivamente, pero al voltear hacia mi izquierda solo una azafata pasó a mi lado y yo sabía que de ella no pudo haber venido ese olor. Me volví a voltear casi seguro de que todo estaba siendo alucinaciones mías, me quede mirando hacia el frente mientras tarareaba la canción que se escuchaba en mis audífonos y tamborileando con mis dedos sobre mi pierna.

Sentí un toqueteo en mi hombro y pensé que era la sobrecargo que me venía a ofrecer comida o bebida, me quite uno de los audífonos y alce la mirada, pero me quede petrificado.

No soy tan patético, no eran alucinaciones mías! Sentí alivio por saber que no me estaba volviendo loco, ella estaba aquí, a mi lado, viajando en el mismo avión que yo, cosa que tenía que averiguar el porqué. Pero aquí estaba.

-Amm… hola.- me saludo dubitativamente sonriéndome.

-Hola.- respondí y mi voz se escucho aguda por el asombro, aclare mi garganta.

-Mmm… este…hola.- volvió a repetir y rio enseguida rodando los ojos, yo también le sonreí- lo siento, yo… fui al baño y te vi… así que… decidí venir a saludar… hola.- repitió por tercera vez, retorcía sus manos y se veía indudablemente nerviosa, como no si ya había repetido su saludo 3 veces.- lo siento, estoy siendo muy torpe, es que no esperaba encontrarte aquí, me tomo por sorpresa.

-Si a mí también- coincidí.

-Creo que estoy siendo inoportuna no es así, será mejor que regrese a mi asiento.- murmuro haciendo una mueca incomoda.

-No- me apresure a decir y me reprendí mentalmente por ser tan débil y de nuevo patético, alcance a ver una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de Bella y eso me gusto.- yo… quiero decir… amm… para que viajaras a Texas?- inquirí lo primero que me vino a la mente, pero era una pregunta que en realidad me interesaba mucho saber la respuesta.

-Señorita, no puede quedarse parada.- llego una sobre cargo a interrumpirnos.

-Oh! Si lo siento.- se disculpo Bella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora hacia la azafata, esta le sonrió de vuelta y se alejo para seguir atendiendo a los pasajeros.

-Si quieres puedes sentarte aquí.- le ofrecí.

Ella es mi debilidad, lo acepto rotundamente. No quería que ella se fuera a su lugar y perderme la oportunidad de hablar con ella y observarla unas cuantas horas, después de tanto tiempo sin verla. Soy un ser demasiado egoísta y emotivo como para perderme esa oportunidad, la amo tanto como para dejarla ir tan pronto después de verla de nuevo. Podían pensar que yo carezco de mor propio y me dejo pisotear por ella y que es ridículo emocionarme de esta manera después de todo lo que hizo, pero así es el estar enamorado, el amor te puede convertir en un ser estúpido, al estar enamorado ya no tienes control de tus emociones ni sentimientos, te hace un ser mas impulsivo.

Pero no me importaba lucir como alguien sin amor propio si con eso podía observar la hermosa sonrisa que se instalo en su rostro al proponerle esto y cuando asintió aceptando. Enseguida quite la mochila que estaba en el asiento de junto y la subí al compartimento.

-Te importaría si voy por mis cosas y me quedo aquí? Tampoco tengo compañera de asiento y me estaba aburriendo un poco.- me comento, yo por dentro estaba bailando de felicidad.

-Claro, sin problemas.- conteste tratando de contener mi entusiasmo que por dentro se desbordaba por doquier. Bella enseguida volvió y se sentó junto a mí.

-En que estábamos?- inquirió acomodándose.

-Te preguntaba que a qué se debe tu viaje, no quiero ser indiscreto, solo es curiosidad por la coincidencia.- agregue.

-Este es la primera vez que viajo a Texas a decir verdad y no lo hubiera hecho de no ser por una pequeña duende.- con ese simple mote comprendí todo. Claro como no lo pensé, era muy lógico ahora que lo sabía.

-Vas a la boda de Alice.- asegure.

-Si! No estás emocionado por eso? Vas a ser el padrino no?- cuestiono.

-Si, así es.- respondí simplemente.

-Las bodas siempre me emocionan.-comento de manera soñadora. Se me hizo extraño su comentario, por su ideas podía deducirse que las bodas no eran de su agrado, pero me tomo por sorpresa con ese comentario, de todas formas decidí no decir nada y solo asentí. Otra duda vino a mí.

-Pero no era más sencillo para ti llegar hasta mañana que es la ceremonia?

-Pues sí, pero no quiero morir por no obedecer a tu hermana.- dijo y yo la mire confundido- un día tu hermana llegó a mi departamento- comenzó a contarme- con su expresión jovial e inofensiva, pero en cuanto la invite a pasar y nos sentamos juntas en la sala me exigió, me ordeno, usa el termino que prefieras, que tenía que ir a su boda. Yo no dije nada y acepte, sabes que me hice amiga de tu hermana y antes ella y Jasper ya me habían invitado- me recordó, asentí para que continuara- pero su amenaza no termino ahí, me entrego un sobre con los boletos de avión y me dijo que lo tomara como un regalo atrasado de navidad pero que me quería ver un día antes para que asistiera a su cena de ensayo. No me hubiera parecido raro y hasta hubiera sido halagador para mí de no ser por su expresión amenazadora. Tú crees que Jasper se moleste mucho conmigo si hago que metan a su mujer a la cárcel por intimidación?- bromeo, yo me reí junto con ella, extrañaba su humor.

-Yo creo que él ya lo ve venir, si no eras tú, era cualquier otro de la familia.- le seguí la broma, Bella rio mas.

Pero mi cabeza estaba analizando lo que Bella había contado y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el que Bella y yo estuviéramos viajando en el mismo avión no era una coincidencia.

…

-Hermanito!- grito la mente maquiavélica de la familia dando saltitos para verme por encima de la gente y agitaba su mano para que la viéramos y nos acercáramos. - Bella!- le grito con el mismo entusiasmo ya cuando estábamos casi enfrente a ella y se adelanto para darle un gran abrazo, luego vino hacia mí y enredo sus menudos brazos en torno a mi.- Hola hermanito, te gusto tu sorpresa?- murmuro solo para mi, sonreí negando con la cabeza, ya sabía yo que esto había sido su obra.

-Sabía que habías sido tú.

-Pero a que te sorprendiste al principio, apoco no?- inquirió levantando sus cejas y haciendo una expresión de una niña que acaba de cometer una travesura.

-No pienso aceptar, ni agradecer nada.- le dije fingiéndome ofendido.

-Por dentro sabes que me agradecer enormemente, te morías por verla.- aseguro. Yo solo le sonreí pero ya no dije nada y me acerque para saludar a mi cuñado que estaba charlando con Bella.

-Y esto?- me pregunto bajito señalando a Bella.

-Pregúntale a tu futura esposa.- le murmure en el mismo tono, él asintió comprendiendo- estas completamente seguro que te quieres casar con ella?- le pregunte en broma y mas alto para que esta vez si me pudieran escuchar los demás y mi hermana sí que me escucho, me golpeo en el brazo antes de regañarme.

-No le metas ideas en la cabeza a mi prometido, mañana es la boda.- frunció su pequeño ceño, pero después se relajo y se rio con nosotros.

Jasper y Alice nos llevaron al rancho de la familia de mi amigo, durante el camino Alice le fue preguntando unas cuantas cosas a Bella y solo fue así que me entere que había pasado navidad y año nuevo en la nueva casa de su madre en Jacksonville. Aunque habíamos viajado juntos realmente no hablamos sobre lo que había estado haciendo ella y yo en este tiempo sin vernos y mucho menos sobre nuestra ruptura, tuvimos un agradable viaje bromeando y hablando sobre la boda de Alice y platicando sobre músico y libros. Tuvimos una larga charla sobre el libro que traía Bella en su viaje. Fue muy relajante estar con ella de esa manera, como si en el pasado no hubiera sucedido nada y estuviéramos como antes, aunque claro sin implicar otras cosas, solo charlando.

Bella se maravillo al divisar el rancho de la familia Whitlock, Jasper nos platico un poco sobre él, la antigüedad del rancho, como había pasado de generación en generación, los animales que se criaban, la extensión que abarcaba, entre otras cosas. Bella lo escuchaba interesada y curiosa como una niña pequeña. Me hizo prometerle que iríamos a dar una vuelta para ver los animales y yo por supuesto acepte gustoso. La propiedad estaba rodeada de arboles y la fachada aunque aún conservaba un toque antiguo se notaba que había sido remodelada y modernizada. De cada lado del camino hacia la entrada había dos pilares cuadrados de piedra, la fachada estaba hecha principalmente de madera y tenía grandes ventanales en la segunda planta, la planta baja estaba hecha del mismo material que los pilares que nos recibían.

Una vez que Jasper estaciono el auto me ayudo a llevar las maletas de Bella dentro de la casa. Bella estaba maravillada viendo todo a su alrededor.

-Me siento un poco intimidada.- murmuro solo para mí, yo le sonreí, la verdad es que el rancho sí que era imponente.

-Comparto tu sentir- le respondí- espero hayas traído tu cámara, ella me sonrió.

-Claro.- aseguro.

Una vez traspasamos las puertas y entramos al vestíbulo un mayordomo entro saludando amablemente a Jasper, quien nos presento y le indico que llevara nuestras maletas a las recamaras que ocuparíamos. Alice me platico que nuestro padres ya se encontraban aquí y su prometido intervino proponiendo que fuéramos al jardín donde se encontraban almorzando con sus padres. Bella y yo los seguimos y por supuesto no era nada sorpresivo que el jardín fuera igual de lujoso e imponente que la fachada. Había un gran corredor de madera rodeando la casa y el gran jardín se extendía ante nosotros, a nuestro lado izquierdo había una alberca y cerca de ella varias mesas estaban colocadas donde se encontraban mis padres y los de Jasper. (_N.T. soy mala describiendo pero si quieren ver este lujoso rancho los links de las imágenes se encuentran en mi perfil_)

Todos nos saludamos y presente a Bella, mi madre me dedico una mirada inquisidora reconociendo el nombre de Bella, rodee los ojos, todos iban a creer que yo la había invitado, espero que Bella no se dé cuenta y no se sienta incomoda. Todos fueron muy agradables con ella y nos invitaron a almorzar con ellos y aceptamos. Comimos mientras las mujeres de la familia platicaban como iban los preparativos de la boda y sobre la cena de ensayo que habría esta noche, que se iba a llevar a cabo en el mismo rancho.

Vi el semblante cansado de Bella al tratar de seguir la conversación de mi hermana, conocía demasiado sus expresiones como para no saber que la escuchaba más por cortesía que porque en verdad estuviera poniendo atención. Instintivamente tome su mano que descansaba en su pierna, ella volteo a verme sorprendido pero vi, o eso quise creer, satisfacción por mi contacto y un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas. Yo también me sentí complacido por tocarla después de aguantarme en todo el viaje en avión.

-Seria posible saber cuáles serán nuestras habitaciones, el viaje fue un poco cansado.- dije, Bella me sonrió y me agradeció silenciosamente.

-Claro, enseguida llamare a Peter para que los guie.- nos dijo Catherine, la madre de Jasper.

Peter nos guio por la enorme casa que a cada paso que dábamos era cada vez más lujosa, nos indico lo que se encontraba en las habitaciones, las dos eran muy parecidas, pero hubo un pequeño detalle que hizo que Bella y yo nos tensáramos. Si en todo el trascurso de la mañana no había habido incomodidad entre nosotros ahora hacia acto de presencia. La habitación compartía baño.

-Yo… bueno… -balbuceo Bella mirándome por el umbral de la puerta que daba a su habitación desde el baño- podemos manejar esto- mascullo esto mas para sí misma- tendremos que organizarnos para poder arreglarnos a tiempo.- propuso un poco más segura de sí misma.

-Claro, si quieres tu puedes bañarte primero.- comente.

-Uff, si gracias. Tú te tardas más que una mujer para arreglarte Cullen.- y con su pequeña broma hizo que el ambiente se destensara un poco. Los dos reímos.

-Tú sabes, este cabello necesita ser domado.

-Y veo que no se te da muy bien esa tarea no es así.- refunfuñe alborotando mi cabello aun mas.- bueno… pues voy a dormir un rato, nos espera una buena noche y un gran día mañana, hay que recargar pilas. Te viso cuando vaya a entrar a bañarme y cuando salga.- asentí- pues te veo al rato.- se despidió, pero unas ganas locas de agregar algo más me embargaron.

-Hey Bella!- le llame cuando casi cerraba su puerta, volvió a abrirla prestándome atención- Yo… me alegra que estés aquí.- agregue y temí que su reacción fue mala, pero me sorprendió y me alegro el ver que sonreía y de nuevo ese sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-A mi también.- murmuro y después desapareció por la puerta.

Trate de dormir un poco pero yo solo podía pensar en la pequeña persona que se encontraba del otro lado del baño.

…

-Cullen, ya puedes bañarte.- grito Bella tocando la puerta.

Yo estaba recostado en la gran cama con mis manos detrás de mi nuca, no había podido dormir nada y permanecí toda la tarde en la misma posición repasando cosas en mi cabeza y observando el techo de la habitación. En el mismo estado ausente seguí cuando me bañe un cuando me vestí, la cena iba a ser un poco elegante, por lo que me puse un pantalón de vestir azul oscuro, con una camisa azul de un tono más claro, sin corbata y dejando abiertos los primeros dos botones. El toqueteo de mi puerta me distrajo de mi inútil labor de tratar de aplacar mi cabello, voltee y Bella venia entrando dejándome con la boca abierta.

Se veía hermosa. Se había puesto un vestido negro de manga larga que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos dejando ver sus torneadas piernas, en la cintura tenía un tipo cinturón dorado, en las mangas y en las piernas tenia holanes que hacía que el vestido tuviera más vuelo y calzaba unas sandalias dorada. _(Nt. El vestido también en mi perfil)_ sacudí mi cabeza avergonzándome por escrutarla con la mirada de esa manera, volví mi vista a su rostro.

-Podrías ayudarme con el cierre?- me pregunto volteándose y dejándome ver su pálida espalda, en ese momento morí.

Con manos temblorosas me acerque y trate de recomponerme y que ella no notara mi temblor cuando le subiera el cierre. Recogió su cabello hacia un lado y tome el cierre subiéndolo con extremada lentitud, tengo que aceptar que intencionalmente roce mis dedos por su tersa piel y me complació sentir como se estremecía por el contacto, casi al llegar al final me acerque inspirando su esencia que seguía siendo tal y como la recordé, fresias. Bella jadeo cuando sintió el halito de mi respiración estuve tentado a acercarme aun mas a besar su cuello pero un toque nada oportuno hizo que terminara de subir el cierre y me alejara de ella abruptamente.

-Hey Edward!- saludo Emmett irrumpiendo en la habitación, ebrio los ojos sorprendido al ver a Bella aquí- Oh! Hola Bella.- saludo.

-Hola grandulón, tanto tiempo sin verte.- se acerco para saludarlo con un abrazo y un beso, Emmett le correspondió el abrazo levantándola del piso un poco.

-Que sorpresa que estés aquí, perdón no quiero arrugar tu lindo vestido- la dejo sobre sus pies de nueva cuenta- te ves preciosa.- le halago sentí un retortijón en el estomago, pero me recordé que era solo Emmett el que la halagaba.

-Gracias, tengo que ir a terminar de arreglarme en un momento los veo.- se despidió traspasando la puerta, en cuanto esta se cerró mi amigo me volteo a ver sorprendido e interrogante.

-Que hace ella aquí? Tú la invitaste? Porque no me había dicho que la invitarías?- me bombardeo con sus preguntas.

-Yo no la traje, fue Alice- le aclare- pensé que tu sabrías algo sobre sus planes, con eso de que los dos chismean juntos.

-No para nada, esa enana no me ha contado nada. Cuando llego?- pregunto.

-Viajamos en el mismo avión.- le conté, Emmett soltó una carcajada rondando los ojos.

-Eso tiene Alice escrito en todos lados.- rio más fuerte, yo asentí de acuerdo con él.

Al poco rato Bella volvió a entrar a mi cuarto y los tres salimos rumbo al comedor donde se llevaría a cabo la cena.

-Esta casa es enorme e increíblemente lujosa, nunca pensé que fuera tan grande.- comento Emmett.

-Seguro alguien se pierde aquí, por cierto alguien sabe dónde diablos queda el comedor?- cuestiono Bella.

-Yo sé, Jasper me dio un tour por la casa.

Al llegar al comedor ya había gente, algunos de ellos los conocía otros no, seguramente familia de Jasper. Alice se acerco a nosotros.

-Oh! Me encanta tu vestido Bella. – alago Alice.

-Oh gracias. A mí también me encanta el tuyo.- le dijo de vuelta. _(Nt. También en mi perfil)_

Alice nos presento con los tíos, tías y primos de Jasper, llegamos hasta donde estaban mis padres, mi madre, quien se veía muy bella como estaba vestida (Nt. También en mi perfil) también señalo lo hermosa que se veía Bella y yo estaba completamente de acuerdo con cada persona que lo volvía a repetir.

Fue una velada amena, cenamos y cuando estábamos comiendo el postre fue el turno de los brindis. Mi padre fue el primero en hacerlo, luego fue el turno de el padre de Jasper, Charlotte que es la amiga de mi hermana desde la preparatoria y quien es su dama de honor dijo un lindo brindis y después fue el turno de Emmett, como los dos éramos padrinos decidimos repartirnos los brindis, hoy era su turno y mañana me tocaría a mí. Hizo reír a varios de los presentes contando anécdotas de Jasper cuando estábamos en la universidad, Jasper lo taladraba con la mirada pero reía junto con los demás. Al final de la cena nos trasladamos a la estancia que no escatimaba en elegancia de igual modo que toda la casa, varios de los invitados se retiraron y los demás estuvimos charlando cada quien por su lado. Bella, Emmett y yo nos instalamos cerca de la chimenea.

-Oye, Alice me conto que ya hay una señorita en tu vida?- inquirió Bella codeándolo de manera juguetona. Emmett pudo una expresión de tonto enamorado por su mención, así es como nos veíamos todos los enamorados?

-Si, se llama Rosalie y es hermosa- comenzó-entro como tú remplazo.- prosiguió y como que el ambiente se puso un poco tenso.

-Pues me alegra que mi salida haya traído algo bueno para alguien.- comento Bella bromeando, pero me miro de manera extraña, no supe descifrar lo que escondía su mirada.

-Llega mañana, está en la boda. Ya verás que te va a agradar mucho.- intervino Emmett interrumpiendo nuestro intercambio de miradas.

Luego de eso ya no se menciono nada sobre la huida de Bella y Emmett se encargo de entretenerla contándole sobre Rosalie. Alice y Jasper se unieron a nuestra charla hasta que se hizo tarde y todos decidimos ir a dormir mañana seria un largo día. Emmett, Bella y yo nos fuimos juntos, la habitación de Emmett quedaba en el mismo pasillo que el de nosotros, pero unos cuartos más lejos, nos despedimos de él y cada quien entro a su habitación, las dos puertas del baño estaban abiertas por lo que vi cuando Bella entro en él, ya sin zapatos pero con el vestido puesto aun, estaba desenredándose su cabello y quitándose el maquillaje.

-Mañana va a ser un día muy atareado no?- me cuestiono cuando me pare en el marco de la puerta para observarla.

-Así es.- concorde.

-Emmett me dijo que tu mañana darás el discurso, ya tienes algo preparado?- me pregunto.

-Ya casi está listo, me falta darle los toques finales.- le contesto.

-Puedo escucharlo?- inquirió curiosa.

-Naa, será una sorpresa para todos.- hizo un puchero decepcionado.

-Espero que nos impresiones con tus dotes literarios.

-Claro, ya verás.- me pavonee orgulloso. Tiro la toallita con la que estaba desmaquillando al bote de basura.

-Voy a dormirme, que tengas una buena noche.- se empezó a despedir.

-Tu también.- le dije de vuelta y al parecer hoy estaba muy impulsivo- oye, no vas a necesitar ayuda con el cierre.- señale y me golpee la cabeza mentalmente cuando pronuncie las palabras.

-No creo, pero si lo necesito te aviso.- me respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior y riéndose manera juguetona, mis pantalones comenzaron a sentirse un poco apretados.

Y me quede fuera de guardia al ver como cerraba la puerta de su cuarto. Iba a ser una noche larga de solo imaginar que esa mujer que me volvía loco estaba del otro lado de esa puerta.

**

* * *

**

**Hola:::**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Me guardo los comentarios para esperar a saber qué es lo que opinan ustedes. Solo comento que como ya dije en pequeñas notas, tanto el rancho como los vestidos están en mi perfil.**

**Gracias por los Review del capítulo pasado, también agradezco los favoritos y alertas.**

**Por último les anuncio que tengo un nuevo fic publicado, apenas va el primer capítulo pues voy a espera a terminar otro, lo más seguro es que comience con el nuevo de lleno como en 2 semanas.**

**Review? Saben que me encanta saber lo que piensan.**

**Saludos. Chaoo…**


	22. Realmente conseguiste tenerme

_Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

_._

_**Realmente conseguiste tenerme.**_

_._

La mañana paso muy atareada en el rancho Whitlock , aunque claro a los que no fuimos requeridos nos pidieron amablemente, o por lo menos eso intentaron, que no interviniéramos en sus asuntos porque tenían muchas que hacer. Lo único que supe es que mi hermana estaba encerrada en su habitación y no iba a salir en todo el día, mi madre andaba de haya para acá al igual que la madre de Jasper y había un montón de gente por toda la casa y el jardín.

Así que Bella y yo decidimos ir a dar la vuelta por el rancho, fue una mañana agradable. Visitamos los establos, donde había un montón de especies de caballos todos muy finos según nos conto un empleado que estaba cepillando la crin del caballo, el chico le ofreció a Bella intentarlo y ella muy emocionada e interesada se animo y lo hizo, me pidió que le tomara una foto haciéndolo para tener un recuerdo y lo hice. Después de eso fuimos a recorrer el terreno que era enorme, Bella se la paso tomando fotos, como era normal en ella. Volvimos cuando se estaba empezando a hacer tarde, la boda se llevaría a cabo a las 3 de la tarde y ya era la 1, así que casi corriendo volvimos a la casa y cada quien se fue a su cuarto a prepararse, como habíamos quedado primero se baño ella y después yo.

El traje que mi hermana había elegido era negro, la camisa negra y la corbata blanca, estaba haciendo un poco de calor, solo esperaba no rostizarme. Cuando ya estaba listo mi padre toco mi puerta y me dijo que mi madre quería verme antes de que todo comenzara, así que le avise a Bella que me adelantaría y me dirigí al jardín. Mi madre dio su aprobación a mi arreglo y acomodo el nudo de mi corbata, trato de acomodar mi cabello pero se rindió demasiado pronto, me coloco un pequeño ramillete de delicadas flores en la solapa del traje y la misma rutina siguió con Emmett cuando llego con nosotros. Esme se veía preciosa con su vestido plateado, pero que decir, así como las madres siempre ven guapos a sus hijos los hijos siempre ven hermosas a sus madres. Además de que estaba radiante con la emoción de que Alice estaba por casarse.

-Quieres apostar en qué momento llorara Esme?- me pregunto Emmett cuando estábamos en la entrada de la capilla improvisada que habían construido en el jardín, los invitados ya empezaban a llegar y los estábamos recibiendo. Rodee los ojos, mi amigo siempre le gustaba apostar.

-Mi madre es muy emocional, yo se que va a llorar.- le dije.

-Si, yo también lo sé. Solo quiero ver si le atinas en qué momento lo hará.- insistió.

-Está bien.- le seguí el juego, su compañero de apuestas siempre era Jasper, pero ya que él no estaba aquí me tocaba seguirle la apuesta- llorara en los votos.- asegure, era más que lógico, las madres siempre lloraban en ese momento.

-Llorara en los primero minutos de la ceremonia.- dijo seguro de sí mismo, está perdido. Extendió su mano para cerrar el trato pero antes la acerco a su rostro y yo sabía que es lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-No hagas eso Emmett. Ya no somos unos niños.- le pedí, no quería que llenara mi mano con su saliva, eso era inofensivo e inocente en la niñez, pero ahora, no gracias.

-Ok, seriedad.- dijo recomponiéndose fingiendo seriedad y madurez, yo solo rodee los ojos estrechando su mano.

-Que están tramando chicos?- pregunto una voz demasiado conocida para mí a nuestras espaldas, como acto reflejo me voltee hacia ella y me quede por unos segundos perplejo por lo hermosa que se veía, siempre se superaba a sí misma.

-Hey Bellita que linda te ves.- le alabo Emmett yo no pude más que asentir de acuerdo.

Se veía preciosa con su vestido azul, que hacia lucir su hermoso tono pálido de piel y hacia que sus piernas se vieran espectaculares, había dejado su cabello semi suelto, solo se había recogido la mitad dejando su flequillo enmarcar su rostro, el maquillaje era sencillo pero realzando sus rasgos. _(Nt. Vestido en mi perfil)_

-Y ustedes que elegantes- dio su aprobación observándonos- quien diría que ustedes podrían verse elegantes.- nos tomo un poco el pelo.

-Tenemos el porte para esto.- se mofo Emmett tomando la solapa de su saco para darle más solemnidad a sus palabras.

Nos quedamos un rato conversando hasta que Emmett nos abandono al ver llegar a Rosalie, ella se veía despampanante también y en la mirada de idiota de Emmett se veía que le había encantado el atuendo de la rubia que atraía muchas miradas, pero yo solo tenía ojos para Bella. Nos quedamos solo y me ayudo a recibir a la gente que estaba llegando para la ceremonia, cuando unos brazos se enredaron en mi cuello de la nada y me apretujaron para darme un abrazo, me tomo con la guardia baja esa muestra de afecto, pero devolví el abrazo cuando observe la cabellera rubia que era dueña la afectuosa recién llegada.

-Edward! Qué alegría verte!- exclamo Kate emocionada separándose de mí.

Le di un beso en la mejilla también contento de verla. Kate es la hermana pequeña de Jasper y me llevaba muy bien con ella, antes de que se fuera a estudiar la universidad a Londres salía mucho con nosotros y unas cuantas veces habíamos salidos juntos, claro, siempre en plan de amigos, nunca hubo nada romántico entre ella y yo. A parte de que sería un tipo de traición siendo la hermana de uno de mis mejores amigos, nunca nos sentimos de esa manera y nos divertíamos mucho compartiendo el tiempo juntos.

-Kate! También me alegra mucho verte, al no encontrarte ayer aquí pensé que no vendrías.- le dije.

-Lo sé. Maldita universidad, estoy en temporadas de exámenes y ayer fue el último, por eso no pude llegar. Pero por nada me perdería esto, por dios se casa mi hermano! Aunque estoy sufriendo un poco por el jet lag, pero soy una de las damas así que tengo que lucir descansada y bien aunque este deseando tirarme en la cama y no usar estos tacones.- señalo sus pies con sus sandalias plateadas.

-Te aseguro que eres la persona que luce bien aun con el jet lag encima. – le alague.

-El clima ayuda, es bueno sentir un poco de calor después de vivir en el nublado Londres. Y el color que eligió tu hermana para el vestido ayuda también, el rojo es mi color.- concluyo riendo. Alguien carraspeo a nuestras espaldas interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, rayos! Tan absorto estaba con Kate que me había olvidado de Bella, yo que creía que eso era imposible. Cuando volteamos a verla ella me miraba entre apenada y pude ver un poco de molestia en su expresión, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido.

-Lo siento. Voy a tomar asiento, te veo más al rato.- anuncio.

-Oh! Espera deja presentarte a la hermana de Jasper, Kate de presento a Bella, una amiga.- las presente, se sintió raro llamarla de esa forma, pero eso era y me dolía el pensar que siempre usaría ese calificativo.

-Mucho gusto!- dijo Kate con amabilidad.

-Un gusto también.- contesto Bella entre dientes, Kate me lanzo una mirada inquisidora pero disimuladamente.- bueno los dejo.- se apresuro a agregar Bella yéndose hacia donde los invitados ya estaban tomando sus lugares y mezclándose entre ellos. Kate me dio un golpe en el hombro llamando mi atención.

-Quien es la chica que se puso celosa de mi?- me pregunto directamente tal y como era ella.

-Celosa? Enserió? Bella?- resople con un poco de incredulidad.

-Sentido femenino Edward- señalo su cabeza- claro que se puso celosa. Hay, hubo o habrá algo entre ustedes?- pregunto sin rodeos de nuevo.

-Hubo.- respondí sinceramente y con pesar.

-Y habrá.- agrego alzando una ceja, yo rodee los ojos negando inmediatamente con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, mi madre llego hasta donde estábamos nosotros interrumpiéndonos.

-Chicos, ya tienen que prepararse para entrar, en un par de minutos comenzaremos. Emmett entrara con Charlotte primer detrás de Jasper y Catherine y después ustedes dos juntos.- nos indico.

Jasper paso a lado de nosotros sin siquiera mirarnos, se miraba nervioso y solo ocupo su lugar al frente de la fila mirando hacia el piso y murmurando cosas por lo bajo, que nadie podía llegar a entender, decidí dejarlo lidiar con los nervios, seguro que si le hablaba en este momento solo lo empeoraría.

-Me permite señorita?- inquirí a Kate ofreciéndole mi brazo.

-Claro caballero.- acepto riendo y tomando mi brazo.

Teníamos que empezar a caminar hacia el altar cuando la música comenzara a sonar y cuando el momento llego así lo hicimos, tratando de ir lento y coordinados, mientras caminaba iba buscando con la mirada a Bella, la encontré unas filas detrás de donde mi madre estaba. Kate me dio un codazo suave para llamar mi atención.

-Entonces fue tu novia?- cuestiono susurrando y sin dejar de sonreír para disimular.

-Teníamos una relación un tanto complicada.- confesé, ella me miro de reojo confundida- estábamos juntos, nos divertíamos, pero no etiquetábamos nuestra relación.- le explique.

-Amigos con beneficios Cullen, así de fácil.- hice una mueca no muy de acuerdo con ese término.

-Era más que eso, amigos con beneficios se escucha tan visceral.

-Tienes que explicarme más sobre esto Edward, pero después, ahora se nos termino el camino.- tenía razón, habíamos llegado al altar, ella tenía que ir para la izquierda y yo al otro lado- te veo en un rato.- murmuro antes de soltar mi brazo.

Me coloque a lado de Emmett escuchando como la marcha nupcial empezaba a sonar y con ella mi padre se posiciono al inicio del camino sosteniendo a mi hermana que aun atreves del velo se podía apreciar su gran sonrisa. Mi pequeña hermana se veía radiante vestida de novia, su menuda figura la hacía ver como una delicada muñequita de pastel.(_Vestido en mi perfil_) Comenzaron a caminar lentamente por el camino, todos los invitados observaban atentos, felices y sonrientes a la novia. Jasper tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban observando a una sola persona que caminaba hacia él, mi hermana lo observaba de igual manera, parecía que estuvieran dentro de una burbuja personal, como si nadie más estuviera con ellos, apartados del mundo. Deje de observarlos y en vez de eso dirigí mi vista hacia Bella, quien después de unos segundos volteo a verme también, nuestras miradas se quedaron prendadas por un momento y por unos minutos yo también me sentí en una burbuja observando y hundiéndome en esos pozos de chocolate, aun así estaba seguro que esa conexión no llegaría ni siquiera a la cuarta parte de la intensidad de la de mi hermana y Jasper.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, Alice y Jasper escribieron sus propios votos y hubo muchas lagrimas en ese momento, mi madre estuvo incluida en esa lista y claro le extendí mi mano a Emmett pidiéndome mi paga por ganar la apuesta, el hizo una mueca y me dijo que pagaría luego, yo me reí de él socarronamente. A momentos dirigía mi vista hacia Bella y me quedaba observándola, a veces me devolvía la mirada y me sonreía. Cuando la ceremonia llego a su fin, todos comenzaron a aplaudir al presentar al nuevo matrimonio, después del beso entre recién casados la gente se acerco para felicitarlos. Después de tomarnos las fotos oficiales, pasamos al lugar que había sido colocado especialmente para la fiesta, habían colocado una carpa enorme para albergar a todos los invitados, las mesas estaban debidamente colocadas con los servicios y los arreglos florales, todo se veía muy elegante. Había mucha gente de pie, saludándose entre sí, me puse de puntitas buscando una cabellera castaña, la encontré sentada apartada de la gente en una mesa cercana a la mesa principal. Camine hacia allá, se veía un poco incomoda observando al mar de gente, me senté a su lado.

-Disfrutaste la ceremonia?- le cuestione captando su atención, se vio aliviada de estar con alguien conocido.

-Fue preciosa, creo que estuve a punto de soltar una lágrima, a punto.

-Creo que yo vi unas lagrimas correr por tus mejillas.- medio me burle.

-Así que me observabas eh?- levanto su perfecta ceja inquisidoramente.

-Pues…

-Hola chicos!- llego Kate sentándose a mi lado- Uff tanta gente, me he cansado de saludar y saludar, donde están los meseros necesito algo de bebida!- exclamo levantando su vaso- hay que empezar con esta fiesta!- se veía muy animada, así es ella, le sonreí.

-No vayas a terminar igual que en la fiesta…

-De Ben Cheney- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo recordando.

-No, no eso si que no lo vuelvo a hacer jamás.- rio. Yo me reí también junto con ella. De repente ella ladeo su cabeza mirando a mi lado, me volteo a ver y alzo sus cejas asintiendo hacia Bella, voltee y Bella tenía la cabeza agachada y alcance anotar como sus labios se movían murmurando algo por lo bajo, mire a Kate cuestionándola y ella rodo los ojos.- Oye Bella disfrutaste de la ceremonia?- le pregunto incluyéndola en la conversación, me tomo por sorpresa cuando acerco su silla mas a mí y coloco su brazo en mi hombro recargándose en mi.

-Le decía a Edward que fue preciosa.

-Si, se miraban con tanto amor, ojala algún día encuentre a alguien que me quiera de esa forma- paso su dedo por mi mejilla haciendo un poco de cosquillas, su actitud me estaba extrañando- con los poco hombres honorable y valiosos que hay hoy en día, espero no ser tan tonta para dejarlo ir.- de acuerdo esa fue una indirecta muy directa. Al parecer Bella capto algo pues carraspeo disimulando muy bien y sonriendo.

Quería apartar a Kate para preguntarle qué rayos tramaba pero no quería dejar a Bella sola sin conocer a nadie, Kate seguía actuando igual coqueteando conmigo, era demasiado extraño y estuve a punto de carcajearme con las cosas que hacía, tontear con su dedo tocando mi cara, tocando mi cabello, pasando su mano por mi pecho, en un rápido susurro me dijo que observara las reacciones de Bella y yo estaba más que complacido de ver a Bella molesta, estaba celosa! Emmett se nos unió presentando a Rosalie y la comida se sirvió, así que no tuve oportunidad de hablar a solas con Kate hasta que terminamos de comer.

-Se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes?- le cuestione caminando a un lado de la pista donde algunas parejas se habían animado a bailar.

-Ven, disimula un poco. Vamos a bailar.- me jalo hacia el centro de la pista, era una canción lenta y después de rodar los ojos comenzamos a balancearnos.- durante la ceremonia y viendo tu cara de idiota mirándola, deduje lo que había pasado entre ustedes, corrígeme si me equivoco. Tenían una relación libre, todo iba bien pero ella se asusto y huyo dejándote a ti con el corazón roto.- concluyo.

-Como haces eso?

-No lo sé, es un don supongo.- se encogió de hombros.

-Pues si acertaste.- acepte.

-Pues bueno ahora ustedes se vuelven a ver y tu estas como idiota con ella- fruncí el ceño medio molesto, pero comprendía que Kate era si de sincera y en el fondo sabia que tenía razón- debes de ser un poco mas fuerte Edward, sé que es difícil cuando estas enamorado, pero no es imposible y tienes que darte a desear un poco. Bella es del tipo de chica dura de roer pero con un poco de la táctica que es tan vieja como el mundo puede haber resultados satisfactorios para ti.

-De que táctica hablas?- pregunte interesado.

-Celos.- simplemente dijo.

-Ok, ahora entiendo todos tus tontos coqueteos.- dije.

-Y voy a seguir haciéndolo toda la noche.- murmuro inclinando su cabeza en mi pecho, y bajando mi mano en su cintura hasta en inicio de su trasero, inmediatamente la subí nuevamente.

-Te das cuenta que eso fue demasiado extraño y que si me ve tu hermano probablemente me rompa la muñeca?- ella solo rio- y ni siquiera me has preguntado si quiero llevar a cabo tu plan.- le recrimine.

-Ok nada de caricias en el trasero, tienes razón fue demasiado extraño- acepto subiendo la vista- pero confía en mí, quieres recuperar a Bella.

-Pues si.

-Te diste cuenta de la forma en que actuó al ver mis coqueteos, eso es bueno.

Lo pensé por un momento, me complacía el ver los celos de Bella, con eso me daba cuenta de que definitivamente sentía mucho más de lo que quería aceptar y bueno, ya que tenía que perder, nada, pero si tenía mucho que ganar. Me rendí ante el plan de Kate asentí levemente, ella sonrió y yo la atraje más hacia mi sin dejar de bailar, volvió a recargar su cabeza en mi pecho.

Y así caí en esta situación, siguiendo el juego de los coqueteos de Kate, tontee también un poco con ella viendo la reacción favorecedora para mí por parte de Bella. Todos observamos como Alice y Jasper bailaban por primera vez como marido y mujer, Kate volvió a hacer un comentario parecido al de encontrar un amor tan real como el de ellos, dirigido de nueva cuenta a Bella. Cuando su padre vino a sacarla a bailar, se acerco y me susurro que bailara con Bella para saber si nuestro plan iba funcionando, le hice casi y Bella aunque reticente acepto.

-Solo porque es una canción lenta lo hago, sabes que soy malísima para esto.- me dijo, yo está muy feliz de tenerla entre mis brazos, pero disimule mi entusiasmo, Emmett y Rosalie pasaron a nuestro lado bailando ensimismados.- hacen una muy buena pareja, ella es preciosa y muy agradable. Nunca me contaron como logro conquistarla.- comento.

-Oh, es una graciosa historia. Tienen una gran cosa en común. El karaoke.- le conté riendo al recordar ese día, ella también rio. Pero recordé algo mas- hubieras estado ese día para presenciarlo- tantee el terreno- aunque hay algo que quiero preguntarte.- le dije.

-Y eso es?- me alentó a continuar.

-De casualidad tú fuiste al bar de karaoke la semana pasada?- le pregunte, con tan solo ver su expresión sorprendida y luego nerviosa me confirmo lo que pensé había imaginado.

-Yo…eh… este…si.- acepto bajando la mirada-yo le hable de lo divertido que es el bar a un amigo y lo lleve.- ahora fue mi turno de sentir celos.

-Así que ibas acompañada?- inquirí ásperamente.

-Si- silencio incomodo- yo te vi…estabas con Tanya.- agrego con tono recriminatorio.

-Y por eso te fuiste?- cuestione sin rodeos, me miro confundida- porque me viste con Tanya te fuiste?- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Claro que no…- se apresuro a decir-no… no sé qué es lo que tratas de decir.

-Celos, eso es lo que trato de decir.- fui directo al grano.

-No sé de que estás hablando.- dijo rehuyendo a mi mirada.

-Hey! Es hora de bailar con mi hermanito.- interrumpió mi hermana.

-Claro.- dijo Bella sintiéndose aliviada y enseguida se fue, no sabía si estábamos a punto de llegar a algo.

-Eso fue oportuno o inoportuno?- inquirió a mi hermana, voltee a verla sorprendido.

-Estas enterada del proyecto de Kate?- le pregunte.

-No, pero sabes que yo me doy cuenta de todo.

-Todos tienen un don ahora para adivinar todo o qué?- dije irónicamente.

-Deja de ser tan mal humorado y responde, fui oportuna o inoportuna?- repitió

-En realidad no lo sé.- acepte resoplando.

-Confía en Kate.- dijo simplemente Alice dándome un beso en la mejilla y justo en ese momento termino la canción.

Al volver a la mesa las cosas fueron un poco extrañas, Bella se mostraba incomoda y no me miraba para nada, trataba de darle toda su atención a la plática que sostenía con Rose. Kate me saco a bailar nuevamente, de repente mientras bailábamos comenzó a reírse de la nada, la mire cuestionándola.

-Que ironía! Esta canción está hecha a tu medida.- dijo y seguí sin comprender, hasta que me di cuenta de que canción era, rodee los ojos- que? Acéptalo, ella realmente te tiene, te trata mal y tú sigues embobado, aunque trates de fingir que no te gusta estas más que enamorado, piensas en ella todo el tiempo, te mueres por besarla cada que estas cerca de ella y aun con todo lo que ha pasado tu amor solo se ha hecho más fuerte porque ella te tiene, lo ha conseguido.- describió todo lo que la canción decía y si efectivamente me vi identificado con todo.

-Diablos! Los Beatles siempre son la banda sonora de mi vida.- acepte.

…

**POV Bella.**

Los celos apestan.

Siempre había pensado que estos eran solo un invento más de la gente para justificar la inseguridad y tal vez las dos iban de la mano, pero aun así pastaban y no se siente para nada bien estar celosa y menos cuando he luchado por cubrir y proteger mis sentimientos. El estar aquí sentada como una tonta viendo como él bailaba con la rubia me estaba haciendo rabiar.

Aceptémoslo ella es hermosa, claramente podían ser la pareja perfecta. Agregándole que ya emparentaron, las familias se conocen. Oh que hermosa boda seria con toda la familia feliz en el rancho lujoso. Diablos! Los celos me hacen pensar como una perra.

Pero que puedo hacer más que quedarme aquí pudriéndome en mi miseria. Ir al centro de la pista y apuñalarla con el cuchillo fino de la mantequilla? Eso sería ser aun mas perra, arruinaría la hermosa boda de Alice y bueno esto está lleno de la familia de la chica, seguramente terminaría tirada masacrada por los invitados. Bonito final y todo por los celos.

-Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Alice, de donde había salido?- te vas a lastimar.- señalo liberando mis manos del fuerte agarre que tenia con la orilla de mi vestido, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Gracias.- musite.

-Eso parece indicar que no estás bien- dedujo- si no fueras tan cabezota tú podrías ser la que estuviera en su lugar- señalo con la cabeza hacia Edward y Kate.

-No… no sé porque dices eso.- me apresure a decir.

-Claro que lo sabes- rio- pero no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Quítate la venda Bella.- me dijo, baje la mirada.

Todos me decían lo mismo y muy en el fondo de mi ser sabia que tenían razón. Pero como hago que el miedo que siento y apabulla al yo razonable desapareciera?

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Uff! Ahora si que demore demasiado con este capítulo y lo siento. Realmente pensé que no lo acabaría esta semana, he andado medio ocupada, acabo de terminar los exámenes, estoy haciendo un proyecto de fin de año para el blog Robsten en el que estoy, pero aquí estoy, trayéndoles este capítulo. El tráiler de Water For Elephants me inyecto ánimo para ponerme a escribir, estoy mega emocionada por esa película, ya vieron el tráiler? Estoy segura que si, esta genial. La película va a ser hermosa!**

**Pero bueno volviendo al fic, espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Para las que querían que Bella sufriera un poco mas aquí lo tienen, Kate se encargo de darle un poco de celitos y estos no son nunca malos nunca están de mas no es así? Por cierto la canción que menciona Kate y que nombra a este capítulo es **_**You Really Got A Hold On Me**__** de **__**The Beatles.**_

**Los vestidos están en mi perfil por si quieren darse una vuelta y checarlos.**

**Les agradezco enormemente los reviews que me han dejado, así como los favoritos y alertas.**

**Review o no? Lo dejo a su consideración.**

Saludos. Chaoo…


	23. Los frutos siempre llegan

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

.

_**Los frutos siempre llegan.**_

.

-Y no sabes, el Taj Mahal es tan hermoso, las fotos no le hacen para nada justicia. Están viendo las fotos verdad?- pregunto mi hermana, su inquisitiva voz provenía del altavoz de mi teléfono.

Nos estaba llamando desde la india, esa era una de las paradas de su luna de miel con Jasper por Asia, luego irían hacia Europa. Ya llevaban 1 semana en su viaje. Y hoy nos habían sorprendido con su llamada en medio del trabajo para avisarnos que nos habían mandando algunas fotos de los lugares que habían visitado, pero Alice tan parlanchina como es se había quedado en la línea narrándonos cada de una de las fotos, la llamada iba a salir carísima, pero a ella parecía no importarle.

-Si Alice las estamos viendo.- le contestamos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo, cada cierto tiempo nos volvía a preguntar lo mismo.

-_Mas les vale, sería muy malo que este gastando tanto dinero en esta llamada como para que ustedes estén ignorando mis historias sobre mis maravillosas vacaciones_.- nos reclamo enojada pero a la vez dolida, fue raro su cambio de humor tan drástico, escuchamos un sollozo.

-Alice estas llorando?- cuestione entre preocupado y confundido.

-_No_- otro sollozo.

-_Que pasa cariño?-_la voz de Jasper hizo acto de presencia- _Que fue lo que le dijeron animales?-_ nos reclamo.

-Nada, nosotros nos dijimos nada, solo estábamos aquí escuchándola- se excuso Emmett- ya Alice no llores, mira que te vez hermosa con ese vestido morado de la foto del Taj Mahal.- trato de apaciguar el ambiente Emmett.

-_Enserio? Ese es mi vestido favorito, me lo compre aquí en la India_.-conto Alice con la voz mas compuesta- _no saben la hermosa ropa que venden aquí, son unas artesanías, les llevo tantos regalos_.- había vuelto a la carga con el mismo entusiasmo que al principio, Emmett y yo nos volteamos a ver confundidos, de nuevo su fugaz cambio de humor nos había tomado por sorpresa.

-_Cariño debes de colgar o vamos a perder la reservación del restaurante donde vamos a cenar.-_ Jasper dijo, se escucho un resoplido por parte de mi herma. Colgaron después de despedirse de nosotros.

-Con que entre sus regalos no me traiga un turbante y me obligue a usarlo todo está bien.- mascullo Emmett tecleando para seguir viendo las fotos- pero que te traiga uno a ti haber si así ya se puede aplacar esa maraña tan rebelde que tienes en la cabeza.- se burlo, le avente una bola de papel cuando volví a mi escritorio.

-Pues a ti también te vendría muy bien haber si así tu cerebro se calienta un poco y funciona de la manera correcta.- contraataque, Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-Touche!- rio. Rodee los ojos- oye, oye!- me llamo después de un momento de estar callado, alce la vista- no es porque yo sea un chismoso ni nada por el estilo- alce la ceja divertido por la gran mentira que acababa de decir, él rodo los ojos y continuo- dejaste tu correo abierto en mi computadora y te acaba de llegar un correo, a quien no adivinas de quién es?- canturreo.

-De quien?- inquirí curioso.

-Bellita!- me contesto, tan pronto como lo dijo me levante de un solo golpe de mi silla y fui hasta su computadora aventándolo para poder ver mejor- oye! Cuanta agresividad.- y me aventó también porque como el buen chismoso que es también quería saber sobre que trataba. Abrí el correo con avidez y solo salió una imagen, algo así como una…- es una invitación?- pregunto Emmett haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.- Diablos amigo espero que no sea para su boda.- me tomo el pelo, aun así le enseñe mi dedo medio sin dejar de leer.

La invitación contrario a lo que Emmett estúpidamente insinuó, era para su exposición de fotografía, que se llevaría a cabo en una semana. Me pregunte porque no me había dicho nada en la boda, pero bueno tampoco es como si el tiempo que estuvimos bien hubiéramos hablado mucho sobre que lo que había está haciendo en los últimos meses y después de nuestra pequeña discusión inconclusa en la pista de baile, las cosas se habían tornado un poco incomodad y frías entre nosotros. Bella apenas y me hablo para lo necesario y al otro día a primera hora partió sin dolor de regreso a Seattle. Ni siquiera dijo adiós y yo me sentí como un idiota.

Y ahora recibía esta invitación de su parte y aunque me sorprendía, lo hacía de una manera grata.

-Hey, mira a mí también me invito- Emmett me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-Si, a ti y seguramente a Alice, Jasper y Rosalie también.- le dije regresando a mi lugar.

-Y vas a ir?- resoplo y rodo los ojos antes de dejarme preguntar- pero que estoy preguntando, claro que iras.

-Porque lo das por hecho?- pregunte haciéndome el desentendido, odiaba que todos se dieran cuenta de lo idiotizado que estaba por Bella, pero estaba consciente que yo había propiciado todo eso.

-Porque todo el mundo sabe lo loco que estas por Bella- esa voz no era la de Emmett a no ser que haya tragado helio y se haya vuelto mas aguda, entonces estaba seguro que no lo era y sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa despreocupada voz.

-Hola Kate.- salude y después me voltee para verla llegar.

-Hola querido amigos.- nos saludo dándonos un beso en la mejilla.

-Que te trae por aquí?- pregunte.

-Oh si no me quieres aquí puedo irme o puedo regresar a Londres.- espeto fingiendo estar dolida.

Había decidido quedarse unas cuantas semanas mas con la familia ya que había terminado sus exámenes y no tenía nada mejor que hacer en Londres, además aseguraba que nos extrañaba demasiado.

-Deja de fingir el papel de ofendida que no te queda.- me burle, ella rio.

-Y porque sale a relucir el tema de tu tormento esta vez? Que hizo esta vez, gritarte, ignorarte, golpearte, apuñalarte? Oh! si es así déjame ver la cicatriz por favor.- pidió toqueteándome por todos lados buscando algo que no existía, me removí apartándome.

-No hizo nada de eso, no seas exagerada, ni siquiera he hablado con ella.

-Le mando un correo invitándolo a su exposición de fotografía en una semana.- comunico Emmett, lo voltee a ver feo.

-Gracias chismosas.

-Por nada.- como si le hubiera dicho un cumplido, rodee los ojos.

-Uhh, otra oportunidad de darle celos?- Kate sonrió tal como el gato Cheshire de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y se froto las manos con antelación.

-Ni se te ocurra y además quien te ha invitado.- espete.

-Auch! Tu eres el que me esta apuñalando con tu rechazo Edward, pueden ver la sangre saliendo por la yugular.- señalo la parte nombrada, pero estaba riendo, así que no lo había tomado tan enserio, aunque si me sentí mas, estaba siendo un poco brusco con ella.

-Perdona, me pongo un poco paranoico con todo esto.

-Llevas paranoico desde que te dejo- voltee a ver de nuevo feo a Emmett, porque tenía que mencionar el asunto tan a la ligera, que no me había visto emborracharme por eso?

-Llevo pensando todo lo que paso en la boda desde ese día.- dije ignorando a Emmett.

-Eso es tu problema, piensas demasiado y a veces hablas de más. Si ese día no te hubiera dado ese arranque de sacar a la luz sus celos, mis planes hubieran resultado. Pero al echárselo en cara se sintió expuesta y a nadie le gusta sentirse así, debiste cerrar tu linda boca y esperar tal agricultor paciente a que los frutos se dieran.- concluyo usando esa extraña pero cierta metáfora del agricultor.

-Tal vez tienes razón- alzo la ceja inquisitoriamente- bueno, si tienes razón- acepte- pero ya no quiero seguir jugando ese tonto juego de los celos, tal vez se merezca un poco de dolor, pero creo que ya fue suficiente con lo que paso en la boda. No quiero volver a repetir eso.- dije.

-Está bien- rodo los ojos- pero aun así te acompañare a esa exposición- iba a interrumpirla pero alzo la mano deteniéndome- no te toqueteare, no te coqueteare, ni pondré tu mano en mi nalga.- Emmett comenzó a reír.

-Le tocaste la nalga?- pregunto entre risas.- Jasper te romperá la mano.- rio mas fuerte.

Kate me lanzo una mirada divertida y supe que algo estaba tramando, se acerco a Emmett y cuando tomo su mano supe que es lo que iba a hacer. Rápidamente coloco la mano de mi amigo en su trasero, las risas de Emmett cesaron y su expresión antes divertida se convirtió en una de pánico. Yo estaba conteniendo las risas.

-Ahora también te romperá la mano a ti.- dijo Kate riendo, fue el momento de dejar que mis risas fluyeran también.

-Emmett que significa esto?- oh, oh. Eso no sería bueno. Por lo menos para mi amigo. Rosalie miraba la mano de Emmett que por el shock no había quitado del cuerpo de Kate, pero en cuanto vio el semblante enfadado de Rosalie la quito como si el contacto le quemara.

-No, no. Esto no es lo que piensas Rose.- se apresuro a explicar, Rosalie lo ignoro y se dio la vuelta. Emmett nos volteo a ver enfadado y entrecerró los ojos- esta me la pagaran.- advirtió para después salir corriendo detrás de Rosalie. Kate y yo no podíamos parar de reírnos.

…

Pero las cosas no terminaron mal para Emmett de todos modos, claro, después de rogarle y explicarle infinidad de veces a Rosalie lo sucedido, incluso recurrió a mí para secundar su versión, pobre iluso como creyó que yo lo iba a ayudar, esto era demasiado divertido como para que terminara así de fácil. Sabía que luego se la cobraría, pero por lo mientras me reí demasiado. Después de dos días de ruegos decidí no ser tan mal amigo y fui a contarle a Rosalie lo que había pasado y pues el martirio de mi amigo se acabo. Los dos habían decidido venir juntos a la exposición de Bella, yo había venido con Kate, la chica era insistente y si no aceptaba que viniera por las buenas, sabía que será por las malas y eso no era nada bueno .

-Tienes que ser recio Edward, no puedes caer a sus pies en cuanto ella te vea bonito o te sonría batiendo sus pestañas. Tienes que dejar que ella te gane de nuevo, o hacerle creer que lo tiene que hacer en todo caso. Aunque hayas arruinado el plan de los celos se que por lo menos algo debió de haber dejado dentro de ella.- me venía diciendo cosas como esas Kate mientras yo conducía a la dirección de la galería donde se llevaría a cabo todo el asunto.

Estaba en el centro y cuando llegamos se podía ver mucha gente había venido. Me sentí un poco emocionado por Bella y me alegraba que estuviera teniendo éxito, ya me imaginaba que ella estaría hecha un manojo de nervios. Una vez dentro de la galería, rodee el lugar con la mirada, era muy espacioso y la decoración era simple pero perfecta, había varios meseros paseando entre la gente que admiraba las fotografías sosteniendo charolas con copas con vino, uno de ellos paso por nuestro lado ofreciéndonos la bebida, Kate sonrió.

-Si por favor!- dijo tomando una para ella y para mí.

Trate de ubicar a Bella pero era imposible con toda esta gente, así que aun con Kate a mi lado nos pusimos a mirar la exhibición, al principio había varias fotografías de distintos lugares, reconocí algunos edificios de aquí, también había unas cuantas que mostraban a Forks y La Push y algunas otras que no reconocí. Mientras seguimos caminando fuimos pasando a las fotografías de personas, personas extrañas que solo hacían su vida, algunas caminando apuradas seguro tarde a alguna cita o al trabajo, niños jugando, gente charlando, riendo, incluso peleando y algunas mas llorando. Las fotografías tenían el poder de transmitirte los sentimientos de esas personas, era magnifico el trabajo que había hecho Bella, había plasmado a toda esa gente. Luego pasamos a algunos retratos, ya en primer plano, pero las expresiones de todos ellos eran espontaneas. Me reí al encontrarme de frente con una de Connor, con el ceño fruncido que yo había visto cuando había hecho su rabieta para ir a La Push, había otro de una mujer que reía a carcajada abierta, incluso su cabeza estaba echada para atrás, después de quedarme mirándola un momento reconocí algunos rasgos, era la madre de Bella. Pero si ya estaba sorprendido gratamente con el trabajo de Bella, aun faltaba lo más sorprendente y me quede plantado en el suelo, cuando vi una en especial.

Era yo.

Ella había armado una collage en blanco y negro de todas las fotos que me había tomado ese atardecer en el acantilado de Forks. Había una de mi comiendo, de mi tapándome para que no me fotografiara, de mi en diferentes ángulos, de mi cabella- reí al recordar ese momento- y luego venían las que para mi eran las mejores, ella y yo besándonos. Como diablos podía ella negar o bloquear todo lo que en esas fotos se podía apreciar, hasta me sentí un poco intimidado por lo palpable de nuestros sentimientos, como podía ella ignorar eso?

-Oh, usted es el de la foto, me puede dar un autógrafo?- llego Kate a mi lado bromeando, solo sonreí sin despegar mi vista de aquellas fotos- Edward, creo que tienes una acosadora.- canturreo, cuando vio que no conseguiría distraer mi atención suspiro- Como puede ser ella tan tonta, ella te ama y se pierde de demasiado.

-Porque ella es la única que no se da cuenta de ello?- cuestione.

-A veces las personas podemos ser un poco cabezotas, pero nadie puede lograr nadar contra la corriente por demasiado tiempo y a la larga tienen que rendirse y dejarse llevar.- Kate y sus metáforas.

-Y cuando sucederá eso? Porque todos lo dicen, pero yo no veo que vaya a suceder.- masculle.

-Tal vez mas rápido de lo que te imaginas.- mascullo y así como lo dijo se fue, vi como se alejaba confuso por su huida.

-Veo que ya te encontraste.- murmuro esa voz que tanto me gustaba a mi lado, voltee a verla. Me alegre que estuviera hablando conmigo de nuevo.

-Hola, oye felicidades!- exclame acercándome para darle un beso, aspire su esencia antes de separarme, ella me sonreía agradecida.

-Muchas gracias- suspiro- no sabes el pánico que tenia hoy por la mañana, pensé que nadie vendría.- me confesó.

-Pero todo está marchando bien y me alegro muchísimo por ti.- asegure sinceramente.

-Y dime a ti te ha gustado?- me pregunto.

-Muchísimo- dije- aunque me sentí un poco avergonzado por encontrarme aquí.- acepte señalando mi foto.

-Espero no te haya molestado.- dijo preocupada esperando mi reacción, yo sonreí y sacudí la mano restándole importancia.

-Claro que no, me ha encantado.- dije.

-Pero ven, déjame enseñarte mis dos favoritas.- me indico entusiasmada tomándome de la mano y jalándome, disfrute del contacto. Aunque recordé las palabras de Kate en el camino y procure mostrarme mas firme. Pero de nuevo estaba yo en una foto tomada por ella, como podía mostrarme tan firme cuando veía sus fotografías, con todos los sentimientos que transmitían y solo el simple hecho de haberme incluido a mí en su exposición. Las dos fotos que me mostraba, la primera era un primer plano de mis ojos, brillantes y de un reluciente verde, ese día también fue en el acantilado y yo la miraba a ella, de ahí esa brillantez. La segunda era yo dormido y tuve que reírme porque ella catalogara esa como una de sus favoritas, solo era yo, acostado y perdido en la inconsciencia.

-Porque esta es tu favorita y cuando me la tomaste?- pregunte.

-Fue cuando aun estábamos en Forks- respondió mi segunda pregunta- y mira nada mas como te ves, tan lleno de paz y tranquilidad, tus facciones tan relajadas y tu media sonrisa que conservas aun dormido, debiste estar soñando algo muy bueno para tener esa expresión.- señalo. Estaba soñando contigo- dije en mi mente.

-Hey Bella!- saludo una voz masculina llegando hacia nosotros y apartándome para abrazar a mi Bella, el posesivo en mi salió de la superficie- tanta gente me ha dicho lo maravilloso que le ha parecido todo y muchos quieren conocerte, oh perdón, interrumpí algo?- inquirió después de notar que yo estaba aquí, solo observando.

-Mira, déjame presentarte. Kevin, este es Edward un… amigo- porque tardo tanto en catalogarme, ya ni de eso era merecedor?- el es Kevin, te hable en algún momento de él, él es el responsable de que todo esto esté pasando.- dijo Bella con obvio agradecimiento en su voz, ya recordaba al tipo- y mira este es Brian, su pareja.- presento a un tercero que venía llegando poniéndose a lado de su… pareja. Qué? Esperen un momento… pareja? Tuve que contener el reírme por lo patético de mi situación. Había hecho una escena de celos con Bella por su amigo, que aparte era gay e incluso ahora había sentido celos de nuevo, había sentido celos por nada.

-Oh! Mucho gusto.- me apresure a decir antes de que pasaran más minutos conmigo callado, estreche su mano a modo de saludo.

-Entonces Bella vienes?- le pregunto.

-Me esperas un momento, enseguida te alcanzo.- le dijo, Kevin le sonrió, se despidió y se fue con su pareja.

Bella volteo la vista hacia mi fotografía durmiendo y nos quedamos a lado del otro en silencio, quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué.

-Perdona por haber sentido celos antes de Kevin.- supongo que por algo se empezaba.

-Ahora comprendes que no había nada de qué preocuparse?- asentí.

-Pero es que yo no lo sabía Bella…

-No, no. No quiero hablar sobre eso que ya quedo en el pasado, camino hasta el fondo de la galería, había una puerta donde salían los meseros con las copas de vino llenas y otros entraban con las vacías. Pero no me detuve a pensar en cosas vánales cuando me di cuenta que ahí venia de nuevo, Bella quería huir de todo nuevamente, comencé a construir una barrera en mi interior para que cuando llegara en impacto no doliera tanto. Pero nunca llego el impacto que yo esperaba, llego una igual de fuerte pero no tan doloroso.

-Quiero disculparme por todo lo que te hice, por todo el dolor que se que te cause, por el que nos cause a los dos por estúpido, aunque tal vez yo si me lo merecía- rio amargamente, me acerque para detenerla, pero ella coloco un dedo en mis labios callándome- perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de estos sentimientos hacia ti, que eran tan fuertes y que yo trate con tanto esfuerzo de sepultarlo dentro de mí que carcomieron todo mi ser hasta que ya no quedo nada y ahora salieron a la superficie cuando ya es demasiado tarde- porque decía eso?- porque ahora tu lo has superado y merecer empezar una nueva vida con alguien que te valore- de qué diablos hablaba?- Kate parece una buena chica y se ve que te quiere mucho.

-No, no Bella.- logre decir. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y se acerco demasiado, podía sentir su aliento chocar contra el mío.

Pero porque el destino siempre conspiraba contra mí. Alguien la llamo en ese preciso momento a través de un micrófono, Bella soltó una maldición por debajo de su aliento.

-No Bella, necesitamos terminar esta charla, no huyas de nuevo.- pedí.

-No lo hare, pero aquí no lo podemos hacer.- se quedo pensando unos segundo y la volvieron a llamar, esto terminara muy tarde- te mandare un mensaje cuando este en mi casa de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo.- acepte un poco dudoso.

Aunque esperanzado como nunca antes.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Aquí trayéndoles este nuevo capítulo. Son las 12:21 de la madrugada en mi país y seguramente su mi papá se da cuenta que sigo en la computadora me mate, pero quería traerles el capitulo antes de que los preparativos de la fiesta de fin de año comenzara.**

**Que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y espero recibir sus comentarios para saber que les pareció.**

**Les agradezco todos los Review que han dejado para esta historia, así como los favoritos y las alertas. Saben que aprecio mucho que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi historia.**

**Aprovecho para de una vez desearles un muy buen inicio del año 2011! Que este nuevo año venga de muy buenas cosas para ustedes y las personas que aprecian. Les deseo lo mejor.**

**Ahora si para terminar. Review? Porque saben que algo muy bueno se avecina, jeje.**

**Saludos y un abrazo enorme.**

**Chaoo…**


	24. Por fin lista

Los personajes mencionados aquí son de la entera propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

.

_**Por fin lista.**_

.

Ti tac, tic tac, tic tac.

Así sonaban el segundero de mi reloj de muñeca y al compas de este los dedos que tamborileaban en el tablero de mi auto. Sé que ella dijo que llamaría, pero no pude evitar subir a mi auto y aquí estaba ahora, frente a su edificio, trate de ocuparme en cualquier otra cosa en la mañana, me puse a adelantar algunos artículos del trabajo, limpie un poco mi departamento, trate de ver la televisión, pero después de una hora me di cuenta que estaba viendo caricaturas, así de atención le estaba poniendo y cuando me di cuenta ya tenía las llaves de mi auto en mis manos y caminaba hacia donde estaba estacionado. Pero ahora al estar aquí, me sentía tonto por ser tan desesperado, así que solo me quede aquí esperando y decidiendo si me iba, iba a su departamento o solo me quedaba aquí a esperar?

Afortunadamente para mí yo no tuve que tomar esta difícil decisión, mi celular empezó a sonar, no era una llamada, era un mensaje, pero eso no me impidió emocionarme y más cuando vi su nombre en la pantalla. Rápidamente abrí el mensaje, es lo que había estado esperando, me pedía si podía presentarme en su casa. Como rayo me baje del auto y camine calmando mis ansias en el camino y en el elevador, respire y luego toque suavemente la puerta con mi puño. Se escucho que algo caía del otro lado de la puerta seguido de un "ya voy" por parte de Bella, unos segundos después su rostro apareció y se mostraba sorprendida. Idiota de mí, no me había detenido a pensar que sería sospechoso que me apareciera tan rápido, se suponía que yo estaba en mi casa. Me golpee mentalmente.

-Hola!- saludo visiblemente nerviosa restregando un trapo que traía entre sus manos.

-Hola.-salude de vuelta, se movió hacia un lado e hizo una señal con su mano invitándome a pasar, una vez adentro cerró la puerta.

Recorrí el departamento con la mirada, aunque ya había estado aquí muchas otras veces algunas cosas habían cambiado, había algunas fotos en miniatura de las que estaban en su exposición pero en miniatura y las paredes de habían cambiado de color a algunos más alegres en su sala que es a donde nos dirigimos

-Ummm… no pensé que llegarías tan rápido.- Bella soltó una risita nerviosa cuando nos sentamos en su sofá, aun restregaba el trapo en sus manos. Mientras yo baje la mirada apenado.

-No quiero que pienses que soy un acosador o algo parecido, pero estaba afuera- acepte, ella sonrió- pensaba venir a hablar, cuando recibí tu mensaje.- dije sintiéndome como el más tonto.

-Bueno en el fondo siempre supe que tenias vena de acosador- bromeo Bella aligerando el ambiente, por fin soltó el trapo y lo dejo en la mesa, los dos nos estábamos relajando- y que es lo que querías hablar?- hice una mueca.

-Creo que el que recibí el mensaje fui yo.- le dije.

-Pero el que estaba aquí antes también era tu.- se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-Por eso no había tocado la puerta porque no sabía exactamente qué decir. Parece que tú tenías una idea más clara.

-De hecho iba a pensar que decirte en lo que llegabas así que…

Los dos nos quedamos viendo en silencio, ella mordiéndose el labio ansiosamente y yo moviendo mi pie contra el piso con el mismo sentimiento. Poco a poco las comisuras de nuestros labios se fueron elevando para después romper en carcajadas, estábamos siendo muy tontos.

-Porque estamos siendo tan tontos si apenas hablamos ayer?- cuestione.

-No lo sé.- dijo Bella riendo pero después se puso seria, mis risas también cesaron- tal vez porque las cosas han cambiado.- murmuro.

-Cambiado en qué sentido?- inquirí en el mismo tono de voz no queriendo romper el ambiente.

-Amm…yo… creo… creo que hablo de mis sentimientos- si vista ahora estaba clavada en sus manos- bueno, en realidad lo que ha cambiado ha sido mi forma de ver las cosas, porque los sentimientos siempre han estado ahí.- su voz poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un susurro. Mi pecho se hincho, con expectación y esperanza. Me acerque poco a poco a ella y tome su manos entre las mías, sus orbes chocolates volvieron a mirar las mías verdes.- Edward. Estoy lista para tener el corazón roto- confiesa y yo la miro con completa confusión, ella sonríe seguramente burlándose de mi expresión y antes de que agregue algo se apresuro a explicarse- me refiero- comienza y toma mi rostro entre sus manos- a que estoy lista para arriesgarme, para ser feliz, para sufrir si se da el caso, para sentir todas esas emociones que se presentan en una relación. En todo caso, estoy lista para tener el corazón roto- confiesa y desborda sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras, también lo puedo ver en sus ojos, que en ningún momento se despegan de los míos. Yo siento que estoy en un sueño, no puedo creerlo. Con esas palabras me ha dejado sin palabras, en mi cabeza se va asimilando poco a poco lo que acaba de decir, Bella frunce el ceño y se separa de mí, yo la miro confundido por su reacción- mi padre tenía razón, te ha cansado mi lentitud no es así?- su voz se escuchaba entrecortada y estaba seguro que había lagrimas en sus ojos, aunque no me dejaba verla, se levanta y comienza a andar por la sala.- tú continuaste y ahora estas con esa bonita rubia. Sabes Edward, estoy feliz por ti. – Y ya venía de nuevo con eso, rodee los ojos pero deje que continuara- se que ella es agradable y yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. Pero necesitaba decirte esto- me levanto y me acerco a ella- no podía quedarme esto en mi interior, no podía guardármelo…- le tape el paso para que no siga dando su paseo nervioso.

Reaccionando rápido tomo su rostro entre mis manos y con un poco de rudeza estampo mis labios con los suyos. Estaba siendo demasiado absurda y no podía permitir que continuara con las estupideces que estaba diciendo. Se quedo un poco estática al principio por la sorpresa, pero enseguida enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y correspondió a las caricias de mis labios. Había extrañado tanto tenerla de esta manera, había extrañado sus suaves labios, el calor de su aliento mezclándose con el mío.

-Ya calla.- le ordene cuando tuvimos que separarnos para respirar, pero aun nuestras frentes seguían juntas, ella sonrió. Le di otro corto beso- estas siendo absurda.- me reí por la cara que puso, su ceño se frunció y cuando me acerque a darle un nuevo beso me mordió el labio inferior un poco fuerte.

-Absurda?- cuestiono ofendida.

-Si. – afirme- no sé como pretendes que yo me cansaría de ti, aun con esa cabecita tan loca que tienes, eso es lo que me encanta de ti, eres diferente, única.- su expresión se enterneció y coloco sus brazos enredando mi cuello, proseguí, era mi turno de hablar- desde que te vi entrar por la puerta de la sala de juntas, supe que eras la mujer que había estado esperando, contigo me siento completo, soy feliz y más ahora que me has dicho todo esto, que te tengo aquí entre mis brazos.- los ojos de Bella se comenzaron a aguar y pequeños sollozos salían de sus garganta- no llores tontita, no llores.- le pedí dulcemente, besando sus mejillas, donde caían las pequeñas y agridulces lagrimas.

-Pero tu… tu y Kate?- no pude evitar comenzar a reírme, ella me miro ceñuda pero aun con lagrimas en sus ojos- Kate es solo mi amiga, es como mi hermana. Nuestra relación es parecida a la que tú tienes con Jacob, puedes comprenderlo no es así? – Sus labios se convirtieron en un puchero y me tentaban a morderlos.

-Seguro?- pregunto no muy seguro, le sonreí.

-Claro.- asegure.

-Ahora sé que los celos son más que una palabra boba.- acepto suspirando.

-Estabas celosa?- quise estar seguro.

-Claro bobo.- rio apenada dándome un beso corto. Tendría que darle a Kate un muy buen y costoso regalo, tal vez unos pendientes le gustaran. Esa chica tenía razón, no volvería a dudar en la intuición femenina nunca más. Pero ya decidiría como recompensaría ese don de mi amiga y de mi hermana después.

-Y bueno, entonces, en donde nos deja esto? Oh si! Hablábamos sobre tu corazón.

-Así es.- asintió. Acaricie sus cabellos y bese el tope de su cabeza.

-Yo nunca- bese su frente- nunca- un beso en su nariz y su mejillas- nunca rompería tu hermoso corazón.- declaro y le di un último beso en sus labios.

-Lo sé- murmuro- ahora lo sé.- ahora fue ella quien comenzó el beso, no podía ser más feliz en este momento. Sus labios demandantes luchaban contra los míos que de igual forma se movían sin cesar, ella fue quien pidió permiso para profundizar el beso delineando mi labio inferior con su legua, mis labios se entreabrieron dándole la bienvenida a su vieja amiga a mi boca donde comenzó una dulce y apasionada danza con mi lengua, el beso poco a poco fue bajando de intensidad, nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas y cuando pensé que no podía estar mas extasiado vino lo mejor- Te amo.- murmuro contra mis labios y una sonrisa estúpida, feliz, emocionada se instalo en ese lugar, con solo esas simples dos palabras.

-Repítelo por favor.- le pedí emocionado acariciando su rostro con mis pulgares, observando sus ojos.

-Te amo- me dio un beso- te amo- repitió y me beso de nuevo- te amo.

-Yo también te amo.- devolví y su hermosa sonrisa fue lo único que necesite para lanzarme a besarla con toda la intensidad.

Si creyeron que los besos anteriores habían sido intensión, este fue a un nivel muy superior por la recién confesión hecha. La intensidad y electricidad fluía por nuestros cuerpos y nuestras caricias que se fueron intensificando a medida que el tiempo pasaba, cuando sentí las manos de Bella desabotonando mi camisa no pude evitar bajar mis manos tomándola del trasero y cargándola, ella enredo sus piernas en mi cadera.

-Vamos a mi cuarto.- mascullo contra mis labios.

Yo no dije nada y simplemente obedecer, la deseaba demasiado como para detenerme y me alegraba que ella pensara del mismo modo que yo. Cuando llegue a su cuarto la deposite en su cama y me separe de sus labios, pero no de ella, fui besando su cuello, sus hombros y sus pechos por encima de la ropa, entonces me di cuenta de que las prendas estorbaban. Los dos nos desvestimos el uno al otro entre caricias furtivas y besos apasionados, me quede admirando su desnudez dándome cuenta de todo lo que la había extrañado y maravillándome como la primera vez de lo hermosa que es. Bese cada rincón de su cuerpo ganándome gemidos, suspiros y jadeos de su parte y complaciéndome por el efecto que tenia sobre ella.

-Edward- jadeo Bella- hazlo ya, no aguanto más!- gimió.

Yo solo pude asentir y la bese con todo el deseo que le profesaba, me posicione en su entrada y la penetre, los dos gemimos al unisonó, ella me recibió gustosa y al empezar a moverme dentro de ella las sensaciones que sentía eran lo mejor. Ella se movía conmigo y parecía que los dos bailábamos al mismo ritmo sobre la cama.

-Oh…te amo Edward, te amo!- gimió Bella y yo apresure mis estocada.

-Yo también te amo!- respondí cuando sentí mi orgasmo cerca.

Nuestro orgasmo llego al mismo tiempo llevándonos juntos al mismo paraíso. Me deje caer a su lado aun con la respiración errática, al igual que la suya. Nos quedamos callados por un momento asimilando todas las sensaciones y después Bella comenzó a reírse, la voltee a ver curioso por su divertido humor.

-Que es tan gracioso?- se recargo en su codo para poder observarme y comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos.

-Esta es la primera vez que hago esto y fue maravilloso.- me respondió.

-El que?- inquirí.

-Hacer el amor.- declaro y yo sonreí.

-También es la primera vez para mi.- coincidí y la bese.- por lo menos cuando la otra persona esta consciente de que me ama también- agregue, ella me miro un poco apenada- no pongas esa cara, ahora estoy feliz de que lo hayas aceptado y todas estas sensaciones son tan nuevas para ti como para mí, yo nunca me había enamorado antes.- le dije.

-Enserio?- me cuestiono.

-Claro. Y me alegra poder descubrir todos estos sentimientos contigo.

-No sé cómo pude ser tan tonta como para negar estos sentimientos. – Se mordió un labio- no quería revelar las fotos de nosotros- me confesó- esa era mi parte necia que no quería darse cuanta de lo que me di cuenta cuando las vi, cuando las revele fue cuando la comprensión llego a mí y me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti y que no podía luchar contra eso.- relato.

-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho y también me alegra que las hayas incluido. Son maravillosas.

-Gracias- soltó una risita- hay alguien que ofreció dinero por ellas, pero me negué. No quiero que un extraño las tenga, las quiero conservar.

Solté una carcajada y ella me miro curiosa.

-Yo fui quien ofrecí comprarlas. No sabía qué pasaría con ellas y no sabía si tú volverías a mí, así que quise tener mi recuerdo de ese momento. Así que no me vas a dejar tenerlas?- lo pensó un poco.

-Umm. Tal vez te haga una copia.- me ofreció.- hablando de fotos.

Se removió en la cama y se levanto yo me deleite viéndola caminar desnuda por la habitación. Fue hasta su tocador y tomo una cámara de aspecto profesional que se encontraba ahí.

-Tenemos que fotografías este momento.

-Pero estamos desnudos Bella.

-OH! Qué bueno que me lo dices, no me había dado cuenta- dijo con sarcasmo, rodee los ojos- no voy a tomar tu cuerpo, no quiero que alguien más de un vistazo de lo que me pertenece.

-Me declaras tu amor hace unas horas y ya te crees mi dueña? No me sofoque señorita Swan.- bromee, m e saco la lengua y se coloco a horcajadas sobre mí, sentí el flash sobre mi rostro.

-Podría hacer un muy buen negocio en la industria pornográfica con unas fotos de ti desnudo.- sabía que estaba bromeando, tenía que estar bromeando.

Con cuidado al quite de encima de mí y me apresure a taparme con las cobijas.

-Oh! Tengo una foto de tu trasero!- exclamo emocionada.

-No estás hablando en serio.

-Si la tengo! La tengo!- canturreo y salto sobre la cama. Se me ocurrió una venganza.

-Ja! Acabo de tomar con mi celular una foto de todo tu hermoso cuerpo desnudo.- estaba mintiendo, pero me encanto ver su rostro sorprendido.

-Como puedo pagarte para que la borres?- cuestiono.

-Borra la tuya.- dije. Rodo los ojos y se acostó a mi lado dejando la cámara en el buro.

-Era broma no la tome.- acepto.

-También estaba bromeando.- confesé me miro alzando su ceja.

-Chantajeador.- mascullo haciendo un puchero, me acerque y mordí su saliente labio inferior.

-Pero así me amas.- le dije, ella sonrió.

-Si, lo hago. Te amo.- reforzó sus palabras con esa declaración, suspiro- no sabes lo bien que se siente decirlo en voz alta.- me beso y este beso duro un poco más, luego comenzó a reír- te digo algo, si tengo una foto de tu trasero- rio, me separe de ella.

-Bella!- me queje.

Pero un sonido en la entrada no me dio tiempo de seguir quejándome. Se escucho la puerta abrirse seguido de unas pisadas.

-Bella, Belle, Bellita! Donde te metiste?- cuestiono una voz que reconocí de inmediato. Bella y yo abrimos los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Rayos! No me aviso que venía!- exclamo Bella- detente!- le grito cuando sus pasos se escucharon más cerca, la puerta del cuarto estaba abierta.

-Porque? Que haces pillina? Estas bailando en bragas de nuevo?- rio y se detuvo por unos segundos pero siguió caminando y supimos que ya no había tiempo de detenerlo.

Lo único que atinamos a hacer fue tapar nuestra desnudez con las cobijas. Porque siempre Jacob tenía que encontrarnos en este tipo de situaciones!

* * *

**Hola!**

**Pues este es su regalos de año nuevo queridas lectoras! Iba actualizar ayer pero me fue imposible, esta tos que traigo no me deja concentrarme. **

**Que tal les pareció? Les gusto? Espero que si, fue cortito pero muy importante, por fin Bella dejo de ser terca, jeje.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo pasado, así como los favoritos y alertas.**

**Saludos a todas.**

**Chaoo**


	25. Un buen trato

_Los personajes mencionados aquí no son de mi propiedad, si así fuera, sería muy rica conocería a todo el cast de las películas y hubiera hecho todo lo posible por enamorar a Robert Pattinson. Desafortunadamente la dueña es Stephenie Meyer y yo solo me retroalimento con sus opiniones._

.

_**Un buen trato.**_

.

Cuantos decibeles podía alcanzar el grito de una persona? Estaba segura que mi cuñada podía romper con cualquier cifra que se haya registrado en la historia mundial y mis oídos podían ser testigos de este hecho.

Yo estaba demasiado tranquila esta mañana de sábado, acababa de bañarme e iba a prepararme un rico desayuno cuando el timbre sonó y no solo una vez sino varias veces, no conforme con esto la persona que había llegado inesperadamente en esta tranquila mañana se puso a tocar la puerta con sus puños. Alguien muy impaciente, pensé en ese momento. Y desde el momento en que abrí la puerta un pequeño cuerpo colisiono con el mío y los gritos y tortura para mis oídos había empezado.

-Alice!-le llame tratando de que se callara, pero ella siguió con su entusiasmo e incluso se puso a saltar y sin soltarme entre sus brazos me hizo saltar con ella.

-Bella! Bella! Bellaaaa!-siguió gritando.

-Alice! Alice! Alice!.- grite pensando que tal vez si igualaba su entusiasmo dejaría de gritar y para el confort de mis oídos funciono, suspire aliviada.

-Bella no puedo creerlo, eres mi cuñada, eres mi cuñada!- grito pero unos decibeles menos que su efusiva entrada. Antes de contestarle recordé algo.

-No se supone que volvías de tu luna de miel hasta el otro sábado?- le pregunte frunciendo el ceño, su boca de abrió queriendo responderme pero luego sonrió.

-Hay una explicación para eso, pero no trate de distraerme señorita- me señalo acusadoramente y me tomo de la mano arrastrándome hacia la cocina, como si estuviera en su casa me sentó en una de las sillas de la barra y se puso a hurgar en mi refrigerador, lo único que se podía ver era su pequeño trasero moviéndose de una lado, cuando se decidió en dejarme a ver su otra cara lo hizo sosteniendo y luego mordiendo una larga vara de apio- de pura casualidad no tendrás mantequilla de maní?- me pregunto, me levante para buscarla en la repisa de los abarrotes y se la di, la miro con los ojos brillosos y se sentó en la barra para abrir el gran tarro, después metió el apio llenándolo de la mantequilla y yo solo pude poner una cara de asco.

-Iug! Alice como puedes comerte eso, es una asquerosa combinación.- critique sentándome frente a ella.

-Te aseguro que sabe delicioso- mascullo con la boca llena y deleitándose con el sabor- quieres probar?- me ofreció y de inmediato decline a su oferta.

-Paso, gracias.- dije frunciendo el ceño, pero ella se deleitaba con su alimento extraño, después de darle unas mordidas más a la verdura volvió su atención a mí con una gran sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que por fin hayas abierto los ojos, pero no sabes cómo me alegra! Ahh!- y ahí estaban los gritos de nuevo.- Eres mi cuñada!

-Alice! Podrías bajar un poco el volumen por favor, está empezando a darme jaqueca.- le dije masajeándome las sienes.

-Ok, perdóname. Es que no puedo evitarlo, estoy tan feliz Bella, no sabes cuándo.- me aseguro emocionada, pero ya hablando como una persona normal.

Me levante y fui hasta la alacena, tome una barrita de señal y pase de largo donde estaba Alice en dirección al cuarto oscuro que había acondicionado en mi departamento. No tarde mucho en escuchar los delicados pasos de Alice viniendo tras de mí.

-Que no me piensas contar nada?-cuestiono empezando a frustrarse un poco por mi hermetismo, mordisquee mi barra de cereal, mientras apagaba la luz.

-Podrías cerrar la puerta por favor.- le pedí, al momento que lo hizo encendí la luz roja y me puse a checar mi material

-Bella.- me llamo, no le hice caso y trate de no inmutarme, pero por dentro me estaba riendo- Bella- llamo de nuevo, le siguió lo mismo.- Bella!- exclamo con frustración, mi sonrisa se ensancho.

-No entiendo que es lo que quieres que te cuente Alice.- dije sacando el rollo y comenzando el proceso para revelar mis fotos acumuladas.

-Como que que? Pues todo, quiero que me cuentes todo, Edward no que quiso contar nada, dijo que dejara de ser tan entrometida.

-No entiendo cómo pudo decir eso.- masculle con sarcasmo aunque riéndome, de todas formas Alice me lanzo una mirada molesta, después suavizo su expresión.

-Sabes qué? no me importa. Quiero saberrr!- canturreo frustrada.

Rodee los ojos rindiéndome, la probabilidad de que Alice me dejara en paz sin contarle nada era de un 99.9%...esperen un momento… no, definitivamente no había ninguna posibilidad, incluso la creía capaz de mudarse conmigo hasta que le contara. Así que me puse a relatarle todo lo que había sucedido desde que Edward fue a mi exposición, me interrumpió disculpándose por no haber podido estar, le dije que no había problema y proseguí, Alice me escuchaba atenta y sin interrumpirme aunque a veces soltaba unos cuantos Aww! Ohh! Uhhh! Pero nada más. Mientras le contaba estaba revelando unas cuantas fotos que tenía pendientes, al terminar con el relato también estaba terminando con el trabajo, ya estaba colgando las fotos.

-Y los encontró desnudos?- cuestiono riendo refiriéndose a la inoportuna llegada de mi amigo.

-Nos tapamos con las cobijas antes de que llegara a ver algo, nos tomo un poco el pelo por encontrarnos juntos, pero comprendió que no era un buen momento. Aunque eso no significo que después, cuando Edward se había ido y él regreso no me bombardeara con preguntas tal y como tú, oye a lo mejor se llevarían bien, te lo presentare.- propuse- podrían cotillear juntos.- reí.- ahora ya basta de hablar de mí, puedes decirme que es lo que haces aquí en lugar de estar disfrutando de Europa o donde quiera que deberías de estar en estos momentos?- le pregunte tratando de desviar su atención de mi, de todas formas ya le había contado todo lo que le tenía que contar, no tenia porque decirle nada sobre las noches seguidas de buen sexo que había tenido con su hermano desde nuestra reconciliación.

-Ahh! Hay una gran sorpresa detrás de nuestro regreso- de pronto paro y desvió su mirada hacia un punto fijo en mi espalda, entorno los ojos y en su boca se formo una sonrisa burlona- esa es una foto del trasero de mi hermano?- cuestiono soltando risitas, tuve que reírme cuando voltee y contemple esa preciada foto.

-Awww! Si, es mi obra maestra.- en mi cabeza repace los lugares donde sería conveniente ponerla.

-Edward sabe que la tomaste, se va a molestar mucho.

-Piensa que la borre.- me reí.

-por favor toma otra foto de su cara en el momento en que la vez.- me pidió.

-Es un trato.- asegure desviando la mirada de la foto, una de mis partes favoritas del cuerpo de mi novio definitivamente, umm, mi novio, mi novio, se escuchaba bien. Sonreí para mis adentros.- ahora si es tu turno para hablar, vamos a la sala.

Apague la luz roja y las dos salimos del cuarto con cuidado dirigiéndonos a la sala, cuando nos sentamos la mire con ansiedad, diablos! La duende ya me estaba pegando la vena chismosa.

-Pues había estado sintiéndome un poco mal a lo largo de viaje y Jasper estaba muy preocupado, me insistía en que fuéramos al doctor para que me revisaran, pero yo no quería arruinar nuestra luna de miel y le decía que podía esperar hasta volver acá.

-Estas enferma?- pregunte preocupada.

-No, no, para nada. Mis malestares estaban interfiriendo con nuestras actividades y Jasper cada vez estaba más preocupado, así que cuando estábamos en Paris fuimos a la clínica y me hicieron un examen de sangre, esa misma tarde nos dieron la mejor noticias que podrían habernos dado- su sonrisa era enrome y radiante y entonces lo comprendí.

-Estas embarazada!- grite emocionada, ella asintió.

Me levante al mismo tiempo que ella y le di un enorme abrazo, las dos nos pusimos a saltar y a gritar emocionadas. Ahora me veía como una hipócrita lo sé, estaba teniendo el mismo comportamiento que ella cuando llego. Pero era imposible no emocionarse, Alice estaba embarazada! No podía estar más feliz por ella, iba a tener a un bebe hermoso, probablemente igual de hiperactivo que ella, pensé por un segundo, ojala que saque el carácter de su padre. Pero eso no era lo importante, Jasper y Alice eran la pareja perfecta, ellos merecían tener una familia feliz y ya estaban comenzando.

-Alice! No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti!

-Gracias Bella- se separo de mi y sus ojos estaban un poco lagrimosos- perdóname, las hormonas me tiene loca, Jasper ha tenido que aguantar todos mis cambios de humor, pero es el mejor. Va a ser un padre genial.- aseguro sonriendo.

-Al igual que tu serán la mejor mamá Alice.- me agradeció el cumplido con una sonrisa sincera- y cuantos meses tienes?- cuestione.

Y así nos hundimos en una conversación sobre su embarazo, me conto con detalles lo que había sucedido cuando el doctor le había dicho, en francés, que estaba embarazada. _"Vous est enceinte de deux mois_" las palabras textuales del doctor, afortunadamente ella sabe un poco de francés o en lugar de alegrarse hubiera pensado que le estaba diciendo el nombre de una extraña enfermedad, yo lo hubiera hecho. Se distrajo en su conversación sobre el color de la pintura ideal para el cuarto del bebe, cuando su celular sonó, supuse que era Jasper. Pero cuando acabo de leer el mensaje me vio con expresión culpable.

-Bella no te vayas a molestar.- me pidió, la mire extrañada sin comprender de que me molestaría, en eso sonó el timbre.

-Quien es Alice?- le pregunte.

-Antes de pensar venir para acá tenía planes de ir de compras… con Kate.- concluyo e inmediatamente, antes de que dijera algo salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Escuche la voz de la pequeña duende junto con la de su cuñada acercándose, realmente no sabía cómo comportarme con ella. Si no mal recuerdo quería apuñalarla con el cuchillo de la mantequilla cuando bailaba con mi Edward, pero él ya me había aclarado que ella es como su hermana, aun así tenia sentimientos encontrados al respecto, me sentía culpables por mis pensamientos asesinos y aun me sentía un poco celosa, que decir, el monstruo de los celos dentro de mí, aun pensaba que podrían tener una boda muy bonita. Deje mis pensamientos de lado cuando las vi entrar y trate de mantener una sonrisa amable.

-Hey Kate.- salude levantándome.

-Hola Bella, que gusto verte.- dijo sincera sorprendiéndome con un gran abrazo.- Ya me he enterado.- movió sus cejas sugestivamente, wow las noticias sí que corren rápido en esta familia.- me alegro tanto por ustedes, ya era hora de que ustedes estuvieran juntos, digo, son el uno para el otro, era un desperdicio que estuvieran separados.- ahora con mis pensamientos claro no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella- pero acepta que mi plan tuvo mucho que ver con que abrieras los ojos.- esperen un momento…

-Que plan?- cuestione completamente confundida viendo a las dos mujeres repetidamente, Alice veía a Kate reprendiéndola, Kate se veía apenada pero divertida.

-Yo pensé que se lo habría dicho.- se disculpo con Alice, esta negó con la cabeza.

-Decirme que?- pregunte comenzando a frustrarme.

…

La puerta de mi apartamento se abrió dándole paso a un Edward con un ramo de flores en sus manos y con una dulce sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Hola amor!- me saludo caminando hacia mi entregándome el ramo de flores e inclinándose para darme un beso, rápidamente tome el hermoso ramo de lilis y me levante hacia la cocina para ponerlo en agua- wow que sucede?- pregunto caminando detrás de mí.

-Nada.- simplemente dije llenando un jarrón de agua y poniendo el ramo en él.

-Claro que sí, que sucede?- repitió detrás de mi tomándome con sus manos por la cintura y colocando su rostro en mi hombro, me dio un pequeño beso debajo del oído y me estremecí.- que pasa cariño?- insistió siguiendo con sus besos ahora en mi cuello. Decidí decirlo antes de terminar de perder la cordura con sus besos. Me aparte de él y lo mire molesta.

-Me puedes decir cómo es que participaste en un plan para torturarme?- Edward se veía confuso.

-Eh?- definitivamente estaba confundido.

-Kate me conto como todo, sobre su plan para hacerme sentir celosa- le señale con el dedo índice en el pecho- seguramente se reían mucho no? Mientras yo me moría de celos, ustedes se reían de mí?- pique su pecho con mi dedo índice.

-Hey eso duele- se quejo, lo pique una vez más- tranquila.

-No me gusta que jueguen conmigo, ni que se burlen a mis costillas.- le aclare.- se rieron mucho Edward?

-No, Bella. No te enojes.- me pidió, lo iba a picar una vez mas pero tomo mis dos muñecas y lo impido colocándolas a cada lado de mi cuerpo- yo no estaba de acuerdo con ese absurdo plan.

-Y te obligaron no?- le di un pequeño golpe en la pierna con mi pie, uno leve, tampoco quería lastimarlo gravemente, Edward frunció el ceño y sin más me levanto y me coloco en su hombro, yo grite por la sorpresa mientras él caminaba hacia mi habitación- Edward! Bájame!- reclame pegándole con mis puños en la espalda.- bájame!- repetí.

-Tranquilízate por favor.- me pidió arrojándome en la cama y sentándose a horcajadas sobre mi y aprisionando mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, mis pies también estaban imposibilitados a moverse por su peso- al principio yo le dije a Kate que no participaría en algo como eso, pero siguió insistiendo y en si tu ya estabas celosa desde un principio cuando la viste llegar, Kate solo quería aprovecharse de eso para nuestro beneficio. Menciono lo débil que soy cuando se trata de ti, y lo soy- agrego, sonreí, yo soy igual de débil con él.-luego Alice me dijo que tenía que confiar en la intuición femenina y caí en el absurdo juego. Pero sabes qué? No me arrepiento nada, porque ese fue el detonante para que estés conmigo de nuevo- se inclino para darme un beso en la frente, uno en ambas mejillas y cuando iba a besarme en los labios retire el rostro.

-Quien ha dicho que te he perdonado.- murmure.

-Que es lo que tienes que perdonar? Acéptalo Bella, tal vez si no hubiera confiado un poco en ella no estaríamos aquí o eventualmente te hubieras dado cuenta de todo, pero no sabemos en cuanto tiempo hubiera transcurrido para eso. Tu eres la testaruda aquí, tenía que usar tácticas extremas para que volvieras a mi.- se veía un poco molesto conforme iba diciendo esas palabras.

-Si, lo sé. Soy testaruda y siempre me reprenderé lo estúpida que fui en este tiempo. Pero no sabes lo mal que me sentía en esos momentos Edward, tuve pensamientos asesinos por verte con ella, eso es muy raro porque no tengo ese tipo de pensamientos tan seguidos.- le dije, Edward rio.

-Querías matarme? Por lo menos fue una manera creativa de hacerlo?- cuestiono divertido.

-No, lamento decepcionarte los celos no son muy creativos, más bien son prácticos, fue simplemente apuñalamiento con el cuchillo de la mantequilla.

-Oh! Practico, tienes razón, en donde me apuñalabas? En el cuello? El pecho? Un ojo acaso? Eso sería muy genial.- mascullo pensativo, tuve que reírme de la cosa absurda que acababa de decir.

-No pensé él lugar a decir verdad, me iba a decidir al llegar a la pista de baile. Pero oye- recordé algo- yo no te asesinaba a ti.- le dije, él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente comprendiendo- crees que Kate se extrañara demasiado si le pido disculpas por apuñalarla en mi mente?- cuestione, primero Edward me miro serio, pero eventualmente comenzó a reírse a carcajada abierta quitándose de encima de mí y rodando por la cama, tuve que reírme junto con él, era inevitable.- ya no te rías.- le pedí pero yo tampoco podía dejar de reírme, seguimos carcajeándonos hasta que ya no pudimos mas y nos tranquilizamos quedando uno al lado del otro mirándonos, tomo mis manos y las coloco entre nosotros entrelazadas.

-Perdóname, de acuerdo. Pero como te digo que tenía que hacer algo para que despertara esa pequeña y testaruda cabeza tuya.- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Lo sé, no hay nada que perdonar. Solo me altere un poco al enterarme.

-Pero me encanto verte toda enfurruñada y molesta, me hizo sentirme importante para ti, ya que en esos momentos no sabía si ibas a volver para mí.

-Claro que eres importante para mí, eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida.- le asegure recorriendo sus facciones con mis dedos, él me sonrió completamente radiante y se inclino para depositar un dulce y corto beso en mis labios.- Te amo tanto.- murmure contra sus labios, Edward sonrió.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Yo también te amo.

-Gracias por hacerme sentir celosa y hacerme reaccionar por fin.- agradecí.- pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.- le pedí.

-No, si no te vuelves a comportar tan testaruda no habrá necesidad. Hagamos un trato, tú no te comportas testaruda de nuevo y por consiguiente yo no vuelvo a utilizar tácticas que te hagan sentir mal, de acuerdo?

-Claro, hecho.- estiro su manos para cerrar el trato pero se me ocurrió una mejor forma de hacerlo y me lance a besarlo.- esta es una mejor forma de cerrar un trato no lo crees?

-Una muy buena- se quedo pensativo unos segundo y su expresión de convirtió a una picara- pero conozco una mucho mejor forma.- levanto las cejas sugestivamente.

-Ah si? Y cuál es esa?- pregunté fingiendo ignorancia.

-Deja te lo demuestro.- dijo sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí de nuevo y quitándose la playera en el camino, grite de sorpresa y jubilo, Edward sonrió de esa manera tan sexy que me gustaba y se lanzo para besarme el cuello hambrientamente. Definitivamente esa si era una muy buena forma.

* * *

_Hola:::_

_Siento mucho la tardanza, he estado mega ocupada, acabo de salir de exámenes la semana pasada, pero ya Salí de vacaciones y por eso tuve el tiempo de terminar este capítulo. Que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias por sus Review, así como los favoritos y alertas. Tratare de responder sus Review, ya que me dado cuenta que tengo un buen sin hacerlo y me disculpo por ello._

_**Ahora les tengo un anuncio. El capitulo próximo ya lo tengo completamente escrito. Así que les propongo algo, si ustedes me dejan muchos reviews dejándome saber que les ha parecido publicare el capitulo pronto, no les digo una cifra en especifica, pero sé que se pueden lograr muchos porque esta historia tiene un número considerable de seguidoras. Posiblemente si se logra esto lo publique el jueves, porque el viernes me voy de viaje y no regreso hasta el lunes de la próximo semana. Además les tengo una sorpresa para el próximo capítulo, así que dejen, dejen reviews, saben que me encanta saber lo que piensan.**_

_Un gran abrazo para ustedes y gracias por el apoyo._

_Saludos._

_Chaoo…_


	26. Epilogo

_Los personajes mencionados aquí no son de mi propiedad, si así fuera, sería muy rica conocería a todo el cast de las películas y hubiera hecho todo lo posible por enamorar a Robert Pattinson. Desafortunadamente la dueña es Stephenie Meyer y yo solo me retroalimento con sus opiniones._

**_.(IMPORTANTE LEER LA NOTA DEL FINAL)_**

_**Epilogo.**_

.

La luz que provenía de mi ventana junto con el calor de un nuevo día hicieron que me despertara, me estaba rostizando aun cuando sabia que el calor de verano en Seattle no era excesivo. Estire mis brazos y frote mis ojos desperezándome. Una vez que me acostumbre a la luz voltee a mi lado y encontré el lugar vacio, trate de recordar si Edward había dormido aquí y recordé que si, después de haber ido a cenar, terminamos enredados en mi cama, eso explicaba mi desnudez, a excepción de las bragas que me había puesto antes de dormir. Me levante sosteniéndome del buro a lado de mi cama cuando sentí un leve mareo, lo que me hizo recordar el pequeño o gran asunto que llevaba atormentándome los últimos días. Con la intención de averiguar si las cosas iban de la misma forma me dirigí al baño y si, aun nada, todo seguía igual. Moví mis brazos con ansiedad golpeando sin querer algunas cosas que estaban en una repisa, hicieron un escándalo al colisionar con el suelo. Maldije por lo bajo recogiendo todo.

-Bella? Amor, estas bien?- se escucho la aterciopelada y preocupada voz de Edward amortiguada por la puerta.

-Mierda!-masculle por lo bajo, había olvidado que estaba aquí- sí, estoy…estoy bien. Solo tire por accidente algunas cosas.- respondí.

-Bien. Prepare el desayuno, pero me tengo que ir al trabajo. Vas a salir hoy?

-No. Pensaba quedarme a arreglar un poco el departamento y tengo que revisar unas fotografías- respondí, mirándome en el espejo, analizando lo que de hace un rato y poniendo atención a Edward que seguía hablando.

-De acuerdo. Te llamo en la tarde, quieres que traiga algo para la cena?

-Si, eso estaría bien.-

-Ok- se quedo callado unos segundo, incluso pensé que se había marchado, pero no era así- no voy a tener un beso de despedida?- inquirió, su voz se escuchaba justo detrás de la puerta. Tome una camiseta de tirantes y me la puse, moje mi cara tratando de despabilarme, lave mis dientes, tome unas cuantas respiraciones y abrí la puerta. Edward tenia la oreja pegada a la puerta y se veía preocupado, se incorporo al notar que había salido y suspiro aliviado cuando aparecí. Me sonrió.- no me puedo ir sin mirarte antes.- murmuro tomándome de la cintura y acercándose para besarme.

Me deje llevar con el roce de sus labios contra los míos, enredando mis brazos en su cuello atrayéndolo más a mí. Cuando su lengua hizo contacto con la mía, una oleada de pasión y deseo me embargo tomándome por sorpresa. Comencé a besarlo con más intensidad curveando mi cuerpo para tener más contacto con el suyo, sus manos bajaron hasta mi trasero que quedaba un poco expuesto por mis bragas, no pude evitar gemir ante el contacto. Edward rio contra mis labios y fue bajando la intensidad del beso.

-Tengo que irme a trabajar- mascullo sin despegarse de mí, gemí de nuevo pero esta vez fue por enfado.

-No puedes llegar más tarde?- inquirí haciendo un puchero, el sonrió y aprisiono mi saliente labio inferior con sus dientes. Como esperaba que lo dejara ir si hacia ese tipo de cosas que me hacían desear que se quedara aun mas.

-Me he vuelto un impuntual por esta causa, tarde o temprano el señor Vulturi va a quejarse y que le digo? Que mi sexy novia me provoca tanto que no pude evitar llevarla a la cama todas las mañanas?

-No deberías de ser tan comunicativo sobre nuestra vida sexual con tu jefe, pero ya inventaremos una escusa.- murmure lanzándome a besarlo otra vez pero él no permitió que durara tanto.

-En verdad Bella, me tengo que ir.- repitió.

Bufe rendida, dejando caer mis manos a mis costados y separándome de él.

-Este bien.-acepte refunfuñando.

-Vuelvo por la tarde, desayunas por favor.

-Voy a bañarme y después como.-dije.

-De acuerdo.-se acerco de nuevo a mí abrazándome. -Cuídate y no te diviertas sin mí de acuerdo?- sonreí asintiendo- Te amo.- me dio un casto beso.

- También te amo.- aun después de tantos meses de aceptar mis sentimientos me sentía tan extraña de declarar mi amor en voz alta, pero no de una mala manera, sino extraña para bien.

Mientras el agua caía por todo mi cuerpo repase todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. Edward y yo estábamos de maravilla, ahora comprendía todo lo que me había estado perdiendo por mi necedad y estupidez. Amo a Edward de todas las formas posibles y lo mejor de todo es que él me ama a mí también. Es imposible saber quién ama más al otro y hemos tenido discusiones a broma sobre ese asunto, siempre terminábamos carcajeándonos por lo absurda de nuestra discusión y acordábamos un empate. Estar enamorado te hacía parecer bobo, pero yo soy la boba más feliz del planeta. Además de que tengo al mejor cocinero de waffles de la historia, pensé mientras desayunaba sentada sala viendo televisión, esa era una de las millones de razones por las que estoy enamorada de él.

Nuestra vida en pareja iba más que bien, estábamos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo cuando los dos estábamos libres del trabajo, cada quien tiene su departamento, pero se podía decir que vivíamos juntos en los dos, él tenía cosas en mi departamento y yo también en el suyo y nos turnábamos para dormir en cada uno, casi nunca dormíamos separados. Aun no había hablado sobre mudarnos completamente al mismo lugar.

En cuanto el trabajo, él seguía de maravilla en el suyo, eso es lo que le gustaba hacer y estaba feliz con ello. Yo tuve un par de exposiciones mas donde vendí otro tanto de fotografías y ya estaba empezando a ganarme cierto tipo de reconocimiento entre la gente del medio. Me habían pedido fotografiar modelos para catálogos y algunas pequeñas revistas, el señor Vulturi también me había llamado en algunas ocasiones para solicitar mi trabajo, estaba haciendo lo que me gustaba y amaba, afortunadamente me estaba yendo muy bien.

Pase el resto de la tarde completamente absorta, limpie mi departamento y me encerré en mi cuarto oscuro. Estar en ese lugar regularmente me relajaba, pero ahora no estaba funcionando para nada de la misma forma, ni siquiera sabía que fotografía era la que había estado observando desde hace una hora. Mi atención siempre s desviaba, al igual que mis manos, hacia mi estomago.

Salí de mi departamento decidida a terminar con esta incertidumbre, entre al mini súper que se encontraba a la esquina de la calle donde vivo y me dirigí a la sección de farmacia. Me quede parada en medio del pasillo observando los estantes frente a mí. Mierda! No sabía que existían tantos tipos de estas malditas pruebas, era absurdo si al fin y al cabo todas tienen el mismo fin. Tome la más cercana y me dirigí a la cada sin mirar atrás, ver ese pasillo solo me agobiaba mas. La cajera al ver el producto que había adquirido me sonrió con ánimo, se sentía vidente o algo así, pues era como si me estuviera felicitando silenciosamente. Trate de no ser grosera, pero en cuanto me dio mi cambio y mi tiquet toma la bolsa y me fui. Una vez en el baño, me senté en la tapa del retrete y leí las instrucciones.

Iug! Siempre pareció asqueroso, aunque gracioso, ver este tipo de situaciones en televisión y ahora que tenía que vivirlas en carne propia, no eran nada graciosas y seguían siendo asquerosas. Seguramente las personas que inventaron el mecanismo de funcionamiento buscaron la forma en que mas avergonzarían a la persona que lo utilizara. Orinar en un mugre palito, genial! Y para variar ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacer pipi.

Respire profundo mientras me tomaba un enorme vaso de agua, a ese le siguió otro y así sucesivamente. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era relajarme , me estaba poniendo un poco ansiosa y frenética y mis manos comenzaban a temblar y sudar. Cuando al fin mi cuerpo coopero, seguí las instrucciones, al terminar, deje la prueba casera en el lavabo y me aleje varios pasos nerviosa. Tome el papel de las instrucciones y comencé a leer lo que restaba.

Dos rayitas positivo, una negativo. Sencillo o eso quería creer, mis nervios aumentaron cuando vi el tiempo que tenía que esperar. 5 minutos! 5 malditos minutos? Mire el reloj de mi celular, apenas había pasado 40 segundos desde que deje la prueba en el lavabo! Definitivamente las personas idearon esto buscando torturarme.

Me senté, me levante, camine por el reducido espacio del baño, por mi cuarto, tamborilee con mis dedos sobre la cama, el buro, el azulejo del suelo del baño, acomode inútilmente cosas que ni siquiera estaban fuera de lugar. Todo eso mientras pensaba en los posibles resultados y lo que traería con ellos, ya fuera positivo o negativo.

La idea de que fuera positivo me aterraba un poco, no, creo que escatime en la magnitud, me aterraba demasiado! Rayos! Si apenas hace unos meses había aceptado que amaba a Edward y ahora existe la posibilidad de que tenga un bebe con él, esto iba demasiado rápido y aunque no me arrepiento para nada de estar con él, esto si que me ha tomado por sorpresa. Y es que era tanta mi felicidad de estar de nuevo con él, el descubrir mis sentimientos y seguirlos descubriendo junto a él, que ni me había acordado de reiniciar con las pastillas, las había dejado de tomar cuando me separe de él. Mucho menos nos acordábamos de los preservativos en el calor del momento. Irresponsable lo sé, ahora las consecuencias se verían en -mire mi reloj- 3 minutos? Enserio solo habían pasado 2 minutos?

Seguí dando vueltas esta vez por todo el departamento. Que haría yo con un bebe? Mierda! Si apenas y se cuidarme yo sola. Claro yo sabía que podría contar con el apoyo de Edward, él no es un sucio cobarde como para dejarme a mi suerte con su bebe. Pero, lo haría solo por compromiso o porque de verdad lo quisiera? Qué pensaría él sobre tener un bebe conmigo? Le agradaría? Lo odiaría? Se emocionaría? Tenía en mente tener hijos en un futuro cercano o hasta que estuviera en sus 30´s. pero bueno, si el resultado era positivo, no había marcha atrás. Pero y si él tuviera planes por delante que por supuesto no incluyeran un bebe, que pensaría? Esto lo arruinaría totalmente y viviría enfadado toda la vida por no cumplir sus sueños? Y su familia que diría? Oh por dios! Mi familia! Mi padre se enfadara y ni que decir de mi madre, ella siempre ha opinado que casarse y tener hijos antes de los 30 es suicidio, seguramente lo dice por experiencia propia, a mi me tuvo a los 19 y aunque dice que no se arrepiente porque me ama con toda su alma, yo se que de haber podido hubiera preferido esperar un poco más.

Pero al diablo con todo, al diablo con lo que opine su familia y mi familia, incluso el tener que lidiar por toda la vida con un Edward frustrado, al diablo todo eso! Yo cuidaría de mi bebe, lo amaría siempre, no, lo he pensado mal, lo amo ya ahora y seguiría amándolo, cuando dijera su primera palabra, cuando caminara, cuando tuviera su primer día de clases, al graduarse, incluso cuando encontrara el amor en alguien más y nos abandonara aunque yo pensara que ninguna mujer o hombre es lo suficiente para mi bebe.

De pronto me sentí feliz barajeando la idea de poder guiar a alguien en la vida. Con ese recién inyectado optimismo me dirigí al baño, pero el optimismo es muy cobarde y en cuanto diviso la prueba descansando en el lavabo corrió hacia la pequeña ventana del baño y como pudo salió por ella, arrojándose, espero que haya muerto estampada en el pavimento.

Me quede paralizada, observe mi reloj para estar segura que los 5 minutos habían transcurrido, faltaban unos segundos y paradójicamente ahora desee que el tiempo se detuviera. Estaba aterrada, ya las manos me temblaban y estaban sudadas, el sudor también se hizo presente en mi frente, perlándola.

Con pequeños y lentos pasos me fui acercando. Eres valiente Bella, no decepciones mi percepción de ti –me anime mentalmente.- con mi mano temblorosa tome la prueba, cerré los ojos instintivamente. Ok, ok, tengo que verlo y todo estará bien, si es positivo afrontare todo como la adulta que soy, o creo ser y si es negativo todo seguirá como siempre e inmediatamente iré a la farmacia por preservativos y pastillas anticonceptivas.

Tome una respiración profunda y muy lentamente abrí un ojo. Dos pequeñas líneas rosas habían aparecido en la prueba. Abrí el otro ojo. Qué diablos significaban las 2 líneas? Lo había olvidado! Solo a mi me pasaba esto –pensé refunfuñando mientras buscaba la caja o el instructivo de la prueba frenéticamente, encontré la caja primero en la basura, busque la parte donde decía como saber si era positivo.

-Bella, cariño. Traje la cena, donde estas?- escuche la voz de Edward, aunque la escuchaba lejos, no por la distancia, sino por el aturdimiento que me embargaba. La caja cayo de mis manos al saber el resultado- Bella?

_Oh mierda!_

_

* * *

_

**Hola:::**

**Dije que subiría mañana pero la verdad no me pude resistir, además de que seguramente mañana estaré medio ocupada haciendo maletas y todo lo demás para mi viaje del viernes, así que aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo.**

**Tal vez ahora me quieran matar, pero si leyeron bien el titulo, este es el epilogo de esta historia. Esta es la sorpresa que les tenía. Me da mucha tristeza terminar con esta historia la verdad, como cada una de las que termino, pero que se le puede hacer, los ciclos terminan y no hay que hacer nada al respecto. Porque ese final? Pues bueno, tenía ganas de hacer un final al aire para que ustedes hicieran sus propias conclusiones sobre lo que pasa después.**

**Les agradezco enormemente el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, saben que las aprecio muchísimo aunque solo se nos comuniquemos por estas notas y por sus reviews. Les agradezco los reviews que me han dejado, las fieles lectoras que me dejan reviews en todos los capitulo o en su mayoría y también a las que solo me agregan a favoritos y alertas y son lectores fieles pero silenciosas. Miles de gracias!**

**Y pues bueno, ya que es el último capitulo, háganme saber que les pareció. Les gusto? O no? Ya saben que solo con un Review me entero.**

**Si desean contactarme visiten mi perfil, allí esta mi MSN y mi twitter.**

**Muchos besos a todas, un gran abrazo.**

**Saludos.**

**Chaoo…**

_**ESPEEREN! ESPEREN! EH! QUE DIJERON? ESO ES TODO? PUES NO!**_

_**No les he mentido, esta historia se ha terminado, pero la sorpresa no es esa, no, es una más agradable. Y esa es que… HABRA SECUELA! Espero que estén igual de emocionada que yo, porque yo de verdad lo estoy, tengo un montón de ideas en mi cabeza aun para esta parejita y les aseguro que muy divertidas. Decidí hacerla a parte porque la trama de Me gusta, nosotros, era todo ese lio de Bella que no se quería comprometer y el drama de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y todo eso, y lo que viene para la secuela es otra historia con los mismos personajes.**_

_**Si no se la quieren perder les sugiero que me pongan en alertas o estén pendientes, en un rato más o mañana temprano subiera el prefacio para que ya empiecen de lleno con la secuela.**_

_**Pues bueno, ahora si me despido. Les gusto la sorpresa o no? Háganmelo saber en un Review!**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Chaoo…**_


End file.
